I'm Not Your Toy !
by SuriKath
Summary: Akashi Seijuro s'ennuie. Sa deuxième année dans le lycée Rakuzan est vide d'intérêt. Il n'espère qu'une chose : trouver un défouloir. Mais lorsque la nouvelle élève déboula, il décida qu'elle serait son jouet. La plupart des personnages de Kuroko no Basket seront présent, ainsi qu'un personnage OC
1. Prologue

Hello All ! J'ai décidé d'écrire une fiction sur le thème de Kuroko no Basket (j'suis inspirée en ce moment :3)

Je poste donc le prologue en espérant que ça vous plaise ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis ! Bonne lecture !

(Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartiennent pas, bien entendu)

Prologue

C'était un jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges flamboyants. Il n'était certes pas si grand pour un joueur de basket, mais il avait l'avantage d'être rapide et intelligent. Ses yeux hétérochromes rouges et dorés analysaient avec force chacun des mouvements des joueurs, tentant avec succès de deviner ce qu'ils allaient faire. Facile pour lui.

Son nom ? Akashi Seijuro, capitaine de l'équipe de basket du lycée Rakuzan à Kyoto. Il était maintenant en deuxième année, passant avec une facilité déconcertante la première année.

Déjà, il s'ennuyait. Les cours pour lui étaient d'un niveau trop bas. Lui, le fils d'une personne de pouvoir ne se permettait jamais de perdre. Cela ne lui était arrivé qu'une fois, et cela était déjà de trop.

Ses yeux rouges étaient redevenus hétérochromes et sa personnalité était toujours aussi chaotique, quoi qu'un peu plus « aimable ». Il ne fallait pas se leurrer : il se faisait passer pour quelqu'un de bien, poli, intelligent…mais la réalité était tout autre.

Il cherchait déjà dans sa classe une victime de sa folie, cherchant tranquillement de ses yeux peu communs quelqu'un qui _oserait_ lui résister. Pourtant, il ne se doutait pas que tout allait changer quand il croisa le regard sombre d'une jeune fille venant juste d'arriver.

La jeune adolescente entra en trombe, essoufflée d'avoir couru si vite. Les exclamations des adolescents en voyant cette fille débarqué se firent fortes. « Quoi de plus normal pour des gens si bêtes ? » Pensa-t-il. « C'est la nouvelle élève qui vient de France après tout. »

-Désolé pour le retard…Souffla-t-elle, l'air gênée mais un grand sourire ornant son visage peu banal.

Il fallait l'avouer, elle était au goût du jeune homme.

Elle devait mesurer dans les 1 mètre 60, peut-être un peu moins. Sa peau, basanée, attirait l'œil de la plupart des jeunes garçons de la classe. Ses cheveux étaient courts, lisses, teintées de rouges et de noirs. Ses yeux, soulignés par un trait d'eyeliner noir qui accentuait ses yeux de biches, étaient noisettes. Ses lèvres, fines, étaient couleur rose sombres. Son corps, fin, commençait à porter des atouts féminins avantageux malgré la chemise blanche de son uniforme qui cachait quelque peu son corps. Ses jambes, elles, étaient fuselées. On pouvait voir un tatouage sur sa cuisse droite. La jupe ne cachant pas grand-chose de ses jambes, et ses bas ne montant pas assez haut.

Elle n'était pas commune, c'était certain.

-Ce n'est rien Veil-chan. Répondit tranquillement leur professeur principal, Kôtaro-sensei, un homme grand avec une carrure de bagarreur. Viens donc à côté de moi je te prie.

La jeune fille, toute souriante, s'avança rapidement, tenant avec légèreté sa sacoche noire où se tenait ses affaires de cours.

-Comme tu es nouvelle, il serait intéressant que tu te présentes à toute la classe. Déclara calmement l'adulte.

Akashi fixa nonchalamment la jeune adolescente qui lui adressa un bref regard, avant de balader ses agréables yeux noisette sur l'ensemble de la classe.

-Bonjour tout le monde. Je m'appelle Veil Elmyra, mais appelez-moi Elmyra s'il vous plait. Ravie de vous rencontrer !

Des exclamations surprises fusèrent dans l'assemblée de jeunes adolescents. Visiblement, ce n'était pas commun que l'on nomme une personne par son prénom. Cela fit lâcher un sourire railleur au rouge qui observa avec plus d'attention l'étrangère qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait.

-S'il vous plait ! S'exclama le professeur pour retrouver le calme de la classe. Laissez-la s'exprimer. Parle-nous de toi, Elmyra-san.

Acquiesçant, elle parla de sa voix claire et pleine d'énergie.

-Par chez moi, on s'appelle par nos prénoms, cela fait moins pompeux. Je viens seulement d'arriver au Japon, et j'ai encore un peu de mal à m'exprimer dans votre langue. Euh…je suis française.

-Ano…Fit une jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés qui leva la main.

L'étrangère lui fit un sourire encourageant pour qu'elle s'exprime sans crainte, ce que cette dernière fit, beaucoup plus rassurée par l'aura chaleureuse d'Elmyra.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimes dans la vie ?

Akashi continuait de fixer cette hyperactive de française qui répondit avec un ton enjouée.

-Eh bien, tout d'abord…le chocolat !

Toute la classe se mit à rire, puis elle continua, le sourire aux lèvres :

-J'aime ma famille, les jeux vidéo, j'adore lire et dessiner. J'aime bien écrire aussi pour me vider l'esprit. J'aime beaucoup la danse, j'adore jouer de la guitare, et…niveau sport collectif, j'aime beaucoup le basket.

Contre toute attente, Akashi prit la parole dans la classe, sentant que cette fille-là avait du potentiel.

-As-tu pratiquée longuement ce sport ?

Surprise par la voix chaude, presque sensuelle de son vis-à-vis, elle lui adressa un regard troublé, avant de se reprendre en lui adressant un petit sourire.

-Je l'ai pratiquée un an dans un collège en France, puis je l'ai pratiquée deux ans aux Etats-Unis.

Si le rouge fut surpris, il ne le montra pas. Acquiesçant, il commençait déjà à cogiter un plan pour qu'elle se retrouve dans l'équipe de basket du lycée, comme il manquait un titulaire sachant _réellement_ jouer.

-Eh bien. Reprit calmement Akashi. Si tu es intéressée, nous avons une équipe de basket ici. Je suis curieux de te voir jouer.

Elle lui sourit, trépignant presque d'impatience, mais ajouta, un sourire en coin lui donnant un air de renard :

-J'ai un style _très_ particulier.

Il ne sut pourquoi à ce moment-là, mais le jeune garçon sentit que cette jeune fille serait _son_ jouet, du moins s'il arrivait à la maîtriser.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey All ! Comme je suis de bonne humeur, je vous poste le premier chapitre de cette fiction, qui j'espère, vous plaira ! *^*

Merci à **InSilent** et **Isop** pour vos reviews ! :D

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture,

Basous !

Chapitre 1

Akashi parlait très bien le Français, son père l'ayant forcé à parler plusieurs langues couramment. Ça l'amusait donc beaucoup d'entendre la jeune fille râler dans sa langue maternelle quand elle bloquait sur un caractère qu'elle ne connaissait pas. En bon gentleman qu'il était, Akashi avait demandé à être placé près de la nouvelle pour l'aider si elle bloquait. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'elle le distrairait autant dans cet ennui auquel il était souvent confronté.

Elmyra avait été très enthousiaste quand elle avait appris que les cours finissaient généralement à 14 heures, permettant ainsi aux élèves de son consacrer à leur club. Lorsque l'heure de la pause-déjeuner retentit, l'occidentale fut une des seules personnes qui se leva pour se diriger vers la cafétéria. C'est ainsi qu'elle apprit que la plupart des lycéens préféraient manger de la nourriture qu'ils préparaient eux-mêmes dans un « bento ».

-Tu ne manges pas de « Bento » Akashi-kun ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Cela l'amusa intérieurement que l'adolescente le _tutoie_. C'était la seule à le faire sans compter les membres de la génération miracles et de son équipe. Cela prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas _peur_ de lui.

-Non, je préfère manger des plats chauds. As-tu de l'argent pour payer ta nourriture ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton courtois.

-Oui, mes parents m'ont donné un peu d'argent. Répondit-elle de sa voix enjouée.

Tranquillement, elle se dirigea pour acheter un plat d'udon qui lui donna des étoiles dans les yeux. S'installant alors, le rouge se posa calmement en face d'elle.

-Pourrais-tu venir aujourd'hui au club de basket ?

-Hmh…Désolé cette semaine cela ne sera pas possible.

Elle resta de marbre face à l'expression froide qu'affichait son vis-à-vis. Il se reprit, ne voulant pas lui faire peur…du moins pas de suite.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il le plus calmement possible alors qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on lui dise « non ».

-Mes parents restent encore une semaine au Japon, puis ils repartiront en France. J'aimerais passer la semaine avec eux.

Le ton quelque peu triste qu'elle avait employé fit fondre la colère que le rouge avait. Il comprit mieux son refus et se força à oublier sa colère.

-Je comprends. Donc nous verrons cela la semaine prochaine.

-Merci Akashi-kun.

Elle lui sourit, un sourire chaleureux qui troubla le rouge. Le comportement que l'occidentale avait envers lui était peu commun. Généralement, tout le monde lui _craignait_ , lui, Akashi Seijuro. Pourquoi elle n'avait pas peur ? Cela le perturbait un peu, ce qu'elle lut d'ailleurs dans ses yeux hétérochromes.

-Il y'a un problème ?

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, lisant en elle de l'inquiétude envers lui. Il se reprit alors, affichant son air courtois et lui adressa un sourire figé.

-Tout va bien. Manges, ça va refroidir sinon.

Le ton qu'il avait employé ne plut pas forcément à Elmyra : elle avait l'impression qu'il lui _ordonnait_ de manger. Sauf qu'elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres. Néanmoins, elle dégusta ses udons et se régala du goût que cela avait.

Akashi observa avec attention la jeune adolescente. Il aimait beaucoup l'impertinence dont elle faisait preuve. Cette jeune fille à l'apparence de délinquante avec ses cheveux noirs et rouges coupés courts et ébouriffés avait un charme déconcertant. Si elle jouait au basket avec un bon niveau, son aisance et sa prestance pourrait en dérouter plus d'un.

Akashi observait avec attention ses coéquipiers, examinant leur jeu en compagnie de leur coach Shirogane Eiji, un homme aux cheveux grisonnants.

Premièrement, il y avait Mibuchi Reo. C'était un dernier année, grand, doté d'une prestance élégante. Sa peau était claire, il avait des cheveux noirs tombant jusqu'à son menton. Ses yeux, verts d'eau, démontraient un goût prononcé pour l'élégance.

Venait ensuite Hayama Kotarô. Egalement un terminale, il était aussi grand que Mibuchi mis à part qu'il avait des cheveux court blond et des yeux enjoués gris vert. Il souriait tout le temps et laissait pointer une de ses canines proéminentes.

Akashi laissa ses yeux vagabonder vers un grand homme métis aux cheveux bruns court avec des trais plus courts. Il s'appelait Nebuya Eikichi et il portait déjà une petite barbe.

Ils étaient jusque-là l'équipe la plus forte de basket, avant que l'équipe de Seirin ne les explose l'année dernière à la Winter Cup. Malgré tout, ses coéquipiers s'en étaient bien remis et s'entrainaient dur en espérant un nouveau membre tout aussi puissant. Leur coach comptait beaucoup sur le rouge pour trouver un membre exceptionnel qui pourrait faire basculer leur force.

-Akashi-kun ! S'écria Hayama. C'est vrai que tu as une française dans ta classe ?

Ce dernier leva ses yeux vairons vers le grand blond insouciant. « Les nouvelles vont vite. » Pensa-t-il alors qu'il se levait droit vers son coéquipier.

-En effet.

La réponse, froide, ne calma le blondinet pour autant qui continuait de parler, bien qu'il s'adresse à ses autres coéquipiers. Il se doutait bien qu'Akashi ne voulait pas en dire plus, vu la réponse glaciale qu'il lui avait envoyée en pleine figure.

Inconsciemment, le rouge laissa dériver ses pensées vers la jeune adolescente qui l'amusait beaucoup. Elle était presque exubérante et pourtant, il n'avait passé qu'une demi-journée avec elle. Cela le déroutait toujours qu'elle n'ait pas peur de lui, mais cela lui plaisait quelque peu.

-J'ai peut-être trouvé un membre intéressant, Coach. Déclara-t-il soudainement.

Laissant l'adulte méditer sur ses paroles, il partit s'entrainer aux côtés de ses coéquipiers.

« Très intéressante en effet. » Pensa-t-il une dernière fois.

Il n'y en avait qu'une pour se perdre dans la ville folklorique de Kyoto, et c'était bien elle ! Forcément !

L'adolescente fulminait. Elle se traitait de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait. Elle tournait en rond. Elle s'était perdu et se maudissait, elle et son sens de l'orientation merdique.

-Elmyra !

Elle se retourna face à la voix grave qui l'avait appelé d'une manière aussi familière. Elle vit alors un homme brun aux cheveux longs bouclés et lui fit un grand sourire tout en accentuant avec des grands gestes. L'homme se dirigea vers elle, et l'on put voir un visage souriant, entouré d'une moustache brune et d'une barbe brune. L'homme, plus grand qu'elle de quelques centimètres, l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Papa ! J'me suis encore perdue ! Bouda la jeune fille.

Leur langage inconnu fit retourner quelques passants, surpris d'autant par la langue mais aussi par leur démonstration d'affection.

-Allez viens ! Et retiens bien la route cette fois !

Elle rit au ton amusé que son père avait employé. Il s'appelait Chris Veil, avait 40 ans, et il était un homme qui pratiquait un humour très spécial avec sa fille. En effet, il adorait l'humour noir. Autant dire que cela ne plaisait pas à tout le monde !

Suivant l'adulte, Elmyra commença à raconter sa journée sous l'oreille (in)attentive de son paternel.

-J'ai peut-être même trouvé un club de basket ! S'extasia-t-elle.

Son père fut soudainement plus attentif.

-Vraiment ? Sourit-il. Tu vas donc recommencer à jouer ?

-Il faut bien que je me lance non ?

Il acquiesça, bien plus heureux et plus rassuré qu'il ne l'était en débarquant au pays du soleil levant.

-Fais attention à toi.

-Promis !

Après cela, les deux membres de la famille partirent faire un tour rapide de la grande ville, Elmyra s'extasiant sans gêne sur tout ce qui la surprenait, retenant au passage les nombreux chemins. Son père, lui, restait plus discret quant à sa surprise sur ce pays à la culture bien différente de l'Europe.

Ils finirent par rentrer aux alentours de 17h, des sacs remplis de friandises en tout genre alors que la lycéenne de 16 ans avait une cigarette sur les lèvres, fumant sans gêne devant son père. Sa mère l'accueillit dans le petit appartement avec un grand sourire.

Plus petite qu'elle, Leila Veil avait quelques rides marquées sur son visage, des yeux noisette, de longs cheveux bruns et le même corps fin que sa fille. Elle avait 43 ans.

-Elmyra ! Finis ta cigarette avant de rentrer s'il te plait !

-Oui mum's !

On voyait que la lycéenne avait plus de liens avec son père qu'avec sa mère, mais on sentait que c'était une famille unie, dans la joie comme dans la douleur.

-Sœurette ! S'exclama une petite voix à peine aigue.

Elmyra eut juste le temps de réceptionner un petit garçon blond aux yeux gris verts, comme ceux de son père. Il portait des lunettes de vue style camouflage.

-Je t'ai manquée Elias ? Sourit-elle, touchée par l'affection que lui portait son petit frère.

Le déposant au sol, elle s'agenouilla pour le rhabiller correctement et remettre ses lunettes droites. Il lui lâcha un sourire éblouissant auquel elle répondit avec un léger rire. Son frère avait à peine 7 ans, et son corps était déjà athlétique.

-On dirait que tu as arrêté tes exercices, petit ange. Ça te dit qu'on aille faire quelques paniers ?

Le cri de joie qui résonna dans ses oreilles lui fit comprendre que l'idée plaisait au petit sportif qu'était son frère. Elle adressa un bref salut à ses parents qui regardaient Elias prendre le ballon de basket et de courir au côté de sa sœur, ayant retenu le chemin menant jusqu'au terrain de basket.

-Ils ne s'arrêteront jamais ces deux-là…souffla Leila, souriant devant ce beau spectacle.

Les deux enfants jouèrent jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, puis repartirent en riant et s'exclamant de joie. Elmyra adorait quand son frère était aussi joyeux, mais elle se doutait que cela n'allait pas durer. Quand ils repartiraient, les adieux seront déchirants, comme chaque fois…

Elmyra secoua discrètement la tête, ne voulant pas déjà se plomber le moral, et fit mine de poursuivre son frère qui riait aux éclats.

-Je vais te manger tout cru ! S'écriait la jeune fille tout en courant après le blondinet.

Le temps n'était pas à la déprime une nouvelle vie allait commencer pour elle. Elle se surprit à penser à son camarade aux cheveux rouges qui lui avait proposé de jouer au basket. C'était étrange qu'il lui propose cela aussi vite, mais elle s'en désintéressa quand son frère lui secoua le bras alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le petit appartement.

Elle aurait tout le temps d'y penser.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey All ! Je vous poste le chapitre 2 de ma petite fiction ! En espérant que cela vous plaise !

Merci à **_Yuki575_** , _**InSilent**_ , _**lys0212**_ , et au reviewer (ça se dit ? O.o) anonyme _**Kitsune**_ pour vos reviews ! Vous me motivez beaucoup pour cette histoire ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2

Une fois n'était pas coutume la jeune fille se perdit en essayant de rejoindre le lycée à pied. Complètement paniquée à l'idée d'arriver une fois de plus en retard, elle tournait en rond, s'énervant de son sens de l'orientation à la ramasse. Elle en aurait presque pleurée si une voiture noire tout ce qu'il y a de plus louche se stoppa près d'elle. Intriguée et méfiante, finissant même par sautiller sur place, elle remarqua que la vitre arrière droite se baissait, laissant voir une frimousse aux cheveux rouges qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

-Akashi-kun ?

-Tu sembles perdue. Railla l'adolescent, fixant son interlocutrice de ses yeux hétérochromes.

-Non non, je fais exprès d'être en retard. Ironisa-t-elle tout en levant ses beaux yeux noisette en l'air.

Le regard d'Akashi se fit mauvais et le sang de l'occidentale se glaça. Elle déglutit, visiblement intimidée, et pour se donner contenance, sortit une cigarette pour en tirer quelques bouffées.

-Pour une sportive, c'est surprenant. Déclara le rouge.

Elle haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, et s'étouffa presque quand le jeune homme sortit de la voiture, ayant dans l'intention de continuer à pied.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle se sentit mal à l'aise devant ce regard vairon et l'air courtois de son vis-à-vis mais n'en laissa rien paraître, continuant de fumer sa cigarette mentholée. Il lui lâcha un sourire narquois, et lui déclara le plus naturellement le monde :

-Je vais me rendre au lycée. Il serait préférable que tu me suives vu ton sens de l'orientation déplorable.

Elle haussa un sourcil, visiblement surprise que le rouge puisse être capable de blague, mais elle ne dit rien et le suivit sans mot dire, profitant des dernières bouffées de cigarettes avant d'arriver au lycée.

Suivant son camarade de classe dans le grand établissement, elle finit par discuter un peu, tentant de briser la glace qu'avait créée Akashi. Néanmoins, elle commençait à se méfier de la personne qu'était Akashi.

La pause du midi arriva rapidement, les cours ayant défilé à toute allure. Déjà la jeune fille avait pris ses marques et discutaient avec quelques filles de sa classe.

-Je vous laisse, bon app' !

Sur ces mots presque criés, elle s'en alla en courant, son ventre criant famine et des étoiles dans les yeux à l'idée de manger quelque chose de bon.

En chemin, alors qu'elle attendait près de la fille d'attente, une personne la bouscula, la faisant tomber au sol. Râlant, elle accepta de bonne grâce la main d'homme qui était tendu dans sa direction et regarda l'homme qui l'avait bousculé. Grand, blond, une canine qui pointait de sa bouche.

-Vraiment désolé !

-Pas grave, c'bon. Souffla Elmyra.

Le grand blondinet lui lâcha un grand sourire et lui tendit une fois de plus la main. Elle l'attrapa et la serra, se saluant dans les formes.

-Je m'appelle Hayama.

-Moi c'est Elmyra.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et attendirent ensemble dans la fille d'attente. La jeune fille commanda des ramens et elle s'installa sur une table de libre. Elle fut rejointe par le blondinet qui s'installa près d'elle alors qu'Elmyra vit le rouge s'installer en face d'elle.

-Oi ! Akashi-kun ! S'exclama le blondinet tout en gesticulant, agaçant proprement le rouge.

Elmyra rit légèrement devant l'exubérance du jeune homme et lâcha un léger sourire à son camarade de classe.

-Hayama. Déclara simplement le plus petit. Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance d'Elmyra.

-Il m'a fait tomber. Ajouta la jeune fille.

Le son étranglé qu'émit le blond attira le regard de l'occidentale, qui constata, non sans une légère appréhension, que le rouge fixait le plus grand avec un regard particulièrement effrayant.

-A-Akashi-kun….j'ai p-pas fait exprès ! S'écria Hayama.

-Hmh…Réfléchissait le deuxième année. Tu feras 5 tours de terrain en plus.

-5 ?! Mais j'ai…

-Très bien, 7 alors. Coupa Akashi.

Le blondinet n'ajouta rien, ne désirant pas aggraver son cas, mais il jeta un regard désespéré à la jeune fille qui ne comprenait pas. Devant l'air perdue de l'occidentale, Hayama crut bon d'expliquer :

-Akashi-kun est le capitaine de l'équipe de basket, j'en fais partie. C'est lui qui dirige nos entrainements.

-Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise. Ce n'est pas au coach de faire ça ?

-Le coach me fait entièrement confiance, allant même jusqu'à chercher un nouveau titulaire pour lui. Déclara Akashi, pas modeste pour un sou. J'ose espérer que tu ne t'ai pas surestimée.

Hayama observa la jeune fille d'un œil nouveau, visiblement surpris, voire même choqué. Alors ce serait elle le nouveau membre dont Akashi parlait ?

-Je ne me surestime pas, crois-moi. Déclara-t-elle, beaucoup plus sérieuse. J'ai pratiquée mon nouveau style de basket aux États-Unis, et il n'est pas commun.

-Je suis vraiment curieux. Sourit le rouge, intéressé par le soudain sérieux de la jeune fille. Vivement la semaine prochaine, que je vois si tu m'as fait perdre mon temps.

À ces mots, Elmyra se leva brusquement, vexée par la façon hautaine dont il parlait.

-Je ne te permets de me parler de cette façon. Je ne suis pas ta chose.

Elle quitta brusquement la table, n'ayant même pas fini de manger. Hayama la regarda partir, choqué. « Cette fille ne tient pas à sa vie ! » Pensa-t-il, paniqué.

Akashi, lui, était à la fois amusé et terriblement irrité. Elle n'était pas _sa_ chose ? Oh que si, elle l'était ! Il la punirait comme il se doit lorsqu'il en aura l'occasion.

Personne ne lui répondait de cette façon. _Personne_! Qui était-elle pour oser lui parler de la sorte ?

-Akashi-kun ? Osa demanda le blond, terriblement mal à l'aise.

Ce dernier adressa un regard glacial à son vis-à-vis, qui baissa la tête, terrifié par ses yeux hétérochrome. « La semaine va être longue. » Pensa Hayama en finissant de manger.

* * *

La fin de semaine arrivait, et Elmyra semblait plus déprimée qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle restait souvent seule et s'isolait dans un monde de musique qu'elle seule écoutait. Personne n'osait lui adresser la parole, les élèves ayant appris par le biais d'Akashi que ses parents retournaient en France.

Alors qu'elle sortait de cours, prête à partir à l'aéroport pour dire au revoir à sa famille, elle croisa le regard d'Akashi qui était étonnamment doux. Troublée, elle détourna le regard et sortit une cigarette pour calmer ses nerfs. Elle ne remarqua même pas que le rouge s'était approché d'elle, sursautant brusquement quand ce dernier posa une main ferme sur son épaule.

-Veux-tu que je t'emmène à l'aéroport ? C'est assez loin et ce sera plus confortable qu'un bus. Déclara calmement son susnommé.

-Je ne veux pas déranger. Répondit-elle d'un ton froid.

Immédiatement, elle regretta le ton qu'elle avait employé et se mordit la lèvre, jetant un regard désolé au rouge qui ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

-Tu ne déranges pas si je te le propose. Monte.

Sa voix, tranchante, ne laissait aucune place à la discussion. Elle n'appréciait jamais qu'on lui donne des ordres, mais elle n'osa pas répondre au rouge qui lui proposait de la déposer. Ses bonnes manières étant ancrée dans son éducation, elle le remercia avec un petit sourire et suivit le rouge jusqu'à la voiture noire qui était garée devant le lycée.

Elle termina rapidement sa cigarette, jeta le mégot d'un geste désinvolte et s'engouffra à l'arrière quand le rouge lui ouvrit la portière, son éducation de gentleman reprenant le dessus.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Elmyra ne savait pas comment aborder une conversation avec Akashi, qui était assis près d'elle, les jambes croisés et regardant droit devant lui. Elle se frotta le bras, gênée.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être mal à l'aise, je ne vais pas te manger.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise, mais ne sut quoi répondre. Elle bafouilla de vagues excuses et détourna son visage vers le paysage qui la vitre teintée lui proposait, perdue dans ses pensées.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils partent comme ça j'imagine. Supposa tout haut le rouge.

Un silence s'installa une fois de plus avant qu'elle ne réponde, un ton presque brisé brouillant sa douce voix :

-C'est juste que mon frère ne veut jamais me laisser, et il est difficile pour moi de ne pas le voir grandir.

Il regarda franchement la jeune fille près d'elle. Alors comme ça elle avait un frère ?

-Quel âge a-t-il ?

-Il a 7 ans.

Il comprit mieux la déprime qu'elle avait ressentie durant cette semaine. Pour une fille qui portait une grande importance à la famille, se séparer de cette dernière devait être difficile.

-Je t'attendrais devant l'aéroport.

-Pas besoin je…

-Ceci n'est pas sujet à discussion. Déclara-t-il, coupant net la lancée d'Elmyra.

-Tu peux m'accompagner dans l'aéroport si tu veux, tu ne seras pas seul au moins. Puis mes parents seront plus rassurés si je leur montre que j'arrive à m'intégrer.

Elle lui sourit et attendit une réponse, Akashi réfléchissant. D'un côté ça l'ennuyait de l'accompagner, mais de l'autre côté, il pourrait en apprendre plus sur elle en observant sa famille. Enfin, si sa famille serait plus rassuré parce qu'elle s'intègre, cela voudrait dire qu'ils lui feraient confiance.

-Très bien. Nous irons ensemble.

-Merci, Akashi-kun.

S'en suivit un silence plus agréable dans la voiture qui les menait tout droit à l'aéroport. Elmyra se sentait plus rassurée bien qu'elle soit toujours triste de faire ses adieux. La voiture se stoppa et la portière s'ouvrit. Les deux adolescents descendirent alors que la jeune fille regardait l'immense bâtisse par lequel elle sortait quelques jours plus tôt, soudainement mal à l'aise par la foule qui l'entourait.

Elle sentit la main d'Akashi s'engouffrer dans la sienne et la tirer dans la foule pour entrer dans l'aéroport. Elle ne dit rien, étant silencieusement reconnaissante de son attention. Il la guida près des énormes panneaux lumineux et elle vit ses parents assis sur les sièges peu confortables d'un bleu marine. Son petit frère la vit et, sautant des genoux de sa mère, courut jusqu'à Elmyra, qui, lâchant la main du rouge, le réceptionna parfaitement.

D'un coup d'œil, elle invita Akashi à se diriger vers ses parents et reposa son frère au sol qui restait obstinément collé à elle.

-Maman, Papa, je vous présente Akashi-kun. Dit-elle dans sa langue maternelle, sachant pertinemment que le rouge comprendrait tout.

Chris se leva et salua d'une poignée de main virile le jeune homme qui ne flancha pas devant la force du père de famille. En revanche, Leila fit un signe de tête auquel le rouge répondit avec respect.

-C'est qui lui ? Demanda Elias, perdu dans les yeux hétérochromes du rouge.

Akashi se pencha vers lui et lui secoua avec tendresse ses superbes boucles blondes alors que le jeune garçon le regardait avec méfiance.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Akashi. Et toi ?

Devant la gentillesse du plus grand et du fait qu'il parlait le français à la perfection, il lui fit un petit sourire, et lui répondit avec entrain :

-Je m'appelle Elias.

Une sonnerie retentit, annonçant le départ proche de l'avion de ses parents. Elmyra regarda ses parents, malheureuse, alors qu'Elias commençait déjà à pleurer, malheureux.

-Sœurette elle vient pas avec nous ?

Devant le manque de réaction de sa camarade de classe et l'air peiné des deux parents, Akashi se permit de répondre :

-Ta sœur va rester avec moi.

\- Non ! Hurla le gamin tout en gigotant.

Il s'accrocha désespérément à la jambe de sa sœur qui lui caressait les cheveux, n'arrivant pas à le calmer.

-Elias, tout va bien se passer. Murmura-t-elle.

Plus le choix, Chris serra fort sa fille contre elle, tout comme sa mère le fit et attrapa le bambin qui gigotait dans tous les sens et hurlait à la mort. Ils durent partir dans cette situation, une fois de plus. Elmyra fit de grands signes à sa famille avant de laisser quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues basanées.

Akashi la regarda faire, comprenant encore mieux son malheur. Il lui secoua ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés de bases, et lui attrapa sa main pour la guider en dehors du grand bâtiment, alors que la jeune fille semblait amorphe. Elle ne protesta même pas quand il la fit monter dans la voiture, la poussant presque. Elle ne dit pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'Akashi ne finisse par rompre le silence :

-Nous allons au lycée, tu vas jouer au basket.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu, et que ce n'était pas trop court ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, toute critique est accepté.

Bisous 3


	4. Chapter 3

Hello tout le monde ! Je vous poste ici la suite de ma chère et tendre petite fiction ! Je remercie **Chloemanga** et **InSilent** pour vos reviews, et remercie tout ceux qui suivent ma fiction ! Merci à vous, je vous adore, vraiment ! :D

En ce qui concerne le rythme de mes post, j'essairai un chapitre par semaine (si les études me le permettent !) et pour répondre à la review anonyme (que je remercie de tout coeur !), la génération des miracles apparaitra !

Je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3

Le regard noisette de l'occidentale en disait long sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Ne pouvait-elle pas seulement déprimer dans son coin le temps d'un week-end ? C'était trop demandé pour l'étrange personne qu'était Akashi ?

-Je ne veux pas.

Sa réponse presque cinglante fit l'effet d'une douche froide à l'adolescent. Tournant son visage impérial vers elle, il lui jeta un regard mauvais et s'amusa intérieurement de la peur qui se lisait sur le visage de la jeune fille.

-Tu ne veux _pas_? Demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Il attrapa alors le poignet d'Elmyra, qui paniquée, tenta de se défaire de la poigne de faire de son camarade de classe. Il serrait de plus en plus fort, mais elle se refusa de gémir ou crier pour montrer sa douleur.

-Es-tu sûre de ta réponse ? Ajouta-t-il tout en se délectant du visage effrayé qu'affichait l'occidentale.

Elle avait peur, très peur. Pourquoi elle était tombée sur un gars comme celui-là ? Elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, c'était certain, mais avec lui dans les parages, elle devrait apprendre à se la fermer. Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-Je veux juste être tranquille le temps d'un week-end, c'est trop demandé ? Murmura-t-elle, apeurée.

Le rouge lâcha son poignet où la forme de ses doigts fins marquait la peau basanée de la jeune fille. Cette dernière se massa le poignet, regardant avec crainte le capitaine de l'équipe qui regardait au loin.

-Je veux te tester, voir si je perds mon temps ou non. Après ceci, je te laisserais tranquille ce week-end.

La voix glaciale lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Elle baissa les yeux, l'impression d'être utilisée lui prenant à la gorge.

En l'espace d'une semaine, elle avait appris qu'elle ne pouvait se rebeller face à lui sans en assumer les conséquences. Elle détestait être aussi faible devant lui alors qu'elle était une adolescente libre qui faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle obéissait à ses parents et c'était tout.

Néanmoins, Akashi avait de bons côtés. Quand la partie « impériale » de sa personnalité ne prenait pas le dessus, il était quelqu'un de courtois et absolument pas capricieux. Il était juste quelqu'un de bien avec une culture et une intelligence hors du commun.

Elle souffla doucement, perturbée. Allait-elle réussir à s'habituer ?

La voiture se stoppa, tirant la jeune fille de ses pensées. Elle se détacha précipitamment et sortit de la voiture noire alors qu'Akashi commençait déjà à se rendre dans l'enceinte du lycée.

-Akashi-kun ! Laisses moi au moins fumer une cigarette s'il te plait ! S'écria-t-elle, cachant sa peine sous son sourire habituel.

L'interpellé se retourna, et souffla doucement pour la forme. Il la rejoignit de sa démarche impérieuse et l'attendit tranquillement. A dire vrai, cela ne le dérangeait pas qu'elle fume maintenant, il sentait dans ses légers tremblements qu'elle en avait besoin. Néanmoins, il trouvait ça dommage qu'elle fuma si tôt. D'ailleurs…

-Quand as-tu commencée la cigarette ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix caressante.

Elle lui adressa un vague regard en coin alors qu'elle allumait avec prestance sa cigarette, se délectant de la première bouffée et de l'effet relaxant qui détendit brusquement ses muscles. Elle recracha la fumée toxique de ses poumons, s'amusant du nuage de fumée qui sortait de son petit corps, avant de répondre, son éternel sourire sur ses fines lèvres :

-J'ai commencée l'année dernière, en Amérique. Répondit-elle, presque amusée.

Il hocha prestement sa tête, ayant eu sa réponse. Akashi regarda l'adolescente tirer bouffées sur bouffées, profitant de cette tige qui la tuerait à petit feu sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Il trouvait cela presque _amusant_ de la voir ainsi, alors qu'elle jouait avec sa vie.

Elle jeta nonchalamment sa cigarette et suivit le rouge jusqu'au gymnase du lycée où se trouvait le terrain de basket. Déjà, elle entendait le fracas du ballon qui s'écrasait au sol et le couinement désagréable des baskets qui crissaient sur le sol brillant.

Entrant avec discrétion dans le gymnase, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Hayama se diriger vers elle en courant, surexcité à l'idée de la voir jouer.

-Salut Elmyra-chan !

-Hello ! Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Puis, remarquant le regard en coin du coach, elle le salua correctement.

-Peux-tu aller te changer, Veil-chan ? Demanda-t-il, appréciant malgré tout la politesse exemplaire de l'adolescente.

-Oui Shirogane-san. Mais, s'il vous plait, appelez-moi Elmyra.

Surpris par le sourire lumineux de l'occidentale, il lui adressa un hochement de tête alors qu'elle partait en courant dans les vestiaires se changer rapidement. Elle revint à peine cinq minutes après, habillée de la tenue de sport habituelle des jeunes filles du lycée. Cela donnait un débardeur blanc assez large avec un short très court qui laissait à nu ses jambes fuselées.

Akashi en profita pour regarder de plus près son tatouage : Il s'étalait sur une bonne partie de sa cuisse, quoi que partant plus sur le côté extérieur. On y voyait un revolver accroché à une jarretelle en dentelle avec quelques parures. La dentelle était noire, le revolver gris mais les parures était colorés de rouges, de violets et de verts. On y distinguait même une certaine touche de bleu. Le travail était magnifique.

Elle se sentit observée et rougit faiblement quand elle vit le poids des regards sur son tatouage. Après tout, il n'y avait pas que le rouge qui l'observait la plupart des joueurs observaient le dessin qui ornait sa peau basanée.

-Ano…Je suis prête. Bafouilla-t-elle, légèrement, voir énormément gênée.

Akashi la regarda de ses yeux hétérochromes et lui adressa un sourire mutin. Il finit par lui dire de s'échauffer en faisant un tour de terrain, ce qui serait largement suffisant.

Mibuchi s'approcha du rouge, un peu perdu et surtout troublé. Avaient-ils le droit de laisser jouer une fille dans l'équipe de basket ? Dans ce cas-là, ce serait une première pour le lycée de Rakuzan !

-Akashi-kun ? Es-tu sûr de ce que tu fais ? Demanda l'élégant joueur.

Son sang se glaça face au regard mauvais de son capitaine. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'éloigna de deux pas du plus petit et s'excusa, souhaitant intérieurement ne pas mourir.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que cette fille à un potentiel énorme. Finit par déclarer, pensif, le rouge.

Il observait avec attention l'occidentale courir tranquillement le long du terrain, à peine essoufflée par les efforts qu'elle faisait. Ce qui était d'autant plus étrange qu'elle fumait comme un pompier. Comme quoi…

D'un geste, le capitaine intima Elmyra à revenir près de lui, ce qu'elle fit, un petit sourire bien à elle accrochée à ses fines lèvres.

-Très bien, je pense que nous pouvons nous passer des échauffements habituels. Déclara, impérial, le rouge. Es-tu prête, Elmyra ?

Ce fut au tour de Nebuya d'être surpris : il n'employait même pas de suffixe onirique quand il s'adressait à la jeune fille ! Il regarda, abasourdi, la française qui affichait un sourire lumineux, prête à tout défoncer.

-I'm Ready ! S'exclama-t-elle dans un anglait parfait.

Akashi adressa un sourire suffisant à l'occidentale lui demanda de se placer. Il fit deux équipes de trois la première composé d'Hayama, Nebuya et Elmyra, la deuxième composé de Mibuchi, un joueur non titulaire et lui-même.

L'heure n'était plus à la plaisanterie, Elmyra le savait. Cette dernière avait plongé ses yeux noisette dans ceux hétérochromes du capitaine. La tension s'accumulait pour les autres joueurs qui se doutaient bien que leur monstre de capitaine montrerait sa supériorité indéniable à l'aide de son _Emperor Eyes_.

Le coup de sifflet retentit, et tout s'accéléra brusquement. Hayama, ayant réussi l'entre deux, avait fait en sorte que la balle tombe dans les mains de Nebuya, qui commença à dribbler du coté adverse, se donnant déjà à fond.

Le coach observait le match, attentif aux réactions de la testée qui était déjà parti du coté adverse, prête à réceptionner le ballon si son équipier le perdait en cours de route. Nebuya, faisant face à son capitaine, succomba face à ses yeux et tomba au sol, complètement figé.

« Tout va se jouer maintenant. » Pensa Shirogane, analysant plus que de raison la situation. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle tension pour un simple test, ce n'était pas normal. Ce n'était que des adolescents…

Il écarquilla ses yeux, trop surpris pour réussir à aligner des pensées cohérentes. C'était quoi _ça_?!

Le _ça_ en question, c'était Elmyra. D'une rapidité incroyable, elle avait rattrapé le rouge qui avait pourtant sprinté, et d'un salto avant, était passé _au-dessus_ de lui, avant de ré atterrir sur ses jambes et le bloquer aisément.

S'il fut surpris, Akashi n'en montra pas le moindre signe. N'empêche qu'il n'aurait pas pensé que c'était possible de jouer au basket de la sorte.

Il décida de se servir de son emperor eyes, au cas où, désirant la faire basculer au sol et tirer tranquillement son trois point. Mais ce qu'il lut dans le regard de la jeune fille le déstabilisa.

Ses yeux noisette montraient qu'elle s'amusait, il sentit qu'elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa performance, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un _jeu_ pour elle.

Perturbé, il utilisa son emperor eyes et resta pantois quand le ballon lui fut volé avec rapidité.

Il venait pourtant d'utiliser son emperor eyes !

Se retournant, presque rageur, il continua de jouer malgré tout, restant sur sa stratégie initiale.

Elmyra dribblait avec rapidité, tout en analysant son entourage. Elle remarqua, non sans un sourire, que tous ses coéquipiers étaient bloqués, donc impossible de leur faire une face. En face d'elle, Akashi. Pourtant, elle continuait de sprinter droit devant, ne cherchant même pas à le contourner, et, choquant tous les adolescents autour d'elle, fit de nouveau un salto avant, tout en continuer de dribbler.

« Je n'ai jamais vu ça… » Pensa Shirogane, troublé.

-Hayama, tournes toi ! Cria-t-elle, autoritaire.

Ce dernier obéit, tout sourire face au jeu improbable de l'occidentale. Il sentit un poids contre son dos et comprit alors que la jeune fille s'était servie de lui comme appui pour dunker en toute tranquillité.

Le coach décida de stopper le match, en ayant assez vu pour l'après-midi. Il siffla en levant un bras, et tous les adolescents se stoppèrent pour s'avancer vers lui. Akashi, lui, était tout sourire. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la nouvelle aurait un tel _potentiel_. Cela l'amusait ils l'avaient leur nouveau titulaire !

-Ton style est vraiment intéressant, Elmyra-chan. Puis-je savoir qui t'a appris cette façon de jouer ? Demanda le coach, curieux.

-Eh bien, sourit l'occidentale. En fait, j'ai développé ce jeu de moi-même. Mais je peux remercier des acrobates de m'avoir appris quelques acrobaties. Quand j'ai jouée aux Etats-Unis, j'ai commencée à sautiller de partout car mes adversaires étaient bien plus grands que moi et je n'avais absolument pas de force. J'ai comblée avec mon agilité.

-Je suppose que nous avons notre nouveau titulaire, coach ! S'exclama avec enthousiasme Hayama.

-En effet. Bienvenue, Elmyra-chan. Déclara le coach.

Personne ne s'attendait à ce que la jeune fille saute de partout, réellement _heureuse_ d'avoir réussi. Néanmoins, Hayama et Nebuya, contaminés par son excès de joie, la suivirent dans son délire, inventant même une danse ridicule qu'ils baptisèrent « La danse de la victoire ». Cela fit rire la plupart des joueurs, et fit décocher un sourire en coin au rouge, amusé par la joie de vivre qu'offrait sa camarade de classe. D'ailleurs, ce dernier se dirigea vers elle, qui, dans un excès d'enthousiasme, remercia vivement le rouge. Il fut même surpris de recevoir un câlin de la jeune fille.

-Eh bien, tu ne m'auras pas fait perdre mon temps. Déclara-t-il, amusé de ses réactions excessives.

-Gihii, je l'avais bien dit ! S'exclama-t-elle, décochant un franc sourire à son vis-à-vis.

-Moi aussi je veux un câlin, Elmyra-chan ! Bouda Hayama.

Si Akashi lui jeta un regard mauvais, il s'amusa de la réponse d'Elmyra.

-Pas question ! J'ai fait un câlin à Akashi-kun parce qu'il m'a permis de jouer au basket ! Fit-elle en tirant la langue au blond.

-Mais euh…

Le rouge n'aurait pas pensé qu'elle soit aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de jouer au basket, c'était surprenant. Néanmoins, il appréciait l'exclusivité des démonstrations d'affections de cette dernière et, en passant devant le blond, lui adressa un regard suffisant. Cela voulait dire en langage Akashi « C'est _ma_ propriété ».

Tout se déroulait parfaitement, le rouge était satisfait. Il laissa donc la jeune fille partir pour passer un week-end tranquille. Maintenant qu'ils allaient passer _beaucoup_ plus de temps ensemble, il allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu. Avec cette demoiselle dans les parages, l'ennui des cours disparaissait, Elmyra lui apportant une distraction suffisante. Néanmoins, ce n'était que le début.

* * *

Le lundi matin arriva rapidement, ce qui n'était pas aux goûts de tous les lycéens. Akashi, lui, s'en fichait comme de sa première paire de ciseaux. Les cours lui permettaient de rêvasser dans son coin, ou comploter des plans peu recommandables, histoire de passer le temps. Chez lui, il était toujours à se perfectionner.

Alors qu'il était au casier, mettant ses chaussures de lycéens, il remarqua que sa camarade de classe arrivait d'un pas lent et détaché, sans même le voir. Elle se dirigea à son casier et enleva ses rangers pour mettre ses petites chaussures de lycéennes. Elle avait sur ses oreilles un casque de musique dont il entendait légèrement les sons. Pourtant, il se tenait assez éloigné d'elle.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui, elle le remarqua enfin et ôta son casque, laissant découvrir une musique rock. Akashi vit que ses yeux, légèrement maquillé d'eyeliner, étaient à demi-clos. Elle n'avait que peu dormi.

-Bonjour, Elmyra. Déclara-t-il de sa voix caressante.

-Hello…murmura-t-elle, à demi ensommeillé.

Le rouge émit un rire narquois : la voilà qu'elle ne parlait plus la bonne langue maintenant !

La jeune fille releva ses yeux noisettes, surprise du son qu'il avait émis. « Je rêve ou il s'est mis à rigoler ? » Pensa-t-elle, subjuguée.

Elmyra trouvait qu'il avait un rire charmeur, élégant, presque _sensuel_. C'était terriblement doux, la jeune fille aurait pu écouter ce son pendant des heures.

-Tu ne sembles pas réveillée. Remarqua le rouge, amusé.

-Hmh….Grogna-t-elle, tel un fauve mal léchée.

Et sur ces sons peu communs, elle se dirigea d'un pas lent et trainant jusque dans la salle de classe, se préparant mentalement à sa sieste matinale qui lui tenait lieu de cours de maths. Akashi, lui, trouvait de plus en plus amusant l'occidentale qui semblait ne rien remarquer de son amusement.

Alors que tous étaient en train de discuter, sans compter Elmyra qui somnolait à moitié sur une chaise, Akashi entendit la sonnerie des cours retentir dans l'établissement et se leva, solennel, lors de l'arrivée du professeur de mathématiques. Tous les élèves suivirent, même l'occidentale qui se tenait à moitié droite.

Le professeur de mathématiques dégoutait tous les élèves, y compris le rouge qui restait pourtant impassible. C'était un homme dégarni aux yeux luisant d'un regard malveillant. De plus, son sourire lui donnait l'air d'un pervers. Ce qu'il était d'ailleurs.

Alors que le cours commençait, il décida de placer un petit QCM surprise, ce qui plut moyennement à l'occidentale qui grogna. Akashi lui lâcha un sourire amusé : il savait qu'elle détestait cette matière.

Elmyra croisa le regard de son professeur qui l'examinait d'un air lubrique. Cela dégouta la demoiselle qui détourna le regard, apeurée. Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle examinait le sujet des questions. Akashi observait du coin de l'œil la scène et sentit la colère bouillir : le professeur lorgnait avec un sourire mauvais le corps sculptée de la demoiselle qui se tassait, tentant d'éviter le professeur qui entrait dans son espace vital.

Comment ce vil pervers _osait_ -il regarder de la sorte son jouet ?! Akashi était en colère. Non, ce n'était pas de la colère, c'était de la _haine_.

Néanmoins, il n'eut rien besoin de faire, ce qui le surprit franchement. En effet, la grande majorité des élèves de la classe avaient filmés la scène à l'aide de leur téléphone, et s'étaient tous levés pour fixer leur professeur, dégoutés de son comportement.

Un des élèves étaient sortis de la classe pour aller chercher un adulte, montrant la scène. Akashi ne put réprimer un sourire. Enfin sa classe avait agi ! C'était bien avant l'arrivée de son occidentale que cet homme avait un comportement aussi honteux. Néanmoins, les élèves avaient décidés d'agir unanimement.

-Bandes de morveux ! Asseyez-vous et continuer votre QCM ! S'exclamait le professeur, visiblement mal à l'aise.

C'est alors que le directeur de l'établissement vint dans la classe, rendant le dégarni encore plus mal à l'aise.

-Directeur ! Je ne vous attendais pas ici ! Dit-il, très gêné.

-Kashigayo-sensei. Un élève de cette classe vient de me montrer plusieurs vidéos de _vous_.

Le directeur, jeune homme ayant à peine la trentaine, était une personne de grande taille, bien bâti et avec des cheveux noirs coupés courts. Il portait avec élégance un costume gris qui le rendait encore plus impressionnant.

-Veil-san ? Déclara le supérieur, sans pour autant quitter des yeux le dégarni.

-Oui Directeur ? Répondit-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

-Votre professeur s'est-il permis de dévisager votre corps de manière lubrique ?

Le ton sérieux du jeune homme impressionna la jeune fille qui se contenta d'acquiescer, trop impressionné pour répondre. Elle était mal à l'aise et à la fois heureuse que ses camarades de classe l'aide dans cette galère peu commune.

Le dégarni observait avec mépris et peur mêlés l'occidentale qui baissait les yeux, clairement mal à l'aise face à cette situation. Soudainement, le vieil homme se jeta sur la jeune fille dans un accès de folie. Personne n'eut le temps de réagir qu'Elmyra tombait au sol, protégeant son visage de ses mains d'un coup qui ne viendrait pas.

En effet, Akashi avait réagi promptement : il avait utilisé son emperor eyes pour faire basculer le professeur au sol en attirant son attention sur ses propres mouvements, puis le directeur avait rapidement maitrisé le vieil homme, non sans un regard dégouté.

Le rouge s'approcha nonchalamment de sa camarade et lui tendit la main qu'elle attrapa sans hésiter, trop apeurée. Elle se colla contre lui, cherchant un peu de réconfort alors que son camarade lui caressait tendrement la tête, non sans jeter un regard mauvais à son professeur.

Il allait le _regretter_.

* * *

En espérant que ceci vous ai plut :3

N'hésitez pas à commentez vos impressions, je serai ravi de partager ceci avec vous ! Bisous !


	5. Chapter 4

Hey All ! Voici le chapitre 4 (un peu en avance en effet !) Remerciez **Metsi** , c'est grâce à elle que le chapitre est posté plus tôt !

Merci à **Chloemanga** , **InSilent** , **dragomira-38002** , **fan-de-manga** , **Metsi** (eh eh!) et aux reviewers anonymes pour vos reviews ! Vos commentaires me motivent à aller plus vite et travailler mon écrit pour vous pondre un texte de qualité.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture ! *coeur* :D

Chapitre 4

Les procédures pour porter plainte se firent vite. Cela venait surtout du fait que le rouge avait fait bouger les choses en demandant de l'aide à son père. Comme ce dernier connaissait du monde, cela était facile d'accélérer les choses. Néanmoins, cette requête avait surpris ce dernier : il était rare que son fils lui demande de l'aide.

Akashi observait du coin de l'œil l'occidentale qui s'était posé sur un banc à l'extérieur, près du centre de police. Il regardait sa camarade sortir une cigarette de son sac pour allumer et se pourrir ses poumons tout en s'offrant sa dose de nicotine quotidienne. Il n'aimait pas le silence de la jeune adolescente, pas plus que l'air sérieux qu'elle affichait, elle qui était si joyeuse.

Elmyra n'aurait jamais pensé que la situation allait dégénérer de la sorte.

Cela l'affectait peut être plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé porter plainte contre un professeur, soutenu par une classe entière et le directeur de Rakuzan qui plus est ! Elle hésitait à prévenir sa famille de l'incident, ne voulant pas les inquiéter. Elle finit par se raviser ce n'était pas la peine de les prévenir, après tout, elle allait bien.

-Je serais curieux de savoir à quoi penses-tu. Déclara la voix caressante du capitaine de l'équipe de basket.

Elle sursauta à l'entente de cette voix chaude qui l'avait tirée de ces pensées. Elle leva alors la tête vers lui tout en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette mentholée.

-Je pensais à ma famille. Souffla-t-elle tout en crachant sa fumée, créant un nuage autour d'elle.

-Tu ne vas pas les prévenir, je suppose. Dit-il de sa chaude voix.

Elle haussa les épaules, se demandant comment le rouge pouvait-il deviner aussi facilement ses pensées. Malgré tout, elle finit par combler le silence de sa voix claire, tout en assignant un sourire lumineux à l'adolescent près d'elle.

-Il faudra que je remercie ton père en bonne et due forme.

Sauf qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à récolter un rire narquois, presque méprisant.

Elle le regarda, presque hallucinée. Il se foutait ouvertement d'elle, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il se prenait pour qui ? « Héritier de mon cul. » S'énerva-t-elle subitement tout en se levant.

-Tu ne manques pas d'air. Déclara-t-elle, sa colère prenant le dessus. T'es vraiment la personne la plus bizarre que j'ai rencontrée.

A ces mots tranchants de colère, il se stoppa et observa plus attentivement sa petite chose qui se rebellait une fois de plus. Il s'approcha d'elle, un pas, deux pas. Elmyra comprit qu'elle venait de le mettre en rogne, et ce n'était pas bon pour elle. Le regard hétérochrome de son vis-à-vis l'effrayait, d'autant plus qu'il la regardait d'un air si mauvais qu'elle en tremblait d'effroi.

Elle recula jusqu'à heurter le muret derrière elle. Regardant du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua, non sans crainte, que personne ne la verrait d'ici. Elle était coincée, et baissa les yeux, ne pouvant supporter tout ce mépris et cette malveillance dans le regard d'Akashi.

Il l'attrapa à l'arrière de sa tête, la forçant à le regarder. Elmyra se débattait mais il contint avec une facilité déconcertante ses mouvements rapides. La jeune fille se retint de gémir de douleur, Akashi tirait trop fort sur ses cheveux en bataille.

-Qui de nous deux ne manques pas d'air ? Susurra-t-il d'une voix beaucoup _trop_ caressante.

-Akashi-kun…lâche moi. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix effrayée.

-Vois-tu, continua le rouge d'une voix mauvaise. Je n'apprécie pas qu'on me manque de respect. Or, _tu_ m'as manqué de respect.

Il avait appuyé sur le « tu », faisant comprendre à Elmyra qu'elle risquait de passer un sale moment. Elle se retint de crier de frayeur en voyant son camarade de classe sortir de sa poche de son _gakuran_ (uniforme japonais pour les garçons) noir une paire de _ciseaux_ aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

« Bordel ! » Pensa-t-elle, tellement paniquée à l'idée qu'il s'acharne sur elle.

Elle avait devant elle un psychopathe, c'était certain.

-J'ai bien envie de te taillader, de t'imposer ma _marque_. Souffla-t-il de sa voix caressante à l'oreille de la jeune fille, qui déglutit. Après tout, tu es à _moi_ _ **.**_

Elle sentit la lame des ciseaux glisser presque _sensuellement_ sur sa joue, avant de glisser, caressant sa gorge d'une lame froide. Elle frôlait sa peau jusqu'à ses clavicules.

Akashi sentit le pouls de la jeune fille s'accélérer, ce qui l'amusa. Il était délicieux de sentir son jouet paniquer de la sorte. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : la marquer.

-Akashi-kun, je suis désolé...Bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle était terrifiée : comment pouvait-il être aussi machiavélique ?

Elle retint un cri de douleur et ferma les yeux, retenant au maximum ses larmes. Akashi venait d'entailler la clavicule de sa camarade. Une simple coupure qui eut comme l'effet d'une balle pour la jeune fille.

« Il m'a vraiment tailladé… ? » Pensa-telle, n'arrivant pas à y croire.

Akashi, lui, admirait le visage d'Elmyra qui affichait sa douleur. Elle était belle quand elle se retenait de pleurer, elle était magnifique avec ses yeux noisettes brillant de larmes. Il eut soudain une nouvelle envie, qui créait en lui une chaleur au bas du ventre.

Imaginer Elmyra les joues rouges, ses yeux noisettes emplies de désir et son corps cédant à tous ces caprices…C'était presque jouissif de l'imaginer de cette manière.

Néanmoins, il se reprit, et lâcha la jeune fille qui tremblait d'effroi. Elle regarda le rouge qui l'observait de ses yeux hétérochromes. Etrangement, elle resta pantoise face au regard brulant du rouge, mais détourna la tête avant de partir en courant. Akashi la laissa partir, il fallait bien qu'elle se remette de ses émotions. Mais cela lui apprendrait qu'il ne fallait jamais mettre en colère _l'empereur_.

Elle courait à en perdre haleine, sous le choc. Elle avait mal, très mal. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment mal à sa clavicule qui saignait sur sa chemise blanche, non. Elle avait mal au cœur.

Akashi était cruel, c'était un monstre, un homme dépourvu de sentiments. Pourquoi se montrait-il si mauvais avec elle ? Comment pouvait-il la prendre pour son jouet ? Elle n'appartenait à personne bon sang !

Elle se stoppa contre un mur, essoufflée et épuisée. Elle se sentait tellement mal !

« Je ne dois pas pleurer ! » Se disait-elle. « Je n'en ai pas le droit ! ».

Avec force, elle retint ses larmes et secoua la tête afin de reprendre contenance. Une fois sa crise passée, elle se vêtit de son habituel sourire. Elle continua donc sa route qui la menait tout droit au lycée, bien décidée à se défouler sur le terrain de basket.

* * *

Les crissements des baskets sur le sol du gymnase la firent frémir d'envie. Son envie de jouer était là, prête à en découdre avec un adversaire.

Hayama, la voyant arriver, se précipita vers elle et lui fit un câlin tout en pleurnichant qu'elle lui avait manqué, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille. Cependant, il remarqua le sang séché sur sa chemise blanche et regarda nerveusement sa _kohai_ (personne plus jeune) : que lui était-il arrivé ?

-Elmyra-chan ? Comment tu t'es coupé ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

La surprise passa un instant sur le visage basané de la jeune fille, et Hayama crut lire de la _peur_ dans ses beaux yeux en noisettes. Mais en l'espace d'une seconde, Elmyra se reprit en affichant son éternel sourire lumineux.

-Oh ça ! J'ai voulu couper un truc chez moi, mais maladroite comme je suis, le couteau à volé. Rit-elle en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, l'air gênée.

Elle resta cependant interdite en remarquant que le rouge était dans le coin et avait observé son manège d'un œil amusé. Cependant, elle se força à l'oublier et s'amusa à taquiner Hayama avant d'aller se changer. Elle fut cependant retenue par le coach lui-même qu'elle salua poliment.

-Elmyra-san. Voici l'uniforme de basket de Rakuzan.

Il lui tendait un uniforme gris souris et blanc de petite taille, ce qui plut automatiquement à la jeune fille qui le remercia avec joie, s'en empara et couru à toute allure dans les vestiaires pour essayer l'uniforme.

Elle revint en courant, toute heureuse, portant avec fierté le débardeur gris souris et blanc, affichant clairement « Rakuzan » en lettre occidentale, ainsi que le short qui allait avec. Il fallait dire que son uniforme faisait clairement ressortir sa peau basanée, au grand amusement de cette dernière.

-Bien. Déclara la voix froide du rouge. Il est temps de s'échauffer. Faites 10 tours de terrain !

L'annonce avait lancé un froid dans l'assemblée des jeunes joueurs. Malgré tout, Elmyra ne perdit pas sa bonne humeur et attrapa le bras musclé d'Hayama pour le faire courir avec lui. Les deux rirent ensemble tout en courant, ce qui plut moyennement à Akashi qui courait sérieusement, travaillant son souffle et son endurance. Il n'aimait la façon qu'avait Elmyra de s'amuser, pourtant il savait qu'elle ferait les efforts nécessaires.

L'échauffement terminé, Elmyra attrapa un ballon que lui lança le grand métis. Elle lui sourit, et lança en arrière le ballon, voulant montrer un style de tir qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de leur montrer la semaine dernière.

Le visage hagard de Nebuya fit grandement rire la jeune occidentale. Elle ne se retourna même pas, elle savait qu'elle avait marqué. D'ailleurs, elle rit grandement en observant les têtes hallucinées de ses coéquipiers. Le tir en arrière était une de ses spécialités, elle adorait l'effet de surprise que cela engendrait sur les autres.

Son sourire se fana légèrement quand elle remarqua que le rouge l'observait toujours de ses yeux vairons, un sourire suffisant accroché à son visage impérial.

Elle avait décidé qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle n'était le jouet de personne, et si cela voulait dire qu'elle devrait se confronter aux colères d'Akashi, et bien elle les affronterait.

Elmyra lui adressa un regard froid et s'éloigna simplement du rouge. Elle sentit le poids d'un regard meurtrier et se douta que son comportement n'avait pas plu à son camarade. Cela l'amusa, et elle gratifia Mibuchi d'un beau sourire alors qu'il la dévisageait, choqué du comportement qu'elle avait envers le rouge.

Les exercices finis, un match débuta et Elmyra donna tout ce qu'elle avait, écrasant purement et simplement ses adversaires qui restaient pantois face à ce style peu commun qu'elle arborait. La jeune fille si petite et fine tirait sa force de son agilité et de son savoir en matière de déstabilisation. Akashi, malgré la colère qu'il avait ressentie face à son comportement, savait pertinemment que cette occidentale les mènerait encore plus facilement à la victoire. De plus, elle adorait jouer en équipe, ce dont ces coéquipiers avaient fort besoin d'apprendre. Elmyra leur apprenait donc à jouer en équipe, ce qui était un plus pour eux.

Le coach restait satisfait des entrainements non seulement les hommes avaient acceptés la jeune fille avec facilité, mais en plus, cela leur permettait enfin de jouer en équipe ! « Que demande le peuple ? » Songea Shirogane, amusé.

L'entrainement était terminé, Elmyra s'était déjà changé et commençait déjà à partir, voulant fumer sa petite cigarette mentholée. Elle fut retenue par la grande main de Mibuchi qui lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

-Mibuchi-sempai ? Demanda-t-elle, regardant droit dans les yeux le joueur.

\- Quel politesse ! S'exclama-t-il avec son sourire. Evite le « sempai » je te prie. Nous sommes peut-être plus vieux que toi, mais j'aurais préféré quelque chose de plus personnel !

-Oh ! Sourit-elle, touché par la gentillesse du plus grand. Mibuchi-kun ?

-C'est déjà mieux !

Ils rirent ensemble de leur discussion. « Ces japonais et leur suffixe oniriques… »Pensa-t-elle, amusée.

-Cela te dirait d'aller faire un tour en ville avec nous ? On pourrait apprendre à mieux se connaitre ! Puis, étant une fille, tu dois aimer faire les magasins.

Elle rit franchement devant l'air assuré de son vis-à-vis qui resta stoïque. Avait-il dit quelque chose de drôle ? Il était vraiment perdu devant le fou rire qu'avait pris la jeune occidentale. Elle se tenait le ventre et pleurait tellement elle riait. Cela attira les autres joueurs qui assistaient à la scène, assez interdit.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Elmyra se calma, essuya ses larmes et adressa un sourire désolé à son vis-à-vis, avant de lui répondre, soufflant :

-Je ne suis pas vraiment une fashionista, tu sais ? J'ai une préférence pour les looks rock et la nourriture.

-Oh, je vois. Répondit Mibuchi, contrit. On ira manger un truc alors.

-Ça me va.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, elle attrapa le bras du plus grand, accrochant son bras dans le sien, et commença à marcher tout en riant de la réaction surprise de son coéquipier. Hayama et Nebuya suivirent juste derrière eux, amusés par les réactions peu banales de leur partenaire. Akashi, non loin derrière eux, n'avait pas l'intention de les rejoindre. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter…comme une certaine jeune fille dont il aimerait bien s'amuser à la châtier de ses mauvaises manières justement.

« Une autre fois. »Pensa-t-il, songeur.

Il disposait de tout le temps qu'il lui fallait pour _s'amuser_. Néanmoins, s'il n'aimait pas qu'on lui résiste, il trouvait amusant les crises de rébellion de l'occidentale. Il les appréciait à sa juste valeur. Et pourtant, cela ne faisait même pas deux semaines qu'ils se connaissaient !

Continuerait-elle ses crises inutiles de rébellion, ou finirait-elle par se soumettre à lui, _l'empereur_ ? La suite des évènements le rendaient excessivement _curieux_.

Il s'en alla du lycée, non sans un dernier regard pour la jeune fille, qui, au même instant, c'était retourné pour lui adresser un dernier regard. Elmyra sentit alors son amusement, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. La seule chose qu'elle fit, pour terminer en beauté cette journée malgré la peur qu'elle avait eu, c'était de lui tirer la langue.

* * *

La ville de Kyoto, grande cité folklorique, rendait toujours l'occidentale complètement excitée. La ville était connue pour sa modernité qui s'alliait avec la culture spécifique du pays du soleil levant. La jeune adolescente sautillait dans tous les sens, s'extasiant de tel ou tel produit, mangeait avec délice des sucreries peu communes pour elle, le tout en amusant ses coéquipiers.

Mibuchi observait, non sans surprise, les manières de l'adolescente qui s'amusait à faire des blagues débiles en compagnie du blondinet d'Hayama, se tenant bras dessus bras dessous, et faisant retourner pas mal de passants.

Il était vrai que la jeune fille l'intriguait : sa culture différait de la leur, ce qui pouvait les étonner de ses réactions, mais aussi de son physique et son style de délinquante. Pourtant, c'était loin d'être une mauvaise lycéenne.

-Mibuchi-kun ?

Il sursauta et plongea droit dans les yeux noisette d'Elmyra. Elle venait de le surprendre, perdu dans ses pensées. Il loucha légèrement sur la clavicule entaillée de l'occidentale qui suivit son regard, avant de le détourner, gênée.

-Je ne pense pas que tu t'es coupée. Déclara alors le joueur.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça ? Demanda-t-elle, sur la défensive.

-Je pense que quelqu'un t'a blessé. Et nous savons tous deux qui est cette personne.

Le ton sérieux qu'avait employé Mibuchi rendit blanche la basanée. « Il sait ! » Songea-telle, paniquée.

Mais comment avait-il deviné ?

La terreur que le jeune homme lut dans les yeux noisette de l'occidentale lui fit beaucoup de peine. Akashi venait de trouver son nouveau jouet, et il fallait que ce soit leur coéquipière. Lui-même n'était pas capable de se rebeller contre le rouge. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne lui avait jamais porté préjudice. Enfin...pas beaucoup. La seule chose qu'il pouvait donc faire pour cette adolescente, c'était de la soutenir.

Avec douceur, il posa sa grande main blanche sur l'épaule frêle de la basanée qui lui jeta un regard inquisiteur.

-Sois courageuse.

C'est la seule chose qu'il pouvait lui dire. Il savait. Oh, il savait à quel point son capitaine était sadique quand il s'y mettait. Puis le comportement non soumis de la française amusait grandement le rouge qui pouvait s'occuper à sa guise.

Elle lui adressa un sourire lumineux qui ne le surprenait plus. C'était le masque d'Elmyra, son magnifique sourire.

* * *

Alors ? Vos impressions ? N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! :3


	6. Chapter 5

Hey tout le monde ! Je vous poste en cette soirée le chapitre 5 ! Eh eh !

Je voudrais remercier **InSilent** , **Scorpion-Black butler** , **World Fairy** , **Metsi** et le (ou la) reviewer anonyme pour vos commentaires ! Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu répondre, j'ai eu un souci avec le site et à chaque fois que je cliquais pour voir la review, le site m'annonçais que je ne pouvais pas y accéder. Désolé, vraiment :(

Votre soutiens me fait chaud au coeur, vraiment ! Vous me donnez le courage et l'inspiration pour cette fiction alors que je pensais qu'elle n'aurait pas plus de succès que ça ! Merci beaucoup !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D

Chapitre 5

Elle était rentrée chez elle, se jetant à vol plané dans le canapé moelleux qui l'accueillait. Alors qu'elle se retournait pour se poser sur le dos, observant sans voir le plafond, elle soupira. Elle était seule dans un pays étranger. Sa famille était loin d'elle, à l'autre bout du monde, et elle devait supporter, non sans difficulté, les humeurs d'un gosse de riche psychopathe. Quelle joie !

Elmyra se leva et traîna d'un pas lourd jusqu'à sa petite salle de bains. Alors qu'elle commençait à déboutonner sa chemise blanche tâché de quelques gouttes de sang, elle se crispa en regardant la vilaine coupure qu'elle arborait sur sa clavicule droite.

Elle revit les ciseaux rouges qui l'avaient tailladé, elle revit le sang qui avait coulé paresseusement sur son corps, tout comme les yeux hétérochromes de son agresseur qui l'avait regardé paresseusement, lascivement.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent : il était clair qu'elle avait peur d'Akashi. Toute personne censée aurait peur de lui ! Pourtant, quelque part, elle était attirée par ce personnage. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez le rouge. Parfois, il pouvait être si gentil !

Elle soupira une fois de plus et se força à sortir Akashi de son esprit. Elle voulait juste prendre une douche et profiter de l'eau chaude sur son corps fatigué. Alors elle se déshabilla tranquillement, enlevant rapidement sa chemise blanche qu'elle mit dans le lave-linge. Son regard fut attiré par le grand miroir contre la porte de la salle de bains et, comme hypnotisée, observa une cicatrice qu'elle arborait le coté de gauche des côtes. Une longue et fine cicatrice traversait sur toute la longueur sa taille.

Elle sourit, et dans ses yeux brillèrent une lueur de défi. N'avait-elle pas affronté bien pire que le rouge ? Aux Etats-Unis, on croisait tout type de personnes. Dans ce pays, on pouvait frôler la mort sans même s'en rendre compte. Alors, un jeune psychopathe, ce n'était qu'une bagatelle à côté de son vécu.

Elle se débarrassa sans plus de cérémonie du reste de ses vêtements et s'engouffra dans la petite cabine de douche, se lavant de cette journée épuisante pour ces nerfs.

Au même moment, dans un manoir à l'orée de la ville folklorique, un garçon aux cheveux sang venait de terminer sans difficulté ses devoirs pour le lycée. Il sourit, un sourire suffisant qui exprimait à quel point ses cours était facile pour sa personne. Il était un Akashi après tout.

Non sans une légère nostalgie, il sortit de la poche de son gakuran la paire de ciseaux sur lequel avait séché le sang de sa camarade. Le jeune garçon était perdu : une part de lui avait trouvé amusant de la blesser, mais le _vrai_ lui s'en voulait.

Indécis quant à ses sentiments, il se leva de sa chaise en bois et déambula librement dans la superbe chambre aux murs bordeaux, cherchant à comprendre ce qui le tiraillait. Il s'observa à travers le miroir et constata, presque sans surprise, que son œil doré revenait doucement au rouge, sa couleur d'origine.

L'année dernière, lorsqu'il avait perdu face à Seirin, il était redevenu _lui-même_ , Akashi Seijuro et ses deux yeux rouges. Mais, alors que son père n'avait pas spécialement apprécié qu'il ait perdu, lui-même se sentait complètement mal suite à cette défaite. Il n'avait _jamais_ perdu ! Il avait donc basculé sur le côté glacial et mauvais de sa personnalité, redevenant Akashi Seijuro aux yeux hétérochromes.

Mais, depuis qu'il avait rencontré les yeux noisette de l'occidentale, ses deux côtés de sa personnalité se battaient. Le côté sadique lui hurlait d'en faire son jouet, de la _martyriser_. Mais sa vraie personnalité lui dictait d'être attentionné et près d'elle. Forcément, il était complètement perdu.

Il fut interrompu de ses pensées par son père, Akashi Masaru, qui entrait dans la chambre de son jeune fils, stoïque face à lui.

Masaru était un homme imposant, tant par sa personnalité que son physique. Il était grand, et avait un corps d'homme, bien carré, vêtu d'un costume gris satin qui avait dû couter une fortune. Ses cheveux rouges, comme son fils, étaient grisonnés de part et d'autres, trahissant son âge. Ses yeux, eux, étaient dorés. Son visage, froid, impérial, étaient bien plus impressionnant que celui de son fils. Voilà qui était le père de Seijuro.

-Bonsoir, Seijuro.

-Bonsoir, père. Que me vaux cette visite ?

La voix du plus jeune, qui pourtant était aussi courtoise que d'habitude, laissait trahir une surprise évidente pour l'adulte. Il lâcha un petit sourire qu'il n'avait rien à envier à son enfant, et s'installa tranquillement sur la chaise du bureau de son fils, qui se posa élégamment sur son lit king size avec des draps de satin gris _._

-Je voulais prendre des nouvelles de la jeune fille que tu as aidée en me requérant de l'aide.

La menace sous-jacente laissait comprendre à Akashi junior qu'il voulait _sûrement_ voir qui était cette fille auquel son fils a aidé. Il ne l'avait que trop bien compris.

-Elle va bien et vous remercie de votre aide, père. Déclara-t-il de sa voix courtoise.

Et il n'avait pas menti sur la dernière partie. « Elle voulait le remercier... »Songea-t-il.

-Oh ! Et pourquoi ne viendrait-elle pas directement ? Comme ça je pourrais faire la connaissance de la jeune fille que tu as fait entrer dans ton équipe de basket.

Si le plus jeune ne se sentait pas spécialement rassuré, il n'en laissa rien paraître et resta digne face à l'adulte qui le regardait de ses yeux dorés.

-Si vous le voulez père.

-Invites là à diner chez nous demain soir. Déclara négligemment le plus vieux tout en quittant la chambre. Je suis vraiment _curieux_ de la rencontrer.

Quand l'homme partit de la chambre d'Akashi, ce dernier souffla légèrement. En soi, il n'était pas inquiet du comportement de l'occidentale qui savait se montrer d'une politesse exemplaire, mais de _pourquoi_ son père tenait tant à la rencontrer, lui qui se fichait royalement de ses fréquentations.

Ce n'était pas la peine de tergiverser plus longtemps sur ce sujet, il en parlerait à la jeune fille demain en espérant que tout se passerait bien, car cette fois-ci, il ne pourrait rien contrôler.

Il quitta sa chambre, prêt à prendre une douche chaude, s'inquiétant malgré tout de l'intérêt soudain de son père.

* * *

La nuit portait conseil, c'était bien connu. Elmyra s'était donc levé avec la ferme intention de résister à l'impérial Akashi Seijuro. En effet, aujourd'hui, elle devait annoncer à son bourreau qu'elle allait devoir rater l'entraînement aujourd'hui car elle avait une chose importante à faire.

Se préparant tranquillement chez elle, la jeune fille observa la plaie qui commençait déjà à cicatriser. Rassurée sur ce point, elle attrapa dans son armoire une autre chemise blanche qui ferait l'affaire et s'habilla rapidement. Elle démêla ses cheveux en bataille, s'amusant un instant de les voir tout beaux tout bien coiffés et frotta vigoureusement sa tête pour rester avec ses cheveux courts en bataille. Elle adorait cet effet-là.

Traversant le couloir qui menait à la cuisine, elle attrapa au passage un morceau de gâteau au chocolat qu'elle englouti rapidement alors qu'elle mettait ses rangers pour sortir de chez elle, n'oubliant pas son sac et ses cigarettes au passage.

Elle n'était pas en retard puisqu'elle connaissait enfin le chemin par cœur. Du coup, elle marchait d'un pas tranquille tout en sortant une cigarette qu'elle mit à ses lèvres avec nonchalance. L'allumant, elle profita de la première cigarette de la journée et de l'effet que cela lui instaurait dans son petit corps. Petit à petit, elle finit par voir le lycée Rakuzan et tous ses élèves qui y accouraient, tel un troupeau de moutons bien élevée. Il était amusant de voir que pas mal des jeunes qui passait près d'elle la regardaient avec un air perturbé.

Forcément, la cigarette était mal vue. De plus, Elmyra accentuait encore plus sa dégaine de délinquante, mais elle se fichait comme de son premier bavoir des préjugés. Elle était bien dans sa peau, et ça, c'était plus important.

Elle se stoppa soudainement, surprise de voir Akashi l'attendre négligemment devant le lycée. Elle plongea dans ses yeux hétérochromes…et resta un moment abasourdi en remarquant que son œil doré avait des reflets rouges. Néanmoins, elle se reprit, et s'avança vers lui tout en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette, un moyen pour elle de reprendre contenance.

-Bonjour, Elmyra.

-Bonjour, Akashi-kun.

La famille Veil était du genre à ne pas tourner autour du pot. Comme Elmyra avait hérité du caractère bien trempée et honnête de son père, elle ne fit pas dans la dentelle.

-J'aimerai rater l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui s'il te plait.

Elle ferma un œil, prête à se manger le regard glacial de son vis-à-vis mais il n'en fut rien, et en resta, pour le dire, conne.

-Tu n'es pas du genre à tourner autour du pot. Déclara-t-il de sa voix caressante, quoiqu'amusé.

Elle lui lâcha un sourire contrit, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre, tout en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, clairement gênée et plutôt heureuse qu'il l'ait si bien pris.

-Je suppose que tu ne me diras pas pourquoi. Ajouta-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête et dit d'une petite voix :

-Désolé, c'est personnel.

Elle sourit en voyant qu'il haussait les épaules, lui faisant clairement comprendre que ce n'était pas si grave que ça.

-Très bien. Alors, Elmyra, écoutes. Tu pourras sécher l'entrainement si tu acceptes de venir diner chez moi ce soir.

Akashi observa la réaction de la jeune fille et se retint de toutes ses forces de ne pas exploser de rire devant l'air clairement ahuri et dépassée de l'occidentale. Visiblement, elle avait du mal à s'en remettre car elle sortit sans autre procès une autre cigarette, l'autre étant terminé depuis le début de leur discussion.

Elle l'alluma, tira rapidement quelques bouffées dessus, et souffla de contentement alors que le rouge l'observait, impatient de sa réponse et toujours amusé de l'attitude de la jeune adolescente.

-Eh…Eh bien, c'est que…pourquoi ?

Il émit un petit rire, trouvant réellement amusant de voir l'occidentale perdre tous ses moyens. Elle, elle resta interdite face à l'étrange son d'un Akashi de bonne humeur.

-Disons que mon père aimerait te rencontrer.

L'ambiance changea nettement alors qu'Elmyra fronçait les sourcils, faisant clairement comprendre au rouge que si c'était une blague, il n'en rirait pas bien longtemps.

-Il n'y a rien de drôle, Akashi.

Il leva un sourcil inquisiteur. Elle avait omis le suffixe onirique. Etais-ce un oubli ou Elmyra l'avait retiré volontairement ?

-En effet, il n'y a rien de drôle. Je suis sérieux, Elmyra.

Imitant Akashi à la perfection sans même s'en rendre compte, elle leva un sourcil, le jaugeant. Il était vraiment sérieux là ? Lui qui s'était ouvertement foutu de sa gueule parce qu'elle voulait remercier son père ?

Elle finit par s'adoucir en captant le regard calme de son vis-à-vis. Peut-être devait-elle se radoucir face à lui ?

-Très bien, je suis d'accord. On procède comment ?

Le changement radical de comportement de l'occidentale surprit légèrement le jeune rouge. Il eut droit au sourire chaleureux de la française qui avait accepté, compris. C'était étrange.

-Donnes-moi ton adresse, je viendrais te chercher pour 19h30. Cela te convient ?

-Hmh, okay. Vu que t'es pas vraiment de la même catégorie sociale que moi…je…

Il l'interrompit gentiment, déclarant de sa voix chaude :

-Restes comme tu es, tu n'as pas besoin de t'habiller différemment.

-Tu…es sûr ? Je n'ai pas envie de faire tâche non plus. J'aimerais éviter de faire mauvaise impression.

Il lui lâcha un sourire compréhensif, comprenant tout à fait son point de vue. Néanmoins, il lui répéta exactement la même chose : elle n'avait pas besoin de cacher qui elle était.

Sur ces mots, ils partirent ensemble dans leur salle de classe, prêt à supporter les heures ennuyantes d'anglais, eux qui parlaient cette langue sans problème.

* * *

Akashi n'avait jamais autant été amusé par la jeune fille qu'aujourd'hui.

Elmyra, de sa nature paresseuse dans les cours, s'était réellement endormi pendant les deux heures d'anglais. C'était tellement simple pour elle que généralement, elle aidait les autres, exactement comme Akashi. Parfois, elle posait sa tête contre le mur et attendait avec impatience la fin de ses heures ennuyantes. Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle s'endormait sans crier gare.

La majorité de la classe s'était mis à rire quand leur professeur, Kuriyama-sensei, l'avait réveillé en frappant son énorme manuel d'anglais sur la tête, la réveillant de la manière forte. Sorti de son sommeil brutalement, Elmyra s'était redressé d'un coup en lâchant un cri de surprise. Puis, levant lentement la tête vers son professeur, elle lâcha un grand sourire désolé.

-Veil-san ! Mon cours est si ennuyeux que ça ?!

Akashi avait émis un petit rire en observant la jeune fille se sortir de la merde dans laquelle elle s'était fourrée non sans difficulté. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'occidentale était capable de tel « prodige ».

La sonnerie retentit, sortant l'adolescente de ce mauvais pas. Elle s'enfuit rapidement dès la salutation faite et se grilla une cigarette mentholée devant le lycée. Qu'est-ce que cette prof pouvait être lourde quand elle s'y mettait !

Alors qu'elle finissait sa cigarette, elle resta surprise. Près d'elle se tenait une personne bien plus grande qu'elle. Un jeune homme aux cheveux gris coupés court, tout comme ses yeux. Elle trouvait particulièrement étrange son air inexpressif.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher aussi près d'elle, ce qui la perturba beaucoup.

-Excusez-moi mais…vous pourriez reculer ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix craintive.

Surpris du ton de la jeune fille, l'inconnu se recula. Il se contenta de l'observer également, comme s'il cherchait à trouver quelque chose sur elle.

-Il y'a un problème ?

Elmyra avait parlé d'une voix assuré, faisant clairement comprendre à son vis-à-vis qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire s'il était là pour lui faire du mal. Néanmoins, aucune réponse ne vint du jeune homme qui repartit comme si de rien n'était, laissant la jeune fille dans l'incompréhension totale.

« Etrange. » Pensa-t-elle tout en repartant dans l'enceinte du lycée, toujours aussi perturbée.

Avançant tranquillement, elle se dirigeait d'un pas nonchalant jusque dans sa salle de classe, se vautrant dans sa chaise alors que d'autres élèves la saluaient pour discuter avec.

-Tu sens la cigarette, Elmyra-chan. Remarqua un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs coupés court et le visage typique du japonais.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules, se fichant comme de sa première chemise la remarque que l'élève lui faisait. Son regard balaya la classe avec un air ennuyé. Ses agréables yeux noisette finirent par se poser sur le rouge. La jeune fille fixa longuement le corps svelte mais ô combien sculpté du jeune garçon. Ses cheveux rouges comme le sang l'attiraient beaucoup à vrai dire. Mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus, c'était yeux hétérochromes qui la fixaient…

Elle mit quelques secondes à percuter (le temps que l'information monte au cerveau) que le rouge l'observait également, une lueur amusée dans son regard peu commun. Gênée d'avoir été surprise dans sa contemplation, elle détourna le regard, les joues légèrement rouges. Elle finit par ouvrir un bouquin afin de préparer ses affaires pour le prochain cours, l'air franchement perturbée.

Akashi avait senti le poids d'un regard sur son corps et avait tourné la tête, observant le visage fin de sa camarade qui l'observait sans pudeur. S'il avait trouvé intéressant que l'occidentale le fixe de la sorte, il avait également noté l'air perturbé de la jeune fille. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement Elmyra aurait-elle eut un souci lorsqu'elle était parti fumer sa cigarette ?

L'heure de Japonais passa plutôt rapidement, Kôtaro-sensei étant un bon professeur. Il aidait également au maximum la jeune française quand elle butait sur des mots. Akashi, toujours aussi désinvolte en cours, réfléchissait furieusement au comportement de l'occidentale. Elle était clairement perturbé par quelque chose…mais quoi ? Le dîner de ce soir ? La raison de son absence pour l'entraînement ? Ou étais-ce autre chose ?

La fin des cours s'annonça suite à la sonnerie qui retentit dans tout l'établissement. Elmyra rangea rapidement ses affaires et partit en trombe jusqu'aux casiers pour reprendre ses chaussures. Akashi avait réellement envie de la suivre.

Il se stoppa quand il vit qu'Elmyra l'avait repéré. Si elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur, elle se dirigea vers lui qui la rejoint également. Après tout, il s'était fait griller.

-Akashi-kun, te reconvertirais-tu en _stalker_ ? Rit-elle, amusée par le comportement de son camarade.

-Tu m'as pris sur le fait, je l'avoue. Déclara-t-il, un sourire mutin accroché à son visage impérial.

-Tu devrais aller manger, tu sais ? Il serait bête que tu nous fasses un malaise.

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi. Par contre, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose te perturbe.

Elle sourit un peu moins à sa déclaration, mais elle ne se renferma pas. Pourquoi faire ? Akashi aurait bien trouvé le moyen de la faire parler, et généralement, il employait des méthodes peu recommandables.

-Lors de la pause, j'ai croisé une personne un peu étrange qui était devant le lycée.

Akashi écouta attentivement ce qu'elle avait à dire. Peut-être qu'il pourrait aider la jeune fille, puis il était une personne curieuse.

-Décris la moi.

-Eh bien…dit-elle en levant les yeux, faisant mine de réfléchir. Il était grand, plus grand que toi, il avait des cheveux gris, des yeux gris…et un air très…inexpressif.

Elmyra vit une étrange lueur dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Visiblement, il devait connaître cette personne.

-Akashi-kun ? Murmura-t-elle, inquiète.

-C'est Mayuzumi.

-Eh ? Souffla-t-elle, surprise.

Akashi regarda longuement la jeune adolescente plus petite que lui, obligée de lever ses superbes yeux noisette brillant d'inquiétude sur son visage impérial. A ce moment-là, il la trouvait magnifique, sublimé par son intérêt pour lui.

Il ferma un moment ses yeux, reprenant ses esprits. Il ne pouvait décemment pas montrer à son jouet qu'il la trouvait sublime. Quand il ouvrit ses yeux, sa lueur doré était plus forte qu'à l'accoutumée.

-C'est l'ancien joueur titulaire de notre équipe. Il fait maintenant des études supérieures. Sans doute qu'il a entendu parler d'un nouveau joueur titulaire prodige et qu'il vouloir qui était cette personne. En te voyant, il a dû comprendre.

-Oh ! Je vois…Bon, je vais te laisser Akashi-kun.

Il la retint un instant, attrapant son poignée. Surprise, elle eut un sursaut que le rouge vit.

-A…Akashi-kun ? Murmura-t-elle.

Elle ne comprenait pas son comportement, pas plus qu'elle ne comprenait sa gêne soudaine de la proximité du corps du jeune adolescent.

-Ne te mine pas le moral pour ce qui s'est passé. Sois à l'heure pour ce soir.

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'acquiescer et il finit par la lâcher. Elle s'en alla en lui adressant un signe de main alors que le rouge la voyait s'éloigner rapidement. Il était temps pour lui d'aller manger.

N'empêche, il avait bien vu la gêne soudaine de l'occidentale quand il l'avait rapproché de lui.

* * *

En espérant que la suite vous ai plu que que ce ne soit pas trop court ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions !


	7. Chapter 6

Hello tout le monde ! Suite à une demande de **Metsi** , le chapitre 6 est posté avec une journée d'avance ! Eh eh !

Je tiens à remercier Metsi, InSilent et Miss Uchiwa pour vos reviews ! Votre soutien me réchauffe le coeur !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Chapitre 6

Akashi s'entraînait durement aux côtés de ses coéquipiers. Le capitaine avait décidé que la plus grande partie de leur entrainement serait concentré sur l'endurance. Après tout, la jeune fille n'étant pas là, les adolescents ne pouvaient pas travailler sur leur synchronisation et leur travail d'équipe.

Alors, avec l'accord de leur coach, le capitaine et toute l'équipe courait.

Ce n'était pas le plus exaltant des exercices, même le rouge le reconnaissait. Néanmoins, personne n'avait l'intention de râler. Les joueurs n'étaient pas fous, ils savaient très bien qu'il ne fallait pas _provoquer_ leur capitaine, surtout qu'il était d'une humeur massacrante.

Mibuchi s'était progressivement approché de leur capitaine, suivant le rythme du plus petit. Il se demandait bien ce qu'avait leur capitaine pour être aussi glacial. Le rouge lui avait jeté un bref coup d'œil, et accéléra le rythme, faisant subjectivement comprendre à son aîné qu'il ne fallait surtout pas l'emmerder aujourd'hui.

Le comportement de la jeune fille avait été plus qu'étrange aujourd'hui, pas seulement depuis la visite surprise de Mayuzumi. Elle cachait quelque chose, ce qui lui avait valu de lui demander fermement de manquer l'entraînement. En peu de temps, il avait déjà cerné l'attitude générale de l'occidentale. Et aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas été normale.

En plus d'être un membre de son équipe, elle était son _jouet_. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire comprendre. Akashi avait enfin trouvé une personne qui lui résistait un tant soit peu, néanmoins, la faire plier à sa volonté s'avérait plus hardi.

Il fronça ses sourcils, cherchant à comprendre ce que lui cachait Elmyra. Puis il se reprit : il était un Akashi ! C'était chose facile de trouver des informations dans sa famille.

Ce que le rouge ne remarqua pas, c'était que les membres de son équipe s'inquiétaient pour Elmyra. Elle avait vite réussi à se faire une place, tant par son jeu que son caractère. Et l'équipe avait des inquiétudes au sujet d'Akashi qui avait fait de leur équipière son nouveau jouet.

Pourtant, personne n'en ferait la remarque au rouge. Ils savaient tous que s'ils le remarquaient à leur capitaine, Elmyra pourrait être victime de sa colère.

L'entraînement se termina aux alentours de des 17 heures. Les jeunes garçons étaient épuisés, tant physiquement que psychologiquement. Akashi avait été de glace en observant leur épuisement. Ils avaient couru des kilomètres sans aucune pause, de quoi les achever pendant un bon moment.

Hayama, presque allongé sur le chemin de gravier, regarda autour de lui, perdu, avant de remarquer, non sans un léger frisson, qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés à côté du cimetière de Kyoto.

Il se redressa alors, observant à travers le portail de métal noir les nombreuses tombes où reposaient des personnes qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Hayama n'aimait pas les cimetières.

Akashi observa son manège d'un œil agacé mais décida de se taire, se doutant bien qu'il avait été exécrable avec eux. Il entendit alors des pas sur le gravier du cimetière et, tel un gentleman, s'était levé pour ouvrir le grand portail noir qui grinça lorsqu'il tira dessus.

Silence.

S'il s'était attendu à la croiser _ici_ , aux côtés d'un jeune homme blond qui avait l'air d'être bien plus âgé que lui.

-Tiens Akashi-kun ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

En regardant derrière le rouge, elle vit toute l'équipe au complet complètement épuisé. Elle comprit soudainement qu'ils avaient dû courir durant des kilomètres. Elle observa alors Akashi, avant que sa politesse ne prenne le dessus.

-Ano…Akihito, je te présente Akashi-kun, le capitaine de l'équipe de basket de Rakuzan.

Le rouge observa attentivement le blondinet en face de lui. Ils étaient à peu près de la même taille, quoi que le blond paraisse plus sculpté que lui. Il avait un visage reflétant la douceur et la compréhension, tout le contraire de lui. Ce dernier tendit poliment sa main droite, se présentant dans les formes.

-Je me nomme Akihito Satoshi, enchanté de te connaitre, Akashi-san.

Sa politesse lui rappelait que trop un jeune garçon aux cheveux turquoises. Cela fit légèrement sourire le rouge, qui serra la main du plus âgé que lui. Elmyra, elle, semblait mal à l'aise, et plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Néanmoins, le rouge ne lui dit rien de plus. Il attendrait ce soir.

-Désolé les gars, je vais vous laisser. Dit-elle sur un ton calme que son équipe ne lui connaissait pas. Akihito, tu me ramènes s'il te plait ?

Le blond adressa un tendre sourire qui rendit le rouge de bien plus mauvaise humeur qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il resta de marbre en les regardant partir, la jeune fille accroché au bras du plus vieux qui se dirigeait droit vers une voiture grise métallique. Avec mépris, il observa le blond ouvrir la porte avant passagère à Elmyra qui s'y engouffra sans plus de cérémonie. Le blond y entra rapidement et la voiture démarra.

« Bordel, mais quel âge à cet homme ?! » S'énerva-t-il, mécontent de voir son _jouet_ si proche d'un autre homme.

-Akashi-kun…Commença doucement Hayama.

Le rouge fit volte-face, un regard si glacial qu'Hayama avala bruyamment sa salive. « Il est en rogne… » Songea-t-il, inquiet pour sa vie. Malgré tout, il continua, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Pourquoi Elmyra se trouvait dans un cimetière Japonais, alors qu'elle n'est pas d'ici ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

* * *

Elmyra était rentré chez elle, s'enfermant dans la salle de bains. Elle s'était déshabillée à la hâte afin de se jeter dans sa cabine de douche. Sans même prendre le temps de régler la température de l'eau, elle se mit sous le pommeau de douche et retint un cri de surprise quand l'eau glaciale refroidit son dos courbé. Puis, elle sentit la chaleur presque étouffante l'envahir, l'accueillant avec bonheur.

Elmyra lâcha un soupir résigné, puis un gémissement. Il avait fallu qu'elle croise Akashi ! De tous les lieux tranquilles pour faire un footing dans cette ville folklorique, il avait fallu, lui et le reste de l'équipe, qu'ils fassent un footing jusqu'au cimetière.

« Il va forcément me poser des questions. » Songea-t-elle, non sans une certaine crainte.

Elle avait vu le regard qu'Akashi avait jeté à son ami. Putain, elle avait eu peur qu'il se jette sur lui !

Soufflant doucement, elle prit du savon pour nettoyer son corps de la journée qu'elle avait passé, de tout ce qui était arrivé…

Une fois sa douche terminé, Elmyra décida qu'il était temps de se préparer pour le dîner de ce soir. Elle se dirigea, seulement vêtue de sa serviette rouge, jusqu'à sa petite chambre qu'elle qualifierait de « petit nid douillet ». Mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer, c'était clairement le foutoir.

N'étant absolument pas troublé par l'encombrement de sa chambre, elle ouvrit son armoire en bois pour chercher de quoi s'habiller convenablement. Dans ses recherches, elle trouva un legging noir dont les bords étaient recouverts de dentelle et un chemisier noir avec de la dentelle sur le haut des épaules. Elle sourit, ravie : cela conviendrait parfaitement sans avoir à mettre de jupe ou de robe !

Elle enfila rapidement ses vêtements puis se dirigea une fois de plus dans la salle de bains pour se maquiller de son habituel eyeliner noir qui soulignait ses yeux de biche. Puis, elle mit du rouge à lèvres de couleur rouge sang avec légèreté, sans en abuser. Quand elle s'observa dans le miroir, avec ses cheveux rouges et noirs ébouriffés, et ses vêtements noirs qui moulaient son corps, elle trouva que cela rendait plutôt bien.

Un bruit à la porte d'entrée la fit retourner avec vitesse, surprise. En regardant l'heure, elle remarqua, non sans un sourire amusé, que le rouge était ponctuel : 19h30 pile.

Avec légèreté, elle ouvrit la porte à son camarade qui lui adressa un sourire courtois malgré ses yeux hétérochromes qui l'assassinait. Elmyra fit un sourire crispé et l'invita à entrer, le temps de trouver une veste et des chaussures.

-Excuse-moi, Akashi-kun. J'en ai pour quelques minutes.

Le concerné acquiesça, appréciant la tenue que portait la jeune fille. Cacher son tatouage était une excellente idée, puis la voir dans un legging moulant ne laissant que peu de place à l'imagination lui plaisait beaucoup.

Elmyra ne voyait pas comment Akashi l'observait comme un chat observerait une souris. Elle courait partout pour trouver une paire de chaussure adéquate. Pestant presque contre elle-même et son manque d'organisation, elle finit par trouver des bottines noires avec un talon épais.

« Ça fera l'affaire. » Songea-t-elle tout en les enfilant en quatrième vitesse.

Elle adressa un sourire contrit à son camarade qui observait l'environnement de l'occidentale, amusé par le foutoir qu'elle mettait en passant dans une salle. La jeune fille attrapa un gilet bordeaux qui ne se fermait pas, donnant une touche de couleur à l'ensemble et s'adressa au rouge, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était prête.

Tous deux sortirent de l'appartement dans lequel vivait la jeune fille pour se diriger devant la voiture noire qu'elle avait vu le deuxième jour de cours. Akashi, toujours serviable, ouvrit la portière arrière pour qu'Elmyra s'engouffre dans le véhicule, partant, non sans une légère crainte, dans la demeure des Akashi.

Un silence pesant pour l'occidentale s'était installé dans l'habitacle. Akashi, jambes croisés, regardait droit devant, n'adressant même pas un regard à la jeune fille. Intimidée, elle se frottait le bras, fuyant le regard sur le paysage sombre qui s'affichait.

Elle savait qu'il voulait la faire craquer. Elmyra sentait qu'il était en rogne, elle le voyait bien quand elle observait furtivement ses yeux hétérochromes. La lueur de son regard était si intimidante qu'elle n'osait plus le regarder. Elle était sous pression, elle étouffait.

Finalement, ce fut au bout de quelques minutes de voyage qu'elle craqua.

-Akashi-kun. Je suis désolé si je t'ai contrarié !

Elle avait presque crié, se redressant, observant de ses yeux noisette paniqué le visage impérial de son camarade de classe. Il daigna enfin lui adresser un regard, condescendant, presque méprisant. Puis, lui lâchant un mauvais sourire, il déclara de sa voix caressante, trop caressante :

-Qu'es-tu donc allé faire cet après-midi ?

Il s'était totalement tourné vers elle, qui se recroquevillait sur son siège. Il la dominait de toute sa hauteur, de toute sa supériorité. Il se délecta du regard inquiet de l'occidentale, comme son attitude de soumise. Il appréciait à sa juste valeur le regard fuyant et ses mains basanés qui se trituraient, terriblement mal à l'aise.

-Akihito…c'est le frère d'une amie que j'ai perdue. Souffla-t-elle.

Le rouge resta de marbre face à cette déclaration. Il voulait savoir, elle ne l'aurait pas avec des mots doux et son air malheureux, pas cette fois. Alors il croisa les bras, attendant clairement la suite qui ne tarda pas à venir.

-Il y'a quelques jours, quand il sut que j'étais ici, il m'a demandé de rendre un dernier hommage à sa sœur, alors cet après-midi, je suis allé voir sa tombe. Je voulais lui dire adieu…

Sa voix se brisa alors qu'elle baissait la tête, abattue. Akashi l'observa un moment, n'affichant aucune émotion. A dire vrai, il ne s'attendait pas à une raison aussi dure. Il aurait pensé qu'elle voulait voir un ami, un peu trop _proche_ , certes.

-Et le jeune homme ? Tu l'apprécies beaucoup je trouve.

-Akihito n'est qu'un ami ! Puis il est beaucoup trop vieux pour moi ! Rit-elle légèrement. Il n'est juste pas très bien, et à vrai dire, moi aussi…On s'est soutenu mutuellement.

Relevant ses beaux yeux noisette, elle vit que le visage du capitaine s'était légèrement adouci. C'était étrange, mais elle presque pensé qu'il était _jaloux_. Néanmoins, elle resta méfiante Akashi restait imprévisible, surtout quand il était de mauvaise humeur.

-Je vois. Se contenta-t-il de dire.

Le silence reprit dans l'habitacle. Néanmoins, Akashi observait la jeune fille qui restait fuyante. Il ne supportait pas de la voir aussi craintive, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Elle était sa _chose_ , elle se devait de lui montrer reconnaissance et admiration. Elle se devait d'afficher les émotions qu'il désirait.

Sans détour, il attrapa la fine main de la jeune fille qui eut un sursaut. Akashi ne la regardait pas, mais il serra doucement sa petite main, la rassurant à sa manière, sans aucune parole. Elmyra resta interdite à ce contact.

Alors qu'elle regardait Akashi Seijuro, elle finit par comprendre une chose : Cette personne était incompréhensible.

* * *

La route prit fin une bonne vingtaine de minutes après. Akashi avait gardé sa chaude main dans celle de la jeune fille, sans pour autant lui parler ou l'observer. Il gardait son air impérial, froid. Il se devait de garder cette attitude de leader, surtout face à son père.

Le chauffeur ouvrit la porte au successeur des Akashi qui, en lâchant la main d'Elmyra, se leva avec prestance, avant d'attraper une fois de plus la main mate de l'occidentale qui se leva avec rapidité. Elle vit alors le manoir où vivait son capitaine, et eu le souffle coupé.

La façade du manoir était grise, imposante, glaciale, à l'image de son camarade. Le terrain était immense, et inquiétant par rapport à la nuit qui était tombé. Elle regarda Akashi, clairement impressionné par l'habitat de son capitaine.

D'un regard, le rouge la convia à se diriger vers le manoir, marchant d'un pas lent pour qu'elle observe l'environnement. Il avait remarqué l'intérêt que l'occidentale portait à son environnement. Puis, elle soupira, se préparant mentalement à passer une soirée aux cotés de la famille Akashi.

-Tout va bien se passer. Souffla le rouge à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

Elle adressa un petit sourire au rouge, puis entrèrent dans la demeure.

Si Elmyra fut impressionné par le décor du manoir, elle resta malgré tout tranquille, observant avec attention les murs tapissés de motifs baroques, les meubles de bois de qualité, dans un style ancien qui donnait l'impression à la jeune fille de partir dans des temps plus anciens. Elle adorait la décoration baroque autour d'elle, les motifs d'arabesques lui plaisaient énormément.

Au fur à mesure qu'ils marchaient dans le grand manoir, ils arrivèrent dans le vaste salon aux faces grises. La décoration, toujours dans un style ancien, était plus colorée. En effet, aux vastes fenêtres étaient accrochés des rideaux bordeaux. Au centre de la pièce, deux grands canapés noir, sobre, entourant une table basse en bois ancien.

Elmyra remarqua qu'un homme assis sur l'un des canapés s'était levé, et fut frappé de la ressemblance avec son capitaine. Elle remarqua que les yeux de l'adulte était dorés, ce qui l'intrigua beaucoup.

-Voilà donc la jeune fille que mon fils a aidée en requérant mon aide ! S'exclama l'adulte d'une voix tout aussi chaude que son fils.

Elmyra fronça légèrement ses sourcils, perturbée, et légèrement énervée de la tirade de l'adulte. Néanmoins, elle resta digne et adressa un sourire poli à « l'Empereur ». Elle inclina légèrement la tête, et salua avec politesse exemplaire le riche adulte. Ce dernier, tout comme le fils, observèrent quelques secondes la jeune fille avant que l'adulte ne l'invite à s'installer sur l'un des fauteuils moelleux.

Avec toute la grâce dont elle pouvait faire preuve, Elmyra se posa délicatement, gardant sa dignité, et croisa ses jambes, leur montrant qu'elle restait à l'aise. Cela fit sourire le plus jeune qui s'installa élégamment aux cotés de l'occidentale.

-Veil-chan, c'est cela ?

-En effet, Akashi-san. Mais veuillez m'appelez Elmyra s'il vous plaît.

Si l'adulte fut surpris par sa demande, il ne le montra, tout comme son fils l'aurait fait.

« Intéressant… » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Elmyra ne le montrait pas, mais l'adulte en face de lui la rendait terriblement nerveuse : Il dégageait une aura glaciale et terriblement dangereuse qui lui fit comprendre de qui tenait son camarade de classe.

-Très bien, Elmyra. Sourit-il, gardant son air courtois. J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez dans l'équipe de basket de Rakuzan. C'est un sport très physique, vous arrivez à suivre ?

Akashi regarda son père, jetant un regard peu aimable à l'adulte qui n'y fit même pas attention, testant la jeune fille qui était de marbre face à l'insulte déguisée. Elle n'aimait pas que l'on se fiche d'elle, et que ce soit un adulte n'y changeait rien. Néanmoins, le regard profond qu'affichait le plus âgé lui donnait l'impression qu'il la sondait. Il valait mieux qu'elle reste calme, qu'elle ne montre rien de ses émotions.

« Surtout, ne lui montres pas que tu as peur. Il va te bouffer sinon ! » Pensa-t-elle tout en gardant ses yeux noisettes fixés dans ceux du riche personnage.

Mais elle avouait volontiers que ces yeux dorés brillaient d'un éclat dangereux, ne lui rappelant que trop bien le regard du capitaine dans ces moments les plus mauvais.

-J'ai toujours aimée le sport. Il entretient le corps et l'esprit. Alors je peux assurer que j'arrive à suivre le rythme qu'impose votre fils.

L'adulte lâcha un sourire en coin, clairement amusé par le sang-froid de la jeune fille. Pourtant, n'était-elle pas une fille impulsive qui s'énervait facilement ? Ses informateurs se seraient-ils trompés ?

-Les études vous conviennent ? Vous avez déjà une idée de votre futur métier ?

La voix suave de son vis-à-vis lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle comprenait mieux d'où son capitaine tenait ce comportement disons…bipolaire. Les yeux dorés de l'adulte la rendait nerveuse. Néanmoins, malgré sa nervosité, elle resta digne tout en répondant qu'elle n'avait pas d'idée précise, mais qu'elle n'était clairement pas faite pour rester assise dans un bureau.

-Oh ! Vous êtes du genre « active » ! Sourit l'adulte.

-En effet. Déclara-t-elle.

Le rouge observa du coin de l'œil la jeune fille qui s'en sortait très bien face à l'interrogatoire de son père. Il était presque fier de sa conduite.

L'adulte, lui, s'amusait comme un fou. Il avait en face d'elle une jeune fille qui lui résistait, et avec honneur ! N'importe quelle personne aurait craqué devant ces piques déguisés et son regard qui intimidait même ses partenaires commerciaux, mais elle…Masaru comprenait mieux pourquoi son fils était assez proche de cette jeune fille. Elle lui rappelait vaguement sa défunte épouse avec cette manière de ne pas répondre à la provocation…

Tout compte fait, il appréciait l'occidentale.

-Bien ! Allons donc nous mettre à table !

La jeune fille afficha un instant sa surprise, clairement déboussolé par le changement radical de l'attitude du maître du manoir. Il était encore plus bipolaire que son fils, c'en était déroutant !

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre, au soulagement inavoué du jeune Akashi qui surprit son père rire des anecdotes de la jeune fille. C'est ainsi qu'il avait appris que la jeune fille, quand elle était plus petite, était passé en dessous d'un « colle-mouche » qui lui était tombé dessus. Ses parents avaient du coupé ses cheveux très courts pour décoller l'objet du crime. Cela avait beaucoup fait rire l'adulte, qui ne pensait pas qu'une jeune fille comme elle soit cultivée, mature et drôle !

Elmyra s'extasia (comme à son habitude) sur la nourriture japonaise qui fut servi à table. Le plus jeune, en bon gentleman, lui expliqua de quoi étaient composés les plats pour qu'elle puisse savoir de quoi était composée la nourriture.

La soirée toucha rapidement à sa fin, et le plus jeune attendit que son chauffeur arrive dans la propriété avant de laisser l'occidentale. Cette dernière était toute souriante : elle avait passé une bonne soirée, et cela se voyait.

-Mon père à l'air de t'apprécier. Déclara-t-il, sa voix chaude brisant le calme de la nuit.

Elle tourna sa tête vers le rouge, l'observant de ses beaux yeux noisette. Puis elle déclara, amusée :

-Il m'a testé. J'ai beau être impulsive et m'énerver facilement, dans des cas comme ceux-là, je peux garder mon sang-froid. J'ai remarquée qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

Ce fut au tour d'Akashi de la regarder, franchement surpris.

-Comment as-tu su ?

Elle rit légèrement en croisant le regard hétérochrome du détenteur de « l'emperor eyes ». Puis, elle se reprit, ne désirant pas le mettre en colère. Pas maintenant du moins…

-Akashi-kun, tu es le même que ton père. Vous avez exactement les mêmes mimiques, les mêmes expressions…J'ai appris à reconnaitre ton langage corporel, ce fut facile de deviner.

Le concerné n'ajouta rien, quelque peu perturbé que cette fille puisse _lire_ en lui aussi facilement. Pourtant, n'était-il pas maître dans la matière ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le bruit d'une voiture qui avançait dans la sombre allée. Il fixa la française qui partit en lui faisant un léger signe. Il la fixa s'engouffrer dans la véhicule, et partit, ne désirant pas s'attarder.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait dans sa chambre, il croisa son père qui lui adressa un sourire qu'il ne connaissait trop bien.

-Ton jouet m'a l'air _intéressant_. Fais attention, elle semble maligne et rebelle.

Seijuro ne répondit pas et entra dans sa grande chambre, Masaru le laissant dans ses réflexions.

Si on pouvait lire dans les pensées de Masaru, on comprendrait qu'il appréciait réellement la compagnie d'Elmyra, car il avait bien vu que son fils semblait plus…joyeux ?

L'adulte resta pensif un moment, réfléchissant à ce qu'était devenu son fils, à ce qu'il serait devenu si sa regretté épouse n'aurait pas perdu la vie...

Masaru a toujours été fier de son fils, néanmoins, s'il lui apprenait à diriger un empire, il s'en voulait de l'avoir rendu aussi bipolaire et…dangereux. Oui, Masaru se doutait bien que c'était de _sa_ faute si son fils était devenu aussi instable. Il savait mieux que personne que son fils serait capable de s'en prendre à lui s'il décidait que son propre paternel soit une gêne.

Pourtant, lui-même était d'un naturel dangereux, il n'avait pas fondé son empire en claquant des doigts ! Néanmoins, il aurait préféré que son fils ne lui ressemble pas autant de ce côté-là, qu'il soit un peu plus _humain_.

Il savait qu'il aimait avoir un défouloir, une personne pour passer ses nerfs. Il l'avait trouvé, mais du peu qu'il avait vu de l'occidentale, il s'était douté qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

De ce qu'il avait pu observer, la jeune fille semblait garder son sang-froid, restait polie mais évitait plus que tout de tomber dans les provocations dont Masaru lançait. Il avait senti sa colère sous jacente quand il avait commencé son petit test. Cela l'avait terriblement amusé, alors qu'il voyait son fils se tendre.

La dernière pensée eut l'adulte avant de s'endormir fut que cette occidentale l'avait réellement distraie.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews, je serai ravie de pouvoir m'améliorer grâce à vos critiques !


	8. Chapter 7

Hello All ! Je vous poste donc le chapitre 7 de cette petite fiction ;) Je tiens à remercier **Miss Uchiwa** pour sa review anonyme et en profite pour te répondre ici aux petites questions posées ! ;)

Sei ne se rend compte de rien, il a beau être absolu il est aveugle quand il s'agit de sentiments. Quand à l'amie perdue, tu en seras plus d'ici un ou deux chapitres ;) Quand à son endurance alors qu'elle fume...disons que ça dépend des personnes (étant fumeuse, je sais de quoi je parle ^^). Et pour le moment, je n'ai pas d'autres projets de fictions, je me concentre uniquement sur celle-ci avant d'en entamer une autre :)

Merci également à **Metsi** pour ses messages ! Je remercie tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire !

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 7

 _Un mois_

De par sa nature enjouée, Elmyra s'était rapidement fait des amis, bien qu'elle s'entende vraiment bien avec ces coéquipiers. En ce laps de temps, ils avaient réalisés beaucoup de match ensemble, écrasant avec une facilité déconcertante leurs adversaires. Ils étaient fin prêts pour la « Winter Cup » de cette année. D'ailleurs, ils s'étaient qualifiés sans problèmes.

Hayama avait été très surpris du comportement d'Elmyra lors de ses matchs. En effet, elle partait du principe qu'elle ne gagnerait pas forcément, l'obligeant à se donner à fond pendant tous ses matchs, comme s'ils étaient ces derniers.

Shirogane observait son équipe se donner à fond lors de leur dernier entrainement avant de partir à Tokyo. Il était vraiment fier de cette équipe de choc qui avait su se qualifier haut la main. De plus, le coach avait calqué ses entrainements sur le travail d'équipe. Il était ravi du résultat.

Il observa d'un œil inattentif l'occidentale qui avait rattrapé le rouge malgré ses petites jambes. Elle tentait, non sans difficulté, de chiper la balle à son capitaine qui avait appris à ne pas se laisser berner par ses techniques. Soudainement énervée de ne pas réussir à s'emparer du ballon et voyant que le capitaine se dirigeait droit vers le panier, elle fit un discret signe à Hayama qui se mit face à Akashi.

Le coach sourit il avait compris ce que la jeune fille avait l'intention de faire.

Le rouge, malgré son « emperor eyes », ne comprit pas immédiatement le stratagème de l'occidentale. Sans se douter du danger, il réussit à lancer la balle dans l'intention de marquer, mais resta pantois quand il vit qu'Elmyra s'était servi d'Hayama comme appui pour bloquer le ballon.

Il apprécia malgré tout cette technique cela servirait sans doute à la Winter Cup face aux joueurs qui la dépassaient largement.

L'entraînement terminé, Elmyra fonça dans les vestiaires pour prendre une douche bien méritée. Il était hors de question qu'elle reste avec toute cette sueur collée à sa peau ! Elle profita de la chaleur de la douche puis se changea rapidement, mettant en quatrième vitesse un jean anthracite effet « slim » puis un pull bien trop large pour elle, de couleur noir et représentant au dos une tête de clown qui pourrait faire peur n'importe quelle personne s'il venait à croiser cette créature. Elle mit rapidement ses rangers noirs, les attachants à moitié, et partit tout en attrapant son sac de sport, comme à l'accoutumée.

Comme c'était les vacances, la petite équipe en avait profité pour s'entraîner plus souvent, et rentrer plus tôt chez eux. Cela arrangeait l'occidentale car sa tendre famille en avait profité pour venir passer un moment avec elle.

Elle sortit de l'enceinte du lycée tout en discutant avec ses coéquipiers de l'impatience des matchs qui les attendaient quand elle vit tout juste une petite tête blonde se jeter droit sur elle. Si les regards de ses coéquipiers restaient surpris, Akashi, lui sourit légèrement en reconnaissant le petit frère d'Elmyra.

-Soeurette !

Elle rit légèrement en serrant son petit ange blond dans ses bras, et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front, heureuse qu'il soit venu la chercher avec son père. D'ailleurs, ce dernier se dirigeait vers la petite bande, saluant d'un signe de tête la bande d'adolescents qui répondirent avec respect à l'adulte aux cheveux longs.

-Papa, j'te présente l'équipe de basket ! S'exclama la jeune fille en français, laissant presque tous les garçons perdus, sauf Akashi évidemment.

Le rouge en profita pour saluer Chris dans la langue de Molière, puis traduisit ce qui pouvait être dit aux autres, s'amusant de leur air perdu.

Akashi appréciait beaucoup le sourire qu'affichait la française quand elle était en présence de sa famille. Elle riait même légèrement parce que son petit frère refusait de la lâcher, lui serrant sa jambe tout en la regardant avec ses yeux gris-verts brillant d'innocence.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Elias ? Je ne vais pas m'envoler ! S'amusa-t-elle tout en caressant avec tendresse ses superbes boucles dorées dont la douceur était incontestable.

-Soeurette ! Tu veux jouer au basket avec moi ?

L'adulte souffla légèrement, plus par amusement que par exaspération. Son fils était mordu de sport, c'était indéniable. Mais demander à sa fille de jouer alors qu'elle sortait tout juste d'un entrainement qu'il devinait éreintant…

-Si tu veux petit ange !

Akashi observa l'enfant sautiller partout, fidèle à l'excitation dont pouvait faire preuve sa grande sœur. D'ailleurs, il trouvait vraiment intéressant qu'un petit enfant de cet âge-là puisse être aussi athlétique ! Il ressemblait vraiment à sa sœur, à toujours s'amuser.

Un instant, il éprouva un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas réellement. Il éprouvait du _regret_. Le rouge aurait bien aimé avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, mais sa défunte mère n'étant plus de ce monde, l'adolescent se doutait que son père ne retournerait jamais avec une autre femme.

-Akashi-kun ?

Surpris, il leva ses étranges yeux hétérochromes vers Elmyra qui secouait sa main devant lui, histoire de le reconnecter au monde extérieur. Quelque peu vexé d'avoir été surpris en train de rêvasser, il répondit sèchement à la jeune fille qui fronça les sourcils, appréciant peu le ton de son capitaine.

-Je voulais juste te dire au revoir. Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Et à ces mots piquants de dégoût évident, elle se retourna pour rejoindre son père et son frère, non sans saluer au passage ces autres coéquipiers, snobant avec élégance le capitaine qui vit rouge.

Elle voulait vraiment jouer à ça ?

Néanmoins, par respect pour le père de l'adolescente, il ne fit rien. Il valait mieux éviter de mêler la famille d'Elmyra dans leur histoire. Akashi la regarda lentement s'éloigner, tout sourire aux côtés de son paternel et du jeune frère dont elle prenait grand soin.

Oh, elle ne resterait pas aussi joyeuse d'ici demain.

* * *

La Winter cup arrivait à grand pas. Elle débutait le week-end, soit le lendemain.

L'équipe de Rakuzan était vraiment impatiente à l'idée de disputer un match, et les adolescents s'étaient une dernière fois réunis dans le gymnase de leur lycée, excités à l'idée de disputer ces matchs, et pour le détenteur de l'emperor eyes, se venger sur l'équipe de Seirin.

Elmyra avait senti un bon nombre de fois le regard glacial de son capitaine pesé sur son corps. A dire vrai, elle n'était pas du tout rassuré. Elle _sentait_ qu'elle risquait d'avoir des problèmes à la fin de l'entrainement.

La jeune fille avait pensé qu'elle pouvait surpasser sa peur du jeune garçon, et fort était de constater qu'elle s'était trompé. Chaque fois qu'elle osait un regard vers lui, elle affrontait ses yeux hétérochromes en colère. Elle finissait par baisser les yeux ou détourner le regard, absolument effrayé par le capitaine.

Elmyra ne se souvenait que trop bien de la fois où il l'avait tailladé, lui murmurant qu'elle était sa _propriété_. Elle avait beau jouer les filles fortes, la présence d'Akashi lui donnait toujours de léger frissons. Se rappelant que ce lycéen l'avait _marqué_.

Elle ne voulait plus porter de marque, c'était aussi simple que ça.

L'entraînement avait commencé. L'heure était pour elle de courir histoire de s'échauffer un peu. Mais bon sang ! La française sentait le regard brûlant d'Akashi qui la suivait de près, cherchant sans doute à la perturber. Elle se sentait mal, inquiète. Son cœur battait la chamade, mais elle était sûre que ce n'était pas la course qui accélérait son rythme cardiaque…Enfin, pas que.

Alors que les autres garçons s'arrêtaient de courir, la jeune fille se stoppa également. Akashi la regarda intensément, avant de déclarer de sa voix mielleuse :

-Pas toi Elmyra. Tu fais 5 tours de plus.

Sa voix, mielleuse mais également tranchante, ne laissait pas de place à la désobéissance. L'occidentale comprit aisément qu'elle allait en pâtir pendant l'entraînement. Elle souffla légèrement, mais accepta sans râler. Le grand blondinet lui adressa un regard contrit, vraiment mal pour elle. Mais la voix du rouge le rappela à l'ordre. Hayama adressa malgré tout un signe d'encouragement à la jeune fille qui le lui rendit avec un petit sourire forcé.

« Allez Elmyra, c'est que 5 petits tours ! » Pensa-t-elle, s'encourageant mentalement alors que la seule chose qu'elle voulait, s'était de se jeter au sol.

L'endurance, ce n'était pas vraiment son fort. Elle n'était pas loin du niveau de ses autres équipiers, mais elle ne pouvait pas pousser, du moins, pas sans réelle motivation. Alors, ces 5 « petits tours » comme elle pensait, c'était presque de la torture selon elle.

Enfin, elle termina le dernier tour, respirant si fort qu'elle donnait l'impression d'être asthmatique. Alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur ses genoux, reprenant son souffle, elle leva les yeux vers Nebuya qui la fixait de ses yeux sombres. Il lui adressa un sourire en coin, lui insufflant un peu de courage.

Le métis savait que l'occidentale allait morfler aujourd'hui. Et honnêtement, il était plus qu'heureux de ne pas être à sa place ! Leur capitaine avait toujours de l'imagination quand il s'agissait de leur en faire baver !

Déjà, alors qu'il s'entraînait au tir avec Mibuchi et Hayama, il vit le plus petit de tous se diriger d'un pas impérial vers la jeune fille qui n'était pas loin de s'écrouler au sol. Il était clair qu'il allait l'achever aujourd'hui.

-Déjà épuisée, Elmyra ? Railla le rouge de sa voix chaude.

Elle se redressa un peu, son visage étant encore rouge et la respiration encore saccadée. Elle vit dans ses yeux hétérochromes un amusement certain, ainsi que l'éclat de la vengeance.

« Ça va être ma fête. »

C'était la seule chose qu'elle put se dire. Que pouvait-elle faire de toute façon ? Elmyra ne pourrait que subir le courroux de _l'empereur_ aujourd'hui.

-Je suppose que tu veuilles des excuses…Réussit-elle à murmurer, blasée.

Il lui lâcha un petit sourire en coin qui démontrait qu'il s'amusait de la voir si _inférieure_ à lui.

-Ce ne sera pas suffisant. Tu t'es montrée très impoli envers _ma_ personne, tu sais Elmyra ?

Sa voix s'était faite doucereuse, démontrant un danger réel. Elmyra recula d'un pas, effrayé par la lueur malsaine qui brilla dans les yeux vairons de son camarade de classe. Oh bordel ! Aujourd'hui ne lui rappelait que trop le jour il avait sorti ses _ciseaux_ !

Il lui lâcha un autre sourire, semblant deviner aisément à quoi elle pensait. Oh oui, il rêvait de punir l'occidentale en la marquant avec sa paire de ciseaux rouges. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'elle lui devait le respect ? Il était _absolu_ , et ce, dans tous les domaines.

-Prend un ballon et entraines toi au dribble. Lâcha-t-il, glacial.

Elle ne se fit pas prier pour déguerpir, la furieuse impression qu'Akashi pourrait lui lancer sa paire de ciseaux rouges dans le dos.

Elle s'empara d'un ballon environnant dans le gymnase, et, lâchant un soupir résigné, commença à courir tout en tournant autour des plots qui avaient été disposés un peu plus tôt, évitant au maximum de perdre le ballon. Il fallait dire que le rouge était très exigeant avec elle.

Même s'il n'était mentionné nulle part qu'une fille pouvait jouer dans une équipe dite « masculine », personne ne lui avait reproché de jouer, ou avait une remarque suite à cela. D'ailleurs, si le rouge lui avait expressément demandé de jouer, c'est qu'elle pouvait, non ?

Elle ne chercha pas plus loin et continua de courir, malgré le fait qu'elle était complètement vidée. Elle se doutait que si elle s'accordait une pause, même minime, le capitaine allait lui tomber dessus tel un fauve. Mais bordel que ça ne lui plaisait pas d'être aussi soumise face à lui !

Une drôle d'impression lui fit perdre le ballon. Elle eut un frisson qui parcouru son échine, la glaçant sur place. Elmyra se retourna, perturbée, cherchant d'où lui venait cette impression.

Les autres joueurs s'entrainaient sans faire plus attention à elle, même le rouge qui observait les adolescents continuer leurs exercices de tirs.

Etrange.

Elle trottina pour récupérer le ballon volage, se demandant si elle n'était pas un peu folle en fait. Mais là n'était pas la question, elle continua l'exercice imposé par Akashi avant que celui-ci ne déboule vers elle, elle tenait à sa vie.

L'entrainement se termina quelques heures après, finissant en beauté par un match intensif. Akashi avait l'intention de gagner la Winter Cup et de prouver à Seirin qu'il ne perdrait pas une seconde fois. Il en était hors de question.

Ce dernier, qui avait congédié les autres joueurs, jeta un regard peu amène à l'occidentale qui déglutit elle réfléchissait à l'idée de fuir, mais les ordres d'Akashi étaient incontestables. Ce regard qui lui jetait était un ordre silencieux qui lui intimait…non, _obligeait_ , de rester avec lui.

Elle retint un soupir, ne voulant surtout pas provoquer sa colère, et se dirigea vers le détenteur de l'emperor eyes.

« Ne le provoques pas. » Songea-t-elle. « Si tu ne veux pas avoir de problèmes, ne le provoques surtout pas ! »

Elle se tint droite devant lui, n'osant même pas le regarder dans les yeux. Néanmoins, elle sentait qu'il la scrutait de ses incroyables yeux vairons. Elmyra avait toujours été petite, mais, à ce moment-là, elle se sentait encore plus petite qu'à l'accoutumée. L'aura supérieure du rouge l'écrasait, l'étouffait. Elle aurait aimé s'enfuir en courant, mais d'une part, elle n'en avait plus la force, et d'autre part, Akashi lui aurait fait payer son insolence. C'était dingue qu'à son âge il dégage une telle prestance !

-Elmyra.

Le prénom prononcé d'une voix doucereuse la fit frissonner, ce qui provoqua un sourire en coin du capitaine. Oh qu'il aimait sentir la peur qui la tiraillait, appréciant à sa juste valeur le frisson qui avait parcouru la jeune fille. Un frisson d'appréhension. Elle avait _peur_ de lui.

Elle leva doucement ses yeux noisette pour croiser le regard hétérochrome du rouge. Elle vit son léger sourire amusé, elle se sentit écrasée par l'aura dangereuse de son camarade de classe. C'était fou comme il ressemblait à son père avec ce regard qui en aurait fait tomber plus d'un !

-Oui ? Murmura-t-elle, d'une voix éraillée, se recroquevillant légèrement.

-Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai demandé de rester, n'est-ce pas ?

Il lui parlait comme à une enfant, une enfant qui avait délibérément désobéi. Ce ton, mielleux et condescendant, ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elmyra sentait petit à petit la panique l'envahir, provoquant de petits tremblements qu'elle n'arrivait pas à maitriser.

Akashi observait le manège de la française, restant de marbre face à la peur qui habitait la jeune fille. C'était amusant de voir à quel point il la dominait ! A quel point elle avait peur de lui… Elle n'arrivait même plus à parler, avec ses légers tremblements qui la secouaient, faisant bouger son survêtement gris souris.

-Je…Je t'ai…m-manqué de respect. Réussit-elle à dire, la peur si présente dans sa voix claire.

Avec un sourire narquois, Akashi fit quelques pas autour de la jeune fille, retardant la sentence pour continuer de la terrifier. Il tourna doucement autour d'elle, alors qu'Elmyra n'osait plus bouger, mais en voyant sa poitrine se soulever rapidement, le rouge vit que l'effet escompté par son action fonctionnait : elle paniquait bien plus que tout à l'heure.

Doucement, il s'approcha derrière Elmyra qui se tétanisa. Encore plus amusé, Akashi s'approcha d'elle, collant son torse au dos tendu de la jeune fille qui tremblait de plus en plus.

-Répètes après moi, Elmyra, d'accord ?

Son souffle chaud avait fait tressaillir la jeune fille, sa respiration s'était accélérée : elle frôlait la crise d'angoisse. Le ton caressant du rouge était malsain, mais si elle ne répondait pas, elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il était capable de faire.

-Oui…Murmura-t-elle.

Elle devait retenir ses larmes, elle se devait de les retenir. Elle ne devait pas flancher !

Akashi observa un petit moment les cheveux d'Elmyra qui avait repoussé, cachant maintenant sa nuque. D'ailleurs, le rouge était moins vif, plus effacé, seul le noir tenait assez bien. Avec sa main droite, il frôla sa nuque, s'amusant du long frisson qui parcourut le corps de la jeune fille alors que la jeune fille commençait à respirer par la bouche, cherchant à aspirer plus d'air.

-« Je suis le jouet d'Akashi-sama… » Commença-t-il d'une voix détachée, observant avec attention les réactions de l'occidentale.

Elle s'était subitement raidi, et calma tout d'abord sa respiration haletante, avant de prononcer d'une voix éteinte les mots que voulait entendre son capitaine.

-Je suis le jouet d'Akashi-sama.

-« Je lui dois obéissance et respect… »

-Je…Je lui dois obéissance et respect…

La voix d'Elmyra ne pouvait retenir l'envie de pleurer qu'elle avait. Comment pouvait-il faire pour la rendre aussi mal-à-l'aise et terrifiée ? Elle était au bord de la crise d'angoisse. Akashi avait entendu également que la jeune fille allait finir par pleurer, ce qui à la fois l'amusait et l'embêtait.

-« Tout écart devra être puni. »

Elmyra ferma longuement ses yeux noisette : il voulait la punir, et lui montrer qu'elle était sa chose, sa propriété, son jouet…et l'obliger à accepter sa condition. Elle expira longuement, détendant ses muscles trop demandés, et termina la phrase qu'attendait impatiemment le rouge.

-Tout…écart devra être puni.

Elle avait à peine terminé la phrase que le rouge, la prenant par les épaules, la retourna brusquement pour qu'elle se tienne face à lui, face à son regard hétérochrome.

-Bien ! Maintenant que tu as accepté cette condition, je n'aurais plus aucune retenue envers toi. Déclara-t-il de sa voix suave.

Il sourit devant l'air perdu et toujours aussi effrayé de la jeune fille, et, avec une tendresse malsaine, lui caressa la joue tout en la regardant dans les yeux, ces yeux noisettes embués de larmes. Doucement, il descendit sa main gauche jusqu'à la gorge de la jeune fille, puis continua de frôler jusqu'à sa clavicule, appréciant la chair de poule que lui provoquait ses caresses.

-Je t'offre le choix Elmyra, saches le. Si tu te comportes bien, je ne te punirais pas. Si tu es sage, tu seras récompensée. Sommes-nous d'accord ?

De sa main libre, il la rapprocha brusquement pour la coller à son torse couvert du t-shirt blanc à manches courtes qu'il portait. Elmyra leva ses yeux pour se noyer dans le regard hétérochrome de son vis-à-vis. Il était proche, si proche d'elle…

Akashi se délecta de ce regard qu'elle lui jetait, elle qui était obligée de lever ses yeux pour le regarder. Il resta en suspens devant ses lèvres rose sombres qui l'appelaient. Oui, il voulait lui montrer qu'elle lui appartenait, et pas forcément de la mauvaise manière.

Alors qu'Elmyra allait lâcher les larmes de la terreur auquel son corps faisait face, elle resta surprise quand elle vit que le rouge approchait de plus en plus près son visage impérial, si proche d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux, trop perturbée par ce qui se passait, elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement.

Elle sentit quelque chose de frais contre ses lèvres, et finit par réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Akashi l'embrassait ! Ses lèvres fraiches s'étaient posés avec douceur, et, sans même s'en rendre compte, elle répondit au baiser.

Elmyra avait l'impression de ne plus rien comprendre pourquoi elle répondait au baiser d'Akashi ? Elle se surprit à penser que c'était plutôt agréable. Mais ne voulait-il pas la punir à la base ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Cette sensation l'enivrait doucement, appréciant cet étrange réconfort après la peur qu'elle avait eu.

Akashi s'enivrait beaucoup trop de ce moment et ne cherchait même plus à penser. Il avait cédé à cette pulsion et ne voulait pas arrêter. Il mordit la lèvre inférieure de la jeune fille, qui surprise, entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres. Il profita de cette ouverture pour y engouffrer sa langue, cherchant sa jumelle. Et tout s'accéléra brusquement.

Une intense chaleur envahir Elmyra qui s'était agrippée au tee-shirt d'Akashi, ne comprenant pas ses réactions. Elle sentait la langue d'Akashi s'enrouler autour de la sienne, entament une danse endiablée avant de commencer à manquer d'air. Elle rompit brutalement le contact en reculant légèrement, reprenant doucement sa respiration initiale. Avec une légère appréhension, elle lâcha le tee-shirt de son capitaine et osa un regard vers lui.

Elle rougit devant le regard brûlant de l'adolescent. Il avait un air si…si intense. Ce baiser ne lui avait pas fait ni chaud ni froid, tout comme elle d'ailleurs. Elle avait chaud, très chaud après ce baiser si surprenant ! Elmyra ne savait pas du tout comment réagir : n'était-il pas en colère après elle ? Ou étais-ce un moyen pour lui de lui prouver qu'elle était réellement son jouet ? Etais-ce cette récompense dont il venait de parler plus tôt ?

Tout était confus dans l'esprit d'Elmyra qui chercha à reculer. Mais Akashi la maintenant fermement, sa main ancrée dans son dos pour la forcer à rester collé à lui. Ce dernier aurait été prêt à recommencer pour lui prouver qu'elle était à lui, mais devant l'air si confus de la jeune fille, il jugea préférable de la laisser tranquille. Il fallait qu'elle prenne le temps d'assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. Mais à la réaction du corps de la jeune fille, ce baiser ne l'avait pas laissée indifférente.

-J'attends ma réponse. Murmura-t-il, amusé. Sommes-nous d'accord ?

Elle recula promptement, ses yeux noisette brillant d'incompréhension. Pourquoi avait-elle répondu au baiser ? Pourquoi Akashi l'avait-il embrassé ? Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il déclara de sa voix suave :

-Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas apprécié, ce serait un mensonge.

-Akashi...Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux.

La voix confuse de l'occidentale accentua le sourire teinté d'amusement du rouge. Il répondit de manière cynique, qui fit froncer les sourcils de la jeune fille :

-Je veux que tu sois mienne, c'est pourtant simple non ? Néanmoins, ce baiser a de quoi te perturber, n'est-ce pas ?

Ne savant pas comment réagir à l'amusement de son capitaine, lui qui s'en était pris à elle quelques minutes plus tôt, elle se contenta de hocher la tête, attendant une explication à son comportement étrange. Puis Elmyra se ravisa en sachant que le rouge a toujours été étrange de toute façon.

-Je ne te force pas à ce genre de relation entre nous, je veux juste que te comportes correctement avec moi. Si tu le fais, il n'y aura aucune raison pour moi te punir, et je te traiterai convenablement. Sache que je préfèrerais ceci, cela m'embêterai de _t'abimer_ avec le niveau que tu as.

Elmyra se frotta le cou, semblant intensément réfléchir à ce que lui _imposais_ le rouge. Puis, elle lâcha un léger soupir tout en fermant ses yeux de biches. De toute manière, avait-elle le choix ?

-Très bien, Akashi. Déclara-t-elle. J'accepte.

Il nota qu'Elmyra n'ajoutait jamais de préfixe quand elle était perturbée ou en colère. C'était amusant comment il réussissait à lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Il lui tendit sa main, pour montrer que le deal tenait, et après une légère hésitation, elle serra sa main, concluant le pacte. Elle ne s'attendait à ce qu'il tira sur son bras pour la rapprocher une fois de plus.

Décidément, elle ne se méfiait jamais assez.

Il approcha son visage du sien, cherchant à la perturber encore un peu. Il aimait beaucoup la voir aussi confuse. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille, lui murmurant une dernière chose, avant de la relâcher, un sourire supérieur aux lèvres.

Pantoise, elle disparut rapidement du gymnase, n'osant même pas le regarder. Elle s'enferma dans les vestiaires des filles et s'accouda à la porte, ne comprenant pas les battements effrénés de son muscle cardiaque.

 _« Tu tomberas rapidement dans mes bras, crois-moi Elmyra. Et sais-tu comment je le sais ? A la manière dont tu as rapidement répondu à mon baiser. »_

Cette manière dont il avait prononcé ces dernières paroles l'avait retournée. Il avait été si dominateur, si sensuel. C'en était bien trop perturbant.

Avec difficulté, elle se changea le plus rapidement qu'elle le pouvait avant de s'enfuir du lycée, espérant ne pas croiser Akashi.

* * *

En espérant que vous avez aimé et que ce ne soit pas trop court ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews quant à vos impressions sur ce chapitre ! Bisous !


	9. Chapter 8

Hello All ! Suite à la demande de **Metsi** , je publie ce chapitre avec un peu d'avance.

Merci à **lys0212** pour sa review. Je te fais pleins de câlins !

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et m'envoie des messages. Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre en espérant que ce dernier vous plaise. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8

A peine avait-elle quitté l'enceinte du lycée que la jeune fille sortit une cigarette de son sac, son corps réclamant plus que nécessaire sa dose de nicotine quotidienne. Elle sortit un briquet de sa poche de jean délavé et, tout en allumant sa drogue légale, tira la première bouffée libératrice de sa tension.

Son corps se détendit petit à petit alors qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas pressé dans la rue principale, prenant la direction de son habitation. Mais une petite rougeur s'insinuait vicieusement sur ses joues basanées.

Bordel ! Akashi l'avait embrassé !

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était son premier baiser, Elmyra avait déjà eu des petits-amis, ce n'était pas le souci. Le problème, c'est que c'était Akashi : son capitaine, son bourreau, son camarade de classe…Non, ce n'était définitivement pas son petit-ami !

« Il ne manquerait plus que ça… » Songea-t-elle, dépitée.

La jeune fille expira bruyamment la fumée qui sortait de sa bouche, l'entourant de son petit nuage toxique. Elle avait clairement appréciée le baiser, le jeune adolescent devait avoir de l'expérience pour avoir une telle prestance. Puis elle se ravisa en se disant que c'était Akashi, il était _absolu_.

Alors qu'elle jetait sa cigarette dans une poubelle environnante, elle vit au loin la rue où elle habitait, et souffla doucement : Son père allait la griller. Il voyait toujours quand quelque chose la tracassait. C'était presque impossible pour elle de lui cacher quelque chose…

Elle s'engouffra dans la petite maisonnée et jeta nonchalamment son sac de cours tout en se débarrassant rapidement de ses grosses chaussures. Elle entendait des sons de cuisson dans la cuisine et comprit que sa mère lui préparait à manger. Se dirigeant dans le salon, elle vit son petit ange foncer droit vers elle et se baissa légèrement pour le réceptionner, câlinant Elias avec un petit sourire.

-Soeurette ! Tu m'as manqué ! S'exclamait-il, tout joyeux.

-Toi aussi petit ange. Répondit-elle tout en embrassant sa tempe.

Elle eut droit au petit rire aigu du jeune garçon, puis le relâcha alors que Chris embrassait sa fille, tout sourire.

-On va passer à table. Déclara-t-il. Ton entraînement s'est bien passé ?

Elle hocha la tête sans rien ajouter et se jeta avec force dans le petit canapé marron qui ornait le salon. Soufflant bruyamment, elle attrapa avec nonchalance la télécommande et zappa sur une chaîne d'informations, histoire de passer le temps. Elmyra fronça les sourcils à l'entente du nom de son ancien professeur de mathématiques : les informations relataient la disparition soudaine du professeur sans retrouver sa trace. Mais elle oublia bien vite ce détail car elle sentait déjà sur elle le regard gris-vert de son paternel, qui, tout en la regardant, se posait près d'elle, en attente d'explications.

Les yeux noisette croisèrent le regard vif de l'adulte et elle soupira doucement en fermant les yeux. Elle déclara d'une voix atténuée, sans se départir d'un sourire forcé :

-Pas devant Elias.

L'adulte hocha doucement la tête avant de se mettre à table. Il avait compris : si Elmyra demandait de ne pas en parler devant Elias, c'est que ce n'était pas anodin. D'un geste de la main, il fit comprendre à sa fille de venir se mettre à table, ce qu'elle fit avec rapidité. Elle mourrait de faim.

Après avoir bien mangé, Chris demanda au petit garçon d'aller dans la chambre du haut pour jouer à la console tranquillement. Il le fit gaiement, sans se douter qu'une discussion importante allait avoir lieu dans quelques minutes.

Leila s'installa aux côtés de son mari à la table du repas, Elmyra s'était posté en face, une lueur sérieuse qui inquiétait quelque peu ses parents. Rare était de la voir aussi peu souriante.

-On t'écoute Elmyra. Déclara simplement le paternel, voulant qu'elle se livre.

Elle acquiesça lentement, préparent dans son esprit comment elle allait pouvoir formuler tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis le début. Entre Akashi et sa bipolarité, le professeur pervers, la tombe de sa meilleure amie…

Elle ferma un petit moment ses yeux de biches, avant de les rouvrir doucement. Il était temps qu'elle dise tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

-Tout d'abord, j'aimerais que vous n'interveniez pas après ce que je vais vous dire. Laissez-moi régler mes problèmes seule, je veux essayer.

Nouvel hochement de tête de la part de son paternel qui comprit, non sans une inquiétude grandissante, que sa fille avait des problèmes plutôt personnel.

Leila jeta un coup d'œil au paternel et déclara avec un sourire de compréhension, se levant de sa chaise sous l'incompréhension de sa fille :

-Je vous laisse discuter entre vous, je vais aller m'occuper d'Elias.

-Maman ? Murmura l'adolescente, perplexe.

L'épouse adressa un petit sourire à la jeune fille qui la regarda partir sans dire un mot de plus. Elle expira doucement tout en baissant la tête.

Ce n'était pas nouveau qu'elle avait un lien bien plus fort avec son père qu'avec sa mère. Depuis toute petite, elle était collé à son paternel qui, tout en passant du temps ensemble, lui avait inculqué son caractère, sa force d'esprit, tout comme son ouverture. On aurait pu affirmer qu'elle était exactement la même que son père, excepté pour son sexe bien évidemment. Il n'était pas donc inhabituel de la voir se confier à son père qui l'écoutait et la conseillait du mieux qu'il pouvait. C'était bien plus difficile pour Elmyra de discuter avec sa mère, elles n'avaient pas du tout la même façon de penser. C'est pour cela que Leila s'en était allé. Elle sentait que ce serait plus simple pour sa jeune fille de se confier.

Elle releva la tête vers son paternel qui était resté silencieux tout le long de l'échange. Dans ce genre de cas, il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Quand il prenait la parole, il disait des mots justes, importants, qui avaient le don de booster sa fille.

Il la fixait, attendant patiemment que sa fille se sente de livrer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Son regard était protecteur et rassurant, son visage sérieux prouvait qu'il était attentif à ce qu'elle raconterait.

-Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer…Murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour Chris qui lui adressa un sourire amusé.

-Par le début peut-être ?

L'ironie de son père fit grandement rire l'adolescente. Cela eut le don de réchauffer l'atmosphère de la pièce. Elmyra se sentait déjà mieux, son père était vraiment fort pour la faire rire. C'était ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout chez lui.

-Bah déjà, j'ai eu un problème avec un prof. Commença-t-elle avec un air plus sérieux.

-Du genre ?

-J'ai dû porter plainte car c'était un pervers. En plus c'était un prof de maths !

Si la phrase avait refroidi le paternel qui s'était brusquement tendu, il lâcha un léger sourire en entendant la fin de phrase de sa fille. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Elmyra cherchait toujours à détendre l'atmosphère, tout comme lui !

-Mais là je viens de voir qu'il a disparu…Commenta-t-elle, les yeux dans le vide. Puis, l'autre problème, c'est Akashi.

Chris leva un sourcil, interrogateur. Tiens ? Elmyra aurait des problèmes de cœur ? Surprenant venant de sa fille.

-Akashi…le capitaine aux yeux étrange ? Demanda Chris, histoire d'être sûr.

Elle hocha la tête, pensive, et continua son récit.

-Il est…bipolaire. Un coup il va être gentil, et un coup il me fait peur. Il me prend pour sa chose, et le pire, c'est que je n'arrive pas à le contredire ! S'exclama-t-elle, perdue.

L'adulte fronça les sourcils, visiblement en colère. Quoi ? On prenait sa fille pour un jouet ?!

Elmyra lâcha un sourire dépité à son père. Ce dernier lui adressa un regard contrit. Il était conscient que sa fille voulait tout gérer par elle-même, un trait de caractère qu'il avait. Mais de savoir qu'on jouait à sa fille, sa chair, son sang ! Cela avait le don de le faire sortir de ses gongs.

-Il t'a fait du mal ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme, trop calme.

Devant l'air plus que sérieux de son père, elle se dit qu'il valait mieux lui dire la vérité.

-Une fois.

Les yeux de Chris s'étrécirent, alors que son visage se tordit dans un rictus teinté de colère. Elmyra savait qu'elle en demandait trop à son père. Oh elle ne le savait que trop bien ! Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, mais la jeune fille avait tendance à avoir pas mal de problèmes.

-Il t'a fait quoi ?

-Il…il m'a coupé avec un ciseau.

Voilà, la bombe était lancée.

* * *

Leila jouait tranquillement avec son fils, quand des cris de plus en plus forts se firent justes sous ses pieds. La mère de famille comprit que la discussion partait un peu en « cacahuètes ». Elle fronça ses fins sourcils, perplexe. Qu'avait dit Elmyra pour que son bien aimé mari hurle de la sorte ?

-Maman ?

La voix inquiète de son plus jeune enfant la fit redescendre sur terre. Pendant que les deux plus âgés se prenaient la tête, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour s'occuper du plus jeune. Lui qui était si innocent…Elle fit un sourire à son fils, quoi qu'un peu forcé.

-Pourquoi papa il crie ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix d'enfant.

-Eh bien…papa s'entraine à parler plus fort. Mentit-elle, pas sûre que son mensonge soit avalé par le plus innocent de la famille.

-Oh…

Dans le salon, Elmyra tentait de calmer son père qui avait littéralement pété les plombs. Quoi de plus normal quand on apprend que sa fille se fait trancher par un fou avec des ciseaux !

-Papa…s'il te plait calmes toi ! S'exclama-t-elle, s'approchant doucement de son père qui faisait les cent pas en hurlant des insanités qui aurait presque choqué son hyperactive de fille. Presque.

-Comment veux-tu que je me calme ?! On t'envoie dans ce pays à ta demande, tu nous demandes de te laisser seule, ce que je peux comprendre avec ce qui t'es arrivé. Et j'apprends quoi ? Que le mec qui est dans ta classe te taillade ! Bordel mais Elmyra !

Elle déglutit difficilement. Que pouvait-elle ajouter à ça ? La réaction de son père était tout à fait justifiée. Doucement, elle attrapa le bras de son père et se colla contre lui, lui offrant une étreinte qui le calma immédiatement. Il était rare qu'Elmyra offre ce genre de moment, ce qui voulait dire que voir son père comme ça l'affectait énormément.

-Ma fille…

-S'il te plait papa…Souffla-t-elle. Calmes-toi…

Ils restèrent un long moment l'un contre l'autre, avant qu'ils ne retournent s'assoir autour de la table de la salle à manger. Elmyra avait encore des choses à dire à son paternel, il fallait continuer.

-En soi, Akashi n'est pas…méchant. Enfin, c'est compliqué…Déclarait-elle, un peu perdu dans le raisonnement. Certes il est étrange et un peu sadique sur les bords, mais il est aussi protecteur…Ce mec est vraiment compliqué en fait !

Elle rit légèrement, histoire d'alléger la tension qui régnait dans la pièce éclairée par le soleil qui traversait les fenêtres.

-Puis, aujourd'hui il m'a embrassée…Murmura-t-elle, ses joues prenant la couleur des cheveux de son capitaine.

-Pardon ?

Elle leva ses yeux noisette face aux yeux complètement halluciné de son père. Certes, sa fille avait eu quelques petits-amis, mais là, un mec psychopathe près d'elle, ça n'allait pas passer.

-Ouais je sais, c'est bizarre. Souffla-t-elle. Enfin, j'ai une dernière chose à dire. C'est à propos de Mirai…

Chris se redressa brusquement, ses yeux gris verts captant la détresse soudaine de sa fille. Il écouta attentivement ce qu'elle avait à dire, sachant que sa meilleure amie avait été des mois à l'hôpital.

-L'accident de voiture aux Etats-Unis…Mirai et moi étions dans le coma….Souffla-t-elle, perdue dans ses souvenirs.

Elle se souvint du séduisant visage de Mirai. La jolie japonaise qui avait fait des études en Amérique, la jolie japonaise aux yeux orangés, et ses cheveux de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel au moins aussi ébouriffés qu'elle mais si longs ! Son style hors du commun, sa joie de vivre communicative, la passion qui l'habitait dès qu'elle jouait au basket…Oui, elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'incroyable Mirai.

-Elle est morte, elle est parti peu après que je suis arrivée ici. Conclut-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Chris resta crispé, ses yeux gris-vert écarquillés au possible. Vraiment abasourdi. Ce n'était pas possible…pas elle.

-Elmyra…

Il ne réussit qu'à souffler le prénom de sa fille. Cette dernière pleurait. Ses larmes de peine inondaient son visage déformé par la tristesse qui rongeait son cœur.

-Je suis allée lui dire adieu, avec son frère. Akihito-kun s'en voulait tellement…

Sa voix s'était stoppée alors que son corps était secoué de sanglots. Elle ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter. Son père se leva prestement, terrassé, et enveloppa sa fille d'une étreinte qu'il voulait réconfortante. Que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Sa tendre fille avait perdu une précieuse amie, sa meilleure et lumineuse amie. Ella avait tout quitté une fois sortie de l'hôpital, s'était endurcie, et avait supplié sa famille de partir au Japon, là où était hospitalisée cette japonaise.

-Gagne ce tournoi, fais le pour Mirai. Déclara Chris.

Sa fille ne dit rien, mais il la sentit acquiescer lentement. Elmyra le ferait, il en était certain. Elle gagnerait ce tournoi avec honneur pour honorer la mémoire de sa meilleure amie.

* * *

Akashi attendait patiemment que son équipe se réunisse devant le lycée. Habillé d'un survêtement au couleur de Rakuzan, les bras croisés à observer la grande rue qui menait tout droit vers l'établissement prestigieux. Il vit arriver le grand blondinet, joyeux comme à l'accoutumée, accompagné de Nebuya. Tous se saluèrent et attendirent que le reste de l'équipe arrive. Mibuchi arriva en même temps qu'Elmyra. D'ailleurs, Akashi fronça ses sourcils en voyant la mine éteinte de la jeune fille alors que le père de la jeune fille se tenait près d'elle, le pas lourd.

-Bonjour tout le monde. Dit-elle d'une voix claire.

-Je vais y aller Elmyra. On te regardera ce soir !

Elle hocha la tête et resta surprise quand son père l'enserra de ses bras protecteurs, déposant un doux baiser sur le haut de son crâne. La discussion d'hier l'avait chamboulé, et il avait décidé, non sans se disputer avec sa fille, de rester au Japon avec elle. Il allait faire toutes les démarches pour vivre avec elle, et l'accompagner, elle et sa famille, dans ce pays folklorique.

Alors qu'il partait, Akashi fut la proie du regard brillant de sous-entendu du paternel. Le rouge resta de marbre et regarda d'un œil détaché l'adulte s'en aller avant d'observer la jeune fille : elle était plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée et ses beaux yeux noisettes étaient rouges et gonflées.

Elle s'approcha de l'équipe et leva ses yeux vers les garçons.

-Tu as des soucis, Elmyra ? Demanda soudainement Hayama, ses sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude qui l'avait happé soudainement.

Aussi soudainement qu'inattendu, la jeune fille afficha un grand sourire, cachant la mine brisée qu'elle avait affichée à l'instant. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle faiblissait à ce point-là !

-Je suis tellement impatiente que je n'ai pas réussi à dormir ! S'exclama-t-elle en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, un sourire gênée aux lèvres.

Si la plupart des garçons restaient surpris de ce revirement de situation, ce n'était pas le cas de Mibuchi et Akashi qui avaient grillés depuis belle lurette le comportement de l'occidentale. Mibuchi souffla doucement, mais n'ajouta rien. Akashi, lui, adressa un regard à Elmyra qui voulait clairement dire « Nous avons à parler ». La jeune fille ne voulait pas parler, ne voulait pas affronter le regard de son capitaine. Aussi, elle détourna ses yeux rouges et discuta avec Nebuya et Hayama.

Le rouge observa son manège sans rien dire. Il réfléchissait furieusement à la situation : Elmyra avait dû pleurer, et ce, pendant un long moment pour afficher des yeux gonflés et rouges. De plus, son père l'avait accompagné jusqu'ici, et l'avait enlacé, comme s'il cherchait à la protéger. Enfin, l'adulte lui avait jeté un regard étrange.

Il fronça légèrement ses sourcils et frotta légèrement son menton, songeur. Il cherchait à la protéger de quelque chose…mais de quoi ? De lui-même ou d'un autre sujet ?

Cela l'avait refroidi de voir la mine éteinte de son jouet. Un sentiment bien nouveau avait naquit en lui : de _l'inquiétude_. Elmyra était toujours joyeuse et ne montrait que très rarement des sentiments de peine, ou ce qui s'y rapprochait. Elle le cachait toujours pas son sourire rayonnant et sa présence chaleureuse. Il y avait anguille sous roche.

Leur coach arriva peu de temps après et discutèrent stratégie le temps d'attendre le bus qui allait les conduire droit jusqu'à Tokyo. D'autres joueurs arrivèrent, obligés de venir au cas où l'un des joueurs titulaires se sentait mal ou devait être remplacés.

Lorsque le bus arriva et ouvrit ses portes, Elmyra fut la première élève à s'y engouffrer, et se précipita jusqu'au fond du bus, se plaçant à côté de la fenêtre. Akashi la suivit de près, appréciant peu le comportement de l'adolescente. Shirogane observa la bande d'adolescents et soupira discrètement : les jeunes et leurs problèmes !

Akashi s'installa à côté de l'occidentale et l'observa un moment. La jeune fille avait sa tête posée contre la grande vitre teintée du bus. Elle semblait dans son monde.

Il resta indécis quant à la démarche à suivre pour s'adresser à elle. Certes, il était absolu et elle lui devait obéissance, mais c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi peinée, éteinte. Il n'était pas un monstre, et Elmyra méritait d'être respectée tant pour ses capacités que pour sa manière d'appréhender le monde. C'est pour cela qu'il réfléchissait à une manière d'appréhender la jeune fille sans chercher à la contraindre.

-Il y'a un problème, Akashi-kun ?

Il retint de justesse sa surprise : Elmyra l'observait de ses yeux noisette, semblant sonder son esprit avec ce regard profond. C'est ainsi qu'il détailla de plus près le visage peu commun de l'adolescente. Ses joues paraissaient plus blêmes qu'à l'accoutumée, ses yeux rougis et ses paupières gonflées. Les traces de ses larmes qui creusaient légèrement son visage déjà fin…

-Je devrais plutôt te retourner la question. Constata-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle détourna ses yeux de biches et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, gênée. Le rouge vit une étincelle de peine dans son regard.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Trancha-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Le ton sur lequel elle lui avait parlé fit comme l'effet d'une douche froide au capitaine. Ses yeux s'étrécirent, et son visage se fit mauvais. Akashi était en colère, mais il chercha à son contenir. Il ne devait pas s'énerver où l'adolescente aurait quelques problèmes.

Il se pencha vers son oreille alors qu'elle s'était détournée du côté de la fenêtre, observant sans intérêt le paysage qui défilait. Elle tressaillait en sentant le souffle du jeune homme contre son oreille et écouta attentivement ce que lui murmurait le détenteur de l'emperor eyes.

-Rappelle-toi notre deal, Elmyra.

Son murmure s'était fait doucereux, son regard s'était fait glacial. L'occidentale déglutit et son corps fut secoué d'un léger tremblement.

-Excuse-moi…Souffla-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Et contre toute attente, elle éclata en sanglots.

Si Akashi s'était attendu à ça…Il resta pétrifié, perplexe. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Lui avait-il fait si peur au point qu'elle n'en pleure ?

Hayama s'était retourné et avait vu la jolie occidentale se mettre à pleurer à chaude larmes. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que son visage affichait une inquiétude élevée. Il s'était mis devant elle, prenant aisément deux sièges et s'était à moitié endormi. C'est quand il avait entendu son amie pleurer qu'il s'était réveillé dans un sursaut.

Il se redressa du mieux qu'il put et jeta un regard inquisiteur à son capitaine qui ne sut quoi faire. Le blondinet posa son visage contre l'accoudoir du siège, et d'une main, secoua délicatement la chevelure noire et rouge de la jeune fille.

Surprise, elle leva ses yeux mouillés de larmes vers le blondinet qui lui lâcha un sourire rassurant, sans se départir de sa joie habituelle.

-Elmyra-chan ! On est là si tu as besoin.

Elle ne dit pas un mot, se contentant d'écarquiller ses yeux trempés du liquide salé. Elle fit une moue, ne sachant pas comment réagit, puis hocha la tête tout en continuant de pleurer. Elle cacha son visage dans ses petites mains basanées et étouffa ses sanglots comme elle pouvait. Hayama en profita pour jeter un regard à son capitaine, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait la réconforter.

Akashi avait apprécié l'intervention de son joueur, mais il était clair que c'était à lui de prendre la relève. Le regard du blondinet, un tantinet énervé, lui avait comprendre que c'était au capitaine de s'occuper de la jeune fille.

Mibuchi et Nebuya observait la scène, n'osant pas intervenir. Mais cela leur faisait bizarre de voir cette fille aussi…faible ? Ils ne savaient pas comment interpréter la scène. C'était la première fois pour eux qu'ils la voyaient pleurer, elle qui cachait toutes ses émotions négatives par un sourire lumineux. Elle devait vraiment être dévastée pour craquer de la sorte.

Ils se retournèrent quand le blondinet leur adressa un regard lourd de sous-entendu. Ils valaient mieux les laisser tranquilles.

Le rouge avait attiré la jeune fille contre lui, frottant ses cheveux dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant. Il était vraiment perturbé par ce qu'il se passait. Il voyait le corps de la française secoué par de légers tremblements alors qu'il entendait les pleurs de sa camarade de classe. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça.

Il aimait la voir sourire, oui. Il aimait beaucoup quand elle lui lâchait cet incroyable sourire qui réchauffait le cœur de toute l'équipe. Elle lui rappelait parfois Kise avec cette bonne humeur constante.

Il regarda à nouveau la jeune fille, elle semblait s'être calmée. Sa respiration s'était adoucie et ses yeux étaient mi-clos. Elle n'était pas loin de s'endormir, épuisée par sa crise de larmes.

Elmyra se sentait mal. Elle avait l'impression que son monde s'écroulait petit à petit. Elle avait encore du mal à accepter que sa meilleure amie ait perdu la vie. Non, en fait, c'est comme si elle s'était menti à elle même tout ce temps en s'obligeant à croire que Mirai était toujours en vie. Depuis le jour où elle avait appris sa mort, elle n'y avait pas cru, même lorsqu'elle était parti voir sa tombe, même lorsque Akihito s'était mis à sangloter dans ses bras...Elle s'était menti à elle même tout ce temps. Puis, en parlant de ses problèmes à son père, en se livrant comme elle le faisait si souvent, elle s'était enfin rendu compte que sa meilleure amie n'était plus de ce monde, qu'elle était seule. C'était vraiment difficile à accepter.

-Akashi-kun…murmura-t-elle.

Elle leva ses yeux noisette et se perdit dans le regard hétérochrome de son vis-à-vis. Posée contre son torse, elle devait lever les yeux vers lui et elle se surprit à penser qu'elle paraissait vraiment petite près de lui. Le regard peu commun de son capitaine avait une fâcheuse tendance à l'envouter. Surtout depuis qu'ils avaient échangés un baiser passionné…

Elle ferma un instant ses yeux, et se redressa légèrement. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Ça avait été l'élément déclencheur des ressassements de souvenirs. Puis, le fait d'avoir craquée devant eux, devant son capitaine, lui valait peut être quelques explications. Avec difficulté, elle se décida à lui révéler une partie de ses tourments. De toutes manières, il aurait fini par l'interroger de force.

-Tu te souviens quand je suis allée dans ce cimetière, avec Akihito-kun…

Il hocha la tête, patient. Le mieux était qu'il la laisse prendre son temps. Il savait qu'elle avait perdu une connaissance, ce n'était pas évident à raconter.

-Cette personne que j'étais allée voir, la sœur d'Akihito-kun…Elle s'appelait Mirai. On a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble en Amérique. En fait, c'est elle qui m'a fait découvrir mon potentiel dans le basket. C'était également ma meilleure amie…

Akashi tilta à sa dernière phrase. C'était donc pour cela qu'elle était si triste ! Forcément, perdre une amie chère à ses yeux…

Il n'ajouta rien, que pouvait-il lui dire de toute façon ? Il l'attira contre lui et enserra sa petite main contre la sienne, offrant ce dont elle avait le plus besoin : de l'attention.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu ! On en apprend beaucoup plus sur Elmyra dans ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, si je dois m'améliorer, s'il y a des choses qui vont on déplu, ou tout simplement votre ressenti !


	10. Chapter 9

Hello All ! Voici donc la suite de "I'm Not Your Toy !"

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews (lys0212 et World Fairy) et tout ceux qui suivent mon histoire. Vous me motivez vraiment !

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

Chapitre 9

Le bus arriva enfin à destination de Tokyo, après quelques heures de route. Ils étaient arrivés peu avant midi, leur laissant tout un après-midi de libre. Le rouge avait précisé à son équipe qu'ils auraient quartier libre jusqu'à 17 h, ce qui rendit un peu le sourire de l'occidentale. Elle n'était encore jamais allée dans la capitale et resta impressionné par l'énorme ville dans laquelle elle finirait inévitablement par se perdre.

Akashi, comme s'il était connecté à ses pensées, déclara, un brin amusé :

-Tu resteras avec moi, Elmyra. Tu serais encore capable de te perdre.

Elle lui jeta un regard en coin, bien que la remarque de son capitaine l'amuse également : Toute l'équipe savait à quel point la jeune fille avait un sens de l'orientation déplorable !

Tous descendirent à un rythme lent et dans des discussions sans intérêts pour le capitaine. Il se retint de souffler, se contentant de suivre la jeune fille qui sortit du bus avec entrain. Akashi l'observa s'étirer en lâchant un gémissement de bonheur. Il sourit : elle retrouvait enfin son sourire.

L'avoir vu aussi dévastée lui avait fait comprendre qu'il s'était attaché à cette occidentale au caractère bien trempée. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait décrétée que cette fille serait son jouet !

-Whaouh ! Tokyo est gigantesque ! S'extasia –t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

-T'éloignes pas trop, qu'on te perde pas ! Ricana Nebuya tout en lui frottant ses cheveux.

Elle se débattit un instant et gonfla ses joues, râlant après le métis. Mais tous virent qu'elle était amusée de leurs railleries.

-C'est pas moi qu'est petite, c'est vous qu'êtes trop grand ! Râla-t-elle d'une voix boudeuse.

Akashi eut un rictus amusé, c'était bien mieux de la voir avec sa pétillante énergie et contaminer tout le monde de sa bonne humeur.

Elle rit légèrement à une blague vaseuse du blond et se retourna vers le capitaine qui souriait légèrement. Elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et charria le blond qui lui donna quelques coups, histoire de l'embêter un peu.

-J'ai faim ! Se plaignit le métis tout en marchant.

-Moi aussi ! S'exclama le blond tout en sautillant.

-J'avoue que je suis affamé. Remarqua également l'élégant Mibuchi.

Akashi leur jeta un regard blasé : la nourriture était bien la première chose à laquelle ils pensaient. C'est alors qu'il entendit distinctement le ventre de la jeune fille près d'elle gargouiller violemment. Il observa les joues d'Elmyra prendre la teinte de ses cheveux, et émit un rire narquois.

Gênée par ce son indélicat, elle sortit rapidement de sa poche une cigarette mentholée et l'apporta à ses lèvres, puis, dans un geste qui révélait l'habitude de la jeune fille, alluma la cigarette tout en prenant une bouffée de tabac. Elle cracha toute la fumée dans un soupir d'aise, et reprit rapidement une nouvelle bouffée toxique du petit bâtonnet blanc.

-C'est pas bien de fumer ! Remarqua tout haut le blondinet.

-Fumes avant que la vie ne te fume. Répondit d'un ton détaché la jeune fille.

Elle adressa un regard en coin au blondinet qui ne trouva rien à répondre face à cette phrase sorti tout droit de la mémoire de l'occidentale. Elle avançait tranquillement, sans se presser, observant la grande ville et tout ce monde qui y circulait.

Akashi, de son côté, se demanda un instant si la jeune fille lui avait tout dit. Le comportement si détaché de l'occidentale lui indiquait qu'elle semblait chercher à oublier ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Akashi-kun ? J'aimerais passer dans un tabac, je peux y aller de suite ?

Le rouge regard un instant la jeune fille qui désignait un magasin de tabac juste devant eux. Il hocha la tête : il valait mieux qu'elle ai sa dose de nicotine, autrement elle serait tendue jusqu'à leur premier match.

Elle sourit légèrement, et, tout en fumant rapidement son petit bâtonnet toxique, elle se dirigea droit vers le magasin en question.

Pendant ce temps-là, les autres garçons s'étaient retournés vers leur capitaine comme un seul homme. Leur regard sérieux fit rapidement comprendre au plus petit de quoi il en retournait.

-Oui, elle nous cache encore des choses. Dit-il d'une voix lasse.

-Nous devrions peut-être parler sérieusement avec elle. Remarqua Mibuchi de son élégante voix.

-Au contraire. Il vaut mieux la laisser se livrer elle-même. Riposta le blondinet, sourcils froncés. C'est pas le genre de truc qu'elle dira comme ça !

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, Hayama. Ajouta le rouge d'un ton calme. Laissons là tranquille. Quand elle aura besoin de parler, elle viendra à nous.

Nebuya ne dit rien, mais il opina vigoureusement de la tête, ne pouvant pas faire mieux de toute façon. La meilleure chose à faire était de la traiter comme habituellement, histoire de la dérider un peu.

La jeune fille sortit comme une fleur du magasin de tabac, deux nouveaux paquets à la main et une petite boite de tabac avec les tubes assortis. Le rouge leva un sourcil, perplexe : Elle avait acheté pour combien de temps toute cette drogue légale ?

-J'ai pris pour le mois. Répondit-elle à la question silencieuse du capitaine.

Avec souplesse, elle fit glisser son sac de l'épaule et ouvrit le sac à dos pour y mettre tout son attirail de fumeuse régulière. Elle garda cependant un petit paquet dans sa poche, sachant à l'avance que le paquet entamé n'allait pas tenir toute la journée.

-On va manger ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix claire, n'aimant pas tous les regards que son équipe lui jetait.

D'un commun accord, ils hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers un fast-food environnant, histoire de calmer la faim qui tiraillait leurs corps.

* * *

Après avoir mangés, la plupart se séparèrent, connaissant bien la ville incroyable qu'était Tokyo. Seul Elmyra resta aux coté du rouge, intimidée par le jeune garçon. Ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, tous deux silencieux. Elmyra était gênée du baiser échangés avec le capitaine, et Akashi réfléchissait furieusement à ce que pourrait lui cacher la jeune fille.

-Akashi-kun ? Quelle équipe on va affronter aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle subitement, brisant le silence pesant qui régnait entre eux.

Il se tourna vers elle, l'observant sans gêne de ses yeux hétérochromes, alors qu'elle fuyait son regard, baissant ses yeux vers le sol, l'histoire du baiser bien trop frais dans sa tête. Akashi lâcha un rictus amusé et lui prit la main, l'entraînant dans un endroit calme, un grand parc où peu de monde y était, en partie à cause du froid.

Elmyra s'était brusquement tendue quand il avait pris sa main, gardant sa petite main basanée dans la chaleur de la sienne. Elle avait légèrement rougi mais n'avait pas protesté. Elle regarda autour d'elle, appréciant le calme plat du parc. Ils s'installèrent ensemble sur un banc, Akashi gardant fermement sa main dans la sienne.

Cela ne gênait pas spécialement Elmyra, cette proximité soudaine. C'était surtout qu'elle était mal-à-l'aise, perdu dans ses battements de cœur qui avait brusquement accélérés.

-Aujourd'hui, on joue contre l'équipe Kirisaki Dai Ichi. Répondit finalement le plus grand des deux. Tu sembles nerveuse Elmyra, je me trompe ?

La voix mielleuse du rouge fit frissonner la jeune fille, les joues rouges devant Akashi. Il la perturbait beaucoup. Levant ses yeux noisette vers son visage, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence.

-Tu me rends nerveuse, Akashi-kun…Souffla-t-elle.

Il sourit. Ce fameux sourire en coin qui lui montrait clairement qu'il s'amusait de la situation.

Depuis hier, elle était complètement perdue. Entre la discussion avec son père, la proximité qu'elle avait eu avec son impérial capitaine et la Winter Cup… Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix taquine.

Malgré l'air franchement amusé de son vis-à-vis, il gardait toujours sa main dans la sienne, la serrant fortement sans toutefois lui faire mal. Il était sérieux et voulait une réponse. L'éclat dans son œil doré le fit aisément comprendre à l'occidentale.

-Depuis…Depuis hier…Hésita-t-elle, se préparant à une réaction du rouge.

-Sois plus explicite dans tes explications. Ordonna-t-il de sa voix chaude, et caressante.

Tout comme la main froide du rouge qui caressait la joue de la jeune fille qui rougit violement, malgré les lèvres pincées. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, ça ne changerait pas. Mais avec son capitaine, c'était différent elle était intimidée par l'aura supérieur, _impérial_ de son camarade de classe. Il dégageait une telle aisance ! C'était incroyable ce qu'il pouvait dégager, le tout dans un naturel qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle finit par s'expliquer, le regard fuyant.

-Depuis que tu m'as embrassé…Murmura-t-elle, vaincue.

Elle savait qu'il s'amusait avec elle, oh oui ! Elle s'en doutait tellement ! Ces ordres qu'il lui donnait, cette manière de lui dire, ce regard clairement taquin qui la faisait rougir…Elle était son _jouet_. Et le pire, c'est qu'en plus de ne pas avoir la force de lui résister, elle commençait à s'en accommoder.

Elle avait fermé ses yeux en voyant Akashi fondre sur ses lèvres avec une passion dévorante. De nouveau, Elmyra ressentit cette chaleur incroyable qui envahit tout son être, les joues devenant rouges. Elle ne se sentit pas s'agripper désespérément à son capitaine mais elle sentit clairement la langue d'Akashi forcer l'entrée, avant d'entamer une danse endiablée. Elle répondit à son baiser, appréciant, non sans une pointe de honte, cette passion qui la dévorait toute entière. Elle se sentait dominée dans cet acte, et étrangement, cela lui plaisait énormément.

Elle recula la première, reprenant son souffle, observant Akashi qui avait les yeux brillants…de désir ? Elle ne sut ce qu'elle voyait dans ses envoutants yeux vairons.

De son côté, Akashi appréciait grandement l'air désirable de son jouet. C'était un véritable appel à la luxure, ces yeux noisette brillant de confusion, ces joues rouges et ses lèvres roses. Il voulait les mordiller, les goûter à nouveau, puis embrasser son cou, mordiller sa peau bronzée, profiter de ce corps si féminin…

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent dans les yeux, sondant l'un comme l'autre leurs pensées. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre, totalement perturbée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle n'avait que trop appréciée ce baiser, ce qu'elle trouvait étrange : elle avait déjà embrassé des hommes comme des femmes. Ça ne lui avait jamais fait peur de partager un baiser, mais avec Akashi, c'est vraiment différent.

Elle était transportée dans un autre monde, elle s'enivrait de la saveur particulière du jeune adolescent, tout comme de l'odeur qu'il dégageait. Elle n'aimait que trop cette domination qu'il exerçait sur elle dans ce genre de moment. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi à moins que…

-Je vois que tu as apprécié. Murmura, sensuel, le rouge tout en agrippant la taille de la jeune fille, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

-Je pourrais en dire autant de toi. Répliqua-t-elle, désinvolte, alors que son corps la trahissait.

Il sourit : elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être insolente malgré leur deal. C'était toujours aussi amusant de la voir se rebeller, néanmoins, elle devait faire attention à ne pas trop jouer avec le feu. Autrement…

-Je l'avoue volontiers. Sourit-il. J'aime te posséder de cette manière.

Cette voix d'une sensualité extrême lui donna un frisson alors qu'une étrange chaleur l'envahit. Elle sentait complètement envoutée par cette voix suave. Mais elle secoua légèrement sa tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle cède.

-Ça n'arrivera plus, Akashi-kun. Déclara-t-elle subitement.

Mais au fond d'elle, elle doutait franchement de la véracité de ses propos.

-Ça, c'est ce que tu crois.

Elle n'ajouta rien. Pourquoi faire ? Si c'était pour provoquer Akashi, elle risquait de s'en mordre les doigts. Il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle évite de rentrer dans son jeu, elle allait finir par se faire dévorer par le détenteur de l'emperor eyes.

-Mis à part ça, comment te sens tu ?

Elle l'observa un moment, réfléchissant à tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Elle allait mieux, certes, mais Mirai était toujours dans son esprit, et tous les évènements qui les avaient liés également.

-Mieux j'imagine. Déclara-t-elle, regardant en face d'elle. Faut que je m'y habitue c'est tout.

Il hocha la tête, ses bras croisés sur son torse. Faire son deuil était toujours long et compliqué, il en savait quelque chose.

-Tu arriveras à surmonter sa mort, j'en suis sûr.

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui, de la surprise se lisant dans son regard de biche. Lui-même se tourna vers elle, et lui adressa un petit sourire, avant de déclarer, sûr de lui :

-Tu es forte Elmyra. Alors je sais que tu y arriveras.

Elle resta un instant interdite, ne savant pas comment réagir : Akashi passait toujours d'un extrême à l'autre sans préparer la personne près de lui. Sa bipolarité avait tendance à la fatiguer, mais elle devait s'y habituer.

-Merci Akashi-kun. Souffla-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien, mais l'occidentale vit le petit sourire qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de son capitaine.

* * *

Le meneur de la génération des miracles et l'occidentale s'étaient dirigés jusqu'au grand gymnase où allait se dérouler la Winter cup. Ils avaient décidés de s'y rendre pour que la française évite de se perdre dans les méandres de l'établissement.

Déjà des équipes arrivaient en masse, créant un brouah ha ha des plus désagréables pour les deux adolescents qui partirent dans un endroit plus calme, où peu de gens se baladaient. Soudainement, le rouge vit Elmyra plisser ses yeux, semblant reconnaitre une personne et suivit son regard, avant d'hausser un sourcil, surpris.

La silhouette dut se sentir observée car elle se retourna, Akashi observant distinctement le visage surpris de Mayuzumi. Elmyra, elle, écarquilla ses yeux de surprise : C'était cette personne qui l'avait surprise devant le lycée !

Le fameux Mayuzumi eut l'air un instant surpris, avant de reprendre son masque inexpressif tout en s'approchant du duo de deuxième année. Akashi arborait un rictus amusé, ne s'attendant pas à le croiser ici.

-Akashi-kun…Salua froidement l'étudiant.

-Chihiro. Répondit le rouge de sa voix suave. Quelle surprise de te croiser ici.

Akashi était toujours le même, sa voix était contrôlée, son visage affichant son air supérieur qui donnait toujours d'étrange frissons à l'occidentale près d'elle.

Mayuzumi se tourna alors vers la jeune fille, et, contre toute attente, lui adressa un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus gentil, ce qui surpris grandement l'occidentale. Néanmoins, elle répondit à son sourire, saluant poliment le jeune homme en face d'elle.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Veil Elmyra. Dit-elle d'une voix enjouée tout en s'inclinant légèrement.

-Bonjour, Vei-chan. Je suis Mayuzumi. Ravi de te connaître !

Elle sourit, avant d'ajouter, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire depuis quelques mois déjà, ce qui eut le don d'agacer le rouge qui affichait une mine irritée.

-Appelez-moi Elmyra s'il vous plait.

-Si tôt ? S'amusa le plus âgé. Je me souviens de t'avoir vu devant le lycée Rakuzan, c'est donc toi la nouvelle titulaire ? J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait peur la dernière fois.

Elle secoua négativement sa tête, secouant ses cheveux déjà bien ébouriffés. Il rit légèrement devant son exubérance.

-Tu choisis toujours des personnes peu communes, Akashi-kun. Déclara le gris, un sourire en coin qui n'améliora en rien l'agacement du capitaine.

-Que viens-tu faire ici, Chihiro ? Déclara abruptement le rouge.

Le plus âgé des deux sourit : La possessivité d'Akashi envers la dénommée Elmyra l'amusait beaucoup. Il avait dû trouver une fois de plus une personne à martyriser. Déjà, le plus âgé avait envie de rendre encore plus irritable le rouge, décidant de se rapprocher de la jeune fille.

« Elle a l'air sympa » Songea-t-il tout en l'observant du coin de l'œil.

-Je suis venu assister à votre match, bien entendu. Répondit-il d'une voix grandement amusée. En tant qu'ancien de Rakuzan, je voulais voir comment vous vous débrouillerez cette année.

-Vraiment ?! S'extasia la jeune fille. C'est cool !

-Tu as un style particulier en tant que joueuse pour que tu sois dans l'équipe, je me trompe ? Demanda le gris, quoi que certain que sa réponse soit positive.

-Vous verrez ! Fit-elle, non sans décocher un clin d'œil qui fit doucement rire l'étudiant.

-Tutoies moi s'il te plait. Et appelles moi Chihiro par la même occasion, comme ça nous serons d'égal à égale.

Elmyra acquiesça vivement, commençant déjà à apprécier l'étudiant qui se révélait être une personne fort sympathique et très expressive, tout compte fait. Elle avait remarqué que son capitaine semblait énervé, mais elle n'en tint pas compte : elle avait le droit de se faire des amis, non ?

-Je vais vous laisser, je vais aller faire un tour. Déclara-t-il d'une voix posée. J'ai hâte de te voir jouer Elmyra ! Ajouta-t-il, s'adressant directement à l'occidentale.

Elle sourit, ce fameux sourire en coin qui voulait dire qu'il allait être surpris. Akashi vit rouge : Comment pouvait-elle être aussi familière avec lui ?!

Quand l'étudiant parti, il adressa un regard mauvais à la jeune fille qui soupira, lassée du comportement de son capitaine.

-Tu as un problème ? Demanda-t-elle directement, sa voix masquant à peine la lassitude qu'elle ressentait.

- _Pardon_ ?

Le ton glacial qu'avait modulé le rouge fit comprendre à la jeune fille qu'elle risquait d'avoir quelques soucis si elle continuait à le provoquer de la sorte. Mais rien n'y faisait : La jeune fille était en colère après le rouge.

-Je te demande si tu as un problème. En plus de soucis d'incompréhension, serais tu à moitié sourd ?

D'accord, Elmyra l'avait délibérément provoqué, signant ainsi son arrêt de mort. Mais elle s'en fichait, la colère aveuglant le danger qu'elle créait sans même sans rendre compte.

Akashi attrapa brusquement le poignet droit de la jeune fille, l'enserrant de telles manières à ce qu'elle lâcha un gémissement plaintif. Sans même lui répondre, il l'entraîna à l'intérieur du grand bâtiment histoire de chercher un endroit isolé, de préférence le vestiaire.

Manque de bol, alors qu'il traînait la jeune fille qui se débattait en silence, ne voulant surtout pas attirer l'attention sur eux, il vit que le vestiaire Rakuzan n'était pas encore ouvert. Alors il continuait de traîner l'occidentale jusqu'à un cul de sac parfaitement isolé, tant au niveau du bruit que de la lumière, car très peu de luminosité passait dans ce cul de sac.

Il la poussa fortement contre le mur, le dos de la jeune fille heurtant avec force le mur, coupant sa respiration. Elle mit quelques secondes à s'en remettre, mais déjà, Akashi s'était dangereusement approché d'elle, ses deux mains entre sa tête, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle crut voir l'œil doré du meneur de la génération des miracles briller d'un éclat dangereux.

Elmyra comprit un peu tard qu'elle venait de faire une grosse bêtise en provoquant le capitaine. Son visage reflétait la colère dans laquelle il était, ses traits étaient durs, affichant un air supérieur et si mauvais qu'Elmyra en frissonna d'appréhension.

Elle voulut bouger, mais Akashi la retint fermement contre le mur, n'hésitant pas à utiliser son corps pour la bloquer, et malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne réussit pas à se sortir de la merde dans laquelle elle s'était fourrée.

« Note à moi-même : Apprends à tenir ta langue, surtout en présence d'Akashi » Pensa-t-elle tout en affrontant le regard hétérochromes du rouge. Elle avouait volontiers qu'elle était terrifiée, Akashi n'ayant jamais été aussi mauvais que maintenant. D'ailleurs, son poignet lui faisait mal, devinant aisément sa peau rougi par la force du capitaine.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne voyait qu'une partie du visage de son capitaine : il faisait tellement sombre ici qu'elle ne voyait que la moitié de son visage, affrontant l'œil doré de l'adolescent.

D'un geste vif qui pétrifia l'occidentale, elle vit le plus grand sortir quelque chose qu'elle aurait aimé ne plus jamais voir dans ses mains blanches. Elle trembla d'effroi devant l'air sadique de son vis-à-vis.

Une paire de ciseaux rouges.

Elle regarda le visage du rouge avec ses yeux noisette écarquillés. Ce dernier lui lâchait un sourire qui représentait surement tout le sadisme dont il était capable de faire preuve. La jeune fille commença à trembler d'effroi, ce qui fit doucement rire son capitaine.

Elle avait peur, elle était terrifiée. C'était _exactement_ ce qu'il voulait.

-Tu m'as manqué de respect.

Le ton, tranchant, ne laissait aucune place à la discussion. La jeune fille déglutit, se demandant ce qu'allait faire le rouge pour punir cette provocation.

De sa main droite, il leva avec une lenteur malsaine sa paire de ciseaux préférés, observant, non sans un sourire malsain, la jeune fille qui écarquillait ses yeux de biches. Il sentit que le corps de l'occidentale était secoué de légers tremblements alors que sa respiration se faisait saccadée.

Avec douceur, il fit glisser la lame sur le bras couvert de la veste grise de la jeune fille, s'amusant à provoquer des petits frissons que la jeune fille avait du mal à réprimer. Dans un geste calculé, il ouvrit avec lenteur la veste de survêtement de la jeune fille, laissant apparaitre un débardeur gris foncé dont la poitrine se soulevait à un rythme effrénée.

La peur se lisait si facilement dans sa gestuelle ! Akashi s'amusait comme un fou malgré la colère noire dans laquelle il était. Que cette fille soit si insolente et désinvolte le rendait complètement dingue !

D'un geste brusque, il souleva le t-shirt de l'occidentale qui se raidit subitement : Qu'est-ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire exactement ?

Puis, avec un regard glacial qui s'ancra dans le regard paniquée de son jouet, il caressa la peau basanée de la jeune fille à l'aide de la lame froide qui provoquait des petits soubresauts sur la peau. Soudainement, Akashi remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Bloquant la jeune fille en la retournant sur le côté, il observa, non sans une légère surprise, qu'une cicatrice marquait le côté gauche de la jeune fille, glissant sur toute la longueur, formant un mince fil plus clair sur sa peau bronzée.

Il fronça ses sourcils, perplexe : Comment c'était-elle fait ça ?

Elmyra abaissa brusquement le tissu foncé, non sans jeter un regard lourd de reproche à son capitaine qui ne lui échappa pas. Sa colère reprit le dessus et, d'un geste si vif que la jeune fille ne le vit pas venir, il trancha brusquement la peau foncée de la jeune fille au niveau de sa clavicule gauche. Elle glapit de douleur, avant de poser sa main sur la blessure toute fraiche où le sang coulait fortement.

Le rouge, pris dans une pulsion des plus étranges, attrapa la main trempée de la jeune fille pour observer avec plus d'attention la plaie qu'il avait créée, ravi de voir cette couleur vermillon tâcher lentement le débardeur gris de l'occidentale qui se retenait de toutes ses forces de pleurer.

Ce n'était pas la douleur qui la dérangeait, car après tout, c'était bien plus supportable que ce qu'elle avait pu endurer. Non, c'était de savoir que c'était son capitaine qu'il lui avait infligée cette douleur, cette souffrance dont il se délectait.

Cette partie de lui la blessait profondément, ayant l'impression de se revoir quelques années avant, avant que tout ne change…

Elle ne se sentit pas pleurer, non, elle n'avait même pas remarquée que ces larmes salées dévalaient sur ses joues basanées. Non, la seule chose qu'elle avait remarqué, c'était le regard brillant de folie de son vis-à-vis, ce regard qui avait tant de fois illuminés ses étranges yeux vairons, ce regard qu'elle avait déjà eu…

Au fond d'elle, Elmyra venait de comprendre une chose. Une chose si importante qu'elle commençait à avoir peur d'elle-même.

Si Elmyra ne pouvait résister au rouge, si elle se sentait attirée par cet adolescent bipolaire, c'était tout simplement par ce qu'il lui rappelait sa personne il y a quelques années de cela.

La jeune fille devenait pâle à une allure rapide, ce qui inquiéta légèrement le capitaine. La lâchant, il resta de marbre en la voyant s'effondrer au sol tel une poupée de chiffon. Mais ce qui le perturbait, c'est qu'elle ne réagissait même, ses beaux yeux noisette fixant un point invisible.

Akashi s'agenouilla devant elle, essayant de la faire réagir, mais même s'il était plongé dans ses yeux de biches, elle ne le voyait pas. C'était comme s'il venait de la briser toute entière.

-Elmyra ?

Un sursaut la parcourut, et, aussi brusquement qu'elle était tombée sur ce sol froid, elle se releva sans même regarder le rouge. Ce dernier la suivit dans son mouvement, une lueur interrogative dans ces yeux vairons. Il en avait même oublié sa punition.

Elle commença d'un pas lent à se diriger plus loin, mais il la retint en agrippant son poignet : Il voulait des explications.

-Elmyra…commença-t-il d'une voix ferme.

-Ça ne te suffit plus de me taillader maintenant ? Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix si agressive que cela crispa un instant le rouge.

Elle se retourna légèrement tout en dégageant son bras d'un geste brusque. Akashi fut tellement surpris par le regard de la jeune fille qu'il en oublia de répliquer, perturbé par le regard si mauvais de la jeune fille qu'elle aurait pu le tuer d'un regard.

Elle disparut rapidement sans un regard en arrière, appuyant sur sa plaie pour éviter que le sang ne coule de trop. Elle avait un match à jouer, ce n'était pas le moment de perdre pour une simple anémie ou encore une infection.

Dire qu'elle était en colère serait un euphémisme. Le regard qu'elle lui avait jeté était clair. En ce moment, elle se maudissait d'avoir rencontré cet adolescent. En ce moment, elle détestait le fait d'avoir aperçu une ancienne partie d'elle dans ce regard brillant de folie.

Elle ferma ses yeux un instant, fatiguée par ce qu'il lui tombait dessus depuis quelques temps. C'était Mirai qui l'avait sorti de cette merde, alors il était hors de question qu'elle tombe à niveau aussi bas !

Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire en coin alors qu'elle déambulait à la recherche des toilettes, son sac à dos bien ancrée sur son épaule droite. Elle ne retomberait pas, elle l'avait promis.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis par review, je suis curieuse quant à vos avis. Bisous ! :3


	11. Chapter 10

Hey tout le monde ! Voici donc la suite de ma petite fiction !

Je tiens à remercier **Isop** , _MissSarah20_ et **lys0212** pour vos reviews ! Comme toujours, vos impressions me motivent pour continuer d'écrire cette fiction :)

Je remercie également tous ceux qui me suivent :)

Petite piqure de rappel histoire de : Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko No Basket ne m'appartiennent pas (même si j'aimerais T-T)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D

Chapitre 10

Akashi n'avait pas bougé du cul de sac dans lequel il avait emmené la jeune fille. Il s'était figé quand l'occidentale l'avait regardé de la sorte.

Il avait aperçu un regard similaire au sien, un regard mauvais, un regard _dangereux_. Il fallait croire que le rouge l'avait poussé à bout.

Il finit par s'en aller de cet endroit maintenant sans intérêt, avançant d'un pas lent alors que son cerveau fonctionnait furieusement. Il cherchait à comprendre le comportement de la jeune fille. Certes, il l'avait poussé à bout, il l'avouait volontiers. Mais pour une fille qui passait son temps à être joyeuse et sourire H24, il était bien trop étrange de la voir avec un regard aussi dangereux. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas normal.

-Akashicchi !

Ce dernier, un tantinet surpris, leva ses yeux hétérochromes vers un grand adolescent avec des cheveux blonds éclatant et un visage à faire tomber n'importe qui. Le meneur de la génération des miracles sourit : son ancienne équipe commençait déjà à arriver.

Le garçon qui accourait, le sourire aux lèvres, se nommait Kise Ryôta. Mannequin à mi-temps, c'était un membre de la génération des miracles. Son talent ? Copier les capacités d'autres joueurs.

-Bonjour Ryôta. Déclara le meneur d'une voix suave.

-Ça faisait longtemps !

-En effet. Tu as un match aujourd'hui ?

-Non pas du tout ! Répondit-il avec force le plus grand. Je viens assister à ton match.

« Histoire de voir si tu es encore plus fort que l'année dernière » Songea le mannequin tout en affichant un sourire lumineux.

Le rouge hocha la tête avec un petit sourire, se doutant que si le blond s'était déplacé, le reste de la génération des miracles également.

-Trouvons les autres ! On pourra discuter un peu ! S'exclamait déjà le plus surexcité des deux, trop heureux.

Lâchant un léger soupir, plus par amusement que par exaspération, Akashi suivit le blondinet qui sautillait de joie, trop content de revoir toute la génération des miracles au grand complet.

Du côté de la jeune fille, elle s'était changée dans les toilettes, portant un sweet noir qui était bien trop grand pour elle. Cette dernière s'était soignée avec ce qu'elle avait, une compresse fermement accroché à sa clavicule gauche.

Elle se regarda un moment dans le miroir, quelque peu surprise de l'image qu'il reflétait. Elle voyait une fille avec des yeux rougies, des traces de larmes sur ses joues et des cernes violacées sous ses yeux noisette. Elle faisait peine à voir.

Soufflant légèrement, Elmyra releva ses longues manches noires et alluma le robinet pour récolter de l'eau entre ses mains. Avec vivacité, elle trempa son visage dans l'eau glacée, histoire de nettoyer et réveiller sa peau. Ressembler à un zombie n'était pas vraiment dans son optique.

Avec lassitude, elle sortit des toilettes, son sac à dos près d'elle. Elle avait envie de fumer une clope, elle voulait décompresser un peu. Regardant l'heure sur son téléphone, l'occidentale constata qu'il lui restait encore du temps avant qu'elle ne rejoigne l'équipe dans les vestiaires avec le coach.

D'un pas lent, elle sortit du grand bâtiment dans lequel elle allait faire un match, profitant de l'air frais sur son visage. Elle ferma un instant ses yeux, se délectant du léger vent qui la rafraichissait. Bon sang que c'était agréable !

Elle se dirigea vers des escaliers et se posa tranquillement dessus, lâchant un soupir d'aise. Du calme ! Elle ne demandait que ça !

Alors qu'elle allait allumer sa cigarette, trop heureuse de s'intoxiquer avec sa nicotine, elle se stoppa brutalement dans son geste, complètement statufiée.

-Elmyra ?

Cette voix…avec lenteur, la jeune fille leva sa tête, et écarquilla ses yeux noisette de stupeur. Elle croisa le regard rouge sombre de son vis-à-vis, également stupéfait de la voir ici. Ils restèrent un instant en suspens, comme si le temps lui-même c'était arrêté. La jeune fille ne remarqua même pas le jeune garçon aux cheveux turquoise qui se tenait près de lui.

Les yeux noisette de l'occidentale se brouillèrent de larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler. Lui ? Ici ? Devant elle ?

-Taiga ! Hurla-t-elle de bonheur.

Dans un élan, elle se jeta droit sur lui, se fichant pas mal de se casser la figure alors qu'elle sautait du haut des escaliers. Mais il la réceptionna facilement, entourant ses bras puissant autour de la taille de l'occidentale qui sera ses fines mains contre sa nuque, cachant sa tête dans son cou.

Le grand américain aux cheveux rouges sombres ferma ses yeux, et rit légèrement alors qu'il la serrait fort contre lui, trop heureux de la revoir. Il ne sentit même pas ses propres larmes couler, croyant à un rêve, tout simplement.

Après quelques minutes de bonheur échangé à travers cette simple étreinte, Taiga reposa délicatement au sol la jeune fille qui essuyait également ses larmes de joies. Si le plus petit ne dit rien, il jeta un regard interrogateur, quoiqu'assez inexpressif, au plus grand quand il vit ses larmes. Mais ce dernier ne le vit pas, trop obnubilé par l'occidentale qui affichait un sourire lumineux.

-Tu m'as manquée Taiga ! S'écria-t-elle.

Mais ce dernier tournait autour d'elle, inspectant son corps avec des yeux inquiet. Elle afficha un doux sourire en le voyant faire et attrapa sa main avant de l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Je n'ai plus rien Taiga. Je suis guérie, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il lui sourit, soulagé de la voir en bon état. Cette fois ci, le garçon aux cheveux turquoises se racla la gorge. Non pas qu'il voulait les interrompre, mais il était là et aimerait bien que le plus grand lui explique son comportement.

-Oh euh ! Elmyra, je te présente Kuroko Tetsuya, on fait partie de l'équipe de basket de Seirin. Kuroko, voici Veil Elmyra, une grande amie.

Si cette dernière s'était figée en entendant « Seirin », elle ne dit rien et sourit au plus petit. En l'observant, elle put constater qu'il avait un air inexpressif lui rappelant beaucoup Mayuzumi. Elle détailla rapidement ses cheveux turquoise, ses yeux bleus céruléens très inexpressifs, sa petite taille, quoiqu'il la dépassait, et sa peau blanche. Elle comprit rapidement qu'il était un membre de la génération des miracles.

-Salut, appelles moi Elmyra. Dit-elle d'une voix enjouée. Akashi m'a parlé de toi.

Cette fois ci, ce fut l'américain qui se figea, mais la jeune fille, tout comme le joueur fantôme, le virent. C'est alors que les deux adolescents observèrent la tenue de la jeune fille, voyant un bas de survêtement gris souris une veste au nom de Rakuzan.

-Ne me dis pas que…

Le plus grand croisa le regard sérieux de la jeune fille et comprit : Oui, elle était à Rakuzan, et si elle se trouvait ici, c'était surement parce qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipe de basket du lycée de Kyoto.

-Il va falloir qu'on ait une longue discussion toi et moi. Déclara de sa voix grave l'américain.

Au même moment, Kuroko reçût un message, demandant à ce que la génération des miracles se réunisse. Il jeta un regard contrit à sa lumière, qui comprit rapidement ce qui se passait.

-Vous allez encore organiser une p'tite réunion. Je peux venir ou Akashi va encore tenter de me trancher avec des ciseaux ?

-Quoi ?! Toi au…

Elmyra, qui avait réagi instinctivement en entendant la phrase de son ami, s'interrompit subitement et détourna la tête à l'opposé de son ami, quelque peu gêné. Mais le mal était fait et Taiga fronça ses épais sourcils. Kuroko, lui, n'eut aucune réaction, comme s'il était habitué au comportement peu banal de son ancien capitaine.

-Je pense que tu peux venir, Kagami-kun.

-Je viens aussi alors ! S'exclama la jeune fille. J'ai envie de voir ce que donnes cette génération des miracles au complet !

Taiga lui lâcha un sourire, amusé par le comportement de la jeune fille qui sautillait. D'ailleurs, elle récupéra ses affaires et mit sa cigarette en bouche.

-Tu n'as toujours pas arrêté de fumer on dirait. Remarqua le plus grand.

-Fumes avant que la vie ne te fume. Déclara la jeune fille avec un sourire en coin.

Taiga répondit à son sourire, trop heureux de la voir si expressive, et suivirent le passeur qui appréciait la joie dont faisait preuve la jeune fille, bien qu'il n'en montrait rien.

-Vous avez un match aujourd'hui si je me souviens bien. Dit-alors le turquoise tout en jetant un regard en coin à l'occidentale qui marchait entre lui et Kagami.

Toute souriante, elle acquiesça alors qu'elle tirait sa première bouffée de sa drogue légale. Elle sautillait aux côté de l'américain auquel son bras était accroché, refusant de lâcher son ami basketteur.

-Tu joues contre quelle équipe ? Demanda l'américain en baissant les yeux vers la jeune fille.

-Kirisaki Dai Ichi.

Le turquoise tourna ses yeux céruléens vers le visage de la jeune fille, croisant son regard noisette. Puis, avec lenteur, ses yeux inexpressifs descendirent sur les clavicules apparentes de la jeune fille. Il vit distinctement une compresse imbibée de sang sur sa clavicule gauche.

-C'est Akashi qui t'a blessé ? Demanda-t-il alors, sa voix monotone faisant fondre le sourire de l'occidentale.

Elle haussa les épaules, ne désirant pas en parler. Elmyra détourna le regard, ne voulant pas croiser les yeux des garçons. Elle ne vit donc pas le visage colérique de l'américain qui ne voulait qu'une chose en ce moment même Briser le visage suffisant du meneur de Rakuzan.

* * *

Durant les quelques minutes qui les séparaient de la génération des miracles, le trio était resté silencieux, chacun se préparant à sa manière à comment allait se passer cette petite réunion. Puis, ils arrivèrent à destination. La jeune fille resta pantoise un instant en voyant ces cinq adolescents dégager une aura si forte, si intense ! Mais elle se reprit, s'appuyant négligemment contre le mur tout en observant les cinq garçons regarder d'un œil attentif le petit groupe arriver.

Elle observa un instant un grand blond surexcité, un homme à la peau basanée comme elle avec des cheveux bleus nuit, un autre avec des lunettes qui avait des cheveux verts et affichait dans sa main droite une mini peluche représentant un tigre blanc, ainsi qu'un géant aux cheveux violets qui grignotait des chips.

Elle se retint de rire, clairement amusée par les deux derniers énergumènes : Alors c'était ça la génération des miracles ?

Akashi eut un sourire mutin quand il vit arriver Kuroko avec l'américain et la jeune fille. Mais s'il s'attendait à ce que Kagami l'attrape par le col ! Akashi resta stoïque, ne comprenant pas le regard ô combien agressif du plus grand. D'ailleurs, tout le monde s'était tendu à cette agression soudaine.

-Kagamicchi ! S'exclama le blond clairement paniqué. Arrête !

-Toi ! Grogna l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges sombres. Si tu touches encore à Elmyra, j'te fais la peau !

La concerné leva ses yeux en entendant son prénom. Elle n'avait même pas réagi à l'attaque soudaine de son vieil ami. Mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant elle.

Brusquement, elle se décolla de son mur et se jeta sur Taiga, attrapant son bras, et le tira légèrement pour qu'il lâche son capitaine, clairement terrifié par la suite des évènements.

-Taiga ! Lâche-le s'il te plait !

Surpris, l'américain lâcha le plus petit qui se dégagea sèchement de la grande main qui l'avait empoigné. Maintenant en colère, il observa le duo qu'il fusilla du regard. Seul Kuroko était resté stoïque face à cette scène des plus improbables.

-Elmyra ? Peux-tu donc m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Ordonna sèchement le rouge, jetant un regard glacial à la jeune fille qui eut un léger sursaut en l'entendant.

Elle soupira, à la fois agacée de la réaction de son ami et en même temps reconnaissante Peut-être que son capitaine se calmerait ?

-Eh bien, Akashi-kun, Taiga est mon ami, je l'ai rencontré aux États-Unis. Il est très protecteur envers moi, et il n'apprécie pas tes méthodes.

Le ton quelque peu négligent de la jeune fille suintait de sous-entendus que comprit très bien le meneur de la génération des miracles. Il lâcha un rictus amusé, réellement amusé par les fameuses _méthodes_ dont elle parlait. Mais une chose le rendait quelque peu irritable.

Kagami tenait fermement la taille de la jeune fille, attirant tout bonnement l'occidentale contre son torse. Dans un sens, il marquait clairement son territoire. Elmyra, elle, avait posé sa main sur le torse de son ami, trop heureuse de le revoir, et quelque peu inquiète quant à la suite des évènements.

-Je vois…

Après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant, la jeune fille relâcha son ami avec un sourire avant d'avancer vers tous les autres garçons et les salua dans la forme, quoi qu'avec une joie de vivre qui les déstabilisèrent tous, sauf l'américain, le rouge et le blond qui rit légèrement.

-Tu ne changeras jamais Elmyra. Remarqua d'une voix suave le capitaine de Rakuzan.

Elle haussa les épaules, ne cherchant pas à se justifier et se posa contre le muret à sa droite, observant ainsi la grande bâtisse dans lequel elle allait jouer. Dans un geste nonchalant qui fit lâcher un sourire au grand basané, elle sortit une autre cigarette.

Kagami fronça ses sourcils. Cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas qu'elle fume autant. Il s'approcha alors de l'occidentale et lui prit la cigarette posé entre ses lèvres. Surprise, elle leva les yeux vers l'américain qui l'observait d'un regard profond.

-Taiga, donnes moi cette clope. Râla-t-elle.

-Tu fumes un peu trop je trouve.

Elle leva un sourcil et rit légèrement avant de sauter avec agilité, son bras gauche s'appuyant sur l'épaule de l'adolescent et attrapant le petit bâtonnet blanc avant de retomber avec légèreté derrière Kagami, qui, pas étonné, souffla légèrement, agacé.

Les autres restèrent surpris de la facilité auquel l'occidentale avait sauté par-dessus le grand adolescent.

Akashi, lui, n'appréciait absolument pas la proximité des deux amis. Néanmoins, il décida de ne rien dire. Après tout, il avait déjà fait souffrir la jeune fille et l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements, découvrant une facette qu'il ne connaissait pas de son jouet. Se raclant légèrement la gorge, il s'amusa intérieurement de l'attention soudaine que tous les adolescents lui accordèrent, dardant leur regard dans le sien.

-Bien. Je vois que tout le monde à mon attention, c'est parfait. Même si deux personnes se sont incrustées. Remarqua-t-il d'une voix cynique.

Les deux intrus grognèrent, n'appréciant pas la remarque ironique du meneur qui se contenta d'un rictus, pas gêné pour un sou.

-Je voulais juste vous rappeler que notre petit marché tient toujours.

Elmyra regardait le rouge, cherchant à comprendre le sens de sa phrase, mais il était évident qu'elle ne faisait pas parti de ce petit marché. Quelque peu perplexe, elle jeta un œil au groupe entier, avant que son regard ne se pose sur le petit turquoise que l'on remarquait à peine. Il semblait à la fois terriblement surpris et observait, non sans une réelle crainte, l'ex capitaine de la génération des miracles.

En fait, en y regardant de plus près, Elmyra voyait que Kuroko restait bloqué sur les yeux vairons de son ex capitaine. Comme si ces yeux n'avaient jamais été de la sorte.

« Pourquoi bloque-t-il autant ? » Pensa-t-elle tout en fronçant ses sourcils.

Dans un geste si habituel qu'elle ne s'en rendait même plus compte, elle sortit de la poche de son gilet son briquet pour allumer le bâtonnet blanc qui tenait sur ses lèvres, avant d'aspirer la première bouffée de la nicotine, un geste anodin pour elle. Mais elle s'attira le regard surpris, voir choqué, de l'adolescent aux cheveux verts.

-Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix claire, s'attirant un bon nombre de regard sur elle.

Le garçon aux cheveux verts du nom de Midorima Shintaro remonta ses lunettes à l'aide de sa main bandé, clairement gêné par sa question. Il regarda un instant Akashi avant de replonger ses saisissants yeux émeraude dans ceux noisette de l'adolescente qui ne détourna pas une seule fois le regard.

-C'est que…tu es mineure, tu ne devrais pas fumer, _nanodayo_ !

Contre toute attente, la jeune fille explosa de rire, vite suivit par le grand américain. Petit à petit, les autres garçons suivirent le délire, comprenant la réaction de la jeune fille. Seul Midorima resta silencieux, clairement vexé par l'attitude de la française.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se calma et adressa un sourire d'excuse au vert qui détourna le regard, gêné par l'aura chaleureuse qui se dégageait de la lycéenne.

Puis, avec sa nonchalance habituelle, elle attrapa son sac et commença à s'en aller, avant que la voix impériale de son capitaine ne la stoppe soudainement.

-Elmyra !

Elle se retourna légèrement et adressa un sourire en coin à son capitaine, clairement pas impressionné par le ton autoritaire dont il avait fait preuve. Il faisait bien pire d'habitude.

-Il va être 17h, Akashi-kun. On va être en retard.

Ce dernier acquiesça, appréciant la ponctualité de la jeune fille et salua avec sa prestance habituelle les autres adolescents. Elmyra, elle, se jeta dans les bras de Kagami et déposa un doux baiser sur la joue halée de Kagami qui rougit légèrement, plus habitué à ses démonstrations d'affections, avant de partir aux côtés de son capitaine qui jeta un regard noir à l'américain. Ce dernier fit de même, clairement pas impressionné par le capitaine de Rakuzan.

Les deux marchèrent côte à côte en silence, l'une étant euphorique, l'autre étant irrité. Il observa du coin de l'œil la jeune fille qui souriait bêtement, très heureuse d'avoir revu l'américain.

-Tu es très proche de Kagami. Déclara-t-il, brisant le silence de sa voix doucereuse.

-C'est un peu comme un frère pour moi. Murmura-t-elle, tout sourire. Il a toujours été là pour moi, et le voir ici, c'est un peu comme un rêve.

Elle regarda le jeune homme qui l'observait avec son air impérial, ses yeux vairons captant le regard noisette de la jeune fille. Sa sincérité brutale l'avait certes surpris, mais il avait apprécié qu'elle lui dise ceci.

-Comment l'as-tu connu ? Demanda-t-il, sa curiosité reprenant le dessus.

Elle leva ses yeux au ciel, faisant mine de réfléchir aux détails, avant de regarder Akashi dans les yeux, affrontant son incroyable regard qui avait tendance à l'envouter.

-On jouait ensemble quand Mirai m'a forcée à jouer au basket.

Un terme fit tilter le rouge qui répéta le mot, incrédule.

- _Forcée_ ?

Elle rit légèrement et acquiesça, avant d'avancer d'un pas plus rapide pour rejoindre les vestiaires et couper court à la discussion. Il l'observa marcher de sa démarche féline, attiré par les jambes fuselés de la jeune fille. Cependant, il réfléchissait à toutes ces choses qui s'étaient passés en l'espace de quelques heures.

Elmyra avait eu une meilleure amie qui a perdu la vie, cette même personne ayant découvert le potentiel de sa joueuse et l'ayant forcée à jouer.

Déjà, il sentait que quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire, comme s'il manquait un détail important qui lui permettrait de comprendre le sens de son passé. Et puis, _forcée_ à jouer ? Pourquoi l'avoir forcé ?

Ensuite, qu'avait-il vu aujourd'hui ? Ah oui ! Ce fameux regard dangereux que la jeune fille lui avait jeté après qu'il ait vu cette étrange cicatrice sur les côtes de la jeune fille. Un regard au moins aussi dangereux que le sien, qui lui avait donné une impression d'obscur et surtout, d'incompréhension.

Comment pouvait-elle jeter sciemment un regard ô combien mauvais en sachant que cette fille était l'incarnation de la joie de vivre ? Peut-être que ce détail manquant aurait un lien avec cette dangerosité qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là ?

Enfin, la dernière chose qu'il venait d'apprendre, c'était que l'Américain irrespectueux et la jeune fille étaient de bons amis ! Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, avaient joués ensemble, et le grand rouge avait tendance à protéger la jeune fille. Il y avait un lien profond que ne comprit pas forcément le rouge. Cela cachait quelque chose…mais quoi ?

Là encore, trop d'interrogations et peu de réponses, ce qui l'agaça au plus haut point. Néanmoins, en voyant qu'Elmyra s'ouvrait un peu plus à lui, peut-être découvrirait-il les détails manquants qui lui permettraient de comprendre l'équation que représentait l'occidentale.

Enfin…il espérait.

* * *

Gihii ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu ! :D N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ;)


	12. Chapter 11

Hello All ! Voici donc la suite de l'histoire eh eh ! Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui suivent ma fiction ainsi que **Metsi** , la review anonyme **Kitsune** , **emilie33110** , **Scorpion-Black butler** ainsi que **lys0212** pour vos reviews !

Je souhaite aussi vous informer que d'ici les semaines à venir, suite à mon emploi du temps plus tendu (précision : un mois de stage) je risque de, malheureusement, prendre du retard et de ne plus poster aussi régulièrement. J'en suis désolé ! :(

Autrement, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D

Chapitre 11

Le match allait commencer d'une minute à l'autre. Pour ne pas mentir, l'occidentale avouait volontiers qu'elle était stressée.

Comment ne pas l'être ? C'était la première fois pour elle qu'elle jouait dans un championnat national, dans une salle aussi grande avec une foule incroyable. Puis, sa petite famille serait là aussi, elle voulait être à la hauteur pour qu'ils soient fiers d'elle.

La jeune fille, assise sur un banc dans le vestiaire, était penchée en avant, ses avant-bras maintenant sa tête alors qu'elle expirait doucement, tentant de faire disparaitre toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulée. Elle sentait ses jambes marteler avec frénésie le sol, démontrant malgré tout une envie de jouer, une envie de _gagner_.

Elle sentit quelqu'un lui caresser avec vigueur ses cheveux, les ébouriffant plus que nécessaire. Surprise et un tantinet agacé, elle leva les yeux vers Hayama qui lui fit un grand sourire. Elle le lui rendit, quoi qu'un peu forcé. A dire vrai, le style de jeu de l'équipe adverse l'inquiétait quelque peu. En effet, ils jouaient d'une manière peu orthodoxe : Ils étaient experts en faute.

Dis comme ça, cela avait fait légèrement rire la jeune fille, avant que le coach ne lui explique le type de jeu de leur adversaire. Elle avait blêmi et perdu de son sourire.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle avait peur d'être blessée, ça elle s'en fichait royalement, non, c'était plutôt qu'elle avait peur de se mettre en colère et de commettre un acte irréparable.

Le moment tant attendu était arrivé, il était temps pour elle de démontrer à tous son talent, et le tout sans dérapage qui pourrait tout gâcher.

Tous se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le terrain de basket qui les attendait, Akashi posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui le regarda avec un air interrogateur. Il lui adressa un sourire et lui somma de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout allait bien se passer.

Elle acquiesça et s'engouffra dans la grande salle, entre Akashi qui était au centre, et Hayama. Mibuchi se tenait aux côtés d'Akashi.

Akashi Seijuro, capitaine de l'équipe de Rakuzan portait sur son maillot le n°4. Mibuchi portait le n°6, le blondinet portait le n°7, Nebuya portait le n°8. Elmyra, elle, portait l'ancien chiffre de Mayuzumi, soit le n°5.

Elle fut un instant ébloui par la lumière, sa main cachant la brusque luminosité qui l'aveuglait. Puis, elle se retint de déglutir, clairement impressionné par le monde qui assistait à un simple match de lycéens. Certes, les lycéens se disputaient le titre de meilleur équipe japonaise, mais quand même !

C'est alors qu'elle vit arriver l'équipe qu'elle allait affronter. Ses yeux se plissèrent un instant, perturbé par l'étrange gêne qu'elle ressentait.

Leurs visages affichaient tous un sourire quelque peu malsain, se préparant déjà à en faire baver à l'équipe de Rakuzan. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait arrêter l'équipe de Kyoto.

Les deux équipes se tinrent l'un devant l'autre, chacun s'observant sans gêne aucune. Elmyra observait chaque joueur de l'étrange équipe qu'elle allait affronter.

Hanamiya Makoto, plus grand qu'elle, des cheveux noirs dont une mèche tombait entre ses deux yeux, un air suffisant, des sourcils épais qui lui donnait un visage mauvais.

Furuhashi Kôjirô, des yeux plutôt inexpressifs et un air détaché, des yeux comme des cheveux marrons fade. Plus grand qu'Hanamiya.

Hara Kazuya, grand et fin, des cheveux gris ternes qui tombait devant ses yeux et un vil sourire qui s'affichait, alors qu'il mâchouillait avec nonchalance un chewing-gum rose.

Kentarô Sento, aussi grand que Kazuya, des cheveux marron ternes plaqués en arrière alors qu'une fine mèche tombait sur son large front. Un grain de beauté entre les sourcils. Un air au moins aussi suffisant que leur capitaine.

Enfin, Hiroshi Yamazaki, grand comme la plupart des joueurs, des sourcils continuellement froncés, un air quelque peu colérique avec des cheveux roux clairs ébouriffés.

Tous portaient un maillot vert foncés rehaussés de noir, accentuant l'apparence malsaine de leur équipe.

-Saluez ! Ordonna d'une voix claire l'arbitre.

Tous le firent sans en penser un seul mot, à part peut-être Elmyra, qui malgré tout espérait un vrai match en toute honnêteté.

Tous se mirent en place, Elmyra en attaque aux côté de son capitaine. Son stress s'était transformé en adrénaline. La seule chose qu'elle souhaitait, c'était jouer.

Le coup de sifflet retentit. Brusquement, tout s'accéléra. L'entre deux entre Nebuya et Hiroshi s'effectua avec une violence inouïe. Ce fut Nebuya qui remporta l'épreuve de force, la balle partant du côté d'Elmyra qui la réceptionna avec un peu de difficulté.

Voyant déjà que Kazuya la collait, elle ne chercha pas plus loin et lança la balle à Akashi qui courait déjà jusqu'au panier avec rapidité, esquivant les autres joueurs qui tentait de suivre le rythme.

Elmyra suivait le rouge, partant du côté gauche. Elle vit Nebuya qui se tenait sous le panier adverse, au cas où il y aurait un rebond. Elle vit alors Akashi tirer, marquant aisément deux points.

C'était Rakuzan qui imposait le rythme ici.

Déjà, l'occidentale bloquait le plus petit de l'équipe adversaire, soit Hanamiya. Néanmoins, elle sentait qu'il était dangereux. Aussi, elle faisait attention à chacun de ses mouvements, histoire de ne pas être blessée par _inadvertance_.

Oh elle se doutait bien qu'à la moindre occasion, il essaierait de la blesser. Sauf qu'elle ne se laissait pas faire, l'occidentale bloquant le joueur avec précision. Déjà, elle l'entendait marmonner, et pourtant ce n'était que le tout début du match !

Kentarô avait le ballon et tentait de traverser le terrain. Elmyra sentit soudainement une pression dans son dos et vit le sourire malsain du capitaine de Kirisaki Dai Ichi. Elle fut bousculée et s'écrasa au sol, une vive douleur au dos.

-Elmyra ! S'écria Hayama en se dirigeant vers elle.

Il l'attrapa par la taille sans plus de cérémonie alors que la jeune fille se frottait le dos, l'air contrit.

-Ça va, t'inquiètes pas. Dit-elle en lui lâchant un petit sourire.

-Tu es sur ? Demanda soudainement la voix suave du rouge.

Il s'était vivement rapproché alors que l'équipe adverse ricanait en observant la scène. Hanamiya avait trouvé la personne qui ne devrait plus jouer au basket.

-Fais attention n°5, tu risques de te casser un ongle ! Ricana le joueur aux cheveux gris ternes.

Elle se raidit subitement en entendant cette voix criarde lui assener cette remarque désobligeante.

-Je vois…Murmura-t-elle.

Akashi jeta un regard peu amène au garçon qui mâchouillait avec son mauvais sourire. Ce dernier faillit en avaler son chewing-gum devant le regard hétérochrome du capitaine de Rakuzan.

Akashi était en colère. Comment osait-il dénigrer sa joueuse ?! Malheureusement, il avait vite compris qui serait la cible de la spécialité de cette équipe. Ses yeux se baissèrent vers Elmyra qui avait baissé sa tête et fermer ses yeux noisette.

Soudainement, elle les ouvrit, et observa quelques secondes son capitaine, un étrange sourire se dessinant sur les lèvres roses. Si le rouge ne montra rien de son étonnement, Hayama, lui, resta tétanisé devant l'étrange regard qu'elle affichait.

Le match reprit son cours, mais l'équipe adverse n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui avait surpris les deux joueurs adverses. Ce n'était qu'une fille. Il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur !

Rakuzan avait quelque peu perdu de leur vivacité, si bien qu'au cours du 1er quart temps, l'équipe de Kyoto avait seulement 10 point d'avance, avec un score de 33 à 43.

Les deux minutes de pause firent un bien fou à la jeune fille qui avait de nombreuses fois pris des coups dans la discrétion la plus totale. A dire vrai, même certains membres de son équipe n'avait rien vu, si bien que sur les jambes fines de l'occidentale apparaissait des bleus.

Néanmoins, aucun membre de l'équipe ne lui adressa la parole, ordre du rouge. Il avait bien vu dans le regard de la jeune fille qu'il se tramait quelque chose. Il sentait en effet la colère sous-jacente qui faisait que la française ne ressentait plus trop la douleur.

De son coté, Elmyra semblait être dans un autre monde. Elle ne pensait à rien, elle semblait se perdre dans une eau infinie qui lui engourdissait ses sens, l'obligeant à supprimer de son analyse les détails superflus.

Il était temps pour eux de reprendre, mais alors que la jeune fille marchait d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'au terrain, elle fut une fois de plus bousculé, son corps s'écrasant au sol avec force. Hanamiya, qui ne l'avait pas _vu_ , ricana légèrement.

-Regardes où tu marches _princesse_ !

Brusquement, elle se releva et jeta un regard peu amène au dernier qui, surpris par ce revirement de situation, recula d'un pas. Elle avança alors d'un pas, entrant dans son espace vital, ce qui le perturba. Elle qui s'était montrée si peu sauvage.

En observant ses yeux de biche, il y vit une lueur dangereuse qui ne lui rappela que trop bien cette même lueur qu'il avait vue il y a un an de cela dans les yeux de l'américain Kagami Taiga.

Oui, dans ce regard si mauvais qu'il avait du mal à se retenir de reculer devant l'aura menaçante qui entourait l'occidentale.

-Tu m'as énervé. Dit-elle d'une voix hautaine.

Ces simples mots annonçaient la couleur. Hanamiya avait fait une erreur en tentant de la briser _elle_. Car non seulement il venait de la plonger dans un état de colère profonde qui l'avait enfoncée dans les méandres de la _zone_ , mais en plus, le reste de l'équipe de Rakuzan semblait motivé à exterminer leur équipe.

Tous reprirent leur place initiale, et la suite du match continua. Mais même s'ils se doutaient que la jeune fille était en colère qu'on la traite de la sorte, l'équipe aux couleurs sombres n'auraient jamais pensés qu'elle, suivit de son équipe, imposerait un rythme aussi dur.

Elle n'avait même pas besoin de dire un seul mot que ses équipiers savaient quoi faire. Hanamiya se planta dans l'intérieur de la zone adverse, se penchant en avant, pendant que Nebuya lançait la balle depuis l'extérieur.

Le public était tenu en haleine, ne comprenant pas la manœuvre quelque peu intrigante de l'équipe de Kyoto. Et soudain, des murmures ahuris se dispersèrent dans la foule.

Mayuzumi observait la scène, analysant le jeu qui se déroulait devant lui. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres quand il vit la manœuvre de la jeune fille. En effet, Elmyra, ayant pris de la vitesse, s'était appuyé sur le dos d'Hayama pour attraper le ballon qui volait dans les airs, avant, dans un geste purement brutal, de dunker avec une violence inouïe.

La foule était en délire, tous criaient suite à ce _dunk_ incroyable. Chris, avec sa tendre femme et son jeune fils, assis dans le public, souriait. Il était fier de sa fille et de ses progrès incroyable qu'elle avait fait malgré ses anciennes blessures.

-Sœurette, elle est trop forte ! S'écria Elias tout en gesticulant, à l'image de sa sœur quand elle était heureuse.

L'occidentale retomba au sol avec souplesse et frappa fort dans la main d'Hayama qui était joyeux à l'idée de la surprise que ces deux là avaient causée. Puis Elmyra checka le poing de Nebuya. C'est là que l'équipe de Kirisaki Dai Ichi comprirent que le lien entre ses équipiers s'était forgé.

Elmyra adressa un sourire en coin au rouge, ce dernier affichant un rictus amusé.

-Toujours aussi spectaculaire…Commenta-t-il de sa voix suave.

-Je fais partie de l'équipe de Rakuzan, c'est surement pour ça. Répondit-elle d'une voix amusée.

Il sourit, répondant à cette joie de vivre soudaine dont elle faisait preuve. La jeune fille avait juste voulu montrer de quoi elle était capable, et que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était une fille qu'elle ne savait pas jouer.

-Bref, on les explose ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix guillerette.

Toute l'équipe acquiesça, trop désireux d'en finir avec ce match. Akashi décida donc d'entrer dans la danse alors que le joueur roux commençait à se diriger dans le camp adverse. D'un simple regard, son emperor eyes lui permit de savoir ce qui allait se passer.

Alors qu'Hiroshi allait faire une passe à Furuhashi et son air inexpressif, il frappa d'un coup sec dans le ballon, récupérant avec une simplicité déconcertante la balle orange et partit à vive allure de l'autre côté du terrain avant de faire une passe à Mibuchi pour faire un de ses tirs à trois points dont il avait le secret.

Hanamiya commençait à perdre patience, ses traits s'était durcis et il commençait à fulminer. L'heure était arrivée. Il fallait qu'ils montrent réellement de quoi ils étaient capables. Un vil sourire déforma le visage baissé d'Hanamiya.

Un claquement de doigts, rien de plus.

Mais Elmyra entendit ce léger claquement. Elmyra vit trois joueurs adverses autour d'elle et remarqua, non sans comprendre les intentions des joueurs, que l'un deux cachait la vue de l'arbitre.

Un coup dans les côtes, un deuxième coup dans le genou. Enfin, un troisième coup au niveau du thorax. Elle retint un gémissement et s'étouffa sous la douleur.

Akashi vit ce qu'il s'était passé. Il vit également le sourire victorieux du capitaine et coach de l'équipe adverse. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas ça qui allait arrêter Elmyra.

Cette dernière s'était défilée, esquivant les deux joueurs sans montrer un visage déformé par la douleur. Elle sentait son corps pulser sous l'affluence des coups qu'elle avait reçus, mais elle avait décidé qu'elle n'en montrerait rien.

* * *

4ème quart temps, le dernier de tous. Le score était toujours à l'avantage de Rakuzan. Tous étaient tenu en haleine, mais certains virent bien que la jeune fille agissait différemment, notamment Kagami, Himuro qui observait également le match aux cotés de Murasakibara, ainsi que la famille de la jeune fille. Mayuzumi avait bien vu qu'elle s'était pris des coups mais admirait la détermination de l'occidentale.

Cette fois-ci, Akashi avait sorti le grand jeu, voulant démontrer sa supériorité face à cette équipe de parasite. Tous étaient dans la _zone_ , excepté la jeune fille qui avait dû en sortir par elle-même. Le capitaine avait voulu la faire sortir, mais elle avait vivement refusée, déterminée à gagner ce match. Le rouge s'était donc plié à sa volonté, quelque peu admiratif de la force mentale dont la jeune fille faisait preuve.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers la foule en délire. Ses yeux noisette cherchaient une personne, voulant voir s'il était venu. Après quelques secondes, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres roses sombres.

Elle couru droit vers Hanamiya qui détenait le ballon, se dernier dribblait tout en étant rageur. Il n'avait pas réussi à la briser ! Comment pouvait-il échouer alors que ce n'était qu'une _fille_ ?!

Il vit distinctement l'occidentale le rattraper pour tenter un blocage. Il vit également un sentiment peu commun briller dans les yeux du joueur n°5.

« Comme si elle pouvait m'arrêter… » Songea-t-il, le mépris déformant son visage.

Il la dépassa avec vivacité, la surprenant, et en profita pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre alors qu'il marquait deux points dans un tir que Nebuya ne réussit pas à bloquer.

En se retournant vers elle, il sourit, le travail effectué avait fonctionné : Elle avait tellement mal qu'elle avait du mal à jouer. Elle respirait avec force, des gouttes de sueurs coulant de son front. Déjà, ses coups s'affichaient bleus sombres sur ses jambes et ses bras frêles.

Elle leva son regard, sentant que quelqu'un l'observait, mais elle le snoba avec une élégance qui rendit vert de rage le capitaine de l'équipe adverse.

Le temps continuait de défiler, il était temps de montrer la puissance de Rakuzan, en formant un écart de plus de 20 points. Les blancs étaient déjà dans le terrain adverse, la balle volant d'un joueur à l'autre, appliquant au maximum le jeu d'équipe.

Mibuchi tira en extérieur et marqua aisément, faisant trembler de rage l'équipe adverse. Le temps défilait, les joueurs étaient exténués.

Un coup de sifflet retentit, stoppant tous les joueurs dans un mouvement coordonné. Elmyra observa le score au moment même où l'arbitre déclarait la victoire. Elle vit que Rakuzan menait 108 à 80. Ils avaient gagnés haut la main. Elle écarquilla un instant ses yeux noisettes, puis lâcha un sourire lumineux. Elle criait de joie, sautillant malgré les forces qui l'abandonnaient.

Heureuse, elle l'était. Elmyra avait réussi à prouver sa valeur, à démontrer qu'elle avait sa place dans ce monde souvent trop masculin. Mais plus que tout, elle s'était prouvé qu'elle pouvait avancer et s'en sortir, et ce, malgré toute la douleur qui avait habitée son être.

Avec son sourire lumineux, elle se tourna vers Akashi qui affichait un petit sourire en coin. Pour lui, la victoire était évidente. Ce n'était pas avec une team pareille qu'ils auraient pu flancher !

Il observa la jeune fille qui entamait cette ridicule danse de la victoire aux cotés d'Hayama et de Nebuya, épuisant le peu de ressources qui lui restait dans ce corps basanée. Puis, elle sauta littéralement au cou de son capitaine, oubliant la colère qu'elle avait envers lui. Il l'attrapa avec naturel, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille frêle de la jeune fille, toujours autant amusé de ces démonstrations d'affections.

Puis, se rendant compte de son geste qualifiée de « déplacé » devant un tel public, elle le relâcha, ses joues prenant la couleur des cheveux d'Akashi. Néanmoins, son sourire chaleureux ne la quittait pas, montrant à quelle point elle était heureuse d'avoir gagné ce match aux cotés de l'équipe de Kyoto.

Tous se saluèrent et partirent ainsi dans les vestiaires. Ce fut avec une bonne humeur massacrante que l'équipe gagnante chantonnait, trop heureux d'avoir marqué le coup aussi efficacement contre une équipe telle que Kirisaki Dai Ichi.

Elmyra s'était changée rapidement dans un coin isolé, évitant ainsi de se dévêtir devant ses chers coéquipiers qui auraient surement fait une syncope. Elle enfila des vêtements de rechange bien typique d'elle, affichant clairement un style agressif qu'elle adorait revêtir. Elle avait donc mit un short noir avec des bas noirs qui remontant jusqu'aux cuisses, affinant ses jambes basanées. En guise de haut, elle portait son pull noir qui arborait une tête de clown maléfique, son haut préférée. Puis elle sortit de son sac de sport sa veste en cuir qu'elle enfila avec désinvolture, avant de secouer ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer plus que nécessaire.

-Très sobre comme tenue. Remarqua, non sans une pointe d'ironie, le meneur de l'équipe quand il la vit arriver.

-Tu sais Akashi-kun, je peux m'habiller plus « trash » que ça. Répondit-il, un petit sourire en coin lui donnant un air de renard.

Il ne répondit pas, observant le bonheur qui semblait rayonner autour de l'occidentale malgré son style si sombre. Il la regarda enfiler ses rangers, les attachant toujours à moitié, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter son look de délinquante. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'une fille doté d'une joie de vivre similaire au mannequin de la génération des miracles s'habille avec autant de noirceur !

Pour être plus précis, c'était même étrange.

Le rouge fronça légèrement ses sourcils, l'air songeur. Il avait bien envie de questionner l'adolescente, histoire de satisfaire sa curiosité, mais elle avait eu son lot d'émotion pour aujourd'hui, d'autant qu'elle devait être assez amochée. Il voyait les petits bleus qui s'affichaient sur ses cuisses, seul partie du corps exposée de la jeune fille.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne souffres pas trop ? Fit la voix du blondinet qui regardait également les blessures de son équipière.

Surprise, elle leva la tête, ses yeux noisette brillant d'incompréhension, comme si elle avait oublié qu'elle s'était faite malmenée par l'équipe adverse. Puis, semblant comprendre, elle rit légèrement avant de rassurer son équipe, tout sourire.

-C'est pas des bleus qui vont m'arrêter !

C'était bien le genre de la jeune fille de montrer sa force, mais si la réponse guillerette de la française sembla rassurer Hayama, le capitaine n'était pas dupe, elle pouvait facilement mentir. Après tout, personne n'avait vu à quel point Elmyra souffrait de la mort de son amie jusqu'à aujourd'hui. A dire vrai, si Akashi commençait à la cerner de part son comportement, il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il ne savait que peu de choses sur cette fille. Après tout, aujourd'hui, il avait appris que Kagami et elle était très proches, _trop_ proche à son goût.

Complètement perdu dans ses réflexions dont il ne voyait pas le bout, il sursauta légèrement quand il vit Elmyra agiter sa main devant son visage, l'air inquisitrice et ces yeux noisette plongés dans les siens.

-Akashi-kun ?

Il baissa ses yeux hétérochromes vers elle, n'appréciant pas vraiment à quel point Elmyra pouvait le surprendre lorsqu'il était en pleine réflexion.

-Quoi ?

Le ton, sec et impérial, déclencha sur la jeune fille un léger sursaut alors qu'une petite grimace d'appréhension s'affichait son visage fin.

-Je voulais juste te prévenir que j'allais voir des amis. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Si l'occidentale lui demandait en quelque sorte sa permission, c'est parce qu'elle voulait éviter à tout prix d'énerver plus que nécessaire le capitaine. Elle avait déjà donnée aujourd'hui !

-Et comment vas-tu rentrer ?

-J'me débrouillerais, ce n'est pas un problème. Assura-t-elle d'une confiance qui fit soudainement tiquer Akashi.

Il lâcha un sourire clairement amusé, trop heureux de lui rappeler un léger détail qu'elle semblait avoir oubliée. Tout était prétexte pour l'accompagner !

-Ah oui ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu ne connais pas cette ville et que tu as un sens de l'orientation déplorable ?

Il ne put qu'afficher un air victorieux en voyant le visage de son jouet se décomposer en une moue clairement vexée. Elle tourna sa tête sur le coté en fermant ses yeux, avant de marmonner des mots que personne comprirent. Cela déclencha l'hilarité générale dans les vestiaires, Elmyra les amusait plus qu'autre chose avec son comportement excessif.

-C'est bon j'ai compris. Râla-t-elle, même si un petit sourire se dessinait doucement sur son visage. Tu veux bien m'accompagner ? Demanda-t-elle, de mauvaise grâce.

Il acquiesça alors que le sourire de l'occidentale s'agrandit, trop heureuse de pouvoir passer du temps avec ses amis.

-Ah ! D'abord, j'dois aller voir mes parents ! Déclara-t-elle subitement, semblant avoir complètement oublié que sa famille devait l'attendre.

Sans même laisser le temps à une tierce personne de répondre, elle avait quittée avec précipitation la pièce en ayant faillit se manger le sol suite à son départ précipité. Cela amusa tout les garçons qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la trouver trop amusante quand elle devenait si vive.

Akashi soupira pour la forme, puis, tout en saluant avec sa grâce naturelle les autres joueurs, quitta la pièce d'un pas tranquille, histoire d'éviter que la jeune fille ne se perde de nouveau.

Il se doutait que c'était de Kagami dont elle parlait, mais comme elle avait dit « mes amis », il y avait surement quelqu'un d'autre. De qui pouvait-elle parler ?

* * *

Et voilà ! J'avoue avoir eu du mal à décrire un match, après tout c'est différent de le dessiner que de l'écrire. Néanmoins, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop mal écrit ! .

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Votre ressenti m'est très important pour m'améliorer ! Bisous ! :)


	13. Chapter 12

Hello All ! Voici le chapitre 12 que je poste dans les temps (ouf !) bien qu'il soit un peu court (c'est assez difficile d'écrire alors que le patron passe toujours tout près .). Néanmoins, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :D

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me suivent et qui lisent mon histoire. Je remercie **World Fairy** , **emilie33110** , **lys0212** , S **corpion-Black butler** ainsi que **InSilent** pour vos reviews ! Comme toujours, vous me motivez à écrire la suite et continuer cette histoire et ce, malgré mon stage xD

Je vous souhaites à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture ! :D

Chapitre 12

Elmyra courait à en perdre haleine, se faufilant comme elle pouvait entre les passants qui n'avaient pas l'air de se presser. Elle en bouscula d'ailleurs plusieurs mais s'excusait rapidement, avant de repartir de plus belle, la foule ne la rendant pas à l'aise.

Enfin, elle vit son petite frère sautiller de partout alors qu'il s'adressait à un grand rouge qui ne la vit pas, trop occupé à discuter avec Chris et Leila et jouer avec le jeune blondinet. Elle eut un sourire mauvais et se jeta sur alors sur Kagami, s'attirant un cri surpris de sa part et l'hilarité de sa famille, avant de lui tirer les joues alors qu'elle ne voulait pas descendre de son dos.

-Oi Elmyra ! Arrêtes ça ! Râla-t-il tout en tournant sur lui-même.

Elle rit légèrement avant de descendre du dos de son ami, puis elle lui fit un câlin, trop heureuse de le voir. Kagami rougit quelque peu c'était toujours un peu étrange cette proximité qu'il avait avec elle malgré le temps où ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

-Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi du match ?! Demanda-t-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux en attendant la réponse.

-Sœurette ! T'étais trop forte ! Criait Elias, gesticulant à l'image de sa sœur.

Il se jeta d'ailleurs dans les bras de la jeune fille qui le réceptionna facilement, avant de caler un bras sous les cuisses de ce dernier pour améliorer la position de son petit ange. Tout sourire, elle ne remarqua pas que son capitaine était derrière elle alors que son père observait ce dernier, ses yeux semblant lancer des éclairs.

-Pour être forte, elle l'est ! Ajouta Kagami en lui secouant sa crinière noire et rouge alors qu'elle râlait.

-Pas étonnant, elle est dans _mon_ équipe. Fit la voix mielleuse d'Akashi, tout sourire en entendant le grondement de l'américain.

Surprise, comme toujours, Elmyra se retourna et plongea ses yeux dans les yeux vairons de son sadique de capitaine. Malgré tout, elle lui lâcha un petit sourire, quoi qu'un peu gêné.

C'était toujours comme ça entre eux : Ils se cherchaient, il finissait par la punir. Elle lui en voulait, puis elle laissait couler. Parce qu'au fond, il n'était pas si méchant.

-Ils s'en sont pris à toi ? Demanda brusquement l'américain.

Elmyra comprit qu'il parlait du style de jeu de l'équipe perdante. Elle haussa ses épaules, peu encline à en parler, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de son ami. Pourquoi refusait-elle d'en parler ?

En plongeant ses yeux rouges sombres dans ceux noisette de l'occidentale, il vit qu'elle dévia rapidement ses yeux vers ses parents, avant de revenir droit vers lui.

« Elle ne veut pas que ses parents sachent qu'elle a été blessée. » Pensa-t-il, comprenant mieux la situation de la jeune fille.

-On va faire un tour ? Y'a quelqu'un qui veut te voir ! Déclara alors l'américain, un petit sourire se dessinant son visage.

Ella acquiesça puis se tourna vers sa petite famille alors que son frère restait obstinément dans les bras de sa sœur qui commençait à se dire que son frère avait beau être un petit ange, il commençait à faire son poids.

-Continue comme ça Elmyra, tu t'améliores de jour en jour.

La voix profonde de son père la toucha énormément. Lui qui n'était pas du genre à faire des compliments, préférant l'embêter, avait fait un effort. Elle lui sourit, reconnaissante et son cœur se gonfla de fierté. Elle déposa son petit frère au sol et, sans plus de cérémonie, se jeta dans les bras de son père qui ne s'y attendait pas.

Akashi remarqua la gêne soudaine de l'adulte qui n'était clairement pas habitué à ce genre de démonstration en public. Il en déduisit qu'il était rare pour la jeune fille d'être aussi tactile avec ses parents. Intéressant.

Elle se détacha de sa famille et leur adressa un dernier au-revoir avant de faire signe à son capitaine de les suivre sous un regard glacial de Chris. Néanmoins, il ne dit rien. Sa fille avait décidé de se débrouiller seule, elle ne voulait pas d'aide. Il respecterait donc son choix.

Pendant que l'improbable trio marchait d'un pas tranquille en dehors de la grande bâtisse, Akashi se plaisait à écouter la voix assurée de son jouet échanger des anecdotes amusantes avec son américain d'ami. Il observait la gestuelle de la jeune fille, qui, enjouée, faisait de grands gestes. Elle était tellement à l'aise avec l'américain, c'était évident quand on les voyait ensemble.

Il ne fut même pas surpris de sentir une pointe de jalousie jaillir de son cœur. Au plus le temps passait, au plus il s'habituait à ces étranges sentiments qui l'envahissait de jour en jour. Il observa un instant Elmyra rire d'une blague de Kagami, et apprécia à sa juste valeur le son qui s'échappait des lèvres de sa camarade de classe.

Il ne voulait qu'une chose : la _posséder_. Qu'elle soit à lui, et à lui seul ! Que ce regard noisette soit posé sur lui avec envie, que son corps lui appartienne. Oui, il la voulait entièrement à ses côtés, pouvoir lui dire qu'elle était sa propriété et l'entendre répondre positivement à son affirmation. Il réprima un frisson d'envie quand il songea à l'instant où il l'avait obligé de dire qu'elle était son jouet. Ça avait été…jouissif.

Il se reprit en voyant qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Akashi observa son environnement, son regard hétérochrome s'attardant sur la rue vide de monde. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une voiture grise métallisée et d'un jeune homme blond qui se tenait près de la portière avant gauche, son coude posé négligemment sur le toit de la voiture alors que son sourire lui rappelait à quel point cet homme et lui étaient différents.

-Akihito ! S'exclama l'occidentale, toute souriante.

Sans plus de cérémonie, ce dernier s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui fit une brève accolade, son regard tendre posé sur la jeune fille. Après quelques instants, Akashi observa le jeune homme serrer avec joie la main de l'américain qui affichait un sourire franc.

-Akashi-san, content de te revoir. Sourit le plus âgé des deux, tendant sa main vers le rouge.

Le meneur de la génération des miracles l'attrapa avec négligence, serrant sa main avec force, alors qu'un rictus ornait maintenant son visage impérial.

-De même, Akihito-kun.

La voix désinvolte du lycéen troubla quelque peu le blond alors que Kagami jetait un regard peu amène à Akashi, n'appréciant pas son manque de respect envers le jeune homme. Elmyra, elle, n'osait rien dire, de peur de créer une tension qui manifestement, s'était déjà installée entre tous.

Sans autre forme de procès, le grand frère de Mirai se tourna vers l'occidentale qui l'observait de ses yeux de biche, un petit sourire triste ornait maintenant son visage fin, alors que son regard se faisait plus voilé.

-Il y a un problème ? Demanda Satoshi d'une voix douce.

Akashi avait décidé de se mettre en retrait. Il ne voulait pas intervenir, mais plutôt observer Elmyra et son environnement. L'héritier voulait voir comment elle évoluait dans son monde et s'il pouvait en apprendre plus sur elle, ce serait parfait.

-Tu sais…j'ai ouvert les yeux, Akihito. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix éteinte, n'osant pas croiser le regard de son vis-à-vis.

Elle avait fait tomber son masque.

Tous le virent, mais si le capitaine avait envie de lui rendre son coté joyeux, il n'en fit rien. Accolé contre un mur, ses bras croisés sur son torse, il observa le comportement changeant de la jeune fille. Kagami, lui, amorça un geste vers elle, mais se stoppa.

Satoshi s'était approché de la jeune fille, lui relevant avec douceur son menton pour qu'elle affronte son regard, pour qu'elle affronte la vérité. Il était temps qu'elle avance, qu'elle arrête de se mentir à elle-même.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose, n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus sérieuse.

Seul Akashi ne comprit que ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Il s'était passé quelque chose aujourd'hui. Une chose qui avait faire peur à Elmyra.

-Aujourd'hui…j'ai failli recommencer.

Un silence pesant s'installa brusquement, alors que Satoshi avait faire un pas en arrière et que Kagami s'était soudainement crispé.

Le rouge ne comprit absolument pas leur comportement il avait vu dans les yeux du blond de la peur il avait senti leur trouble. Que voulait-elle dire par recommencer ?

Soudain, il eut un flash.

« Ce regard qu'elle m'as jeté…parlerait-elle de ça ? » Songea-t-il, sa curiosité reprenant le dessus.

Aurait-il donc si rapidement des réponses à ses questions ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait faire si peur à Elmyra, au point qu'elle en fasse tomber son masque ?

-Tu sais…je n'ai pas envie de retomber aussi bas. Murmura-t-elle tout en se triturant les mains.

Son regard était fuyant, son assurance habituelle avait disparu pour laisser place à une adolescente pleine de doutes. C'était étrange de la voir comme cela sa main droite frottait maladroitement son bras gauche, son geste était criant de confusion. Akashi vit qu'elle était perdue, il l'avait bien vu quand elle s'était mise à pleurer devant toute l'équipe.

Il resta confus quand les yeux noisette de son jouet plongea dans les siens, il la vit froncer un instant ses sourcils alors qu'elle se décidait à donner des explications à son dangereux capitaine, mais qui, au fond, prenait soin d'elle.

Avec lenteur, elle s'approcha d'un pas hésitant jusqu'à lui, alors que les deux autres garçons observaient son manège avec un air suspicieux. Kagami était méfiant, il ne supportait pas Akashi et son air supérieur. Satoshi, lui, ne savait que penser du petit rouge qui se contentait d'observer.

-Akashi-kun…Murmura-t-elle d'une voix indécise.

Il ne dit rien, il secoua juste légèrement ses cheveux, cherchant à la rassurer. Elmyra lâcha alors un petit sourire résigné alors que ses yeux brillaient de nostalgie. C'était si…étrange !

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec la fille que j'étais il y a quelques années. Mais je ne peux pas t'expliquer maintenant, ce serait trop long ! J'aimerais d'abord passer un peu de temps sans me soucier de ça. Alors…pourrais-tu attendre un peu s'il te plait ?

Elle leva ses yeux noisette sur le visage impérial de son camarade de classe. Elle était inquiète, ne comprenant pas elle-même pourquoi elle lui demandait. Après tout, elle pouvait tout aussi bien ne rien lui dire, non ?

Pourtant, elle se sentait obligée de lui expliquer, de lui révéler une partie de sa vie qui était assez sombre, tant pour elle que pour ses amis. Elle avait comme _besoin_ de se livrer à lui, de lui expliquer qui elle était avant qu'il ne la rencontre.

Akashi sentit une vague de bien-être l'envahir, appréciant pleinement la demande de l'occidentale. Pour lui, cela signifiait qu'elle voulait se livrer à lui. Il imaginait bien Elmyra et lui, seuls, de préférence dans un coin isolé, alors qu'elle lui racontait une partie de sa vie, permettant ainsi au rouge de comprendre l'énigme qu'était l'étrangère. Il imaginait aisément la jeune fille collé à lui, son regard profond sur lui alors qu'elle se collait plus à lui, demandeuse…

Il stoppa brusquement le fil de ses pensées. Ce n'était pas le moment de divaguer sur des images peu orthodoxes. Avec toute son élégance habituelle, il hocha la tête alors qu'elle lui adressait un petit sourire plus joyeux.

-Bon, ça vous dit d'aller boire un coup ? Demanda-t-elle subitement, se retournant avec vivacité du coté de ses deux amis.

Bien évidemment, les trois garçons acceptèrent, deux pour rattraper le temps perdus, et l'un pour surveiller l'occidentale qui sautillait de joie. C'était toujours assez perturbant pour l'empereur de la voir passer d'un extrême à l'autre, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. C'était ce qui faisait la personnalité d'Elmyra.

-Au fait Taiga !

Dans un geste un peu trop brusque, elle se retourna et percuta l'américain qui n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Elle se prit donc dans la face le torse de son ami et recula de quelque pas, poussé dans le choc.

-Désolé Taiga ! S'écria-t-elle alors qu'elle se collait au plus grand, ne faisant même pas attention au rire de son blondinet d'ami et du regard quelque peu menaçant d'Akashi.

-Hmh…pas grave. Grommela la voix bourrue du plus grand. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Je voulais savoir comment allait Tatsuya, et comme tu es comme un frère pour lui, je pensais que tu avais plus de nouvelles.

Taiga se crispa un instant, mais finit par répondre, quelque peu réticent. Néanmoins, il n'avait pu résister plus de quelques secondes face au visage implorant de l'occidentale qui faisait une tête de chien battu, amusant les deux autres garçons.

-Il est dans un lycée au Japon, à Akita je crois. Il est dans l'équipe de basket avec le grand aux cheveux violets.

-Celui de la génération miracle ?

Il acquiesça avec un viril son alors que la jeune fille riait d'allégresse.

« Tatsuya aussi est au Japon ! Si ça c'est pas génial… » Songeait-elle alors qu'elle tournoyait sur elle-même, heureuse.

-Tu comptes rester l'année prochaine à Rakuzan ? Demanda subitement Kagami d'une voix brute.

Surprise, elle se stoppa dans son geste. Akashi observa un instant l'américain qui l'avait battu l'année dernière, réfléchissant longuement au double sens de sa question, qui ne tarda pas à venir étant donné que Kagami, gêné, se frottait l'arrière du crâne, geste qui rappelait étrangement celui d'Elmyra, et répondait d'une voix hésitante.

-Je pensais…tu vois…que tu pourrais venir à Seirin…c'est super là bas…y'a une bonne ambiance et…

Elmyra écarquilla ses yeux, vraiment surprise de la demande de son ami, mais elle ne souriait plus. Afin de reprendre contenance, elle sortit de la poche de son blouson une cigarette qu'elle mit rapidement entre ses lèvres, avant d'attraper un briquet et de l'allumer, tirant sa première bouffée libératrice.

Akashi, qui commençait à connaître la jeune fille par sa gestuelle, comprit qu'elle était perturbée par la demande du gorille. Cela ne lui plut absolument pas : Personne, à part lui-même, n'avait le droit de perturber son jouet !

-Taiga…ça ne vas pas être possible.

Avec un regard contrit, elle leva ses yeux vers l'Américain qui était déçu, tout simplement. Il ne put murmurer qu'un « pourquoi » dépité.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, au contraire, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de rejouer au basket avec toi, comme avant !

Elle s'approcha de son ami, et posa une main frêle sur le torse de son ami, un geste teinté de douceur qui fit rougir l'américain alors que le rouge fulminait. Ils étaient beaucoup trop proches ! Mais il était assez heureux de la réponse de la jeune fille, son refus avait été catégorique.

-Mais, tu sais Taiga, mes parents ont tellement fait pour moi que je ne peux pas leur demander d'aller terminer le lycée à Tokyo. Ce serait encore trop compliqué à gérer, et avec tout ce qu'ils font pour moi, je ne peux tout simplement pas.

Alors que le grand rouge allait ajouter quelque chose, semblant trouver une solution miracle, elle termina d'une voix qui ne laissait place à aucune autre réponse :

-Et hors de question que je prenne le train tous les jours !

Il soupira, excédé. Quand Elmyra disait non, c'était non. Elle ne revenait jamais sur une décision. Il baissa un instant ses yeux, un peu triste de sa réponse, mais au fond, il s'y attendait un peu. C'était déjà bien qu'elle soit dans le même pays que lui, il fallait se contenter de ça.

-Puis, tu sais Taiga, je risque fortement de faire mes études supérieures à Tokyo, alors patiente un peu. Dit-elle tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Cette simple phrase suffit à rendre le sourire du jeune adolescent qui n'ajouta rien. Akashi continuait à ne rien dire, ce qui surprenait fortement l'américain. Elmyra continuait de fumer sa cigarette mentholée tout en cherchant un bar accueillant. Finalement, ce fut le blond qui proposa un bar ouvert où une musique rock se laissait entendre à l'entrée. Tous s'y engouffrèrent, Elmyra en tête, et se jeta presque sur une table à quatre chaises où elle s'installa dans le fond. Elle observa sans mot dire son camarade de classe s'asseoir à ses côtés alors que Kagami et Akihito s'installait respectivement.

Un serveur passa prendre les commandes puis l'occidentale engagea la conversation, ne voulant pas qu'une ambiance morbide ne s'installe.

-Dis, Akihito. Tu travailles dans quoi ?

L'interpellé croisa le regard pleins de curiosité de la jeune fille ainsi que celui du capitaine de Rakuzan, tout aussi curieux mais qui le masquait mieux. Il se permit un petit sourire en coin alors qu'il faisait tournoyer négligemment la cuillère dans sa tasse de café, puis répondit de sa douce voix pendant que Kagami sirotait sa limonade.

-Je suis devenu inspecteur de police.

Elmyra s'étouffa en prenant une gorgée de sa bière, ce qui fit rire les deux amis, le plus petit se contentant d'un sourire.

-Toi ? Inspecteur ? Si rapidement ? Whaouh ! J'ai intérêt à faire attention !

-Tu as intérêt ! Je n'ai aucune envie de t'arrêter. Répliqua d'une voix amusée Akihito.

Puis ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant un bon moment, profitant chacun de ce répit pour rire de tout, se raconter des anecdotes aussi amusantes les unes que les autres, et, pour les deux membres de l'équipe de Rakuzan, se reposer de ce match qui avait été riche en rebondissements.

Le meneur de la génération des miracles avait pu observer qu'Elmyra avait échangé son numéro de téléphone avec l'Américain, un moyen pour eux deux de discuter, devinant aisément que Kagami voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à Elmyra. Néanmoins, si la plus grand savait pas mal de choses sur son jouet, il se doutait qu'il lui manquait pas d'informations, informations qu'Akihito devait connaître mais qu'il taisait.

Il était temps pour eux de rentrer, laissant ainsi un dernier jour de repos avant la reprise des cours et d'entraînements aussi fatiguant les uns que les autres. Tous se séparèrent, y compris le rouge qui ramena Elmyra jusqu'au complexe sportif où l'attendaient ses parents. Ils ne parlèrent pas jusqu'au point de rendez vous, laissant la jeune fille profiter d'un silence apaisant.

Après tout, elle lui avait bien dit qu'elle se livrerait non ?

* * *

Très court même, je sais . (pas taper !)

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, ce qui vous a plu, déplu... Bisous !


	14. Chapter 13

Hello All ! Après avoir bataillé avec tout ce que j'avais à faire en stage, j'ai quand même réussi à finir le chapitre aujourd'hui même ! *o*

Comme d'habitude, je souhaite remercier tout mes lecteurs/lectrices qui suivent mon histoire et je remercie lys0212, emilie33110 ainsi que Hikariki-chan pour vos reviews ! Vous imaginez même pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir d'avoir vos impressions ! *^*

Bref, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaît ! :D

* * *

Chapitre 13

Lundi matin, jour tant détesté des étudiants. Une foule de jeunes adolescents marchaient d'un pas morne jusqu'au prestigieux établissement. Parmi eux, Elmyra qui trainait les pieds, cigarette au bec et casque sur ses oreilles empli d'un son fort et agressif. Rien qu'en la voyant s'avancer jusque l'établissement, on devinait aisément qu'elle ne voulait pas se lever ce matin. Ces yeux, bien que maquillés de son éternel trait d'eye-liner, étaient cernés. Son uniforme de Rakuzan, blazer blanc et jupe plissée noire, avait été mis à la hâte, laissant deviner qu'elle s'était levée en retard. D'ailleurs, on pouvait voir qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de faire correctement les lacets de ses « doc'martens » noirs.

De son geste nonchalant, elle s'appuya contre le mur aux briques rouges de son lycée et termina avec une lenteur bienfaisante les quelques bouffées de cigarette qui lui restait. La première clope était sacrée, hors de question pour elle de la jeter !

Puis, après sa drogue légale transmise dans ses poumons, elle traîna les pieds jusqu'aux casiers afin de changer ses chaussures pour les petites chaussures obligatoire de son lycée et en profita pour ajuster correctement ses vêtements.

Tellement concentrée dans sa tâche et le casque de musique toujours aussi fort, elle sursauta brusquement quand elle sentit une main ferme tapoter son épaule droite. Se retournant avec vivacité, elle plongea dans les incroyables yeux de son capitaine qui lui affichait un sourire narquois.

Hésitante, elle baissa son casque, le faisant descendre autour de son cou, laissant Akashi écouter un son agressif et une voix rauque chantonner un air presque malsain. Il leva un sourcil, perplexe face au goût peu commun de sa camarade face à la musique. Pourtant, il n'en fit pas la remarque, respectant ainsi les goûts de la jeune fille.

-Bonjour Elmyra. As-tu passée un bon dimanche ?

Elle rêvait où Akashi était vraiment intéressé parce qu'elle faisait ? La jeune fille ne cherchait même pas à cacher la surprise qui se lisait ouvertement sur son visage. Puis, elle se reprit, ne voulant pas vexer son capitaine.

-Bonjour Akashi-kun. Oui j'ai passé un très bon dimanche, et toi ?

Il acquiesça simplement, répondant par l'affirmative à sa question. Elmyra stoppa sa musique qu'il qualifierait de barbare et rangea son casque dans son casier alors qu'elle attrapait sa sacoche de cours, suivant ainsi son camarade dans les couloirs qui les mènerait à leur premiers cours du matin : mathématiques.

-Je suppose que tu voulais savoir si j'allais mieux par rapport à samedi ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix claire, quoi qu'elle se doute de sa réponse.

-En effet. Répondit-il sans même la regarder. J'ose espérer que tu ne m'as pas menti quand tu m'as dit vouloir raconter ton passé.

Elle se crispa un instant, n'appréciant pas spécialement le ton accusateur de son bourreau, se contentant de lui jeter un regard froid.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Elmyra. Tu connais les conséquences de tels actes.

Elle détourna son regard, ne voulant pas avoir des problèmes, et surtout pas avec Akashi. Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait peur de se faire punir, elle n'avait pas spécialement peur des conséquences de ses actes. A dire vrai, elle avait peur que son capitaine soit en colère après elle.

En fait, même si elle avait encore du mal à se l'avouer, elle appréciait le rouge, même si leur relation était quelque peu ambigüe, même si n'appréciait absolument pas le coté dangereux de sa personnalité, elle l'appréciait beaucoup.

-Quand je dis quelque chose, je le fais. Je ne reviens jamais sur une décision, tu devrais le savoir Akashi-kun.

Elle ne disait pas cela méchamment, mais elle un peu triste de comprendre que son capitaine la croyait capable de lui mentir. D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'était stoppé à la remarque de la jeune fille. Il comprit aisément qu'il s'était planté et attrapa alors la main gauche de la jeune fille. Elle se tourna vers lui, quelque peu étonné de le voir démonstratif. Il la tira doucement vers lui tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Elmyra vit une lueur de regret dans ses yeux hétérochromes. En y regardant de plus près, elle vit dans son œil doré des éclats rougeoyants comme son œil rouge. C'était assez surprenant mais vraiment beau.

-Je n'aurais peut-être pas du dire que tu mentais, mais j'espère vraiment que tu me raconteras. Murmura-t-il de sa voix suave.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, acceptant ainsi la forme discrète d'excuse que lui soufflais son beau tortionnaire. A dire vrai, elle était subjuguée par les éclats rubis dans l'œil d'or de son capitaine, c'était vraiment magnifique. Akashi, lui, se permit un rictus amusé, appréciant que la jeune fille le regarde de manière intéressé.

-Tu apprécies la vue ?

Brusquement, elle rougit et recula de quelque pas en détournant le regard. Akashi s'autorisa à rire légèrement de la gêne de son jouet. Cela ne l'avait absolument pas dérangé mais s'était toujours divertissant quand l'occidentale se trouvait gênée.

-Hem…on devrait aller en cours.

Il ne dit rien et se contenta de suivre l'adolescente, non sans dévorer contentieusement la vue séduisante qui s'offrait à lui. Les jambes fuselées étaient terriblement mis en valeur par les bas noirs qui montaient jusqu'au dessus du genou, le tout sans cacher le magnifique dessin qui ornait la peau basanée de la jeune fille. De plus, la jupe noire plissée était assez courte, ce qui donnait des idées malvenus à l'héritier de l'empire Akashi. Pas étonnant qu'il en cherche la propriété exclusive ! Avec ce gorille d'américain et le blondinet aux airs tendres, ainsi que Chihiro qui s'intéressait un peu trop à l'adolescente, il appréciait pleinement le fait qu'elle soit à Rakuzan.

Comme toujours, les mathématiques étaient un vrai supplice pour la jeune fille. Elle détestait à un point inimaginable cette matière. Mélanger des chiffres et des lettres, non mais quelle idée !

L'occidentale bloquait sur un exercice particulièrement compliqué, fonctions et équations à résoudre, le top de la torture. Elle n'arrêtait pas de ronchonner en français, amusant grandement les camarades de sa classe qui aimaient bien l'entendre se plaindre dans la langue de Molière.

-Un peu d'aide ? Demanda d'une voix amusé le professeur de mathématiques.

L'ancien professeur pervers avait été remplacé par un jeune homme plus dynamique qui cherchait à aider au maximum ses élèves. Il s'impliquait beaucoup mais aimait taquiner ses élèves, offrant un cours, certes difficile, mais agréable.

L'élève étrangère leva des yeux presque suppliants sur Nikamura-sensei qui lui adressa un sourire compatissant, avant de l'aider dans l'exercice. Akashi observait de ses yeux vairons Elmyra qui était très concentrée, cherchant réellement à comprendre. C'était même étonnant, elle qui s'en sortait bien dans les autres matières, qu'elle ne réussisse pas dans les mathématiques.

Peut-être devrait-il l'aider, lui donnant en quelque sorte des cours particuliers, afin qu'elle puisse avoir les bases nécessaires ? Cette idée lui plut, soudainement ravi d'avoir eu une idée de la sorte. Cela lui permettrait de passer plus de temps avec elle…

La sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin de la première heure de cours. Après avoir salué le professeur, tous se relâchèrent alors qu'Elmyra avait posé sa tête contre sa table, heureuse que cette matière diabolique soit enfin terminée.

Une ombre sur sa table lui fit comprendre que le rouge allait encore l'embêter. Aussi, sans bouger sa tête, elle leva ses yeux fatigués sur son camarade de classe qui affichait son éternel rictus amusé.

-Tu veux quelque chose ? Réussit-elle à dire d'une voix éteinte.

Cette horrible matière avait réussi à la vider de son énergie et de son regain de motivation habituel. Dieu qu'elle pouvait détester les maths !

-J'allais te _proposer_ une solution pour t'en sortir dans les cours de mathématiques.

Elle tiqua sur le mot « proposer ». Quand on connaissait le personnage, on savait décrypter les sous-entendus qu'employait le rouge. Ce mot voulait tout simplement insinuer que c'était un _ordre_. Bien entendu, cela voulait donc dire qu'il l'obligeait à se soumettre à sa solution.

Elle déglutit, peu rassurée. Cette proposition ne lui disait rien de bon. D'ailleurs, elle s'était même redressé, toujours assise, mais droite face à lui, lui faisant comprendre par sa gestuelle qu'elle était toute ouïe à sa solution.

-Je pourrais te donner des cours afin que tu aies des bases solides dans cette matière. Dit-il de son élégante voix, ayant réussi à capter l'attention de son jouet.

Il se retint de rire au nez à l'occidentale devant la mine déconfite qu'elle affichait. Elle avait des yeux écarquillés alors qu'une moue peu convaincue se lisait sur son visage basanée. Au fond, elle devinait très bien qu'il en profiterait pour la perturber, et la cuisiner pour en apprendre plus sur elle. Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner puisqu'elle commençait à le connaître, un peu trop _intimement_ d'ailleurs.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en pensant ces baisers intenses qu'elle avait échangés avec son capitaine. Ce dernier le vit, un petit sourire supérieur s'affichant son visage impérial. Il avait réussi son petit effet, et il en était plutôt fier.

-Je suppose que tu ne me laisses pas le choix ?

Il acquiesça simplement. Elle soupira légèrement. Elle allait devoir supporter des cours de maths en plus, quelle galère !

Akashi retourna à sa place car le prochain cours allait commencer. Heureusement pour Elmyra, c'était de l'anglais, ce qui lui permettait de somnoler en paix. Son professeur avait vite fini par comprendre que la jeune fille, tout comme le rouge, avaient un niveau plus que suffisant dans la langue de Shakespeare. Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de suivre ses cours qu'ils avaient toujours les meilleures notes ! Bien entendu, Elmyra était toujours deuxième. Ce n'était donc pas difficile de savoir qui était le premier de la classe.

L'européenne posa sa tête contre la table, désirant se reposer un peu. En fait, elle réfléchissait un peu trop, le tout en fixant discrètement son capitaine assis à l'autre bout de la classe. Depuis hier, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui. Ce coté sadique qui lui faisait assez souvent peur, cette supériorité doublé d'une élégance qui se dégageait de lui, ce coté protecteur et détaché qu'il affichait. Puis ces sourires narquois, amusé, parfois même tendres qu'il lui adressait…sans oublier ses fougueux baisers qu'ils avaient partagés.

Si Elmyra ne s'était pas reculé, elle aurait cédée face à ses pulsions qui l'animaient. En deux baisers, elle avait trop vite compris qu'elle avait envie de lui, de son corps, d'aller plus loin, beaucoup plus loin.

Avec une inattention digne de l'occidentale, elle répondit mollement à une question posée par sa sensei. Cette dernière, quelque peu agacée, la laissa malgré tout dans son coin. Les élèves se retinrent de rire devant la mine déçue de leur sensei qui cherchait à embêter Elmyra.

Malgré tout, le cours continua sans la jeune fille qui était plongée dans ses réflexions. La sonnerie retentit, annonçant enfin la pause récréative. Ni une ni deux, après le salut de la classe, Elmyra prit sa sacoche et partit à vive allure devant le lycée, l'heure était pour elle de s'intoxiquer, comme à son habitude.

Comme toujours, elle s'appuya contre le mur et sortit une cigarette de sa sacoche ainsi qu'un briquet. A peine l'eut-elle allumée qu'elle reconnut une tête aux cheveux gris près d'elle.

-Salut Chihiro ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Ce dernier lui sourit, trouvant amusant la fumée qui s'échappait de la bouche de l'occidentale.

-Elmyra, content de te revoir !

La lycéenne était agréablement surprise de le voir ici. Depuis la dernière fois, elle le trouvait plutôt gentil et vraiment expressif par rapport à sa première impression. Ce dernier était habillé d'un jean délavé troué à ses genoux avec une chemise à carreaux grise et noire ouverte sur un marcel noir. Il portait à ses pieds des baskets noires basses dans le style des Converse.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'as pas cours ?

-Non pas cette matinée. Sourit-il. J'étais venu ici faire un tour et voir quelques unes de mes connaissances. Je suis content de t'avoir croisé en premier !

Il arborait un petit sourire en coin qui se voulait séducteur, ce qui fit grandement rire la jeune fille. Il s'appuya négligemment contre le mur, à l'image d'Elmyra et prit la parole sans se départir de son petit sourire en coin.

-J'ai beaucoup aimé ton style de basket. C'est original et très prometteur je trouve.

-Gihii ! Je suis de Rakuzan, faut bien que je fasse dans le spectaculaire ! Ajouta-t-elle, taquine, tout en prenant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

-C'est sur. Approuva-t-il d'une voix grave. Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui, inquisitrice, puis se rappela de quoi il voulait parler. Elle haussa ses épaules avec nonchalance, se contentant de répliquer.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu le verrais.

-J'ai été à Rakuzan, je me dois de voir ce genre de détails. Répliqua-t-il, la taquinant avec un léger coup d'épaule.

Elle sourit, amusé qu'il reprenne en quelque sorte sa tirade, puis jeta sa cigarette à une poubelle environnante. Il la regarda faire puis se décolla de son mur, les mains dans les poches.

-Je dois retourner en cours.

-Je t'accompagne, j'ai des professeurs à qui j'aimerais parler un peu.

Elle acquiesça, un petit sourire toujours marqué son sur visage, et prirent ensemble le chemin des couloirs du lycée tout en discutant de tout et de rien, apprenant à se connaître. Il la raccompagna même jusqu'à sa salle quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle aurait Kôtaro-sensei. Il voulait faire un petit coucou à son ancien professeur.

Quand les deux entrèrent dans la salle de cours, Elmyra ne fut même pas surprise d'avoir droit à un regard inquisiteur, voir mauvais, de son camarade. Elle lui sourit simplement et se dirigea vers lui, alors qu'il était accoudé sur sa table, discutant distraitement avec des camarades de leur classe.

Chihiro l'avait suivi, toujours heureux d'embêter un peu son ancien capitaine, et le salua d'une voix détaché, les mains dans les poches.

-Que fais tu donc ici, Mayuzumi ?

La voix suave du lycéen ne trompait personne : il était en colère. Mais Elmyra appréciait l'effort significatif de son capitaine qui cherchait à ne pas extérioriser sa colère.

-Je suis venu faire un signe à mes anciens camarades et professeurs, puis j'ai croisé Elmyra !

La voix terriblement joyeuse de son ancien joueur rendait fou de rage le meneur de l'équipe. Là, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de planter ses ciseaux rouges dans la tête de son ancien titulaire, mais il se contint. D'une part parce qu'il y avait Elmyra, et d'autre part, parce qu'il y avait toute sa classe.

-Dis, Akashi-kun.

La voix claire de sa camarade le calma instantanément. Dans un geste fluide, il se tourna vers elle et attendit qu'elle se livre alors qu'elle semblait un peu hésiter. Il lui sembla même qu'elle cherchait à changer de sujet pour calmer les tensions qui s'installaient.

-Tu veux commencer quand pour les maths ?

Alors là ! S'il s'attendait à ça ?!

Il se retint de rire, non parce que franchement, qu'Elmyra parle de maths, et de cours de maths pour changer de sujet, c'est qu'elle voulait vraiment éviter les tensions ! Elle dut voir qu'il se retenait de lui rire au nez car elle afficha une moue vexée, puis continua de parler sur un ton boudeur.

-J'veux bien progresser moi, mais t'attends pas à des miracles !

Là, il ne put s'en empêcher et il se mit à rire, alors qu'Elmyra croisait les bras dans l'intention évidente de bouder. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, elle se mit également à rire, contaminée par le rire cristallin de son capitaine, alors que Mayuzumi suivait dans le délire, le tout dans l'incompréhension totale du reste de la classe.

Elmyra finit par se calmer mais son sourire de renard ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Les deux garçons suivirent le mouvement, la crise de fou rire les ayant tout deux calmés. Mais l'heure étaient pour eux de se mettre à leur place car la sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin de la pause récréative.

Chihiro resta debout au fond de la classe en attendant le professeur, désirant embêter son ancien professeur et en profiter pour vanter les mérites de son université. Les deux autres lycéens étaient debout devant leur table pour saluer leur professeur principal. Ce dernier arrivait avec sa vivacité habituelle mais se stoppa net en voyant l'intrus dans sa classe.

-Un revenant ! Déclara-t-il, tout sourire, après la salutation de ses élèves.

-Bonjour, Kôtaro-san. S'amusa l'étudiant.

L'interpellé lâcha également un sourire, clairement amusé par l'audace de son ancien élève. Après tout, même s'il n'était plus en cours en tant que lycéen, ne restait-il pas son professeur ?

-Que nous vaux donc cette visite ? Tu ne vas pas me laisser avancer ma matière avec mes élèves, n'est ce pas ?

-Cela dépend. Vous êtes en retard dans le programme ?

Le plus vieux secoua sa tête, ne se départissant pas de ce sourire amusé qui faisaient soupirer pas mal de demoiselles. Il fallait dire que le professeur de Japonais était vraiment charismatique ! Des cheveux noirs mi longs qui le rajeunissait, quelques rides qui le rendait mature et des yeux noirs qui pétillaient de joie. De plus, c'était un homme bien bâti dont les bras musclés n'avaient rien à envier à ceux des jeunes qui pratiquaient du sport. Il portait avec classe une chemise blanche ouverte d'un bouton avec un pantalon de costume gris satiné et des chaussures de ville noire mate.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier remarqua le sourire franchement amusé des deux joueurs de baskets devant l'échange qu'avaient les deux anciens. S'il savait que son meilleur élève connaissait bien l'étudiant, il ne pensait pas que ce soit la même chose pour Elmyra ! Or, il les avaient vu rentrer ensemble dans le lycée quand la jeune fille eu fini de fumer sa cigarette mentholée.

-Il est bien étrange de te voir suivre une demoiselle jusqu'ici tout de même !

Akashi se tendit brusquement à cette phrase adressé à Chihiro. Ce dernier continuait de sourire, clairement amusé par la tournure de la conversation, et ce, devant toute la classe. L'étudiant vit Elmyra se tendre également, clairement mal à l'aise par les évènements.

-Il faut dire qu'elle est mignonne !

Chihiro sentit clairement le regard assassin de son ex capitaine dirigé droit sur lui. Il se retint de déglutir, car même s'il n'était plus son capitaine, le rouge pouvait lui foutre les jetons ! Il préféra reporter son attention sur l'occidentale qui était devenue rouge pivoine.

La jeune fille n'aimait pas du tout les regards amusés et curieux que lui jetaient la plupart des lycéens. Elle avait senti ses joues chauffés quand l'étudiant avait lâché la bombe, pas gêné pour un sou.

Elle tourna sa tête en direction de l'étudiant, le transperçant d'un regard lourd de reproche qui ne fit pas quitter le sourire joueur du plus vieux. Elle détestait cet air taquin qu'il affichait. Et dire qu'elle voulait éviter de mettre en colère son capitaine aujourd'hui !

Avec un regard désolé, elle observa son camarade qui ne lui faisait même pas l'honneur d'un regard. Déçue, elle se tint face à son bureau, quelque peu blessée par le comportement du meneur de la génération des miracles.

Le professeur avait remarqué que l'ambiance s'était brusquement tendue en remarquant le manège des deux joueurs de basket. Sans se départir de son sourire rassurant, il commença le cours afin de calmer la tension en adressant un bref regard à son ancien élève qui comprit qu'il était peut être allé trop loin.

Akashi suivait distraitement le cours, fidèle à sa réputation. Il n'avait pas besoin de suivre qu'il aurait de toute façon les meilleures notes, il était absolu après tout. Il était dans une colère noire qui lui donnait envie de planter une paire de ciseaux, de préférence dans son ancien joueur.

Il avait ignoré Elmyra quand cette dernière lui avait adressé un regard d'excuse, et il avait vu son air blessé même s'il avait fait mine de l'ignorer. Cela avait fait naître en lui un sentiment de _culpabilité_ que lui-même ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi devrait-il se sentir coupable de l'air blessée de son jouet ? Elle n'avait…

Un léger soupir fut lâché par le jeune homme dépité. Elle n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir.

Il se sentait un peu désarmé par ce qu'il venait de s'avouer. Il était juste jaloux, et cela le perturbait. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux puisqu'elle était à lui non ? Mais cet étudiant l'avait rendu malade quand il avait vu Elmyra rougir du compliment. Peut-être était-ce par gêne, c'était même surement pour cela, mais il se rendit compte qu'elle avait peut-être apprécié le compliment.

Il était complètement perdu. Lui-même ne lui faisait-il pas des compliments ?

Il observa du coin de l'œil Chihiro qui jetait des regards à l'occidentale qui se tenait bien droite en écoutant le cours. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle essayait de faire, car malgré son air sérieux, Akashi voyait distinctement les légers tremblements de la jeune fille et son air blême. Elle se sentait mal, et c'était en partie sa faute.

* * *

Gihii j'espère que cela vous as plu :D

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, je serais ravie de les commenter avec vous !

A la semaine prochaine ! (Si tout se passe bien ;3)


	15. Chapter 14

Hello All ! Voici, comme promis, la suite de la petite histoire ! Gihii !

Je tiens à remercier, encore et toujours, tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire mon histoire ! Je suis touchée de voir chaque semaine de nouvelles personnes qui suivent et aiment mon histoire. Je vous en remercie vivement ! :D

Ensuite, je remercie tous ceux et celles qui me laissent des reviews, comme **Metsi** , **emilie33110** , **lys2012** ainsi que la guest répondant au nom de **Lindsay** ! Chaque commentaire de votre part m'est précieux et me permet de m'améliorer !

Après mon habituel petit speech, je vous souhaites à tous et à toutes (je ne sais pas s'il y a des lecteurs masculins ^^') une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 14

Le cours se déroula lentement pour les deux protagonistes. Elmyra avait mal au cœur, ce qui la rendait complètement folle. Elle ne comprenait pas Akashi, mais elle aurait aimé un regard rassurant, car ce n'était pas sa faute.

Chihiro l'avait complimenté, normal qu'elle en rougisse non ? Puis, il fallait dire que personne ne lui faisait ce genre de compliments. Certes, on mettait en valeur sa force et sa joie de vivre, mais elle n'avait presque jamais reçu des compliments sur son apparence. Que ce soit Chihiro qui lui en fasse un la retournait complètement.

Akashi était en colère, il n'avait pas apprécié, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit furieux, surtout après elle. La sonnerie retentit, interrompant le fil de ses réflexions. Machinalement, elle se leva, vite suivit par les autres élèves, et tous saluèrent le professeur qui quitta la salle en premier. L'heure était pour elle de dire au revoir à Chihiro qui avait bien foutu le boxon dans les histoires.

Sous l'œil avisé de son capitaine, elle se dirigea droit vers l'étudiant et le salua tout en l'observant d'une moue agacée. Le plus âgé le vit, et avait réagit en conséquence.

-Tu n'aimes pas les compliments ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix beaucoup trop taquine au goût du capitaine.

-Pas que je ne les aime pas, mais tu aurais très bien pu t'en passer.

La voix assez froide de l'occidentale attira l'attention de pas mal d'élèves qui avaient sortis leur bentô, l'heure du déjeuner se faisant sentir dans leur corps affamés.

-Je suis du genre spontané. Répliqua gentiment l'étudiant.

Elle soupira, lessivée, alors qu'elle se pinçait l'arête du nez, cherchant quelque chose qu'elle pouvait répondre sans le froisser. Akashi ne disait rien, il voulait voir comment la jeune fille allait se sortir de cette situation.

-Je n'ai franchement pas besoin de ça en ce moment, Chihiro. De plus, j'aime les compliments, comme n'importe quelle personne je pense. Mais j'apprécie les compliments qui viennent d'une personne proche.

Chihiro sourit grandement, semblant déceler un sous-entendu assez évident dans la tirade de la lycéenne. Il fixa alors le meneur de la génération des miracles et s'adressa directement à lui sans arrêter de sourire.

-Tu devrais faire des compliments à ta joueuse, Akashi-kun.

Si la jeune fille avait les yeux écarquillés, clairement choqué par la tournure que prenaient les évènements, et que les autres élèves commençaient déjà à chuchoter entre eux, le rouge ne se démonta pas, et attrapa avec une possessivité qui lui était propre la taille de la lycéenne, collant son corps contre le sien, puis répondit d'une voix froide à son ancien joueur.

-Pourquoi aurait-elle besoin de compliments ? Elle est au courant que c'est une jolie jeune fille.

La concernée rougit, non seulement gênée par la proximité de leur deux corps, et ce, devant tous ses camarades de classe, mais en plus, il venait de lui faire un compliment. Détourné certes, mais c'était déjà beaucoup pour elle !

-Akashi-k…

Le concerné ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de répondre qu'il s'était brusquement emparé de ses lèvres sous la surprise générale de toutes les personnes présentes dans la petite salle. Il dominait l'échange alors que leur baiser se faisait passionné, Elmyra y répondait sans même sans rendre compte.

Enfin, il se recula légèrement, non sans adresser un sourire taquin à l'occidentale qui ne savait plus où se mettre, tellement elle se sentait gênée. De plus, Akashi refusait de la lâcher.

-Comme tu peux le constater, Chihiro, Elmyra est à moi. Elle n'a pas besoin de compliments de ta part.

Le ton qu'il employait suintait le danger, même la jeune fille le ressentit. Si le gris avait reculé d'un pas, impressionné de l'aura dangereuse qui se dégageait de son ex-capitaine, la française posa doucement une main sur le torse du jeune homme alors qu'elle s'adressait d'une voix douce à son capitaine. Elle cherchait à le calmer.

-Akashi-kun…Il faudrait aller manger, tu ne crois pas ?

Ce dernier adressa un vague regard à son jouet, acceptant sa demande. Il salua d'une voix glaciale l'étudiant qui avait perdu son sourire. Elmyra se décolla de son tortionnaire et salua à son tour le gris qui lui répondit calmement avec un petit sourire désolé.

-Bon courage pour tes cours, Chihiro.

Il acquiesça et quitta la salle sous les yeux attentifs d'Akashi. Elmyra, elle, commençait à entendre les chuchotements incessants des lycéens qui les regardaient. Elle se sentait comme une bête de foire, et ça ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

Le rouge attrapa sa main, l'enserrant dans la sienne, et se dirigèrent sous les regards de tous les lycéens de Rakuzan vers le self. Aucun mot ne fut échangé entre eux, mais Elmyra cogitait beaucoup.

Pourquoi l'avait –il embrassé devant tout le monde ? Elle savait que le rouge n'avait pas apprécié que Chihiro l'avait complimenté, et elle se doutait que par son statut de jouet, Akashi était possessif envers elle, mais à ce point !

Elle avait clairement senti la possessivité et la dominance qu'il exerçait sur elle dans l'échange, cela avait été dur, mais cela n'enlevait en rien l'attirance qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'il était aussi proche d'elle puisqu'elle y avait répondu.

Rapidement, ils prirent de quoi manger, bien que la jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment faim. Elle se forçait, il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle ingurgite quelque chose de consistant car l'entraînement de cet après-midi allait être corsé !

Tous deux s'installèrent à une table sans personne pour les déranger, cela était du à l'aura écrasante qui émanait du jeune adolescent. L'occidentale croqua dans son sandwich et mâcha sans grande envie alors que son capitaine mangeait tranquillement un udon. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, mangeant dans une ambiance particulière.

Puis, elle finit par prendre la parole, cherchant des réponses à ses questions qui lui taraudaient l'esprit. Akashi voyait bien qu'elle était perdue avec tout ce qui se passait, aussi, il ne cherchait pas à la presser. Il valait mieux qu'elle prenne son temps afin de ne pas se perdre dans tous ce qui lui tombait dessus.

-Dis, Akashi-kun…

Il leva ses incroyables yeux vairons sur elle alors qu'elle cherchait ses mots, levant ses yeux aux ciels afin de réfléchir calmement. Il remarqua même qu'elle n'osait pas poser ses yeux noisette sur lui, dénotant une gêne dans son comportement. Cela le fit sourire : il la _perturbait_ , et c'était terriblement amusant pour lui.

-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé devant tout le monde ?

Malgré ses joues qui prenaient une tête rosés, elle avait plongé ses yeux de biches dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, signe qu'elle attendait une réponse. Elle _devait_ savoir ce qui était passé par la tête de son cher capitaine qui prenait un malin plaisir à la perturber en ce moment.

-Tu m'appartiens, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Elle fronça ses fins sourcils, ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait. Aussi, elle reprit vite la parole, sa voix se teintant d'un sérieux qu'il était rare de voir chez elle. Il le sentait, elle avait besoin d'une réponse plus réfléchie.

-Certes, j'ai conclu une sorte de pacte avec toi, mais tu n'avais jamais fait ça en public avant, Akashi.

Ah ! Elle avait oublié le suffixe onirique, elle était vraiment sérieuse et n'avait pas l'intention de jouer. Il avait bien retenu qu'elle n'employait pas de suffixe dans ces moments-là, même si c'était non voulu, elle lui faisait comprendre qu'elle voulait des réponses, et ce, sans détournement.

-Cela te dérange ?

La voix autoritaire de son capitaine ne calma pas ses questions pour autant. Elle répliqua, elle avait des tas de questions à lui poser. Qui sait, cela lui permettrait peut-être de comprendre pourquoi elle était aussi perturbée en présence du rouge.

-J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu as fais ça. J'ai l'impression que tu…tu joues avec mes sentiments. Tu sais, quand tu as fait ça devant Chihiro, j'ai pensé que tu étais jaloux de ce qui venait de se passer. Et après, j'ai cru que tu étais en colère après moi ! J'veux pas que tu sois en colère après…

Il la fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il lui adressait maintenant un tendre sourire qui fit retourner le cœur de la jeune fille. Akashi, lui, sentait clairement la panique évidente dans la voix de son jouet. Il ne voulait pas la voir comme ça. Ça ne lui plaisait pas.

-Je ne joue pas avec tes sentiments.

La simple phrase de son capitaine fit un choc à l'occidentale. Comment ça, il ne jouait pas avec ses sentiments ? Avait-elle dit qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui ?

Soudainement, elle blêmit et se rendit compte de sa bourde qui pourtant, lui avait permis de comprendre ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle.

Elle avait des sentiments pour Akashi !

-Ensuite, continua le capitaine en faisant mine de ne pas voir l'air blême de son jouet. J'étais en colère oui, mais pas après toi. Je ne supporte pas que Mayuzumi tourne autour de toi. Tu es à _moi_ , je lui ai montré de la manière la plus évidente qui soit. Tu commences à me connaître non ? Je ne te partage pas.

Il stoppa son débit de parole, observant la réaction de l'occidentale qui avait l'air de s'être pris une massue sur la tête. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et avait pâli. Akashi comprit aisément qu'elle venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose, et ce quelque chose, il s'en doutait très bien.

-Je…j'avoue que je ne comprends plus rien là…Murmura-t-elle.

-Tu penses trop.

Elle leva ses yeux vers lui : il affichait un air sûr, cet air impérial qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus. Mais en plus de cet air propre au jeune adolescent, elle vit un sourire rassurant qui était rare venant de lui.

-Finis de manger, nous discuterons plus tard.

Elle acquiesça et mordit dans son sandwich, prenant des forces pour l'après-midi qui s'annonçait difficile.

* * *

L'entraînement fut exactement ce à quoi elle s'attendait : monstrueux. Le coach les forçait à se donner à fond. L'équipe de Rakuzan devait montrer sa force, et elle résidait dans le nouvel esprit d'équipe. Ils avaient fait forte impression lors de leur premier match, ils se devaient de continuer.

Enfin, la fin de l'entraînement fut accordée par le coach qui félicita les jeunes adolescents pour leur implication. Les titulaires partirent fiça dans les vestiaires. Elmyra fonça dans les vestiaires féminins et attrapa avec rapidité ses vêtements de rechange, soit son uniforme qu'elle mit à la hâte. Elle attrapa ses doc's martens noir et les enfila rapidement avant de quitter le vestiaire et se diriger le plus rapidement possible en dehors du lycée.

Les joueurs ne la retinrent même pas. Elle fonçait toujours de la sorte pour aller s'intoxiquer les poumons. Ils la rejoignirent peu après alors qu'elle en était à la moitié de son bâtonnet blanc toxique. Elle leur fit un signe de la main alors qu'ils partaient tous chacun de leur coté. Seul Akashi resta devant le lycée aux cotés de la jeune fille.

-Tu rentres pas chez toi ? Demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

-Et toi ? Répliqua-t-il, amusé.

-Tu as dit que l'on discutera après. Répondit-elle d'une voix posée.

-Cela presse pour toi ?

Elle haussa les épaules alors qu'elle prenait une bouffée de sa cigarette, le tout sous le regard attentif de l'héritier de l'empire Akashi. Il aimait la voir détendu de la sorte, profitant, même si cela était mauvais pour sa santé, de sa cigarette, un moment de tranquillité pour elle.

-Je sais que tu veux également que l'on parle de moi. Mais le problème, c'est que cela va être long à expliquer. Il faut que je te raconte tout depuis le début, et je ne te garanti pas de le raconter facilement, c'est toujours difficile à en parler.

Il acquiesça, comprenant son point de vue.

-J'aimerai que l'on en parle demain si tu veux bien, j'ai des trucs à faire avec mes parents là. Dit-elle avec un ton un peu pressé.

-Très bien, cela me va. Néanmoins, je suppose qu'il vaut mieux en parler ailleurs qu'au lycée.

Elle acquiesça, tout à fait d'accord avec lui sur ce point là. Il était hors de question que des inconnus la voient dans un état déplorable.

-Nous irons donc chez moi demain. Je te ramènerai chez toi après.

Elle savait très bien que le rouge avait vu sa mine surprise autant que son léger rougissement, mais il avait fait l'effort de ne pas lui remarquer, elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Par contre, elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que le lycéen s'approche d'elle si près qu'il en profita pour l'embrasser avec passion, la rendant toute chose. Pourtant, elle y répondit avec vigueur, accrochant ses mains autour de la nuque du garçon qui avait agrippé sa taille avec force, la collant contre son corps musclé de basketteur. Elle sentait cette chaleur familière l'envahir, ainsi qu'une sensation de bien-être alors qu'elle sentait la langue de son tortionnaire quémander l'entrée. Elle lui accorda et s'entama un ballet endiablé qui lui retourna le cœur.

Mais il recula, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres. Elle-même affichait un sourire, quoi que surtout gêné. Mais c'était ce qu'il lui murmura à son oreille qui la rendit terriblement gêné alors qu'il avait eu raison depuis le début.

-Ne t'avais-je pas dit que tu tomberais dans mes bras ?

La voix suave de son capitaine la rendait fébrile alors que cette phrase murmuré d'aussi près lui fit comprendre qu'il savait qu'elle avait des sentiments à son égard, et ce, depuis le début.

-Tu es _absolu_ , comme tu aimes à le répéter. Répliqua-t-elle. Mais, tu sais, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis jetée sur toi en premier.

Il sourit, clairement amusé par l'attaque de la jeune fille. Il répliqua, changeant légèrement le sujet afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne s'attaquait pas à n'importe qui :

-J'ai l'intention de _marquer_ mon territoire. Tu es à moi et tout le monde saura qu'il ne faudra pas t'approcher de trop près.

-Ce qui veut dire ? Demanda-t-elle, inquisitrice.

-Prépares-toi à ce que je me jette sur toi, comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarquer.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et partit droit vers une voiture noire, son chauffeur l'attendant patiemment. Elmyra comprit qu'il avait l'intention de s'afficher, soit de s'afficher comme le ferait un couple.

Elle fronça légèrement ses sourcils, perdue. Si tenté qu'ils étaient vraiment comme un couple.

* * *

Mardi matin, deuxième jour de la semaine seulement mais Elmyra n'avait pas envie de quitter son nid douillet. Elle jeta un regard peu amène à son réveil qui lui sommait de se lever, ce dont elle n'avait pas spécialement envie.

Avec lenteur, elle sortit de son lit, attrapant ses vêtements qui trônait sur sa chaise de bureau et fonça dans la salle de bain, comme chaque matin. Alors qu'elle se préparait, elle repensait un peu à sa journée d'hier. Entre la pseudo crise de la jalouse de son capitaine, Chihiro qui jouait avec le feu et elle qui se rendait compte, non sans surprise, qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de son capitaine, il y avait de quoi ruminer !

Mais sa priorité, ce n'était pas le lycée, c'était sa famille. Hier, son père lui avait annoncé qu'il avait trouvé un boulot qui leur permettrait de vivre confortablement, ce qui la rassura : elle ne voulait pas que son petit ange de frère galère dans sa vie quotidienne.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de son bout d'chou, elle avait remarqué qu'il commençait à bien retenir des phrases en japonais, et il apprenait avec facilité les caractères propres à la langue du pays du soleil levant. En fait, sur certains points, c'était le portrait craché de sa sœur. Après tout, elle-même avait appris à une vitesse fulgurante plusieurs, ce qui lui permettait d'en parler trois aisément. Elle retenait plus facilement les langues que tout ce qui était avec des chiffres, ce n'était pas nouveau !

En retenant ses cheveux en arrière, elle constata qu'elle pouvait maintenant les attacher. Certes, c'était toujours difficile car pleins de petites mèches refusaient de coopérer, mais elle y arrivait quand même. Ses cheveux avaient poussés rapidement.

Elle soupira, se rendant compte que sa longueur d'antan lui manquait. Puis elle soupira une fois de plus en se rendant compte qu'aujourd'hui, elle allait se faire cuisiner. Tant pis ! Elle devait assumer ses choix, alors elle assumera ! Autrement elle n'était pas une Veil !

Avec légèreté, elle quitta la salle de bain pour rejoindre la cuisine où son père se préparait déjà un bol de chocolat chaud. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue tout en lui disant bonjour et se servit une généreuse tasse de café noir qu'elle fit chauffer. Son petit frère arriva alors, ses yeux ensommeillés et fit un câlin en guise de salutations.

-Tu as bien dormi petit ange ?

Il mit un peu de temps à répondre car la jeune fille faisait exprès de parler en japonais pour qu'il s'habitue plus vite à la langue complexe. Il hocha la tête, frottant avec innocence ces petits yeux gris-verts. Elle attrapa un bol et lui fit un bol de chocolat chaud qu'elle fit chauffer une fois son café fini. Elle sourit en le voyant s'asseoir dans la salle à manger aux cotés de son paternel qui affichait la même de zombie que lui. Elle se retint de rire en constatant qu'ils étaient les mêmes ! Même tête atroce le matin, même chocolat bien chaud…

Avec bonne humeur, elle posa le bol devant son petit frère et s'installa en face des deux garçons tout en buvant rapidement son café bien corsé !

-Au fait papa ! Je rentrerai plus tard ce soir. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

La voix toute guillerette de sa fille lui fit lever ses yeux fatigués vers elle, inquisiteur, mais se contenta d'acquiescer. Il faisait confiance à son enfant.

-Penses à te renseigner pour les universités par contre.

-Oui promis !

Elle attrapa une tartine beurré et mordit dedans, l'engloutissant rapidement, puis elle attrapa son sac et commença à se dirigea vers l'entrée, saluant sa petite famille.

-Passez une bonne journée ! S'exclama-t-elle tout en partant en trottinant.

A peine eut-elle quitté la propriété qu'elle attrapa une cigarette dans la poche de son blaser et la mit à ses lèvres tout en cherchant son briquet. Une fois trouvé, elle s'apprêta à l'allumer mais se stoppa brutalement en voyant une personne.

Elle s'arrêta complètement de marcher, s'immobilisant à quelques mètres d'une personne qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais revoir.

Son ancien professeur de mathématiques se tenait devant elle, un sourire complètement tordu en la voyant.

-Kashigayo-san…

Elle paniqua quelque peu quand il esquissa un pas vers elle, mais elle fut la plus rapide en s'enfuyant, trop apeuré de se retrouver près de lui. Elle se mit à courir, droit vers le centre ville, se fichant pas mal d'être en retard en cours. Bordel ! Pourquoi faut-il que la malchance tourne autour d'elle ?!

Petit à petit, elle paniqua, sa respiration s'accéléra brusquement alors qu'elle sentait son corps se tendre. Le monde autour d'elle semblait flou alors que des tremblements s'emparaient d'elle. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle était terrifiée !

Elle eut juste le temps de s'appuyer contre un mur dans une ruelle que ses jambes ne supportèrent plus son poids, elle s'écroula au sol avec lenteur. Elmyra était en train de faire une crise d'angoisse alors qu'elle se crispait de plus en plus. Sa respiration se fit saccadée, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer, son corps était remplis de fourmillements.

Elle avait besoin d'aide, et vite ! Tout en tremblant, elle réussit à attraper son téléphone et appela la première personne qu'elle avait dans son répertoire.

-Oui Elmyra ? Fit la suave de son capitaine à travers le téléphone.

-A…Akashi…aides moi….

Sa voix était presque inaudible, mais le rouge l'avait entendu. Il avait perçu le mal-être de la jeune fille ainsi que la peur qui se comprenait dans sa voix saccadée.

-Elmyra, dit moi où te trouves.

Elle avait l'impression de ne plus réussir à respirer, sa vue se brouilla plus fortement alors que des larmes incontrôlés coulaient de ses yeux. Elle réussit à murmurer où elle se trouvait avec difficultés.

-Ne bouges pas, j'arrive.

Il raccrocha purement et simplement alors que la jeune fille ne contrôlait ni sa respiration, ni ses tremblement qui envahissait son frêle corps. Elle faisait une crise d'angoisse si violente qu'elle se crispait, à tel point qu'elle plantait ses ongles dans ses mains sans même s'en rendre compte.

Son corps bascula sur le coté, elle ne comprenait plus rien et ne faisait plus attention à son environnement, plongé dans cette angoisse qui rongeait son être. Il était là, il l'avait vu, il ne la lâcherait pas de sitôt.

Elle sentit une main l'agripper et la redresser lentement. Ses yeux ne voyaient plus rien, mais elle reconnut la voix caressante de son sadique de capitaine.

-Elmyra, je suis là. Regardes moi.

Sa voix était posée, calme. Il se refusait à montrer qu'il était terriblement inquiet. L'important était de la sortir de cet état et le plus rapidement possible. Avec douceur, il attrapa les mains de la jeune fille qui saignaient. Elle ne contrôlait pas la force dont elle faisait preuve, il sentait ses muscles crispés.

La respiration saccadé et forte de son jouet ne le rassura pas, la crise d'angoisse était violente, il aurait du mal à la calmer. Aussi, il desserra les mains de la jeune fille pour qu'elle cesse de se faire du mal. Il refusait qu'elle se fasse souffrir elle-même, et ce, même si elle le faisait sans le vouloir.

Il sentit les mains de la jeune fille se serrer sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte mais resta silencieux. Elle lui plantait ses ongles dans sa peau blanche, faisant couler quelques gouttes de sang le long de ses mains.

-Ak…Akashi…j'ai peur. Réussit-elle à dire.

Elle réussit à le voir et plongea ses yeux brillant de peur sur les yeux hétérochromes du meneur de la génération des miracles. Ce dernier commença à lui parler d'une voix douce et rassurante. Il se fichait pas mal de briser son masque de supériorité. Le plus important était d'aider la jeune fille.

-Je suis là, il ne t'arrivera rien Elmyra. D'accord ? Tu n'as plus de raison d'avoir peur, je suis à tes cotés. Concentre-toi sur ta respiration. Respires doucement, et décrispes-toi.

Elle se laissa emporter par la voix si agréable de son capitaine. Lentement, mais sûrement, elle suivit du mieux qu'elle pouvait les indications de son capitaine. Petit à petit, les fourmis dans son corps qui lui faisait perdre le contrôle de son corps s'amenuisaient jusqu'à totalement disparaître. Son corps se décrispa mais les larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler. Elle se sentit soudainement si faible !

-Akashi…kun. Merci…d'être venu à…à mon secours…Réussit-elle à souffler alors qu'elle se sentait basculer contre lui.

Il souffla légèrement, rassuré que sa crise soit passée. Tendrement, il la serra dans ses bras alors que ses mains frottaient avec douceur ses cheveux bicolores. Il avait eu peur en entendant sa voix au téléphone, et de la voir dans un état si déplorable lui avait retourné le cœur. Non, il ne voulait plus la voir comme ça. Elle méritait le sourire, et non la peur !

-Tu peux te lever ?

Après quelques instants de réflexion, la jeune fille secoua doucement la tête. Toutes ses forces l'avaient quitté.

-Je vois. Déclara-t-il d'une voix calme. Elmyra, je vais t'emmener chez moi, tu vas te reposer.

Elle n'eut même pas la force de protester. Elle réussit à gémir mollement, complètement amorphe. Elle se sentait bien dans les bras de son sauveur, elle sentait son corps se réchauffer alors que ses légers tremblements nerveux s'estompaient doucement.

-Je vais prendre ton téléphone et prévenir tes parents.

Elle n'arriva pas à répondre, elle commençait à somnoler. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rester dans ses bras afin de s'endormir en toute sécurité. Et ce qu'elle fit sans même s'en rendre compte.

Akashi le remarqua instantanément quand il sentit le corps de son jouet s'appuyer plus fortement contre lui. Il soupira, rassuré qu'elle n'ait rien de grave. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle reste seule. Tant pis, il n'irait pas en cours, mais avec le niveau qu'il avait, c'était peu important.

Avec précaution, il souleva Elmyra et attrapa négligemment son sac avec, et l'emmena jusqu'à la voiture noire où son chauffeur personnel attendait. Ce dernier se précipita vers lui alors que la foule les observaient, curieux. L'adulte pris le sac alors que l'héritier posa la jeune fille à l'arrière, la redressant un peu, et s'engouffra à ses cotés dans le véhicule.

La voiture démarra peu après. Akashi avait déposé la tête de la jeune fille sur ses cuisses, afin qu'elle puisse dormir tranquillement. Il n'aima pas cette expression triste qu'elle affichait alors que son visage portait encore les traces de ses larmes. Attendri et soulagé de la voir près de lui, il lui caressa sa joue tout en attrapant le téléphone de la jeune fille.

Si Elmyra avait eu aussi peur au point de déclencher une crise d'angoisse, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Il attendrait qu'elle se réveille pour qu'elle lui raconte. Puis il s'acharnerait sur celui ou celle qui l'avait terrifié. _Personne_ ne faisait du mal à son jouet !

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, je serais ravie d'en discuter avec vous ! :)

Pour la petite anecdote, pour le passage avec la crise d'angoisse, je me suis inspirée de faits personnels, et j'espère avoir assez bien décrit les sensations qui nous parcourait lors de ces moments.

A la semaine prochaine ;)


	16. Chapter 15

Hello All ! Voici comme promis la suite de ma fanfiction ! :)

Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire, la lise, la commente...Votre soutien me fait chaud au coeur !

Remerciement à la guest **Lindsay** qui m'a fait gagner un nouveau lecteur ! A **Futatsu** **Seishinbyo** , **olukkalp** , **tidusvero2** , **emilie33110** , **Scorpion-black butler** ainsi que **lys0212** !

PS : La fiction est passé en M pour certaines scènes un peu plus osées que d'autres...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 15

 _-Tu t'appelles Elmyra, c'est ça ? Moi c'est Mirai !_

 _-Je me fiche de qui tu es. Dégages de là._

 _Le sourire de la jeune fille qui la regardait déstabilisait Elmyra. Qu'est ce qu'elle lui voulait celle-là ? De plus, malgré les paroles acerbes de la française, la japonaise restait devant elle à sourire bêtement. Ses yeux noirs pétillant de malice ne rassuraient pas l'occidentale qui lui jetait un regard mauvais…_

Elle se sentait doucement tiré de son sommeil, sortant du rêve de la première rencontre avec sa meilleure amie. Oh qu'elle aurait aimé continuer à rêver d'elle ! Puis elle se rendit compte que le matelas très moelleux ne pouvait pas être le sien.

Avec difficulté, elle ouvrit ses yeux noisette, commençant à apercevoir des murs bordeaux en face d'elle derrière une armoire imposante en bois verni. Ce n'était donc pas sa chambre, elle en était sûre. Elle gémit, elle se sentait si fatiguée !

-Tu ouvres enfin les yeux.

Elle reconnaissait ce ton chaud et caressant entre mille ! Elle tourna la tête vers le visage impérial de son capitaine qui lui adressait un léger sourire, satisfait de la voir sortir des bras des morphée.

-Akashi-kun…murmura-t-elle.

Soudainement, elle se redressa, reprenant conscience des évènements. Elle voulut quitter l'imposant lit aux draps de satin mais le jeune garçon la retint fermement par les épaules, l'empêchant de quitter la chaleur du lit.

-Ne bouges pas de ce lit. Tu es encore faible. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce.

La jeune fille afficha une moue déçue, mais obtempéra sans protester. Akashi l'avait aidé, la sortant de sa crise d'angoisse, elle devait se montrer sage, et ce, même si elle n'aimait pas l'ordre qu'il avait formulé.

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai fait une crise d'angoisse, n'est ce pas ?

Akashi observa la jeune fille qui avait le teint anormalement pâle alors que de légers tremblements secouaient son corps. Elle était toujours vêtue de son uniforme, quoi qu'il lui avait retiré son blaser pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise.

-Oui, en effet. Mais d'abord, avales quelque chose, tu n'es pas en forme.

Le ton tranchant de son capitaine ne laissait aucune place à la discussion. Elle acquiesça, toujours autant impressionné par l'aura impériale du rouge. Il attrapa un plateau sur sa table de chevet qu'elle n'avait même remarqué, le tout rempli de victuailles plus alléchantes les unes que les autres. Pourtant, Elmyra n'avait pas faim, elle avait un contre coup assez assommant. Elle se sentait juste fatiguée.

-Rassures moi, Akashi-kun…tu ne vas pas m'obliger à manger tout ça, _hein_ ? Demanda-t-elle avec une voix suppliante.

Il sourit largement devant la mine inquiète de son jouet alors qu'il déposait le plateau sur le lit. Pour toute réponse, il prit un croisant et mordit dedans, lui montrant que ces victuailles étaient pour eux deux.

Elle souffla, rassurée et attrapa un bol de salade de fruit colorée qui lui donnait envie. Elle avait besoin de vitamines, rien de mieux que les fruits pour ça. Elle mangea en silence sous le regard attentif de son sauveur qui avait fini rapidement sa viennoiserie.

Une fois terminé, elle posa le bol vide et remercia l'adolescent. Il acquiesça, rassuré elle commençait à avoir une meilleure mine.

-J'ai prévenu tes parents que tu es ici. Tu ne quitteras la maison que lorsque tu te sentiras mieux.

Elle acquiesça, préférant obéir à son hôte alors qu'elle frottait nerveusement son bras gauche. Elle se sentait encore stressée, le rouge le vit.

-Tu es en sécurité ici, Elmyra. J'aimerais que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé.

Elle fut surprise du ton doux d'Akashi. Ce dernier se posa négligemment dans le lit, s'installant à coté d'elle alors qu'Elmyra se poussait un peu pour lui faire de la place.

-J'ai vu Kashigayo-san.

Elle sentit le rouge se tendre à coté d'elle, mais elle se devait de continuer.

-Il était près de chez moi, et il s'était approché de moi avec son sourire…j'ai paniquée. Je me suis enfui, j'ai couru jusqu'au centre ville et j'ai fait une crise d'angoisse. Tu connais la suite…

-J'ai su qu'il s'était évadé, mais je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'il te suivrait.

Elle haussa les épaules, peu encline à discuter de ce sujet, elle avait suffisamment eu la frousse, elle préférait ne pas en rajouter.

-Je suppose que tu aimerais savoir mon histoire maintenant…murmura-t-elle en baissant sa tête, serrant nerveusement les draps satinés entre ses mains basanées.

Il l'observa un cours instant, puis caressa délicatement la chevelure bicolore de la jeune fille qui se figea à ce contact.

-Si tu ne te sens pas prête à en parler, je peux encore patienter.

Elle leva ses yeux de biches, plongeant son regard dans celui de son sauveur. Elle y vit une tendresse qui affola son petit cœur. Akashi affichait un sourire rassurant, brisant son masque de froideur et de supériorité qui le caractérisait si bien. Puis, la jeune fille remarqua que son œil doré avait des nuances de rouge…

-Tes yeux sont particuliers. Remarqua-t-elle tout haut.

Il leva un sourcil, perplexe devant sa tirade, ce qui tenta l'occidentale de poursuivre ses explications.

-Tu as des yeux vairons, mais de temps en temps, j'ai l'impression de voir des reflets rouges dans ton œil doré. C'est peu commun.

L'héritier resta de marbre face à cette annonce. En fait, Elmyra venait de confirmer les doutes du jeune homme : Il était plus doux avec elle et redevenait lentement lui-même.

-Tu sais, je pense que je suis prête à te parler de mon passé. Je…je me sens bien avec toi. Avoua-t-elle tout en tripotant le drap de satin alors qu'elle rougissait légèrement.

Il sourit, touché par l'aveu de la jeune fille. Elmyra avait le don de le rendre plus humain, il s'était vraiment attaché à l'occidentale, même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer.

-Prends ton temps surtout.

Elle acquiesça alors qu'elle attrapait nerveusement la main du rouge. Elle aurait vraiment besoin de soutien pour raconter ce qui avait forgé son caractère, ce qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était maintenant. Avec une voix nostalgique, elle commença son récit sous l'oreille attentive de l'empereur.

* * *

 **Flash Back**

\- Laissez-moi sortir !

Une petite voix s'époumonait alors que de frêles mains tambourinaient une porte de métal froide. Il faisait sombre dans cette pièce où l'occidentale se trouvait enfermé. Après quelques plaintes, elle finit par abandonner, vaincu par cette bande de collégiens qui la malmenait depuis déjà plusieurs années.

Avec lenteur, la petite collégienne chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur pour éclairer le local dans lequel elle allait surement y passer quelques heures. Lorsque la lumière éclaira le petit local sportif, on pouvait observer une petite fille aux yeux noisettes éteins. L'adolescente avait des cheveux châtains clairs qui tombaient en cascade jusqu'au milieu du dos. Son corps était mince, voir même maigre, alors que sa peau basanée affichait des bleus et des écorchures. Elmyra était en 4ème, soit trois ans qu'elle supportait la persécution quotidienne de toute sa classe.

La collégienne se laissa lentement tomber au sol, cachant sa tête sur ses genoux. La voilà maintenant enfermé dans le local de sport après s'être fait frapper par une classe qui l'avait prise pour une tête de turc. Elle en avait assez d'être rejetée de la sorte. Pourquoi s'en prendre à elle ?

Des heures passèrent alors qu'elle était muré dans sa solitude, jusqu'à ce qu'un professeur ouvre la porte, surpris de la trouver ici. L'adulte resta ébahi quelques secondes, avant de lui dire sur un ton froid de sortir de là, et qu'elle serait puni pour avoir effrontément séché les cours.

Elle ne répliqua même pas. Elle était habituée à ce que les élèves de sa classe sorte des excuses bidons pour éviter qu'ils se fassent évincer. Avec un long soupir et sans lever les yeux sur son professeur principal, elle attrapa son sac et sorti de sa prison. Qui pourrait l'aider de toute façon ?

Des jours passèrent ainsi, ses parents ne comprenaient pas le comportement sois disant effronté de leur enfant alors que chez eux, elle paressait si triste et éteinte ! Après maintes convocations au collège de leur fille et son mutisme évident, Chris comprit que leur fille cachait quelque chose.

Un soir, alors qu'elle rentrait de l'école avec un bleu sur ses lèvres, son père lui prit le bras et l'emmena faire un tour dans le petit village dans lequel elle vivait depuis toute petite. Jamais la France ne lui avait paru si terne depuis la transformation de son enfant ! Il était malheureux, Elmyra finit par le voir alors qu'elle levait ses petits yeux lassés sur son paternel.

-Papa ? Murmura-t-elle.

-Elmyra, je sais très bien que ce que tes profs racontent sont des mensonges ! Tu reviens toujours de l'école triste et souvent avec des égratignures. Je suis là, dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas !

Ce jour-là fut la naissance d'un lien très particulier entre elle et son père. Ce jour-là, elle s'était mise à pleurer car enfin quelqu'un était près à l'épauler, quelqu'un avait compris ce qui se passait. Ce jour-là, Elmyra raconta tout ce qui se passait à son père qui était entré dans une colère noire. Comment les professeurs ne pouvaient pas voir la détresse d'une enfant ?!

Depuis ce jour-là, le caractère d'Elmyra s'était fortifié. Parce que son père avait poussé une gueulante mémorable, la collégienne savait que les autres élèves allaient lui faire payer d'avoir tout balancé. Son père lui avait alors dit, sans état d'âme, qu'elle pourrait les frapper, jamais il ne lui en tiendrait rigueur.

La jeune fille avait donc commencé à rendre les coups, démontrant qu'elle ne se laisserait plus faire, qu'elle ne serait plus leur défouloir. Petit à petit, elle avait commencé à se battre tous les jours, se défendant de ses collégiens stupides qui cherchaient à la maîtriser. Souvent, la frêle adolescente rentrait chez elle avec des blessures, des coquards. Et c'est ainsi que son père l'emmena chez un ami qui avait accepté de lui apprendre à se battre.

En peu de temps grâce à la soif d'apprendre et de rendre les coups, la petite gamine se fortifia, devenant violente et froide. Plus personne ne lui ferait du mal, elle avait décidé de leur montrer sa façon de se défendre en les attaquant en premier.

L'adolescente devint joyeuse en compagnie de sa famille alors qu'elle commençait à s'amuser avec son petit frère alors âgé de 4 ans. Puis, suite aux nombreux déplacements de Chris, la petite famille décida de déménager en Amérique.

Si Elmyra eut un choc culturel, elle s'y habitua. Car maintenant, elle n'aurait plus ces stupides collégiens qui tenteraient de la mettre à terre. Sa dernière année de collège fut donc le début d'une nouvelle vie pour la française.

Les premiers mois permirent à la jeune fille de montrer qu'elle ne se laisserait jamais faire, qu'elle était une forte tête en se mêlant volontairement dans des bastons générales de collégiens. Dans ce collège américain, celui qui était le plus fort devenait le boss du collège, Elmyra avait donc décidé de le devenir, alors qu'elle se découvrait un plaisir malsain de fracasser ses adversaires.

Au fur et à mesure, alors que sa petite famille observait sa transformation d'un mauvais œil, Elmyra changea du tout au tout : Elle se mêlait aux bagarres de gang et devenait si violente qu'elle ne se satisfaisait jamais d'une bagarre si un peu de sang n'avait pas coulé. Souvent, son père voyait comme une lueur de folie dans ses yeux noisette. Petit à petit, suite à ses fréquentations qui la tiraient dans le fond, l'occidentale avaient teint ses cheveux pour un rouge sang avec des mèches noires au niveau de sa frange effilée. Fini le look guilleret qu'elle adoptait, Elmyra était passé à un style sauvage et agressif, portant sans gêne des bas résilles troués avec des rangers noirs, le tout sous un short tout aussi noir troués avec un débardeur aux messages vulgaires.

Ses parents l'avaient longuement sermonné quand ils avaient vu pour la première fois Elmyra avec une cigarette en bouche. Mais ce fut son père qui fut le plus touché : en quelques mois seulement, Elmyra s'était transformé pour n'afficher qu'une fille violente qui descendait lentement dans un gouffre. Pourtant, ils n'arrivaient pas à la faire sortir du gouffre dans lequel elle s'enfonçait volontairement.

Le lycée. Personne n'osait s'approcher de la française suite à la solide réputation qu'elle s'était forgée. Même les autres délinquants faisaient attention à ne pas la froisser. Cette solitude permanente autour d'elle arrangeait l'adolescente qui ne voulait pas de relations amicales. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était faire souffrir les autres autant qu'elle avait souffert. C'était de les fracasser, de leur infliger une souffrance tel qu'ils auraient peur rien qu'en évoquant son nom. Oh qu'elle aimait ce sentiments de supériorité !

Quelques jours après la rentrée au lycée, Elmyra resta figé en voyant une jeune fille entrer dans sa classe, se présentant avec une politesse exemplaire. Une jeune japonaise qui parlait très bien l'Anglais, aux longs cheveux lisses aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Ce fut la première fois depuis un moment qu'Elmyra ressentit une sensation de bien-être apaisant en la regardant. Mais déjà, tous les murmures se faisaient à la nouvelle qui lui conseillait de ne pas approcher la délinquante car elle était _dangereuse_.

Elle sentit comme une boule au ventre en les entendant murmurer ceci. Cette fille ne la connaissait même pas qu'elle allait déjà apporter un jugement, et de surcroît négatif, sur elle. Alors Elmyra se renfrogna et afficha un visage froid. Mais au fond d'elle, quand elle croisa le regard intrigué de la japonaise, elle se sentit mise à nu.

Elle resta de marbre quand la joyeuse adolescente se dirigea droit sur elle, un sourire si chaleureux que l'occidentale la maudissait, cette japonaise trop guillerette.

-Tu t'appelles Elmyra, c'est ça ? Moi c'est Mirai !

-Je me fiche de qui tu es. Dégages de là.

Le sourire de la jeune fille qui la regardait déstabilisait Elmyra. Qu'est ce qu'elle lui voulait celle-là ? De plus, malgré les paroles acerbes de la française, la japonaise restait devant elle à sourire bêtement. Ses yeux noirs pétillant de malice ne rassuraient pas l'occidentale qui lui jetait un regard mauvais.

-J'adore tes cheveux ! Déclara alors l'arc-en ciel.

Elmyra, qui avait déjà détourné son regard de la nouvelle, la regarda, franchement surprise du compliment. Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit ça ? Elle se sentit soudainement mal, perdue, englouti par la franchise et la spontanéité qui faisait de la nouvelle une étrange personne pour l'occidentale.

Et ce fut à partir de ce jour qu'Elmyra fut suivi par la japonaise. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. Chaque jour, elle s'attendait à croiser l'adolescente qui cherchait à faire d'Elmyra son ami. Bordel ! Elle n'en avait rien à faire de cette fille ! Pourquoi devait-elle se la coltiner ?!

Mirai Akihito s'habillait toujours avec des couleurs flashy, détonnant beaucoup lorsqu'elle se tenait près d'Elmyra. Elle insistait beaucoup pour la suivre partout, ce à quoi Elmyra finissait toujours pas céder et ce, malgré ces remarques acerbes. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à la frapper, comme elle aurait fait habituellement. Il se dégageait autour du pot de colle une naïveté que la française ne pouvait se résoudre à briser.

Un jour, tout changea pour les deux lycéennes. Ce jour-là, Mirai vit Elmyra se battre contre plusieurs personnes. Ce jour là, la japonaise vit comment sa camarade se défoulait et comment elle prenait _plaisir_. Elle entendit les hurlements et les supplications de ses adversaires alors que sa camarade continuait de les frapper sans pitié. Ce jour-là, Mirai attrapa le bras de l'occidentale dans l'intention de l'arrêter et croisa alors son regard.

Elle eut peur, très peur quand cette fille lui jeta un regard si mauvais qu'elle aurait pu en mourir sur le coup. Mirai avait même reculé de quelques pas ! Mais, en elle naissait le désir d'aider Elmyra, de l'aider à sortir de cet enfer dans lequel elle ne cherchait même plus à sortir.

Mirai avait attrapé fermement la main ensanglanté de sa camarade et l'avait tiré de là, laissant par la même occasion les autres garçons s'enfuir. Sous la colère de voir sa distraction s'en aller, l'occidentale leva la main sur Mirai, mais elle n'eut jamais le courage de l'abaisser. Jamais elle ne pourrait frapper cette fille !

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Hurla-t-elle, vidant sa frustration sur l'arc en ciel.

-C'est comme ça que tu te défoules ? Tu trouves du plaisir en faisant souffrir ton entourage ?

Mirai ne s'était pas démonté et avait parlé très calmement, contrastant avec sa naïveté habituelle. L'occidentale était restée tétanisé de la voir sous un autre angle. Complètement perdue, frustrée, Elmyra sortit une cigarette qu'elle alluma avec de légers tremblements. Mirai l'observait faire avec un calme qui perturbait totalement la délinquante.

-J'ai _besoin_ de les faire souffrir.

Sa voix s'était faite malheureuse alors qu'elle commençait à trembler. Elle-même ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. C'était comme si Mirai jouait le rôle de sa conscience qu'elle avait délibérément fait taire depuis tout ce temps.

-Pourquoi en éprouves-tu le besoin ?

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Elmyra lui raconta tout, cette manière pour elle d'extérioriser sa douleur, sa façon à elle de se protéger. Tout ce qu'elle était devenue alors qu'elle commençait à ressentir de la _culpabilité_.

Mirai l'avait écouté, l'avait épaulé, mais surtout, ne l'avait pas jugé. C'est ainsi que naissait une étrange amitié entre deux filles complètement différentes, mais à la fois si semblables !

La japonaise l'avait aidé à se soulever et l'avait emmené dans l'appartement où elle résidait, elle et son frère. Elmyra fit la connaissance de Satoshi, qui, malgré les blessures et l'air de délinquante de la jeune fille, resta gentil et poli. Ce fut ce dernier qui soigna les blessures de l'occidentale.

Les jours passaient alors les deux filles semblaient devenir aussi fusionnelles que des sœurs. Mais souvent, Mirai voyait son amie se battre, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était devenu son défouloir habituel, son addiction !

Mirai cherchait une solution, car même si sa joie de vivre et son aura chaleureuse rendait le sourire de l'occidentale, découvrant ainsi une facette de joie qui lui était jusqu'alors méconnue, sa dépendance, elle, ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter.

Les deux jeunes adolescentes s'étaient retrouvées dans une bibliothèque, alors que Mirai enseignait sa langue maternelle à son amie, trop heureuse de voir qu'elle apprenait si vite ! Puis l'arc-en-ciel finit par trouver une solution en lisant un message qu'un ami venait de lui envoyer.

-Tu voudrais pas te mettre au basket Elmyra ?

L'interpellé leva des yeux inquisiteurs vers son amie. Puis, en cherchant le sous-entendu de sa question, elle comprit mieux ce qu'elle cherchait à faire.

-Tu pourras pas m'empêcher de me battre, Mirai. La réponse est non.

Elle eut droit au regard de chien battu de la jeune fille qui ne la fit pas flancher ne serais ce qu'une seconde. Le seul qui avait un pouvoir de persuasion similaire était son petit frère, elle était immunisée. Elle put observer, non sans un sourire narquois, que l'arc-en-ciel faisait une moue déçue.

La japonaise grogna, elle devait trouver un moyen de la convaincre mais comment faire ? Tout en observant Elmyra, elle se souvint que la jeune fille n'avait jamais caché sa bisexualité, n'hésitant pas à sortir avec des filles en public, sans chercher à se camoufler. Mirai avait souvent vu Elmyra reluquer discrètement (enfin, elle le croyait) son corps. Et si…

-Et si je te disais que tu pouvais m'embrasser ?

Cette dernière leva les yeux de son bouquin d'histoire, une mine agacée.

-Franchement Mirai, j'suis plus une gamine. C'est pas un simple baiser qui va me faire flancher.

« Oh ça, c'est ce que tu crois ! » Songea la jeune japonaise qui attrapa discrètement la main de son amie, désirant l'attirer dans un couloir de bibliothèque sous la mine interrogative de l'occidentale.

Une fois dans leur petit coin, Elmyra commença à parler, perplexe.

-A quoi tu jo…

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que la japonaise qui la dépassait d'une tête s'était emparée de ses lèvres avec avidité, forçant l'entrée de la jeune fille qui, déjà fiévreuse, lui accordait, échangeant avec une envie mal contenu son brusque désir. Dieu que Mirai embrassait bien ! Elle se sentait déjà fondre sous ses bras alors que l'échange devenait de plus en plus ardent, fiévreux, désireux de plus, bien plus…

Les lèvres de la japonaise quittèrent ses jumelles pour aller goûter la peau basanée du cou de son amie, alors que ses mains pâles se baladaient sur le corps bloqué contre le mur de son ami, caressant ses cuisses avec amusement.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'amuser des légers gémissements que tentaient de retenir Elmyra. Elle appréciait beaucoup la vision de luxure que lui offrait son amie, alors que ses vêtements devenaient gênants pour elle.

Néanmoins, ce fut Elmyra qui se stoppa la première, repoussant fermement la japonaise qui lui jetait un regard coquin. L'occidentale jeta un regard complètement perdu à son amie.

Elle ne voulait pas faire ça avec Mirai ! Non, elle ne voulait pas continuer au risque de perdre cette amitié si imprévue qu'elle avait noué avec l'arc-en ciel.

-Arrêtes ça, Mirai…Je ne peux pas…

-Alors pourquoi tu as répondu au baiser ? Demanda la plus grande, d'humeur taquine.

Elle ne répondit pas, la réponse semblait évidente, mais elle s'y refusait. Non, elle ne voulait pas perdre tout ce qu'il y avait entre Mirai et elle.

-Je jouerais au basket. T'a gagnée. Mais ne t'attend pas à des miracles. Déclara l'occidentale d'un ton froid.

Sans même attendre une réponse de son amie, Elmyra remit en place des vêtements et quitta le couloir peu fréquenté pour retourner à sa place, attrapant son bouquin au passage. Mirai, elle, souriait. Elle avait vite suivie son amie, trop heureuse d'avoir réussi son coup.

Avec vivacité, elle attrapa la main basanée de son amie qui se retourna vers elle, un regard inquisiteur sur son fin visage.

-Viens avec moi !

* * *

La voilà devant une ribambelle d'adolescents bien plus grands qu'elle ! Elmyra ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle s'était sentie intimidée. L'aura qui se dégageait de la plupart des garçons l'écrasait, elle se sentait vraiment petite.

-Hey les gars ! S'exclama Mirai tout en saluant tous les adolescents.

-Pourquoi t'a ramené une délinquante avec toi ? Demanda un japonais aux cheveux rouges sombres.

Il affichait un air condescendant en observant la jeune fille dont tout le monde entendait parler. La furie aux cheveux sang et noir. Beaucoup l'appelaient ainsi, mais certains lui avaient même donné le surnom de « l'enfant des ténèbres ». C'est dire à quel point l'adolescente pouvait être dangereuse !

-T'as un problème ?! Grogna, furibonde, la concernée qui se rapprocha dangereusement du grand rouge.

Elle fut immédiatement calmée par l'arc-en-ciel qui lui attrapa doucement sa main, la serrant fermement dans sa petite main claire. Elmyra jeta un regard à la jeune fille qui lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

-J'ai compris, je me calme.

Elle leva ses mains en signe de reddition, observée par toute la bande de basketteurs. Rapidement, elle y vit deux japonais le grand aux cheveux rouges, et un autre dont ses cheveux noirs cachaient de saisissants yeux gris !

Afin de cacher son trouble, l'occidentale attrapa une cigarette qu'elle alluma rapidement pendant que Mirai tentait de rassurer les garçons. Elle l'observa faire de grand geste alors qu'un adolescent black lui répondait qu'elle terrifiait tout le monde. Elle se sentit observée et tourna ses yeux noisette vers le garçon dont ses cheveux noirs cachaient un œil. D'ailleurs, quand il s'approcha, elle vit qu'il avait un grain de beauté en dessous de l'œil apparent. Elle vit également autour de son cou un anneau accroché à une chaine, la même que le grand aux cheveux rouge portait.

-Bonjour. Je m'appelle Tatsuya.

Avec un petit sourire mystérieux, il lui tendit la main. Il voulait surement prouver à tous que la furie pouvait être civilisée. Aussi, avec un sourire en coin qui surprit le « poker face », elle attrapa sa main, la serrant d'une poigne ferme et franche.

-Moi c'est Elmyra.

Et par ce geste, tous virent que la jeune fille était prête à faire des efforts pour s'intégrer. Mirai sourit : peut être était ce là le salut dont son ami avait besoin, un nouveau défouloir plus conventionnel et des amis sur qui compter.

-Tu as déjà joué au basket ? Demanda calmement Tatsuya tout en l'invitant à s'approcher d'eux.

-J'y ai joué quand j'étais au collège mais c'était pas le top. Avoua-t-elle tout en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, son opulente crinière bougeant dans tous les sens par ce geste.

-Il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre. Sourit le poker face.

Elle acquiesça, un peu timide de la gentillesse qui émanait de ce japonais. Le match allait commencer, Elmyra resta terriblement impressionné du niveau peu banal des adolescents. Elle n'arrivait pas à suivre le rythme. Ils étaient trop grands ! Comment pouvait-elle les contrer sérieusement ?!

Elle vit alors Mirai jouer. Et si les garçons l'avaient impressionné, Mirai l'avait émerveillée. Des cabrioles ! Elle exerçait des cabrioles en l'air, attrapant avec facilité le ballon sous les cris râleurs des autres joueurs.

Ses cheveux arc-en-ciel volaient dans tous les sens, son air si joyeux retourna le cœur de la délinquante qui fut surprise des larmes qui dévalaient le long de ses joues. Alors c'était ça le basket ?

Elle était tellement absorbée par les prouesses de son amie qu'elle ne vit pas les sourires des autres adolescents. Non, elle ne vit pas l'envie des autres garçons d'aider l'enfant des ténèbres à sortir de ces ténèbres dans lequel elle s'y était délibérément enfoncée.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? :D

N'hésitez pas à laissez vos impressions ! Je serais ravie d'en discuter avec vous ! Bisous et à la semaine prochaine ! ;)


	17. Chapter 16

Hello All ! Comme toujours voici la suite de ma petite fiction ! :D

Je tiens à préciser un point important et je m'en excuse d'avance : Il y'a de fortes chances que je ne poste pas la semaine prochaine. Je vais prendre pas mal de retard non seulement parce que toute la semaine, j'ai examen blanc (au secours ! ToT) mais en plus, je vais aller en cours pendant les vacances (rattrapage du retard accumulée...qu'on me donne une corde s'il vous plait ToT).

Je dis ça mais, en fait, je suis plutôt contente que nos professeurs nous fassent rattraper le retard, comme les véritables examens sont dans un mois environs...(J'ai peur ! o) Donc, je n'aurais vraiment pas le temps d'écrire durant ce laps de temps, mais j'essaierai de poster le plus rapidement possible, je vous demande un peu plus de patience qu'à l'accoutumée :3

Bref ! Je tiens à remercier tous ces lecteurs/lectrices qui suivent mon histoire ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux chaque semaine et je vous remercie de cette attention que vous portez à mon histoire !

Merci **Hikariki-chan** , **lys0212** , **olukkalp** , **tidusvero2** , **emilie33110** , **World Fairy** , et le guest répondant au nom de **Lindsay** pour vos reviews !

 **Lindsay** , pour répondre à ta review, tu vas voir que Seijuro reste, au fond, fidèle à lui même, et que pour Mirai, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois :3

Je vous souhaites à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 16

-Où est ce que tu appris à jouer ? Demanda subitement Elmyra.

Les deux lycéennes mangeaient leur sandwich dans un coin d'herbe fraîche dans la cour de leur lycée. Mirai leva la tête vers sa délinquante d'amie et la regarda, un sourire aux lèvres.

-J'ai fait beaucoup de gymnastique étant gamine, du coup, avec l'aide d'acrobates, j'ai forgée ce style. Pourquoi cette question ?

De ce qu'elle savait de l'occidentale, c'est qu'elle ne posait pas de questions sans raisons.

-Ton style est incroyable ! Tu parais facilement les autres et tu pouvais jouer tranquille malgré ta taille ! Moi j'y arrive pas.

Le ton boudeur d'Elmyra fit rire la japonaise. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter malgré le regard accusateur de la délinquante qui mordit violemment dans son sandwich, vexée.

-C'est normal, tu débutes dans le basket de rue. Tenta de rassurer l'arc-en-ciel.

-Ouais, d'accord. Mais toi, t'as un style de fou ! J'aimerais trop jouer comme toi.

Venant d'Elmyra, un compliment c'était inespérée. Cela prouvait à Mirai qu'Elmyra était vraiment sincère dans ce qu'elle avançait. Cela toucha l'intéressée qui eut un petit sourire, émue.

-Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre. Et on pourrait demander au club de gymnastique de t'apprendre deux trois figures.

L'intéressée leva ses yeux noisette vers la japonaise, avant de détourner le regard, soudainement mal.

-Elmyra ? Souffla Mirai, soudainement inquiète.

-Comme s'ils allaient accepter d'aider leur tortionnaire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Si tu fais des efforts, je suis sûre qu'ils accepteront !

Et c'est ainsi que tous deux partirent dans le gymnase de l'établissement, Mirai sûre de la réponse alors que la délinquante n'osait même pas y croire.

-Pourquoi on l'aiderait ? Fit une voix dédaigneuse.

Mirai tentait de convaincre quelques gymnastes d'apprendre à Elmyra quelques figures, mais elle se heurtait au refus catégorique des adolescents. Elmyra, elle, frottait son bras, mal à l'aise. Dans un coin reculé, elle n'osait même pas lever les yeux vers les lycéens qui la fixaient, la peur au ventre.

-Elle essaye de changer, vous ne le voyez pas ?

La naïveté qui se dégageait de l'arc-en-ciel laissait planer le doute dans l'esprit de quelques adolescents. Mais l'un deux, un brun aux yeux bleus, déclara d'une voix haineuse :

-Elle a fracassé pas mal de gens que l'on connaissait ! Elle peut aller se faire foutre pour notre collaboration ! Comment on pourrait aider cette furie ?!

Elmyra leva ses yeux, observant le jeune garçon qui avait hurlé avec un ton haineux. Ce dernier, se sentait scruté, écarquilla ses yeux ciel en voyant la mine calme de la délinquante. Elle ne s'était même pas énervée ! Doucement, elle s'approcha d'eux alors que Mirai avait une mine déçue.

-C'est pas grave, je me débrouillerai. Merci de l'avoir écoutée. Dit-elle d'une voix tranquille. Tu viens Mirai ?

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas : où était passé la furie qui l'aurait tabassé à mort parce qu'il lui aurait parlé aussi mal ? Où était passé la violence qui émanait du corps de la française, tout autant que l'aura dangereuse ? Comment avait-elle pu se faire une amie aussi gentille ?

-T'essaye vraiment de changer ? Demanda soudainement le brun.

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux noisette qui ne détournèrent pas un seul instant le regard profond du gymnaste. Elle répondit d'une voix toujours aussi calme, une réponse qui toucha profondément le cœur de l'arc-en-ciel qui eut du mal à retenir ses larmes.

-Mirai m'a tendu la main, elle ne s'est pas démontée devant mes accès de colère et fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour que j'arrête de me battre. Même si au départ, elle me gonflait, j'ai fini par lui faire confiance. Alors, pour lui montrer ma redevance, je fais des efforts. Je ne garantis pas que je n'aille pas casser la gueule de personnes de temps à autres. Ceux qui me cherchent, me trouveront. Il est après tout hors de question que je me laisse faire ! Mais, pour Mirai, je veux bien arrêter de me battre sans raisons. Donc oui, j'essaye de changer, pour elle.

La tirade laissa sans voix l'adolescent qui se contentait d'écarquiller les yeux. Il avait vu la sincérité qui émanait de la voix de leur tortionnaire, tout comme la lueur désolé qui brillaient dans ses yeux de biches.

-Si tu promets d'aller t'excuser à mes amis pour le mal que tu leur as fait, je t'aiderai.

Elle acquiesça simplement, et il souffla. Cette fille tenait toujours ses promesses, alors il était rassuré. Mirai, elle, essuyait discrètement ses larmes, tellement heureuse que son amie veuille changer. Tout allait changer pour l'occidentale aussi longtemps qu'elle garderait cet état d'esprit.

* * *

-Maintenant Elmyra ! S'écria la voix aigüe de Mirai alors qu'elle lançait le ballon orange en l'air.

L'américain aux cheveux rouge répondant au nom de Taïga courait droit vers le ballon, refusant net que l'occidentale puisse se l'approprier. Mais il vit cette dernière prendre appuie sur le dos de son frère pour sauter haut et réquisitionner le ballon avant de tirer, marquant un panier à trois points.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Criait le rouge, frustré.

Elmyra, elle, adressa un sourire complice à son amie, trop heureuse d'avoir réussi ce pari. Cela faisait plusieurs mois, la fin de l'année sonnait bientôt. Mirai semblait si heureuse ! Elmyra avait changé du tout au tout, devenant une jeune fille joyeuse et beaucoup moins violente. Même s'il lui arrivait de donner quelques coups, ce n'était que pour se défendre, rien de plus.

-Au fait Mirai ! N'oublies pas d'aller chercher tes affaires hein ? Tu dors chez moi ce soir !

L'arc-en-ciel acquiesça, ravie de revoir la famille de l'occidentale. En plus d'être gentils, le père de son amie avait un sens de l'humour qu'elle appréciait particulièrement. Il était habituel maintenant pour la famille d'Elmyra de voir cette fille aux cheveux colorés débarquer chez eux, amenant une joie de vivre qui faisait un bien fou à leur enfant chéri. De plus, Elmyra partait souvent chez Mirai, elle revenait toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Alors que la jeune fille cherchait une cigarette, elle commença à fulminer elle n'en avait plus !

-Mirai, j'vais aller m'acheter un paquet de clopes !

L'arc-en-ciel leva un sourcil, surprise. Le tabac le plus proche était à vingt minutes à pieds, ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée de marcher sous le soleil de plomb qui fatiguait tous les adolescents.

-Attends ! J'vais demander à mon frère de t'y conduire !

-Non, c'est bon t'inquiètes !

-Mais si !

Mirai insista fortement, ce qui fit lâcher prise à la jeune fille. L'arc-en-ciel appela son frère qui accepta de l'emmener.

-En même temps, tu devrais en profiter pour prendre tes affaires, tu ne crois pas Mirai ?

L'arc-en-ciel acquiesça, soutenu par le calme blondinet.

-Les gars ! On revient ! S'écria Mirai, faisant de grands gestes en compagnie de l'occidentale.

Les adolescents firent un signe d'au revoir, mais les deux frères de cœurs foncèrent vers les jeunes filles. Ils firent une étreinte aux lycéennes, c'était devenu une habitude pour eux.

-A plus tard ! Fit Elmyra en montant à l'arrière.

Mirai s'engouffra côté passager, aux côtés de son frère qui roulait tranquillement, prenant la nationale pour aller plus vite. Les trois discutèrent de tout et de rien comme à leur habitude. Si seulement…

Satoshi vit le camion en face d'eux zigzaguer dangereusement. Il le vit, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Il n'eut le temps de rien faire que le camion fonça droit sur eux, explosant le capot alors que le camion partit sur la gauche.

Elmyra criait, tout comme Mirai. Satoshi tentait de reprendre le contrôle mais la voiture partait dans des tonneaux. Mirai avait arreté de hurler alors qu'Elmyra sentait une douleur cuisante dans les côtes ainsi que sur sa cuisse droite. Tout était flou, tout était sombre. Elle se sentait écrasée quand le véhicule se stoppa enfin.

-Mirai…murmura-t-elle. Sat…

Le monde devint noir. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut le cri de panique du grand frère de sa meilleure amie. Oui, ce fut la seule chose qu'elle réussit à entendre, avant de perdre conscience.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent subitement, paniqués, quand elle vit le plafond blanc et cette odeur de mort propre aux hôpitaux. La peur, la détresse. Elle se sentait faible, fatiguée. Pourquoi avait-elle des fils qui la reliaient à des machines ? Pourquoi un masque à oxygène.

Soudain, elle se souvint…le camion qui fonçait droit sur eux !

-Mirai…murmura-t-elle.

Sa gorge était sèche, elle mourrait de soif. Bordel ! Mais cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle était cloîtré ici ?! Son corps était si faible qu'elle peinait à bouger. Sa tête se tourna vers un homme aux cheveux longs qu'elle reconnut rapidement.

-Papa !

Ça y'est ! Sa voix, bien que rauque, semblait plus forte, plus audible. Sans même écouter les protestations de son père qui pleurait, elle se redressait, enlevant le masque qui la gênait plus qu'autre chose. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ?

Un médecin arriva rapidement et sans même faire attention aux protestations de l'adolescente, l'examina, lui posant des questions auxquels elle répondit instantanément, avant soudainement de se raidir, les yeux écarquillés devant l'adulte.

-Vous parlez français…

-Mademoiselle, vous êtes dans un hôpital français. Suite à votre état, votre famille a jugé bon de s'installer en France le temps que vous vous réveillez.

-Comment ça ? J'ai été inconsciente combien de temps ? Où est Mirai ? Satoshi ?!

Elle perdait pied, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir, c'était comment allait Mirai et Satoshi !

-Vous avez été plongé dans le coma pendant deux mois. Quant à votre amie, elle est toujours dans le coma et a été rapatrié dans son pays. C'est tout ce que je sais.

 **Fin du flash-back**

La lycéenne pleurait. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps alors que son capitaine l'avait attiré contre lui, serrant tendrement le corps secoué de sanglot de son jouet. Il venait de comprendre, de cerner Elmyra par l'écoute de son histoire. Il comprit mieux sa peine, cette façon de la cacher. Elle se calquait sur sa défunte amie. Elle comprit mieux ce fameux regard qu'elle lui avait jeté et la peur quand elle avait avoué à Satoshi qu'elle avait failli replonger. Tout était clair maintenant.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était désolé, il se doutait qu'Elmyra aurait répliqué que ce n'était pas sa faute. Il ne pouvait pas la consoler car jamais elle ne reverrait sa meilleure amie. Non, la seule chose qui pouvait faire, c'était lui montrer qu'il était là pour lui apporter son soutien.

Il fallut un bon moment avant que l'occidentale ne sèche ses larmes. Après un certain temps, elle essuya du revers de la main les dernières larmes qui dévalaient ses joues avant de rire nerveusement.

-Et dire que je m'étais maquillée ce matin ! Râla-t-elle.

Elle adressa un sourire fatigué à son tortionnaire aux cheveux rouge qui le lui rendit. Avoir raconté ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur, cette partie de sa vie qu'elle aurait aimé ne jamais raconté, l'avait épuisé émotionnellement. Néanmoins, elle se sentait un peu plus légère. Akashi l'avait écouté sans jamais lâcher sa main.

-Tu peux te reposer si tu veux. Je te laisserais tranquille.

Alors qu'il allait quitter la douce chaleur du lit, l'occidentale le retint, clairement paniquée. Non, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la laisse seule dans ce lit, pas après lui avoir tout raconté ! Elle était fatiguée de montrer qu'elle était forte, elle voulait juste se sentir épaulé, elle avait besoin de soutien, d'attention.

-S'il te plait, Akashi-kun…Restes encore un peu.

Il sourit, un tendre sourire qui réchauffa le cœur de l'occidentale. Il se positionna en tailleur dans le lit alors qu'Elmyra s'appuyait contre le torse du jeune garçon. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua les traces d'ongles dans les mains de porcelaine de son capitaine.

-C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ?

Elle toucha du bout des doigts les traces légèrement boursouflés. Elle finit par voir que ses mains basanées avaient été bandés. Aussi, elle leva un regard interrogateur à son capitaine.

-Tu te crispais, tu t'es planté les ongles dans tes mains. Pour éviter que tu ne continues de te blesser, je les ai serrés.

-Pardon…

Il fronça ses sourcils, perturbé. Pourquoi s'excusait-elle, sérieusement ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle ne pouvait contrôler ces choses-là.

-Arrêtes de t'excuser pour un rien, Elmyra.

Elle acquiesça, ne cherchant même pas à répondre. Elle était mal à l'aise, elle se demandait comment Akashi la voyait maintenant qu'elle lui avait révélé comment était son comportement il y a quelques années. Doucement, elle souffla. Il fallait qu'elle lui demande, elle en ressentait le besoin. Mais comment lui dire ?

Lentement, elle se redressa et plongea ses yeux noisette cernés de noirs. Elle devait ressembler à un panda mais là n'était pas la priorité. Il lui jeta un regard inquisiteur, se doutant dans son comportement qu'elle voulait lui poser une question. Mais laquelle ? Qu'avait-elle envie de lui demander pour afficher un regard si sérieux ! Elle paraissait beaucoup trop dure, son visage le reflétait.

-Akashi ! Est-ce que…

Elle se stoppa, n'arrivant pas à formuler sa question. C'était si dur à expliquer ! Le concerné comprit que cela devait être difficile pour elle au moment où elle avait omis le suffixe onirique, moyen efficace pour lui de savoir qu'elle était perturbée. Il leva sa main et caressa tendrement sa joue alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre, mal à l'aise.

-Lances toi Elmyra. Nous avons matière à discuter, aujourd'hui.

Elle acquiesça, et inspira profondément, remettant de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Alors qu'elle allait poser sa question, le téléphone de l'occidentale sonna, ce qui l'arrêta dans sa lancée. Le rouge soupira, déçu d'être interrompu et lui tendit le téléphone qu'il avait posé sur la table de chevet. La jeune fille répondit immédiatement.

-Papa ?

-Elmyra, comment tu te sens ?!

Elle jeta un regard au rouge, articulant silencieusement que c'était son père, et répondit à la question de son paternel d'une voix rassurante.

-Je vais beaucoup mieux papa, fatiguée, mais à part ça, je pète la forme.

-Je viens te chercher.

Elle écarquilla ses yeux, perturbée.

-Non, tu dois aller travailler. T'inquiètes pas pour moi, Akashi s'occupe de moi !

-Justement ! Je ne veux pas que tu restes auprès d'un psychopathe !

Elle adressa un regard désolé au rouge qui avait haussé les sourcils en entendant ce terme. Chris parlait si fort que le rouge pouvait aisément entendre toute la conversation. Il adressa un regard qui criait « crois-moi, nous allons en reparler. »

-Papa, ça s'est arrangé, crois-moi ! Je rentrerais dès que je me sentirais mieux. S'il te plait, calmes toi et retournes tranquillement travaillé. Tout va bien, je ne risque rien.

Après avoir adressé cette litanie de mot qui finit par calmer la forte tête de la famille, elle raccrocha alors qu'elle soupirait bruyamment, calmée.

-Alors comme ça je suis un _psychopathe_ ? Demanda calmement le rouge.

« Beaucoup trop calme » Songea l'occidentale, inquiète de la tournure que prenait la conversation. Elle se devait de lui expliquer qu'elle avait tout raconté à son paternel, mais elle se doutait que son tortionnaire le prenne bien.

-J'ai…hem…j'ai raconté à mon père tout ce qui s'était passé et du coup…il n'a pas trop apprécié…eh eh…

Le rire nerveux qu'elle sortit était absolument involontaire mais elle n'avait pas pu le retenir. Elle frotta l'arrière de son crâne, gêné et quelque peu inquiète du regard dangereux qu'affichait son camarade de classe.

Akashi s'amusa de la situation qui se présentait : Elmyra était dans son lit, l'uniforme mal ajustée, sa chemise ouverte de deux boutons, affichant sans le vouloir un décolleté délicieux, sa jupe remonté jusqu'à ses cuisses, ses cheveux ébouriffés et les joues rouges de gêne. D'un geste lent, il se pencha vers elle, affichant un regard de prédateur qui semblait inquiéter son jouet. Un rictus amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres, appréciant pleinement la situation.

Elmyra tomba, se rattrapant avec ses coudes alors que le rouge se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle, la surplombant de toute sa supériorité. Il afficha un air satisfait alors qu'Elmyra semblait se rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était fourrée.

-Tu sais, je ne me qualifierais pas de psychopathe.

La voix détachée ne rassurait absolument pas la jeune fille qui regardait avec crainte l'adolescent la regarder comme un chat regarderait une souris.

-Ah…ah bon ?

La bourde ! Elle vit le regard quelque peu mauvais de son vis-à-vis et comprit qu'elle venait d'avouer qu'elle le prenait pour un psychopathe, même si elle ne l'avait pas dit en employant ce terme. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de faire ?

-Je me qualifierais de _sadique_. Répondit-il d'une voix terriblement suave.

Elle rougit, comment son capitaine pouvait-il être aussi sensuel en ne changeant pratiquement pas de d'habitude ? Mais elle semblait appréhender la suite des évènements. D'ailleurs, elle tremblait, nerveuse, ce qui plaisait beaucoup à son tortionnaire qui laissait un rictus amusé s'échapper de ses lèvres.

-De…De sadique ? Murmura-t-elle, subjuguée par ce regard vairon qui la surplombait.

-Tu vas avoir droit à une _démonstration_ de mon sadisme.

Elle déglutit, vraiment nerveuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il fondit avec rapidité sur ses lèvres, plaquant la jeune fille sur le lit, mettant tout son poids sur elle pour éviter qu'elle ne bouge. Avec une avidité mal contenu, le jeune garçon embrassait avec une passion dévorante les lèvres de son jouet, forçant l'entrée pour y rencontrer sa jumelle et la taquiner. C'était tellement enivrant de la posséder de cette manière qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter là.

Ses lèvres quittèrent la bouche tentatrice de l'occidentale alors qu'il la regardait avec un regard brillant de luxure qui la fit rougir, alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle. Puis, avec un sourire taquin, il frôla de ses mains blanches les cuisses de la jeune fille qui sentit ses joues rougir, une étrange chaleur envahissant son corps. Elle haleta légèrement, peu habituée à ce genre de contact et Akashi en profita pour déposer de légers baisers dans le cou de la jeune fille qui lâcha un soupir d'aise.

Avec sensualité, ses mains remontèrent le long de ses cuisses, s'arrêtant à la limite du sous-vêtement de la jeune fille qui soupira longuement, se délectant de se sensations qui la parcouraient. Elle voulut lever ses bras pour s'agripper au jeune garçon mais le rouge ne la laissa pas faire, et mit ses bras au-dessus sa tête avant de la regarder avec un sourire taquin.

-T'ais je donné la permission de me toucher ?

La voix autoritaire du jeune homme fit écarquiller les yeux de l'occidentale qui comprit qu'elle allait devoir se plier à ses ordres. Il était _absolu_ et ne voulait pas vraiment savoir de ce qui allait advenir d'elle si elle lui désobéissait.

-J'attends une réponse.

-Non…

Il serra un peu plus fort les poignets de l'occidentale qui retint un gémissement de douleur alors qu'il murmurait d'une voix mauvaise.

-Non _qui_ ?

-Non A…Akashi-sama…

Il lâcha un sourire mutin, appréciant la soumission de son jouet. Avec une lenteur délibérée, il s'approcha de l'oreille de la jeune fille qui se tendit alors qui mordillait, taquin, le lobe de la jeune fille.

-Tu vas vite me supplier de continuer, vilaine fille.

Sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, il passa ses mains sous la chemise de la jeune fille, caressant les cotes d'Elmyra qui sentait une excitation nouvelle pointer le bout de son nez. Cette domination qu'il exerçait sur elle la rendait complètement folle d'envie. Elle retint un gémissement Akashi avait passé ses mains sous le soutien-gorge de l'occidentale, s'amusant à titiller les tétons déjà durcis de l'adolescente alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et qu'un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. C'était vraiment quelque chose de nouveau, elle n'était jamais allée aussi loin que les préliminaires, or le rouge avait surement l'intention d'aller _beaucoup_ plus loin. Brusquement, cette constatation l'inquiéta : et s'il lui faisait mal ?

-Aka…shi attends…

Ce dernier se stoppa dans ses mouvements et se redressa, observant de sa mine impériale la jeune fille qui, malgré son air fiévreux, avait un regard inquiet.

-Tu as peur Elmyra ? Demanda l'héritier d'une voix plus douce.

Elle détourna un instant ces yeux, n'arrivant pas à supporter le regard vairon de son futur amant, mais maintenant qu'elle avait réussi à le stopper, il fallait bien lui dire pourquoi, même si, au fond, ell ressentait une légère frustration.

-Je…c'est que…c'est ma première fois…

Si le rouge se retint de rire devant la gêne plus qu'évidente de son jouet de lui avouer sa crainte, il ne put retenir un rictus amusée qui vexa Elmyra. Elle voulut se redresser dans l'intention plus que cramée de le stopper dans sa lancée, mais il la maintint fermement contre le matelas d'une main.

Doucement, il s'approcha de son oreille, soufflant doucement, avant de lui murmurer de sa voix sensuelle :

\- Fais-moi confiance.

Si elle ne dit rien, elle hocha légèrement la tête, inquiète et gênée. Lui se contenta d'un rictus amusé, comme toujours, avant d'embrasser la jeune fille. Puis, dans un geste lent qui accéléra légèrement la respiration de l'occidentale, il commença à déboutonner la chemise blanche de son jouet, dévoilant au fur et à mesure une poitrine maintenue par un soutien-gorge noir en dentelle, sublimant les formes de la demoiselle.

Malgré sa gêne, Elmyra se redressa afin d'aider le rouge à enlever la chemise et en profita pour lui voler un baiser auquel il répondit avec force, profitant de l'occasion pour agripper la nuque de la jeune fille, la collant contre son torse toujours couvert. Il en profita pour dégrafer le soutien-gorge de la demoiselle.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte, ce qui stoppa l'élan des deux lycéens qui se raidirent. Rapidement, le rouge aida la jeune fille à se rhabiller afin qu'elle soit plus présentable, bien que les joues fiévreuses permettaient de deviner qu'ils ne s'étaient pas seulement regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

Un homme entra à la volée, Elmyra reconnut rapidement le père de son tortionnaire. Ce dernier semblait en colère et surpris. Il lui adressa un vague hochement de tête quand l'occidentale le salua poliment et s'adressa directement à son fils.

-J'ai appris par ton école que tu n'étais pas allé en cours. Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-elle ici ?

La jeune fille détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. Pourtant, l'héritier de l'empire Akashi ne se laissa pas démonter et expliqua calmement la situation au paternel qui croisait ses bras, ayant enfin les explications qu'il attendait.

-C'est donc pour cela que tu as décidé de sécher les cours, Seijuro. Je vois.

Le ton de l'adulte était tranchant, voir mauvais. Elmyra vit enfin la vraie facette du détenteur d'une des plus grandes fortunes du Japon, et à vrai dire, cela ne la rassurait pas des masses.

Elle suivait du regard l'adulte qui s'installa élégamment sur le fauteuil près du grand lit moelleux sur lequel les deux adolescents étaient toujours. Elmyra était assise sur ses talons, alors que son capitaine était posé avec négligence.

-Il semble que cette personne ait décidé de te faire payer son licenciement et l'affront qu'il a reçu d'une bande d'adolescents. Remarqua le plus âgé en s'adressant à la jeune fille.

-Je vais aller déclarer au commissariat ce qui s'est passé. Répondit-elle d'une voix tranquille.

-C'est une bonne idée, en effet. Mais j'ai comme un doute sur l'efficacité des forces de l'ordre.

-J'ai un ami qui est inspecteur, je le contacterais voir s'il peut m'apporter de l'aide. Déclara subitement la jeune fille, en proie à une illumination.

Elle croisa le regard de son camarade qui l'observait de ses yeux vairons, comprenant aisément de qui son jouet parlait. La seule personne inspecteur qu'elle pouvait qualifier d'ami était Akihito Satoshi, le blond aux airs tendres. Soit, un homme qui était un peu trop proche de son jouet, tout autant que Kagami et Mayuzumi.

Cela venait à l'énerver de constater que l'occidentale à l'aura chaleureuse était entourée d'amis de sexe masculin. De plus, trop de garçons la regardaient avec un air particulier, intéressé. Le pire, c'est que la jeune fille ne s'en rendait même pas compte !

-Il serait intéressant que tu lui en parles, en effet. Tu comptes rester ici toute la journée ?

La voix clairement accusatrice qu'avait l'adulte fit froid dans le dos à l'occidentale qui retint un frisson. Cela voulait tout dire : elle était de trop.

Seijuro n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que la jeune fille déclara avec une politesse exemplaire qu'elle allait s'en aller, rendant vert de rage son camarade qui se révolta soudainement, surprenant son paternel qui lui jeta un regard mauvais.

-Non, elle reste ici ! S'écria-t-il d'une voix colérique.

-Je te demande pardon, Seijuro ? Demanda l'adulte d'une voix glaciale.

Elmyra commençait à paniquer : elle ne voulait surtout pas générer une tension entre les deux Akashi. Aussi, elle posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de son camarade de classe et lui jeta un regard afin de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle ne voulait pas créer une dispute entre les deux.

-On se verra plus tard, Akashi-kun.

Et sur ces mots, elle reprit rapidement ses affaires, salua proprement l'adulte et quitta la pièce afin de laisser les deux membres de la famille ensemble. A dire vrai, elle fuyait. Elle avait terriblement peur de l'adulte.

Le plus jeune lui, affrontait déjà le regard mauvais mais également amusé de son paternel.

-Je vois que tu t'amuses bien avec ton jouet, Seijuro.

Le ton, clairement sarcastique, irrita au plus haut point l'adolescent qui confrontait son regard vairon face aux yeux dorés de son père. L'adulte vit clairement la lueur de colère de son enfant et en fut déstabilisé. Si jeune et déjà son héritier dégageait une aura dangereuse aussi impressionnante que la sienne.

-Je ne m'amuse pas avec, _père_.

Alors que la jeune fille quittait le manoir imposant de la famille Akashi, elle ne sut pas qu'elle venait de créer un conflit des plus dangereux entre un adulte qui avait créé son empire et un fils qui allait l'alimenter sans problèmes. Non, elle ne saurait jamais que son capitaine avait entamé une terrible dispute avec son paternel, tout ça parce que le rouge s'était attaché à l'occidentale.

Juste parce que Seijuro voulait vivre sa vie comme il le désirait…

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous as plu ! :D

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, positives comme négatives, je suis encline à en discuter avec vous ! (Je ne mords pas :3)

A bientôt :)


	18. Chapter 17

Hello All ! Après environ un moins d'absence, je poste enfin la suite de "I'm Not Your Toy" !

Je suis désolé de ce long retard, vraiment, ce n'était pas voulu ! Mais les périodes d'examens ont commencé et je n'ai donc pas le choix. je dois privilégier mes études pour le moment. Je risque encore de prendre du retard pour le prochain chapitre, aussi, je m'en excuse d'avance !

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui suivent ma fiction, vous me faites chaud au coeur ! Je tiens également à remercier **Lindsay** , **World Fairy** , **tidusvero2** et **olukkalp** pour vos reviews !

Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 17

Le rouge était retourné en cours au début de l'après-midi, mécontent de sa matinée gâchée par un père autoritaire. Le cours d'histoire était peu passionnant, aussi, il se contentait de rêvasser en regardant par la fenêtre, se demandant ce que pouvait faire l'occidentale. Elle était sûrement parti e voir le jeune inspecteur, mais cela ne lui plaisait pas. Elmyra ne se rendait pas compte comme ses amis la regardaient avec un air tendre, trop tendre…

Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par son professeur qui lui posait une question. Comme toujours, Akashi démontrait son intelligence et répondit à la question d'une voix assurée qui cloua le bec à l'adulte. Le rouge s'ennuyait toujours en cours, et sans l'occidentale pour le divertir, il se sentait étrangement seul.

Il commençait à comprendre que cet attachement envers la jeune fille n'était pas seulement de la possessivité, mais il ressentait comme une douche chaleur quand elle était près de lui. Quand elle n'était pas là, il se sentait comme vide et délaissé. Bien entendu, il masquait avec efficacité ses émotions, affichant son air supérieur qui lui allait si bien. Néanmoins, la dispute violente qui avait éclaté avec son père dans la matinée l'avait rendu de fort mauvaise humeur.

Les cours finirent bien trop lentement au goût de l'héritier qui quitta la salle rapidement, se dirigeant d'un pas lent jusqu'au gymnase, seul défouloir qui allait lui permettre de se détendre un minimum. Déjà, il vit ses autres équipiers arriver avec leur bonne humeur naturelle, se dirigeant d'un pas vif vers leur « grand » capitaine qui les salua d'un mouvement de tête.

-Ça ne va pas, Sei-kun ? Demanda d'une voix guillerette Hayama.

Le rouge se stoppa brutalement à ce surnom, regardant avec de grands yeux le blondinet qui avait sorti sa phrase avec un naturel. Ce fut bien la première fois que les garçons virent une expression franchement choqué de leur capitaine, lui qui avait un contrôle _absolu_ sur ses émotions.

-Comment m'as-tu appelé ? Demanda-t-il, la surprise se devinant dans sa voix.

-Bah Sei-kun…Répéta avec une légère crainte le blondinet.

Il recula quand il vit que le rouge soupirait, agacé, et se pinçait l'arête du nez, complètement dépité. Il préféra changer de sujet…au cas où Seijuro aurait des idées de meurtres qui lui passeraient par la tête.

-Elmyra n'est pas avec toi ?

-Hmh…non, je ne sais pas si elle sera là pour l'entraînement.

Au même moment, il voyait au loin la jeune fille courir comme si le diable était à ses trousses, vêtue du survêtement de Rakuzan et tenant comme elle pouvait son sac de sport alors qu'elle avait attachée avec difficulté ses cheveux bicolores.

Elle se stoppa devant eux et se baissa, soutenant son corps en se tenant sur ses genoux, aspirant avec insistance de grandes goulées d'air et finit par lever sa tête pour afficher un sourire de vainqueur qui amusa grandement le rouge.

-Moi qui pensais que tu ne viendrais pas…Dit-il de sa voix suave.

-Parce que…han…tu crois que j'allais…han…sécher l'entrainement ? Articula-t-elle difficilement. Je tiens à ma vie !

A peine eu-t-elle prononcé ses paroles qu'elle se redressa et mit une main devant sa bouche, se rendant compte de sa bourde. Si les autres garçons s'étaient tendu, ils restèrent bluffés devant la mine détendue de leur capitaine qui n'en tint pas compte.

-Bien, il serait temps de se mettre à l'œuvre non ? Nous avons un match ce week-end je vous rappelle !

L'autorité même avait parlé. Comme un seul homme, la petite bande entra avec rapidité dans le gymnase. Elmyra commença directement les échauffements comme elle était déjà en tenue de sport. Elle se retrouva donc seule pendant que les autres garçons partaient dans les vestiaires se changer.

Seule et ayant déjà couru comme une dératée, elle commença par étirer son corps qu'elle malmenait depuis quelques temps. Tranquillement, elle se laissa tomber au sol, étirant ses jambes au maximum. A dire vrai, elle pensait beaucoup à la matinée qu'elle avait passé : entre ce malade de professeur, son chevalier servant et le père de son tortionnaire, sans oublier la remémoration de ce qu'elle gardait pour elle, sa santé mentale commençait sérieusement à être en danger !

Fermant ses yeux de biches, elle soupira longuement. Trop d'évènements se déroulaient en ce moment, lui donnant l'impression de perdre le contrôle de son quotidien qu'elle avait fièrement établie !

-Ça va Elmyra-chan ?

Surprise, l'occidentale ouvrit subitement ses yeux noisette pour observer l'air inquiet du métis qui lui jetait un regard quelque peu inquiet.

-Oui pourquoi Nebuya-kun ?

Avec souplesse, elle se releva, regardant le grand métis qui la dépassait largement de deux têtes au moins !

-T'es vachement pâle je trouve !

Il avait visé juste alors qu'elle détournait son regard, frottant son bras comme elle ne pouvait pas secouer ses cheveux qu'elle avait réussi par on ne sait quel miracle à les attacher convenablement !

-J'ai eu une matinée riche en émotions. Avoua-t-elle avec un petit sourire triste. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, maintenant je pète la forme !

Et sur ces mots, elle attrapa le bras ô combien musclé de Nebuya pour le pousser à courir un peu. Ce dernier se laissa faire, préférant observer la mine certes pâle, mais souriante de leur camarade de basket qui continuait ses échauffements alors qu'elle courait avec une balle, perfectionnant au maximum son dribble.

L'équipe était à fond, ce qui rassurait beaucoup le petit capitaine. A dire vrai, quand la jeune fille n'était pas au top de sa forme, l'ambiance devenait plus maussade au sein de l'équipe de basket de Rakuzan. Et, au contraire, lorsqu'elle était motivée, tous les joueurs se joignaient à elle.

Lui-même était à fond aujourd'hui, ses émotions jouant beaucoup sur sa motivation. Bien qu'il réussisse toujours à garder son masque impérial, il avait remarqué que ses émotions commençaient à prendre le dessus sur ses actions, le perturbant encore et toujours. Et dire que c'était depuis qu'il avait rencontré cette occidentale !

D'ailleurs en parlant du loup, la jeune fille courrait à petit pas vers lui, trottinant à ses côtés alors qu'il continuait ses tours de pistes sans même montrer le moindre signe de fatigue. Il lui jeta un regard en coin alors qu'elle le suivait dans son rythme.

-Akashi-kun…quels sont nos prochains adversaires ?

Il lui lâcha un petit sourire et continua sa course alors qu'elle peinait à suivre son rythme. Il entendit distinctement le grognement peu féminin qu'Elmyra fit alors qu'elle s'était stoppée, trop fatiguée pour rattraper son sadique de capitaine.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, l'échauffement était terminé, laissant loisir aux jeunes lycéens de pouvoir discuter avant de s'entraîner dans un match éreintant mais ô combien divertissant.

Akashi se racla la gorge, attirant par la même occasion tous les regards sur lui, flattant toujours autant son égo surdimensionné d'héritier d'une grande affaire familiale.

-Notre prochain match sera contre le lycée Kaijo.

Des murmures se firent alors que la jeune fille, elle, observait d'un œil méfiant le rouge qui affichait un sourire joyeux, comme s'il attendait cet évènement depuis longtemps.

-Non seulement cette année, une jeune basketteuse a rejoint leur rang, qui n'est autre que la petite sœur de leur ancien capitaine, mais de plus, nous allons jouer contre un adversaire de la génération des miracles, tout comme moi.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans l'assemblé. Sauf pour Elmyra qui trépignait d'impatience, riant légèrement de ces nouvelles qui ne lui donnait qu'une seule envie : gagner.

-C'est cool ! Je ne serais pas la seule fille dans une équipe de garçons ! Puis j'ai hâte de me mesurer au grand blond !

Hayama lâcha un rire narquois : La seule personne qui avait hâte de se mesurer au « perfect copy » était la plus petite de l'équipe. C'était quelque peu insultant pour les plus âgés de l'équipe de basket.

-Allez les gars ! S'écria Elmyra en attrapant le bras du blondinet alors qu'elle poussait Mibuchi vers le terrain. On va les battre ! On est de Rakuzan, non ?

Un sourire mutuel se dessinait sur les visages des adolescents elle avait toujours le don de remonter le moral à la troupe qui décidèrent de se mettre encore plus à fond qu'à l'accoutumé. L'entrainement reprit donc dans une bonne humeur partagé par les lycéens.

* * *

En rentrant dans l'immense demeure des Akashi, le meneur de la génération des miracles n'arrêtait pas de penser à l'histoire peu commune que lui avait racontée son jouet d'occidentale. Que penser de son passé ? Est-ce que c'est avec ces nouvelles informations qu'il finirait par mieux cerner le comportement de l'adolescente ?

Comment avait-elle pu cacher si bien sa souffrance ? Calquer son attitude à cette de sa défunte amie avait dû l'épuiser psychologiquement, cela avait été facile de le voir lorsqu'elle lui avait conté ces évènements : un visage sérieux, des yeux reflétant la peine, la haine, la souffrance…

Continuerait-elle de cacher ses émotions par son sourire ? Ou se livrerait-elle petit à petit en dévoilant son véritable comportement ? Après tout, ne lui avait-elle pas conté que son amie aux cheveux arc-en-ciel lui avait permis de sourire ?

Trop de questions se bousculait dans la tête de l'héritier d'une des plus grandes fortunes du pays du soleil levant, mais il savait déjà que son effronterie, son impulsivité et ce fameux regard qu'elle lui avait jeté faisait partie de ce qu'elle avait été il y'a un certain temps.

Que penser du fait qu'elle avait eu un penchant sadique ? Ses dires avaient fait comprendre au rouge que l'occidentale lui ressemblait sur certains points. S'en était déroutant.

Il ne prêta même pas attention aux domestiques qui le saluaient avec respect, tel le futur empereur qu'il était. Toutes ces pensées étaient dirigées vers l'ancienne délinquante, l'adolescente aux yeux de biches et aux cheveux bicolores.

L'altercation qu'il avait eu avec son père l'avait conforté dans l'idée qu'il n'arrivait plus à se passer de la présence chaleureuse de la française. Si, au départ, elle n'était qu'un défouloir, son jouet, elle avait acquise une place beaucoup trop importante dans sa vie. Enfin, trop importante au goût de l'homme implacable qu'était Masaru.

Le jeune garçon expira doucement en fermant ses étranges yeux hétérochromes. La situation allait devenir compliquée maintenant que son « tendre » paternel lui avait fait comprendre qu'Elmyra ne devait pas être plus qu'une distraction pour l'héritier. Or, le jeune garçon se refusait à cette idée.

« Je me contredit maintenant… » Songea-t-il, amusé.

La suite des évènements s'annonçait terriblement compliqué, mais ô combien distrayante pour le futur empereur.

* * *

« Chocolat…j'ai besoin de chocolat, des tonnes de chocolat ! » Pensait l'adolescente alors qu'elle se dirigeait dans un magasin.

Comme chaque fois qu'elle allait dans cette supérette, elle se dirigea directement dans son rayon favori et attrapa avec rapidité ses produits préférés dans ses petites mains. Elle avait besoin d'un remontant, la clope ne lui suffisait plus. Sa seconde drogue qui lui rendait sa bonne humeur, ou du moins apaisait son moral instable, c'était le chocolat.

Sortant du magasin, elle vit un banc environnant dans la grande ville qu'était Kyoto et s'installa en tailleur alors qu'elle enfournait du mieux qu'elle pouvait la dose de chocolat qu'elle avait acheté dans le sac bandoulière noir.

-Oi ! Dégage du banc, Rakuzan !

Une voix agressive et grasse s'était adressée à la jeune fille avec mépris. Surprise, elle leva ses yeux noisette vers le détenteur de la voix, et constata que ce dernier n'était pas seul.

Rapidement, elle observa trois lycéens portant avec nonchalance leur _gakuran_ auquel était accroché des chaines et des pins's à l'effigie de la violence et de la haine. Leurs cheveux excessivement colorés et ébouriffés fit décrocher un sourire amusé à la jeune fille.

-Hey Hiroki, j'ai l'impression qu'elle se fout de ta gueule ! Déclara un garçon aux cheveux violet.

-Oi Rakuzan, c'est notre place, alors vire ton p'tit cul d'ici, compris ?

Le blond platine au nom d'Hiroki avait rapproché son visage de l'occidentale, essayant de mettre mal à l'aise la jeune fille qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil, nullement impressionnée par la colère qui émanait des trois délinquants.

-Y'a de la place au pire. Pourquoi je devrais partir ? Demanda la française d'une voix guillerette.

Sans surprise, le leader du trio émit un rire gras alors que le violet avait un sourire amusé, le dernier garçon n'eut aucune réaction alors qu'il secouait ses cheveux multicolores.

-Tu te prends pour qui l'intello ? Tu veux qu'on te casse la gueule ?

Elle leva un sourcil, terriblement peu intimidée par la menace sous-jacente du blondinet. Mais elle fronça ses sourcils quand il vit que les trois garçons eurent un même sourire brillant de luxure.

-Quoi que…ça serait dommage de défigurer une belle gueule comme toi…commença le blond.

-Et d'abimer ton joli corps…continua le violet avec un regard amusé.

Ils furent tous les trois surpris de la voir se lever subitement, les poings serrés, et cette aura dangereuse qui émanait de la jeune fille. Elle avança d'un pas, entrant dans l'espace vital du blond qui recula, impressionné par le regard qui voulait dire « Fais un geste déplacé et je t'arrache la tête pour faire du basket avec. »

-Vous avez un problème avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Puis, sans laisser au leader du groupe de répondre, elle frappa avec force dans le thorax du grand blond qui se plia sous la douleur, la respiration coupée, et lui assena un coup de coude sur le sommet du crâne pour le faire tomber à terre.

Les deux autres délinquants avaient reculés devant la dangerosité qui émanait de la petite adolescente de Rakuzan, cette dernière enjambant le corps du blond qui n'osait plus bouger.

-Dois-je continuer ?

Le ton clairement amusé de l'occidentale sonnait comme une menace aux oreilles des deux autres qui secouèrent la tête, impressionné par la force de caractère de l'adolescente.

-Non…Non, on a compris ! Disaient en chœur les deux délinquants.

La jeune fille sourit, amusée de la peur qui émanait des garçons, sans compter celui à terre qui n'osait plus bouger de peur de se prendre un coup plus violent encore. L'occidentale s'installa donc tranquillement sur le banc, dégustant avec délice des pocky enrobés de chocolat au lait dont elle se délectait tant.

Après un moment, elle leva ses yeux de biches vers les trois énergumènes, dont le leader s'était relevé en tremblotant, regardant la lycéenne avec des yeux brillants d'admiration et de peur mêlés.

-Vous pouvez-vous asseoir si vous voulez, je ne me mords pas.

Ni une, ni deux, les trois délinquants s'installèrent à ses côtés, se contentant de regarder avec de grands yeux la frêle occidentale qui leur avait mis une dérouillée en un rien de temps. Cette dernière, se sentant observée, lâcha un regard en coin au lycéen aux cheveux multicolore qui paraissait plus expressif et clairement plus souriant.

-J'ai du chocolat autour de la bouche pour que vous me dévisagiez comme ça ? Finit par demander Elmyra qui ne comprenait pas leur comportement.

-T'a trop la classe ! S'exclamait le jeune garçon aux cheveux multicolore.

Cette phrase exprimée en toute innocence par un délinquant qui avait voulu la frapper eut au moins le mérite de perturber l'occidentale pendant quelques secondes.

-Euh…merci ? Répondit-elle, peu sûre d'elle.

-Je pensais pas que les Rakuzan aient des élèves aussi fort et classe. Renchérit calmement le violet qui adoptait un air séducteur.

-Comme quoi, il ne faut pas juger sur l'apparence. Répliqua la jeune fille tout en sortant une cigarette de son sac.

Mais, aussitôt qu'elle mit sa cigarette entre ses lèvres, trois briquets étaient déjà devant elle à vouloir allumer le petit bâtonnet blanc mais ô combien toxique ! Surprise, elle avança tout de même son visage vers les trois sources de chaleur et Elmyra pu prendre sa première bouffée malsaine qui faisait du bien, paradoxalement.

-Merci les gars ! Dit-elle d'une voix confuse.

Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas leur soudaine admiration envers elle. N'avaient-ils dont jamais vu une délinquante de leur vie ? Ou étais-ce la force dont elle avait fait preuve qui les rendait admiratifs ? Bonne question…

\- Bon… c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais rentrer chez moi.

Elle se leva avec agilité alors qu'elle aspirait une goulée de la fumée blanchâtre dans ses poumons, le tout en attrapant son sac bandoulière rapidement. Il était temps pour elle d'aller rejoindre sa petite famille qui s'était sûrement inquiété de l'incident du matin.

Avec un petit sourire, elle fit un petit signe aux trois délinquants qui lui rendaient avec leurs yeux admiratifs. C'en était tellement déroutant qu'elle retint de justesse un rire gêné alors qu'elle s'en allait déjà en direction de sa maisonnée.

Elle ne faisait plus attention aux trois jeunes qui commençait déjà à parler d'elle, trop content de rencontrer une fille avec un caractère, comme une force, aussi peu commune.

Elmyra ne se rendait jamais compte qu'elle était admirée par beaucoup de personne de par sa forte personnalité, son courage et cette force qui l'animait. Elle ne se démontait jamais devant quelqu'un, elle ne s'écrasait que très peu.

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! La suite bientôt !

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ;)


	19. Chapter 18

Hello All ! Je suis de retour !

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse de cette longue absence ! En plus d'une certaine panne d'inspiration, j'ai eu les examens (que j'ai réussi o/) et le stress de savoir si je suis prise en licence ou non, plus quelques broutilles dans ma vie quotidienne qui ont fait que j'ai eu une longue absence.

Du coup, suite à cette absence, j'ai décidé que je ne publierai plus un chapitre par semaine, car je n'arrive plus à suivre le rythme. Je continuerai d'écrire au gré de mon inspiration qui me fait cruellement défaut ces temps-ci. Néanmoins, j'essaierai de publier assez fréquemment pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre. je réfléchis encore au rythme prochain de parution.

Maintenant, je tiens à remercier tous mes lecteurs/lectrices qui suivent ma fanfiction ! Vous êtes géniaux, vraiment je vous adore ! Je tiens à remercier les reviews anonyme **Lindsay** et **Jane** ainsi que **tidusvero2** , **Namiyo** et **olukkalp** !Vos reviews me font chaud au cœur :)

Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 18

-Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu traînes avec ce garçon. Remarqua brusquement Chris.

Elmyra qui allait enfourner une bouchée d'un plat typiquement français, reposa doucement sa fourchette alors qu'elle fixait avec des yeux ronds son paternel qui mangeait tout à fait normalement, bien que ses yeux gris-verts exprimaient de l'inquiétude.

-Tu parles d'Akashi ? Demanda, septique, l'adolescente.

L'adulte aux longs cheveux bruns regarda un moment son hyperactive de fille qui s'était carrément stoppé de manger, un calme pesant s'installant dans la maisonnée. Seul le plus jeune continuait de manger activement. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un enfant, il n'était pas concerné par ces problèmes.

-Oui, je parle bien de lui.

-C'est depuis que je t'ai raconté les petits soucis que j'ai eu avec lui que tu te conforte dans l'idée que c'est un mauvais garçon. Déclara sérieusement la jeune fille.

-Quoi de plus normal en sachant qu'il t'a fait du mal ? Répliqua Chris alors qu'il montait la voix, clairement énervé.

Un silence froid s'installa une fois de plus dans la pièce. Si Elmyra jaugeait son père en le regardant droit dans les yeux, Elias et sa mère observaient la scène avec une certaine crainte pour la suite des évènements.

Lentement, l'adolescente se leva de table, défiant son père par son regard assuré. Elle contourna la table tout en se muant dans le silence avant de se diriger avec lenteur vers Chris qui observait, intrigué, le manège de la lycéenne.

Avec douceur, l'adolescente enserra son paternel dans ses bras, lui démontrant ainsi qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas pour cet éclat de voix, ce qui détendit automatiquement le plus âgé.

-Papa, s'il te plait, laisse-moi faire. Je suis capable de faire des choix à mon âge, tu ne crois pas ?

Un soupir lassé retentit dans la pièce. Elmyra sut qu'elle avait gagné, aussi, elle embrassa son père sur la joue et repartit manger alors que l'ambiance s'allégeait.

-Tu sais, il a répondu tout de suite présent lorsque j'ai fait ma crise d'angoisse. Ça prouve qu'il n'est pas si mauvais qu'il en a l'air. Ajouta nonchalamment la jeune fille en avalant une bouchée d'endive à la béchamel.

Un grognement retentit en réponse, ce qui fit doucement sourire la jeune fille.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive des embrouilles à cause d'un garçon avec un ego surdimensionné. Répliqua l'adulte, imitant sa fille en enfournant une bouchée du plat calorique.

Elmyra haussa nonchalamment ses épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Comme toujours, les inquiétudes de son paternel était fondé, mais elle se refusait de couper le contact avec lui.

En partant se coucher, la jeune fille fixa un long moment le plafond sans y faire attention, trop plongé dans des réflexions qui se mélangeait les unes aux autres. Trop d'évènements se succédaient et elle commençait à perdre pied. Comment prendre du recul ?

Le match contre Kaijo se rapprochait, et il ne restait encore que quelques matchs avant la fin de la Winter Cup, ainsi que la fin de l'année scolaire se rapprochait à grand pas. Elle était tout de même assez fière d'avoir pu rattraper le niveau en peu de temps.

Un soupir se fit entendre dans la petite pièce. Trop de confusions encore la perturbaient. A dire vrai, Akashi y était pour beaucoup. Elle avait compris qu'elle aimait cette espèce de psychopathe aux airs courtois, mais qu'en était-il de lui ? Etais-ce encore un délire de possession et de « jouet », ou étais-ce autre chose ? Devait-elle s'accrocher au lycéen et ses yeux hétérochrome, ou abandonner pour éviter de souffrir ?

-Pourquoi je plonge toujours dans les histoires compliquées …? Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle se frotta vigoureusement son visage fatigué. Il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle se repose. La semaine n'était même pas à la moitié qu'elle avait l'impression que le week-end se faisait déjà attendre, ou presque. Sauf que ce week-end, un match important allait avoir lieu, il fallait donc qu'elle soit à son maximum.

Après de longues minutes à fixer le plafond, Elmyra se rendit compte qu'elle n'arriverait pas à s'endormir, il fallait qu'elle fasse un tour histoire de se défouler un peu. Un trop plein se faisait ressentir, ce qui la rendait complètement angoissé et donc incapable de s'endormir dans les heures qui allaient suivre. Tant pis, au risque d'être fatigué demain, elle attrapa son ballon de basket, son paquet de cigarette qu'elle avait déjà soigneusement rempli et son téléphone, au cas où.

Quand son père la vit passer, toujours habillé et le ballon en main, il l'interpella ce qui fit automatiquement retourner l'adolescente qui observa de ses yeux noisette l'adulte aux yeux gris-vert.

-Tu vas où comme ça Elmyra ?

-Au terrain de basket qu'il y'a pas loin, j'ai vraiment besoin de me défouler un coup. T'inquiètes, j'appelle s'il y a un souci papa !

Et sur ces mots qui rassura un peu le paternel, elle enfila avec rapidité ses chaussures et attrapa un gilet. Malgré l'effort qu'elle fournirait, l'hiver pouvait être mordant à Kyoto, il valait mieux qu'elle évite de tomber malade en prime !

Les deux heures qui suivirent, Elmyra se défoula en effet. La jeune fille voulait tellement penser à autre chose qu'elle avait mit toute l'énergie qui lui restait dans le basket, à tel point que quand elle rentra chez elle, l'occidentale eu tout juste le temps de se changer avant de tomber comme une masse dans son lit. A peine eut-elle posé sa tête contre son oreiller douillet qu'elle tomba dans le sommeil du juste.

* * *

Le lendemain, comme toujours, le réveil fut un désastre. Ce fut à grand coup d'oreiller que l'adolescente sorti du lit en remerciant comme il se devait son petit frère. Après des cris et menaces à faire froid dans le dos, Elmyra se rendait avec une humeur que l'on qualifierait sans hésiter « d'exécrable » à son cher et tendre lycée où elle devrait subir maintes tortures.

« Quelle galère…. » Râlait-elle tout en fumant sa première clope de la journée.

Ce fut avec une certaine habitude qu'elle salua mollement le capitaine de son équipe qui lui adressa un regard amusé, comme toujours. Les journées commençaient à prendre une petite routine qui lui faisait un bien fou !

-Tu sembles avoir mal dormi, Elmyra. Remarqua son tortionnaire de sa voix suave.

-Merci captain obvious…lâcha-t-elle mollement.

En plus d'être fatiguée, elle était irritable. Sa tête posée contre son casier histoire qu'elle tienne debout, elle n'avait même pas remarqué que le rouge lui jetait un regard mauvais. Elle n'avait même pas conscience de la manière dont elle lui avait parlé. Après tout, elle avait la tête dans le c…pâté.

-Surveille ton langage. Déclara-t-il d'un ton sec.

Un instant surprise, elle regarda Akashi et fit face au visage noble mais ô combien colérique de son camarade de classe. Oups…

-Pardon Akashi-kun, j'me rends pas compte de comment je parle. S'excusa-t-elle d'une voix morne.

Ce dernier se radoucit en captant la sincérité dans la voix éteinte de son jouet. En effet, elle avait vraiment du passer une sale nuit pour ne pas se rendre compte de son langage. S'approchant d'elle, il lui secoua doucement ses cheveux ébouriffés alors qu'elle allait s'écrouler contre les casiers histoire de rattraper le sommeil qui lui manquait.

-Tu penses trop, Elmyra.

Comme toujours, son capitaine semblait avoir raison, mais comment pouvait-elle s'empêcher de penser ? Elle était sous le charme d'un sadique qui avait un père assez spécial, un espèce de malade mental lui courait après, et elle devait s'entraîner au maximum pour gagner cette foutue Winter cup !

Elle sentit une douce chaleur dans sa main et finit par remarquer, confuse, que le rouge s'était emparé de sa main, l'enserrant doucement contre la sienne pour l'attirer dans les couloirs.

-Akashi-kun… ?

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard espiègle sous la mine confuse de son hyperactive de jouet. Enfin…hyperactive, c'était un grand mot vu la flemme de la jeune fille le matin. Il devinait aisément la curiosité qui émanait de l'occidentale quand il l'amena dans un local et vit la surprise quand il referma la porte derrière lui, nouveau moyen de discuter en paix…

-Je sais que tu as des choses à me demander. Alors je t'écoute.

Elle haussa un sourcil alors qu'elle ne pouvait retenir un sourire en coin.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'enfermer dans un local pour discuter, Akashi-kun.

Mais en voyant le regard brillant de son vis-à-vis, elle déglutit. Ce regard brillant de promesses peu catholiques lui rappela soudainement ce qui s'était passé dans sa chambre. Elle se sentit rougir alors que son camarade ricanait, amusé de la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

-Hem…bref, j'aimerais savoir une chose en effet. Déclara-t-elle pour se reprendre contenance.

-Je suis tout ouïe, Elmyra.

Ce dernier s'était approché de la jeune fille qui recula inconsciemment et se colla contre le mur, ce qui fit sourire le prédateur aux cheveux de sang. L'occidentale se racla la gorge, tentant de reprendre contenance.

-Par rapport…à ce que je t'ai raconté, est-ce que…est-ce que tu me vois…différemment ?

Le ton légèrement craintif qu'avait émis l'occidentale fit tilter l'adolescent qui observa le comportement d'Elmyra. Elle n'osait même pas le regarder dans les yeux et avait tourné son visage sur le côté, regardant attentivement le mur alors que ses joues rouges trahissaient son appréhension.

-Il est logique que je te voie différemment Elmyra.

Il entendit distinctement la respiration de son jouet s'accélérer mais il devait continuer et mettre les choses au clair une fois pour toute, et pas forcément sur ce plan-ci.

-Tu t'es clairement confiée à moi, m'accordant ta confiance par la même occasion. Tu m'as racontée ton histoire. Et ce que j'ai pu constater, c'est que j'ai enfin pu cerner ton comportement et cela m'a permis de comprendre à quel point tu as un mental d'acier.

La jeune fille avait levé ses beaux yeux noisette vers le visage noble de son cher capitaine qui avait déblatéré son discours comme si c'était l'évidence même.

-C'est aussi pourquoi je t'ai choisi et ce, malgré le refus de mon père.

Il vit nettement sa propriété rougir de confusion alors qu'elle avait écarquillé ses superbes yeux noisette. Il sourit, amusé de sa surprise, et se pencha avec avidité sur les lèvres roses d'Elmyra qui ferma ses yeux, emportée par la passion de leur échange.

La jeune fille se colla au mur sous l'impulsion du rouge qui appuya son corps contre le sien, coinçant son genou entre les deux jambes de l'adolescente pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Néanmoins, l'occidentale repoussa gentiment son capitaine avant de déclarer d'une voix quelque peu amusée qu'ils devaient aller en cours. Ce fut avec un sourire en coin que le rouge relâcha la jeune fille et sortirent discrètement du local.

Si la matinée passa rapidement, l'entraînement lui, fut une torture pour la jeune fille qui n'avait pas du tout envie de faire du sport, malgré son attirance pour le basket. Elle râlait, s'attirant les rires d'Hayama qui posa une main sur ses cheveux bicolores, les secouant doucement.

Mibuchi observait avec un sourire narquois l'adolescente râler de tout son saoul malgré le fait qu'elle s'investissait. C'était toujours amusant de l'entendre se plaindre surtout quand elle s'exprimait inconsciemment dans sa langue maternelle.

Heureusement pour elle, le coach finit par stopper leur entraînement et tous purent filer dans les vestiaires afin d'enlever leur vêtements qui sentaient la sueur. Elmyra était, bien entendu, la première partie pour aller s'intoxiquer ses petits poumons. Les garçons finirent par la rejoindre alors qu'elle s'était adossée au mur en profitant de chaque bouffée de ce petit bâtonnet blanc qui se consumait à vue d'œil.

Akashi se dirigea lentement vers elle alors que l'adolescent lui jetait un regard en coin, écoutant distraitement la conversation que tenaient les autres titulaires. Elle sourit discrètement quand elle entendit que Nebuya vantait la force de ses bras, ce qui amusa le grand blondinet qui gesticulait dans tous les sens.

-Tu n'étais pas très motivée aujourd'hui, Elmyra.

Elle n'eut même pas besoin de tourner la tête qu'elle reconnaissait la voix mécontente mais suave du jeune héritier de la firme Akashi. Cette dernière haussa les épaules, continuant de fumer en silence sa petite drogue légale. Elle avait bien le droit d'avoir un coup de fatigue non ?

Elle sentit soudainement comme une aura dangereuse et déglutit. Lentement, elle tourna son visage vers Akashi qui lui jetait un regard peu amène, n'appréciant absolument pas d'être ignoré de la sorte. _Personne_ ne pouvait le snober, personne !

-J'ai pas le droit d'être démotivée ? Demanda-t-elle, à la fois craintive et excédée du comportement narcissique de son capitaine.

-Ano…Sei-kun…Je pense qu'avec tous ses soucis, Elmyra-chan a le droit de se relâcher un peu non ? Surtout qu'elle a quand même bien jouée… Déclara Mibuchi, s'approchant lentement de son capitaine avec un regard légèrement inquiet.

En fait, le grand joueur voulait éviter que le rouge n'abîme encore leur joueuse. En plus de lui faire mal physiquement, il se doutait que ça la blessait mentalement. Elle tenait en estime le rouge et ce genre de comportement venant de lui la brisait.

Elmyra, elle, lançait un regard qui voulait dire « Merci Mibuchi de ton aide ! Sans toi je serais découpé en petit morceaux ! » Ce qui fit sourire son aîné. Akashi souffla, jetant un regard noir à son coéquipier qui s'était permis d'intervenir, mais laissa Elmyra tranquille, au grand soulagement de cette dernière.

Elle déguerpit rapidement, saluant avec de grand geste l'équipe de basket tout en disparaissant dans la grande rue principale, soulagée de ne pas avoir eu de souci avec le rouge. Elle fronça ses sourcils en y repensant : n'avait-elle pas le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait ? Pour qui se prenait-il à la fin ?

Elle pouvait comprendre qu'avec l'éducation qu'il avait reçu de son paternel, il avait acquis une manière de voir les gens comme des moins que rien s'ils n'avaient rien qui intéressait le rouge, mais de là à vouloir dicter sa conduite…

Tout en avançant de ses petits pas mais néanmoins rapides, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite les trois individus qui la suivaient et ce, malgré toute l'agitation que leur passage causaient. Elle était tellement absorbée dans ses pensées qu'elle entendit à peine le « Rakuzan ! » tonitruant qui fut lâché d'une voix forte. Elmyra se retourna donc, observant, non sans une certaine surprise, le trio de délinquants dont elle avait fait la connaissance hier.

Se retournant complètement, elle attendit, méfiante, que les trois viennent à sa rencontre, ce qu'ils firent sans tarder quand ils remarquèrent qu'elle s'était enfin retournée. Lorsque le leader fut à sa portée, l'adolescente croisa ses bras et leva ses yeux de biches pour observer le blond platine : grand, imposant de par sa carrure, il avait un visage agressif et des yeux noirs qui faisaient fuir la plupart des personnes qu'il rencontrait.

-Hiroki-kun, donc ?

Surpris, il acquiesça, assez heureux que la lycéenne se souvienne de son nom. Elle observa ensuite le jeune garçon aux cheveux violets vif qui lui rappelait vaguement la chevelure de Murasakibara. Il était plus petit qu'Hiroki, mais malgré sa taille plus fine, on devinait un corps musclé sous le t-shirt noir qui moulait son torse. Son visage, fin comme son corps, était plus séducteur mais restait tout de même agressif. Quant à ces yeux, ils étaient gris-vert.

Enfin venait le plus petit de tous, mais sûrement le plus étrange. Clairement glacial et presque dangereux, son visage s'était illuminé en apercevant Elmyra et il arborait un visage très souriant rappelant vaguement Kise. Ses cheveux multicolores, laissant admirer du rouge, du jaune, du vert, du noir et du bleu, accentuait la joie de vivre qui se dégageait de lui. On devinait un regard rieur aux nuances de noisette sous ses mèches de cheveux qui cachait ses yeux.

-Et vous, c'est quoi votre nom ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix affirmée.

-J'm'appelle Hiashi. Fit le violet d'une voix posée.

-Moi, c'est Hiiromi ! S'exclama le plus coloré des trois. Et toi ? On n'a pas eu l'occasion de demander ton nom hier !

-Je m'appelle Veil Elmyra. Répondit avec un petit sourire la lycéenne de Rakuzan. Mais appelez-moi Elmyra.

Elle se retint de rire devant la mine ô combien surprise des trois énergumènes qui restaient sidérés du naturel de la jeune fille. Sa culture différente avait encore de quoi choquer, même le plus impoli des japonais !

-T'es pas commune, toi ! Déclara Hiroki, un léger sourire en coin se dessinant sur son visage.

-Je sais. Répondit-elle tout en continuant à fumer sa clope.

Elle s'était douté que les trois délinquants allaient la suivre après leur politesse échangés, aussi elle ne s'étonna même pas de voir les regards inquiets de la plupart des passants. Les délinquants avaient forcément une mauvaise image, mais cela n'avait jamais dérangé l'adolescente qui préférait des regards terrifiés que des regards méprisants.

Après quelques minutes de marche, le quatuor s'installa dans un parc où quelques enfants s'amusaient sur les jeux mis en place pour eux. Elmyra se posa dans un coin d'herbe, appréciant la nature qui l'entourait, elle qui n'aimait pas spécialement la ville.

A peine les trois délinquants eurent-ils posés leur fessier sur l'herbe fraîche que la lycéenne les questionna d'une voix ferme et légèrement menaçante :

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Trois regards se croisèrent entre eux, mal à l'aise. Elmyra y vit de la confusion, de la peur, et un certain espoir. Elle se doutait donc qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle, mais pourquoi ?

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, pas vraiment rassurée de la tournure que risquait de prendre les évènements. Soudainement, elle sentit pointer un mal de tête au niveau de ses tempes qui ne lui faisait pas du tout du bien. Avec rapidité, elle massa vigoureusement ses tempes tout en fermant ses yeux, essayant tant bien que mal de le faire passer. Puis, se sentant observée, elle ouvrit ses yeux de biches, croisant trois paires d'yeux brillants d'inquiétude sur elle.

-Ça va ? Demanda le multicolore.

-Ça ira mieux quand vous m'aurez dit ce que vous attendez de moi. Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le groupe. Seul Elmyra restait droite et digne, observant d'un regard froid et dominateur les trois énergumènes qui restaient silencieux, le leader semblant chercher ses mots. Finalement, au bout d'interminables secondes, il prit la parole, regardant droit dans les yeux l'adolescente, un regard franc qui fit frissonner la jeune fille :

-On a besoin de ton aide pour défoncer un gang.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez penser de ce chapitre ! Je serais ravie d'avoir votre avis ! A bientôt ! :)


	20. Chapter 19

Hey All ! Avec joie, je vous annonce que j'ai réussi à poster ce chapitre assez rapidement ! :D Il faut dire que j'étais inspirée pour ce chapitre-ci :3

Comme toujours, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui suivent ma fanfiction, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux chaque jour, merci !

Je remercie **Metsi** , **Namiyo** , **World** **Fairy** et **olukkalp** pour vos reviews ! Vos avis sont importants pour moi :)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! x)

* * *

Chapitre 19

Dans un bureau aussi petit que sombre, une faible lumière éclairait le visage d'un jeune homme fatigué. Quelques mèches blondes tombaient sur son front alors qu'il frottait vigoureusement sa chevelure doré. Il était facile de deviner qui pouvait travailler aussi tard, alors que déjà tous ses collègues étaient partis retrouver leur petite famille. Akihito Satoshi, lui, était trop occupé à résoudre une affaire pour se permettre de rentrer dans son petit appartement terriblement silencieux.

Alors qu'il s'affalait sur son siège, tirant sur sa cravate rouge pour la desserrer un minimum, il lâcha un profond soupir, lassé. Trop d'informations se succédaient dans ses pensées, trop de douleur dans cette affaire qui lui tenait à cœur. Son métier d'inspecteur était parfois dur à vivre, mais il aimait ce travail, il aimait aider son prochain.

Néanmoins, il y a quelques jours, une colère sourde s'était emparé du jeune homme pourtant si calme ! Son visage se tendit soudainement alors qu'il attrapait son téléphone, pianotant sur les touches pour chercher un contact. L'ayant enfin trouvé, il appuya sur la touche d'appel et colla le petit appareil contre son oreille, alors que de son autre main, il se pinçait l'arête du nez, inquiet.

Le bip sonore se stoppa pour entendre une voix familière qui ne lui décrocha pourtant aucun sourire, seulement une mine attristée. Pouvait-il vraiment lui annoncer cette nouvelle ?

-Satoshi…Salut…t'a vu l'heure qu'il est ? Marmonna en anglais une voix féminine.

-Excuse-moi de te déranger Elmyra, est ce qu'on pourrait se voir rapidement ? C'est urgent.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, à un jour du week-end tant attendu par les lycéens, Akashi changeait ses chaussures pour troquer ses baskets rouges et blanches pour ses chaussures de lycéens. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les conversations de ses camarades de classes, lâchant un faux sourire pour paraitre concerné par leurs discussions qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point Tous se plaignaient des cours.

« Une vraie bande d'imbéciles… » Songea-t-il en fermant son casier.

Il n'avait jamais aimé les gens de sa classe. Ils étaient stupides et bruyants pour un rien. C'était le genre de choses qui l'exaspérait. Malheureusement, depuis qu'il avait quitté le collège, il n'avait jamais trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi cultivé que Midorima pour discuter, ce qui l'ennuyait.

-Alors, Akashi-kun, avec Elmyra-chan, vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda un de ses camarades, un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.

Le concerné, retenant un soupir, se tourna vers les garçons qui riaient de leur bêtises. Etaient-ils donc aussi stupide pour poser une question aussi logique ?

-N'est-ce donc pas évident ? Répliqua d'une voix suffisante

Sa voix, glaciale et méprisante, eut le don de faire taire les jeunes inconscients. Ils savaient que le rouge était très susceptible et l'idée même de le rendre furieux ne les enchantait guère.

-Hem…C'est bizarre, elle est en retard aujourd'hui. Remarqua l'un des garçons.

Puis, aussi discrètement qu'ils le purent, les lycéens, pas fous, déguerpirent pour éviter le dangereux camarade de leur classe, déclenchant un soupir blasé par ce dernier. Néanmoins, leur dernière tirade avait éveillé une pointe d'inquiétude dans le cœur du capitaine de l'équipe de basket : Elmyra était rarement en retard et elle avait toujours une bonne excuse lorsque le cas se produisait, alors pourquoi ne pointait-elle pas le bout de son nez ?

Soupirant, ce qui lui arrivait de plus en plus en souvent, le rouge entreprit de se diriger en salle de classe, l'heure étant d'étudier, mais l'inquiétude, perfide, grandissait. Elle n'était toujours pas là, ce n'était pas normal.

L'heure de littérature japonaise parût terriblement longue au goût d'Akashi, qui, perdu dans ses pensées, observait la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour du lycée. Au fond, peut-être espérait-il voir la tête bicolore de la jeune fille apparaitre. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il devait se rendre à l'évidence : Elmyra ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui.

Que se passait-il ? Si elle était malade, elle aurait sûrement pensé à lui envoyer un message pour lui dire qu'elle ne pourrait finalement pas venir. Mais c'était le silence radio.

La pause du midi lui parut terne alors que ses coéquipiers discutaient joyeusement autour de lui, ne semblant pas s'inquiéter de l'absence de l'occidentale. Etait-il donc le seul qui se préoccupait d'elle ?

« Je pense trop. » Songea-t-il tout en répondant à Mibuchi.

L'entraînement, moment crucial pour eux tous de se défouler et de se préparer au prochain match qui allait s'avérer violent. Mais Akashi n'avait pas le cœur à jouer. D'ailleurs, il put remarquer qu'Hayama semblait également moins investi que d'habitude, lui qui jouait souvent avec la jeune fille. Si les deux autres n'en montraient rien, il devinait à leur expressions qu'ils s'amusaient moins qu'à l'accoutumée. A croire que l'occidentale ait prise une place importante dans leur quotidien.

Shirogane avait également remarqué ce manque soudain d'investissement. Ce dernier, assis sur le banc, observant d'un œil avisé les adolescents qui jouaient un match, fronça légèrement ses sourcils : l'absence d'Elmyra les perturbaient-ils à ce point ?

L'ambiance paraissait morne, leur investissement était moindre, mais il remarqua que le capitaine semblait le plus touché par cette absence. Etrange.

Les heures passèrent, l'entraînement touchant à sa fin. La bande d'adolescents foncèrent illico dans les vestiaires afin de retirer toute cette sueur qui leur collait à la peau. Ce fut le moment pour eux d'échanger, de se chamailler et de rire de leur journée. Mais ce fut également le moment pour Hayama de poser une question à son capitaine.

-Sei-kun, pourquoi Elmyra n'est pas venu aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Le rouge lui jeta un regard en coin, son regard hétérochrome si particulier scrutant la mine inquiète du grand blond, lui qui faisait preuve d'une joie de vivre à toute épreuve. Perdu une fois de plus dans le fil de ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas le regard surpris de son vis-à-vis.

Hayama restait surpris : avait-il rêvé ou l'œil doré de son capitaine devenait peu à peu rouge comme son autre œil ? Il devait être fatigué pour voir une telle absurdité !

-A dire vrai, Hayama, je n'ai aucune idée de la raison de l'absence d'Elmyra. Venant d'elle, s'est étonnant, surtout qu'elle m'aurait prévenue. Elle doit donc avoir une bonne raison. Eluda-t-il d'une voix posée, frottant machinalement son menton.

Un silence inquiet s'installa alors dans les vestiaires de Rakuzan. Toute l'équipe ne comprenait pas le silence radio de leur coéquipière. Aussi, le rouge attrapa son téléphone portable planqué dans son sac de sport et pianota sur les touches avant de coller l'appareil contre son oreille.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent paresseusement alors que le détenteur de l'emperor eyes commençait à douter que sa camarade de classe ne réponde. Soudain, il entendit le son caractéristique de quelqu'un qui répondait au téléphone. Il retint un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il entendait la respiration de l'occidentale à travers l'appareil.

-Elmyra, puis-je savoir la raison de ton absence ? Demanda-t-il sans détour de sa voix suave.

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

Il resta sans voix alors que la jeune fille lui avait tout bonnement raccroché au nez. Perturbé, il regarda un instant son téléphone pour bien vérifier que oui, elle avait coupé la conversation. Et puis, c'était quoi cette voix glaciale ?

Il eut une soudaine montée de colère que tous les autres joueurs ressentirent. Hayama déglutit, tout bonnement impressionné par l'aura dangereuse qu'émanait le meneur de la génération des miracles.

Elle avait _osé_ lui raccrocher au nez ! Elle avait eu le culot de lui parler froidement et avec un ton impoli, qui plus est ! Pour _qui_ se prenait-elle ?!

-Sei-kun… ? Déclara Mibuchi avec prudence, ne désirant pas spécialement mourir aujourd'hui.

-Je vais allez chez elle, je vous tiendrais au courant.

Ces simples mots, prononcées avec une voix suintant de colère qu'il s'évertuait à retenir convainquirent les trois autres adolescents qui partirent sans demander leur reste.

« N'empêche, songeait le blond. Elmyra va passer un sale quart d'heure ! »

Restait maintenant l'héritier de la firme Akashi qui songeait à quelle point il allait punir la jeune fille de son insolence.

* * *

Un soupir lassé se fit entendre dans une chambre mal éclairée. Dans l'obscurité dominante de la pièce, on pouvait deviner sur le lit défait une silhouette féminine allongée, un bras sur son front. On remarquait un téléphone noir qu'elle tenait dans sa main qui était au-dessus de sa tête. A en voir sa tenue négligée composée d'un débardeur trop petit bleu électrique et d'un shorty noir, elle n'avait pas dû quitter sa chambre de la journée.

Elmyra ne voulait pas aller au lycée aujourd'hui, tout comme elle ne voulait pas croiser Akashi. Depuis que son ami inspecteur l'avait appelé, elle ne voulait vraiment pas que ses camarades de Rakuzan voient à quel point elle était mal. Elle ne savait pourtant pas ce qu'il lui avait pris de parler aussi mal à son capitaine.

En fait, si, elle savait.

Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux noisette qui semblaient creusés aujourd'hui. Une, puis deux, puis trois…Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, une fois de plus. Elle ignora le gargouillement sonore qui lui rappelait à quel point elle avait faim, mais elle se refusait à manger.

Elle ne le _méritait_ pas.

Quand Satoshi l'avait appelé, elle s'était habillé rapidement et avait attendu dehors que Satoshi vienne, étant donné l'air grave qu'il avait quand il était arrivé, Elmyra s'était douté que c'était vraiment important pour lui.

Et elle avait appris que l'accident qui avait tué Mirai n'était _pas_ un accident.

Un choc, voilà ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Satoshi lui avait donc tout expliqué de ce qu'il avait relevé comme informations. C'était un homicide _volontaire_ mais le tueur avait tué la mauvaise personne. Elmyra fit le lien rapidement au regard sombre de son ami : la cible, c'était _elle_.

La jeune fille ferma ses yeux rougis en repensant à la discussion avec l'inspecteur. Son cœur se serra douloureusement de culpabilité et de peine : c'était de _sa_ faute si Mirai a été emportée par la mort. De _sa_ faute ! Comment pouvait-elle vivre en sachant qu'elle était la cause de la mort de sa meilleure amie ?! Comment ?!

Elle frappa avec force le matelas alors que ses sanglots reprirent de plus belles. Bordel ! C'était comme si elle avait tué sa meilleure amie ! Avait-elle seulement le droit de vivre en sachant cela ?!

Se redressant brusquement, elle courut avec toute la rapidité dont elle était capable pour aller vomir dans les toilettes. Elle y resta un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que les spasmes douloureux se stoppent. Mais elle avait la gorge qui lui brûlait.

Elle sourit : _ça_ , ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Elle soupira : son père avait dû oublier les clés et il frappait désespérément en espérant que quelqu'un soit à la maison. Elle était seule chez elle, de toute façon.

Attrapant un gilet alors qu'elle grelottait de froid, elle écarquilla ses yeux creusés en ouvrant la porte à son tortionnaire aux cheveux rouges : Akashi Seijuro.

-Bonjour, Elmyra. Déclara-t-il d'une voix teintée de colère.

Mais il se sentit soudainement coupable en observant l'air complètement abattu de sa « petite amie ». Puis, c'était quoi ces yeux rouges et creusés par la fatigue ? Cet air si mal qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle allait mourir ?

-Je peux entrer ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

La jeune fille leva ses yeux noisette embués de larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle observait la mine inquiète du jeune garçon. Comment pouvait-elle le repousser maintenant ?

-J'aimerais que tu partes, Akashi.

Après avoir été silencieuse pendant quelques minutes, c'est tout ce qu'elle trouvait à dire ? « Qu'est-ce que je peux être stupide… » Songea-t-elle.

Restant un instant surpris, le rouge observa la jeune fille à moitié caché par la porte sur laquelle elle s'agrippait. Il vit son air ô combien fatiguée et cette peine profonde qui habitait ses orbes noisettes. Il vit une détresse qu'il ne comprenait pas. Non, il ne partirait, il en était hors de question.

Il força le passage en poussant la porte le plus doucement qu'il put, ce qu'il n'empêcha pas la jeune fille de s'écrouler au sol, toutes ses forces l'ayant abandonné depuis le début de la nuit. Avec douceur, il attrapa le bras de la jeune fille qui le repoussa vivement, s'attirant un regard en colère du rouge.

-Akashi, vas-t-en…Murmura-t-elle.

-Non.

Simple, clair, précis. Du Akashi tout craché quoi.

\- VAS-T'EN ! Hurla-t-elle soudainement.

Cet éclat de voix surprit l'adolescent aux cheveux couleur sang qui fronça ses sourcils assortis. Avec un regard qui promettait milles tortures, il attrapa la jeune fille avec plus de fermeté, l'attrapant comme un sac de pommes de terre, ferma la porte d'entrée, et la déposa dans sa chambre alors qu'elle s'agitait dans tous les sens pour rendre le trajet difficile à son capitaine.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il la jeta sans ménagement sur le lit, et alors qu'elle se redressait, se préparant à le traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait, il la gifla.

Il se maudit de voir quelques larmes couler alors qu'Elmyra ne bougeait plus, mais c'était le plus efficace pour calmer la crise d'hystérie que l'occidentale s'apprêtait à faire.

-Maintenant, Elmyra, tu vas m'expliquer ton comportement. Gronda-t-il de sa voix suave. A moins que tu ne tiennes à être puni.

Il se retint d'écarquiller les yeux devant le regard mauvais qu'elle lui jetait et ce, malgré ses larmes qui coulait toujours.

-Eh bien vas-y ! Fais-le ! Frappes moi ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aigüe.

Akashi leva un sourcil, vraiment peu habitué à ce comportement sauvage. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait donc ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Si tu tiens à me faire du mal, vas-y ! Fais-ce que tu veux ! Toute la douleur que j'en ressentirai sera dérisoire comparé à tout ce que je ressens !

Elle avait hurlé ses derniers mots avec une détresse qui toucha son vis-à-vis. Comment pouvait-elle ressentit autant de détresse ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elle puisse préférer être frappée ?

Il l'attira dans ses bras, caressant avec tendresse ses cheveux bicolores alors qu'elle éclata une fois de plus en sanglot, s'agrippant à la veste du _gakuran_ de son capitaine. Il ne comprenait pas sa détresse, elle devait lui expliquer pour qu'il puisse lui apporter son aide.

-Elmyra, explique moi ce qu'il ne va pas. Déclara-t-il avec fermeté alors qu'il reculait doucement la jeune fille pour plonger son regard vairon dans ceux noisette de l'occidentale.

Elle ne répondit pas de suite, continuant à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Son corps tremblait alors qu'elle baissait sa tête, des mèches bicolores cachant son visage. Akashi releva doucement son visage et caressa doucement la joue basanée de l'occidentale qui tentait de se calmer.

-Respires doucement, Elmyra. Je suis là, il ne peut rien t'arriver ici.

La voix suave du meneur de la génération des miracles finit par calmer l'adolescente qui essuya d'un revers de la main ses larmes avant de soupirer pour se calmer définitivement.

-Tu peux me parler, Elmyra. Je suis là pour t'aider, tu m'inquiètes, tu sais ?

Le sourire rassurant du rouge ne réussit pas à lui décocher un sourire au contraire, seulement un rire nerveux qui fit perdre le sourire du plus grand.

-Et comment tu comptes m'aider…Comment tu comptes aider une gamine comme moi qui as-tué sa meilleure amie ?!

Un autre accès de colère de la jeune fille qui fit froncer les sourcils du capitaine. Avec fermeté, il agrippa son visage avec fermeté, plongeant ses yeux hétérochromes dans ceux désespérés de la lycéenne. Il tentait de la sonder, mais il vit à ce regard empli de culpabilité qu'elle disait la vérité.

-Reprends tout depuis le début, explique-toi.

Autoritaire, comme toujours, mais avec une touche de douceur pour tenter de la rassurer un peu. Néanmoins, il avait peur de comprendre ce que la jeune fille voulait exprimer au point qu'elle en soit brisée.

De son coté, elle ferma ses yeux, laissant couler encore quelques larmes qu'elle essuya rageusement du revers de la main. Puis, elle inspira doucement avant de commencer son récit. Cependant, elle ne réussit pas à le regarder, préférant baisser sa tête pour éviter de croiser le regard perturbant du sadique capitaine aux cheveux sang.

Akashi ne montra aucune trace d'émotions sur son visage, il savait rester impassible. Mais en son for intérieur, il bouillonnait. Comment cet abruti aux cheveux blonds avait pu raconter ça à la jeune fille en sachant qu'elle en serait brisée ? Il était également en colère après Elmyra.

-Tu es vraiment stupide. Dit-il d'une voix calme.

L'occidentale leva ses yeux noisette sur son sadique de capitaine, de la colère brillant dans son regard mauvais. Mais alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, il l'interrompit, plongeant un regard colérique mais déterminée sur elle, aspirant son regard :

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! C'est la faute de ce meurtrier si Mirai est morte. Toi, tu n'as commis aucune faute. Tu es sorti de la délinquance grâce à Mirai, tu n'aurais pas pu prévoir qu'il y aurait des représailles.

-Justement ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix brisée. Je faisais partie d'un gang particulièrement violent, c'est bien pour ça que beaucoup de personnes avaient peur de moi. Quand tu rentres dans ce milieu-là, tu ne peux jamais en sortir, sous peine de représailles. J'ai pas pris leur menace aux sérieux, Akashi ! J'aurais pu éviter ça ! J'aurais dû éviter de me montrer avec elle ! Putain, je l'ai entraînée dans mes histoires !

Il savait à quel point ça faisait mal de perdre un être cher. Il comprenait la souffrance d'Elmyra, mais il était sur d'une chose, c'était loin d'être sa faute, tout simplement parce que…

-Mirai ne te tiendrai pas pour responsable. Je suis sûr que si elle était là, elle te tiendrait le même discours que moi, Elmyra.

Ces mots, prononcés avec une infinie tendresse, calma soudainement la jeune fille qui observa, perdue, le visage rassurant du lycéen qui se pencha doucement sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec une tendresse qui réchauffa le cœur de l'occidentale qui s'agrippa à lui.

Il se recula alors qu'il attirait la jeune fille contre son torse, caressant sa douce chevelure bicolore alors qu'elle restait silencieuse. Il sentit malgré tous les larmes chaudes qui coulaient sur son uniforme noir.

Soudainement, la jeune fille recula, ses yeux fermés et une mine souffrante. Akashi leva un sourcil, intrigué de son comportement alors qu'Elmyra se tenait la tête de ses deux mains, affichant une mine souffrante alors qu'elle gémissait de douleur.

-Elmyra, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda-t-il, soudainement inquiet par la pâleur du visage de la lycéenne.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux, cherchant à voir son tortionnaire de petit ami, mais elle ne comprit pas ses étranges flash parfois gris, parfois colorés qu'elle voyait, perturbant sa vue et la faisant souffrir.

-Akashi, j'ai mal ! S'écria-t-elle.

Et avant même que le rouge puisse dire un mot, tout devint noir pour l'occidentale qui perdit connaissance brusquement dans les bras de l'héritier aux yeux vairons.

* * *

Et voilà ! Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à laissez une review pour me donner votre point de vue, je serai ravie de vous répondre ! :)

A bientôt !


	21. Chapter 20

Hello All ! :) Après tout ce temps, je vous poste enfin la suite de ma fanfiction sur kuroko no basket !

J'avoue avoir mis beaucoup de temps sur ce chapitre, j'avais quelque peu une panne d'inspiration, les vacances n'aidant pas. Mais d'ici peu, ce petit manque devrait s'estomper :)

Je souhaite remercier tous ceux et celles qui suivent ma fanfiction ! Comme toujours, vous me motivez à écrire et avancer dans cette histoire :) Comme je n'ai pas pu répondre aux reviews, je vais vous répondre ici-même ! Merci encore !

 **olukkalp** : Merci de ta review ! En fait, la dernière scène est une intrigue qui va se révéler utile dans la suite de la fanfiction que je ferais une fois celle-ci terminé ^^

 **Namiyo** : Mystère ! x) Mais elle devrait s'en sortir, ne t'inquiètes pas x) Merci, j'avoue que ce qui est assez difficile à gérer, c'est la bipolarité de notre cher Akashi ! C'est assez compliqué de le faire passer d'une émotion à l'autre, et j'ai toujours peur de mal faire ! Aussi, ton avis me rassure :) Merci de ta review !

 **Lindsay** : Merci beaucoup ! Et tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas comprendre l'état d'Elmyra ! C'est une intrigue qui va me servir pour la suite de cette fanfiction ^^

 **emilie33110** : Merci de ta review ! Je dirais bonne rentrée surtout x) ! P.S : à partir des prochains chapitres, je ferai un rapide résumé afin de clarifier les évènements passés. Ta suggestion est intéressante, merci de me l'avoir suggéré :)

 **tidusvero2** : Merci pour ta review ! Et d'avoir converti Lindsay à cette fanfiction ! :3

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Chapitre 20

Le noir absolu. Le vide, le néant, rien d'autre. Elle avait l'impression de tomber dans un trou béant qui n'avait pas de fond. C'était si étrange ! Puis, après un temps qui lui parut une éternité, elle commençait à entendre des sons indistincts autour d'elle qui devinrent de plus en plus précis, de plus en plus agaçants.

Un bip régulier en fond sonore, elle commençait à entendre des voix, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient. C'était encore trop difficile à analyser pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre ! Pourquoi ne voyait-elle rien ?

« Allez…ouvre les yeux… » Songeait-elle alors qu'elle tentait de faire bouger ses mains.

Avec une lenteur qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point, elle réussit à ouvrir ses yeux…pour les refermer de suite. Il y'avait trop de lumière dans cette pièce, elle venait de se griller les pupilles. Puis, après quelques secondes, du moins si sa perception du temps n'avait pas évolué, elle tenta une fois de plus de les ouvrir pour découvrir une pièce blanche…trop blanche à son goût.

-Elmyra ! S'écria une voix familière.

Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers sa gauche pour voir le visage inquiet, mais ô combien soulagé de son paternel qui s'était approché du lit. Faiblement, elle lui adressa un sourire alors qu'elle se redressait déjà sous les protestations énergiques de Chris.

-T'inquiètes pas Papa, je veux juste me redresser un peu…

Un soupir lassé se fit entendre, mais ça ne venait pas de son père. Levant la tête, elle reconnut, non sans surprise, le visage bien reconnaissable de son capitaine du club de basketball. Adossé contre le mur blanc, il avait ses bras croisés et l'observait de ses yeux hétérochromes avec une mine inquiète. Elle fronça ses sourcils, vraiment perturbée : qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait à l'hôpital sérieusement ?

-Salut Akashi-kun. Dites, ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ?

-Quelques heures. Répondit automatiquement le plus âgé. Ça va ?

Le ton vraiment inquiet du chef de famille fit froncer une fois de plus les sourcils de la lycéenne. Pourquoi s'était-elle évanouie ? Elle observa un moment son paternel avant de se rendre compte d'une chose qui pourtant, aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux.

-Papa…Je crois que ma vue déconne à plein tube.

Du Elmyra tout craché, tant en propos gracieux qu'en délicatesse.

Mais la jeune fille avait plus important à se soucier. Elle se sentait…bizarre. Quand elle observait, elle pouvait voir que des couleurs entouraient son père et son sadique de capitaine. C'était vraiment léger, mais elle les discernait tout de même !

-Je vais aller chercher un médecin. Déclara le rouge en se décollant de son mur, non sans jeter un regard à la jeune fille qui semblait vraiment perplexe.

Chris observait la jeune fille avec une mine vraiment inquiète. Pour qu'elle dise que sa vue avait un souci, c'était que ce n'était pas à moitié ! L'adolescente se sentit observée et posa sa main où un cathéter était planté sur la grande main de son père pour attirer son attention.

-Papa, ne t'inquiètes pas, on avisera quand les médecins trouveront une solution à ce problème, d'accord ?

Devant le sourire lumineux malgré le teint pâle de sa fille, Chris acquiesça, rassuré de la force de sa fille adorée. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'inquiéter, elle avait déjà autre chose à penser.

-Akashi nous as appelé avec ton téléphone juste après avoir appelé les urgences. Commença-t-il d'une voix prudente. Il t'avait mis en position latérale de sécurité. Je me demandais ce qui t'étais arrivé…

Un médecin entra dans la pièce, interrompant le discours du paternel qui se leva pour observer l'homme mur qui portait une blouse blanche, tenant le dossier de la jeune fille entre ses mains. Akashi était juste derrière et se tint contre le mur, attendant la suite des évènements sans afficher une seule émotion.

-Veil-san, c'est cela ?

-Oui, répondit automatiquement la jeune fille avec un sourire. Mais appelez-moi Elmyra s'il vous plait, je préfère.

-Comme vous voudrez, Elmyra-san. J'aimerai que vous décriviez votre état. Si vous voulez que votre père et votre ami sorte de la pièce, ils sortiront.

-Il n'y a pas besoin. Déclara-t-elle en secouant doucement ses mains. En fait, je vois des choses étranges.

Le médecin lui jeta un œil curieux alors qu'il préparait un stylo pour noter tout ce que la jeune fille allait décrire. Elmyra prit une fois de plus la parole, semblant réfléchir au propos qu'elle allait tenir.

-Je vois des couleurs autour des gens, mais elles sont différentes pour chaque personne, même si parfois, je vois des couleurs semblables autour des gens. C'est vraiment étrange…c'est comme si je _ressentais_ les couleurs.

-Cela fait combien de temps que cela vous arrive ?

-Je ne saurais le dire, je n'y ai jamais prêté attention…je dirais quelques mois. Répondit-elle en se frottant le menton, l'air pensif. Parfois, j'en ai mal à la tête, mais c'est rare.

-Mhm…je vois. Déclara l'homme à la blouse blanche tout en notant dans le dossier à grande vitesse. Nous vous ferons passer une série de test pour vérifier d'où cela peut-il provenir, mais il faut avouer que c'est la première fois que j'entends ceci.

-Oh…fit-elle, légèrement inquiète. Je peux quand même pratiquer du sport ?

-Oui, cela ne pose aucun problème pour le moment. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous entreteniez votre corps avec des activités sportives.

-Et quand est ce que je vais sortir ?

-Demain matin, nous préférons vous garder en observation pour cette nuit.

Elmyra eut une moue déçue, mais obtempéra sans râler, ce qui surprit son père. Elle qui avait une sainte horreur des hôpitaux ! Le trio improbable saluèrent le médecin qui avait prévu de repasser d'ici peu et restèrent un moment silencieux, sondant leurs pensées.

-Han pas cool ! S'écria subitement la jeune fille en s'étirant. Ça veut dire que je vais rater les cours de la matinée !

-Je pense qu'il y a plus important à penser que ça, Elmyra. Souffla le paternel en se frottant le visage, l'air soudainement fatigué.

La lycéenne sourit à son paternel avant d'adresser un regard à son tortionnaire préféré qui restait contre le mur, fixant l'occidentale de ses yeux hétérochromes sans détourner le regard. Il restait insondable, ce qui inquiétait la française qui fronça un instant ses sourcils, cherchant à comprendre le comportement du rouge.

-Akashi-kun, est ce que ça va ?

Ce dernier cligna ses yeux, avant d'afficher une mine perdue. L'adulte s'éclipsa discrètement de la chambre de sa fille, laissant les deux lycéens dans une intimité qui ne lui plaisait pas forcément, mais il allait faire un effort, pour Elmyra.

Le rouge s'approcha lentement de la jeune fille alors qu'elle tapotait doucement le lit blanc avec un sourire chaleureux qui retourna le cœur du rouge. Comment pouvait-elle rester sereine après tout ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus ?!

-Je ne te comprends pas, Elmyra. Déclara-t-il soudainement.

Si Elmyra ne répondit rien, elle fronça ses sourcils alors que le rouge s'installait sur son lit et qu'il lui attrapait la main pour l'attirer contre sa joue.

« Sa main est chaude… »Songea-t-il un instant, avant de repenser au plus important. Elmyra l'observait toujours de ses yeux noisettes, perplexe, mais elle attendait patiemment la suite qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

-Comment arrives-tu à rester si souriante avec tout ce qui te tombe dessus ? Tu es vraiment un mystère pour moi.

Contre toute attente, la lycéenne se mit à rire ce qui surpris le capitaine de l'équipe de basket. Néanmoins, il ne se mit pas en colère, écoutant ce son cristallin et doux qui l'apaisait. La jeune fille finit par se calmer et, dans un geste qui la surprit elle-même, caressa tendrement la joue de son capitaine qui ne s'y attendait pas vraiment. Il tressaillit à son contact, mais ne se retira pas.

-Eh bien, je n'ai juste pas envie d'inquiéter ceux que j'aime. Alors je prends sur moi, même si c'est dur, même si parfois je craque. Je ne veux pas vous inquiéter, c'est tout. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire triste.

Akashi ne dit rien, observant de ces yeux hétérochromes l'occidentale qui restait souriante. Il soupira légèrement, se demandant si elle se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Elmyra sembla deviner le fond des pensées de son tortionnaire de petit-ami car elle posa soudainement sa tête contre l'épaule de l'adolescent, cherchant un instant du réconfort. Le rouge ne bougea pas afin de la laisser contre lui.

-Je crois savoir à quoi tu penses Akashi-kun…La mort de Mirai n'était pas accidentelle, et de comprendre que j'en ai été la cause m'a fait perdre les pédales…je vais me reprendre…mais je ne laisserais pas les choses dans l'état où elles sont.

Akashi avait peur de comprendre ce qu'impliquait cette phrase. Repoussant doucement la jeune fille pour plonger ses yeux vairons dans ceux noisette d'Elmyra, il déclara de sa voix autoritaire :

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Ce qu'il lut dans le regard soudainement flamboyant de la française ne lui plut absolument pas. Ces yeux, d'ordinaire brillant de malice et joie, brillaient d'une lueur mauvaise et dangereuse qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

-Akashi, ce que je vais faire ne te plaira pas mais je ne changerais pas d'avis. L'avertit-elle d'une voix sérieuse, trop sérieuse.

-Elmyra…

Le rouge avait prononcé son nom avec un ton si dangereux qui fit sursauter la jeune fille. Pourtant, elle ne détourna pas son regard une seule fois. Elle allait assumer.

-Je vais participer à la suppression d'un gang. Je vais être surement impliqué dans des bagarres de délinquants, mais cela va me permettre de trouver quelques informations intéressantes.

Elmyra vit dans les yeux hétérochrome de l'adolescent une lueur dangereuse, cette lueur qui avait précédé sa punition… elle fronça ses sourcils, peu encline à accepter de se soumettre face à lui. Son choix était fait, il était donc hors de question qu'elle fasse marche arrière ! Tant pis, elle allait peut-être tout perdre, ses amis, la confiance de sa famille, peut-être même cette affection qu'elle recevait du futur héritier de l'empire Akashi, mais c'était beaucoup trop important pour laisser passer.

Akashi lui, bouillonnait d'une colère sourde. Il avait soudainement _envie_ de taillader Elmyra pour la stupidité de ses propos. Sans dire un mot, il descendit du lit, repoussant la jeune fille qui lui jetait un regard inquisiteur. Il ne fallait pas qu'il craque et qu'il lui fasse du mal, du moins pas maintenant. Elle était alitée, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter, bien qu'il en _mourrait_ d'envie.

-Akashi-kun ? L'appela-t-elle, perturbée par son comportement.

Il se retourna légèrement, lui jetant un regard glacial qui fit frissonner l'occidentale. Il lui en voulait, c'était évident.

-Je te pensais plus intelligente que ça, Elmyra. Lâcha-t-il d'une voix sarcastique.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, fronçant une fois de plus ses sourcils en détournant la tête, observant sans vraiment y faire attention le mur blanc en face d'elle. La bombe était lâchée, Akashi s'en allait, lui et sa colère qu'il contenait. Ce n'était pas le plus étonnant, elle s'était attendue à ce que le rouge la sermonne de cette décision, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue au chagrin soudain qui s'était emparée de son corps, la serrant au point de l'étouffer.

Elle attendit que son capitaine sorte de la chambre pour enfin laisser couler ses larmes le long de ses joues basanées, son chagrin explosant soudainement alors qu'elle éclatait soudainement en sanglot, le poids de ces évènements lui tombant dessus. Elle venait de perdre l'estime que l'adolescent lui tenait, et bientôt, elle perdrait définitivement la confiance de ses parents. Si elle s'y préparait, elle en souffrait énormément.

* * *

Le lendemain matin et les derniers examens médicaux passés, l'occidentale sortait de l'hôpital avec une boule au ventre. Pour le moment, les médecins n'avaient pas su trouver d'où venait ce problème de vue, ce qui l'inquiétait quelque peu. La jeune fille marchait d'un pas lourd dans la rue accompagné de son paternel qui se dirigeait vers la voiture. Un silence pesant régnait entre eux depuis que l'adulte avait vu Akashi sortir de la chambre avec une aura dangereuse. Il s'était précipité dans la chambre de sa fille et l'avait vu dévastée. Malgré maintes tentatives pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, Elmyra restait obstinément silencieuse.

Aucun des deux membres de la famille ne s'adressait la parole, et ce, durant toute la matinée. Chris ne savait pas qu'Elmyra avait appris quelque chose de grave à propos de sa défunte amie, pas plus qu'il ne savait pour l'intention stupide de sa fille. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que sa fille souffrait, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il était _impuissant_.

Le chef de famille serra les poings à cette constatation. Lui qui pensait que sa famille allait peu à peu retrouver un quotidien normal, il s'était fourré le doigt dans l'œil !

Un téléphone sonna, laissant entendre une sonnerie stressante pour tout le monde. Chris jeta un regard à femme qui lui tendait l'objet, échangeant une œillade étrange à son mari alors qu'elle retournait cuisiner pour ce midi. L'homme soupira et décrocha alors qu'il s'éloignait de sa petite famille, l'appel provenant de son travail.

Elmyra, de son côté, observait son père distraitement. C'était toujours étrange de le voir disparaître quand provenait un appel de son travail. D'ailleurs, cela faisait des années que c'était comme ça. Elle soupira, jetant un regard profond à son père qui avait disparu dans le couloir. Si elle lui cachait des choses, il était évident que lui aussi avait des secrets.

Une fois le repas avalé, la jeune fille salua sa mère et son père, c'était l'heure pour elle d'aller se défouler dans le sport qu'elle adorait. Avec un élan de joie, elle sortit de la maison en courant, profitant du fait d'être enfin seule ! Avec une envie mal contenue, elle attrapa une cigarette dans sa poche et l'alluma avec précipitation, s'étant retenue toute la matinée pour rassurer ses parents.

La première bouffée lui fit un bien fou ! Ses épaules se détendirent automatiquement alors qu'elle recrachait avec amusement la fumée que son corps avait absorbée. Elle observa quelques secondes le nuage de fumée qui s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres avec amusement. Ça l'amusait toujours de voir cette fumée toxique s'échapper d'elle, se tuant à petit feu. Elle se fichait pas mal de comment elle allait mourir, de toute manière, la fin serait la même. Quand son heure sera venue, son âme s'éteindra alors que la vie s'ôtera de son corps. Et elle n'en avait rien à faire de la manière dont sa vie disparaîtra, ce n'était pas ça le plus important.

C'était sur ses pensées morbides qu'elle se dirigeait tranquillement jusqu'au lycée, jetant son mégot dans une poubelle environnante et traversant la cour pour se diriger directement jusqu'au gymnase. L'heure d'après la pause déjeuner était déjà entamée, ce n'était pas la peine de s'y rendre. Autant attendre au gymnase.

Pendant qu'elle attendait l'heure passer, elle se décida à envoyer un message à Hiroki afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle acceptait de les aider, à condition qu'il y ait retour sur investissement. Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et rangea son téléphone en voyant Hayama et Nebuya se diriger droit vers le gymnase en discutant de tout et de rien, comme à leur habitude.

Hayama resta surpris de voir la jeune fille lui adresser un petit signe alors qu'elle se frottait ses cheveux bicolores avec nonchalance.

-Elmyra-chan ! S'exclama ce dernier alors qu'il se jetait droit vers elle, trop heureux de la revoir.

Elle rit légèrement alors qu'elle se faisait soulever avec facilité par le grand blondinet qui frottait son visage contre le sien, prononçant des « Tu m'as manqué » étouffés. Néanmoins, elle finit par gigoter, cherchant à ce que son équipier la dépose au sol. Au moment même où elle touchait enfin le sol, le reste de l'équipe arriva, le capitaine en tête.

Elmyra ne dit plus rien, faisant profil bas, alors que son cher capitaine l'ignorait avec superbe. Passant devant elle sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil, il entra avec sa prestance habituelle dans le gymnase où s'annonçait un entrainement corsé. Après tout, le match allait se dérouler le lendemain, mieux valait être préparé.

La jeune fille soupira légèrement et s'engouffra à son tour dans la bâtisse, prête à se donner à fond. Elle avait un besoin urgent de se défouler. Les autres garçons se jetèrent un regard, ne comprenant pas vraiment le comportement du capitaine et de l'occidentale.

Pendant que les garçons se changèrent, Elmyra se dirigea vers le coach, ce dernier était en pleine réflexion pour une stratégie d'attaque. Kaijo était une équipe forte, le score s'annonçait serrer. Il fallait donc que Rakuzan soit au meilleur de sa forme et utilise leur travail d'équipe au maximum.

Shirogane observa un moment la jeune fille qui s'était installé près de lui, attendant les autres membres de l'équipe : elle était pâle, mais semblait motivé. Il avait appris par Akashi qu'elle avait dû aller à l'hôpital. Mieux valait qu'elle se repose pour le match de demain.

-Comment te sens-tu, Elmyra ? Demanda-t-il avec son air sérieux qui lui était caractéristique.

Surprise, la jeune fille adressa un regard troublé à l'adulte avant de se reprendre et d'afficher un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle se doutait qu'il savait pour son petit tour à l'hôpital, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de jouer, au contraire !

-Je vais mieux et je suis d'attaque, Shirogane-san !

Contre toute attente, l'adulte eu un petit sourire, ce qui surprit l'adolescente. L'état d'esprit de la jeune fille lui plaisait énormément.

Puis l'entraînement débuta, et ce fut un concert de crissement et de soupir.

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :)


	22. Chapter 21

Hello All ! Et voici le nouveau chapitre fraîchement terminé de cette petite fanfiction ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

Comme toujours, je tiens à remercier **emilie33110** , **olukkalp** , **Lindsay** ainsi que **tidusvero2** pour vos reviews ! Vos impressions me sont très importante pour l'avancée de cette fanfiction !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 21

Elmyra restait toujours étonnée du monde qui s'installait pour observer un simple match de basket entre lycéens. Il fallait dire que la rumeur comme quoi deux membres de la génération des miracles faisait bon vent !

Déjà, la jeune fille tournoyait autour d'elle alors qu'elle avançait dans la dédale de couloir qui allait les mener aux vestiaires de son lycée. Beaucoup de gens allaient et venaient, ce qui la rendait un peu mal à l'aise face à tout ce monde, mais une main s'empara de son poignet et elle se retrouva à côté de son capitaine qui ne lui adressa pas un regard.

Elle sourit néanmoins face à ce geste : il veillait sur elle malgré le froid qui régnait entre eux.

Le stress de l'appréhension commençait doucement à s'insinuer en elle, la rendant quelque peu tremblotante. Affronter un membre de la génération des miracles après avoir vu le niveau de son capitaine ne lui disait rien qui vaille ! De plus, selon les dires du démon rouge, Kise Ryôta était en constante progression. Sa capacité à copier les mouvements des autres l'inquiétait également, mais de leur côté, il y avait « l'emperor eyes ».

-Elmyra-chan, ça va ? Demanda d'une voix douce Mibuchi qui s'installait doucement près d'elle alors qu'ils étaient enfin entrés dans les vestiaires.

Surprise, comme toujours lorsqu'elle était plongée en pleine réflexion, elle sursauta légèrement et tourna la tête vers le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs mi- longs. Mais elle accorda un petit sourire en coin à son équipier et hocha la tête, rassurant le plus grand qui lui ébouriffa ses cheveux bicolores.

Alors qu'elle tentait de remettre en place les mèches folles, elle songea un instant qu'il fallait qu'elle aille chez le coiffeur, sa coloration bicolore commençait à s'estomper, puis elle avait envie de changement.

Levant ses yeux noisette, elle observa les adolescents qui échangeaient des paroles plus ou moins censées entre eux, parfois riant, parfois se chamaillant. Étrangement, cela ne la rassura pas : elle se sentait mis à part dans ce monde d'homme.

Baissant sa tête, elle ne vit pas son sadique de capitaine l'observer de ses yeux hétérochrome. Elle ne vit pas le froncement de sourcils alors qu'elle s'emparait de son sac et couru hors des vestiaires. Elle se sentait mal, elle avait absolument besoin d'une dose de nicotine pour tenter d'apaiser son moral qui partait dans tous les sens.

Forcément, comme elle courait tête baissé dehors, elle ne fit pas attention alors qu'elle était enfin en dehors de l'établissement et rentra dans une personne. Sous le choc, elle entendit un « Oh ! » masculin alors qu'elle poussait une exclamation surprise tout en en tombant sur les fesses.

-Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Demanda une voix joviale, quoi qu'inquiète qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

Elle attrapa sans hésiter la grande main qui était tendu et observa enfin l'inconnu qu'elle avait bousculé. Blond, des yeux dorés tirant sur le jaune, un visage à faire fantasmer un bon nombre de jeunes vierges effarouchés…

-Kise-san ! S'exclama-t-elle, surprise et troublée. Désolé pour la bousculade !

Contre toute attente, le beau blond rit. C'était un rire doux et masculin à la fois. La jeune fille sourit, appréciant ce côté si jovial du grand blond.

-Besoin de prendre l'air ? Demanda-t-il, un petit sourire en coin.

-Un peu, oui. Avoua l'adolescente en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

-Pareil ! Jouer contre Akashicchi demande une préparation psychologique ! Rit Kise.

Elle sourit, amusé par cette joie de vivre et acquiesça, comprenant très bien ce que voulait dire son futur adversaire. Sous les yeux du plus grand, elle sortit une cigarette mentholée de son sac et s'empressa d'allumer le bâtonnet toxique, aspirant une première bouffée de fumée blanchâtre qui lui fit un bien fou.

-C'est pas commun de voir une sportive fumer. Remarqua le blond.

-Tu n'es pas le premier à me le dire. Répliqua-t-elle gentiment, lui jetant un regard en coin.

Un léger blanc s'installa, chacun profitant de l'air si froid de l'hiver qui avait le don de les apaiser un peu. Le blond fut le premier à rompre ce silence en observant l'occidentale tirer sur sa cigarette.

-Ton style de basket est vraiment époustouflant.

Cette fois-ci, Elmyra tourna complètement son visage vers lui, affichant un doux sourire qui surprit l'élève de Kaijo. Il dégageait de cette fille une aura chaleureuse qui pouvait réconforter n'importe qui rien que par sa présence.

-Akashicchi a de la chance de t'avoir à Rakuzan. Ajouta-t-il subitement.

-Eh ?

Une grande surprise suivit d'une légère rougeur sur les joues de la jeune fille. Elle ne comprenait pas le sens de la phrase de son vis-à-vis. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

Le blond vit le trouble apparent sur la jeune fille et il se justifia rapidement, cherchant à dissiper le soudain malaise qui s'était installé.

-Je veux dire qu'il a une joueuse formidable qui prend du plaisir dans ce sport, ça s'est vu dans le dernier match.

-Ah…merci. Mais toi aussi tu es un joueur formidable, j'ai vu quelques matchs sur DVD et je suis sûre que tu iras loin.

Les deux se sourirent mutuellement. Une certaine complicité naissait entre eux, et cela sous le regard à la fois colérique et perturbé du meneur de la génération des miracles. En effet, ce dernier avait suivi la jeune fille, se demandant bien pourquoi elle s'était enfuie aussi vite des vestiaires.

-Tu tiens le coup ? Je veux dire…avec Akashicchi…Fit soudainement Kise, se frottant l'arrière du crâne, l'air gêné.

Contre toute attente, Elmyra rit légèrement, amusé et touché par le comportement de ce jeune adolescent dont elle ne connaissait rien, mais qui semblait si gentil !

-Oh, ses entraînements sont horribles et son comportement est assez déroutant mais à part ça, je survis. Rit-elle.

Akashi, lui, écoutait attentivement ce que se racontaient les deux énergumènes. Certes, Kise l'avait mis en colère plus que nécessaire. Ne pouvait-il pas se mêler de ses affaires ? Mais il était sidéré de voir à quel point les personnes qu'Elmyra rencontrait s'attachait vite à elle. Au fond, sa vraie personnalité était bien celle-ci, et non celle dangereuse qui n'était qu'une façade de protection pour la jeune fille. Puis, Elmyra ne s'était pas vraiment plaint de comportement, lui qui s'attendait à ce qu'elle en profite pour le tailler, il s'était lourdement trompé.

-Oh ? Elmyra ! S'écria une voix bourrue que la jeune fille reconnaitrai entre mille.

Se retournant sur la gauche, elle vit d'abord Akashi qui avait une expression indéchiffrable, puis elle vit Taïga qui trottinait jusqu'à elle, suivit du jeune garçon fantôme, Kuroko. Elle sourit, toujours heureuse de revoir son américain d'ami et plongea dans ses bras, le tout sous le regard froid de son cher capitaine.

-Tu t'es bien remise, ça va ? Demanda directement le grand roux quand il la re déposa au sol.

Si Kise eut une expression d'incompréhension, surtout quand il vit le visage indéchiffrable de son diabolique ancien capitaine, Kuroko, lui, semblait tout à fait comprendre de quoi parlait son partenaire. La jeune fille eut une petite moue, peu ravie qu'il lui rappelle l'épisode de l'hôpital.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Taïga ! Je pète la forme, comme toujours !

Elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux qui rassura immédiatement son ami de longue date, puis la jeune fille salua le garçon fantôme, ignorant royalement son capitaine qui avait fait remarquer sa présence.

-Akashi-kun. Fit le passeur de Seirin.

-Tetsuya. Répondit le rouge avec un ton presque condescendant.

Elmyra remarqua rapidement que les deux plus petits de la génération des miracles semblaient être en froid. Pourquoi ? Elle ne sut le dire. Toujours était-il qu'elle voyait le bleuté observer discrètement les yeux hétérochromes du démon rouge. Elle se souvint qu'il avait déjà observé de la sorte Akashi. Serais-ce parce qu'un de ses yeux changeait de couleur ? Pourquoi cela le perturbait-il autant ?

Sentant le poids d'un regard hétérochrome peser sur elle, l'occidentale décida de tirer sur sa cigarette, mais remarqua, surprise, qu'elle s'était déjà consumée. Elle eut une moue déçue et jeta son mégot avant d'en rallumer une autre sous plusieurs regards mécontents.

-Quoi ? Grogna-t-elle, tel un fauve mal léchée.

-Tu fumes toujours trop, pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas ? Demanda son ami américain.

La jeune fille souffla bruyamment, à la fois pour recracher la fumée blanchâtre de son petit corps, et aussi pour exprimer son mécontentement. Elle avait déjà essayé d'arrêter pendant sa période de convalescence, sans succès. Aussi, elle jeta un regard en coin au grand roux, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il s'aventurait en terrain dangereux.

Le concerné leva les bras, sentant clairement la menace sous-jacente de la jeune fille et ajouta :

-Je dis ça, je dis rien…

-Ryôta.

La voix tranchante, mais ô combien impériale du meneur de la génération des miracles fit frissonner toutes les personnes présente, mais surtout le grand blondinet qui se retourna immédiatement vers le plus petit, mais aussi très dangereux, personnage de la génération des miracles.

-Oui, Akashicchi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix joyeuse, mais où l'on discernait une pointe de _prudence_.

-N'as-tu pas donc ton équipe à rejoindre ? Il vaut mieux que tu te prépares car Rakuzan n'a pas l'intention de perdre.

Le ton était si condescendant que cela mit en rogne la jeune fille qui jeta un regard colérique à son capitaine. Sérieusement, mais pour qui se prenait ce petit bourge ?

-Kise-kun va se battre de toutes ses forces, Akashi-kun. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Nul doute qu'il serait capable de te battre puisqu'il est capable de copier ton « emperor eyes » !

Un nouveau frisson parcourut la plupart des joueurs : Elmyra venait de citer à voix haute une _faiblesse_ du sadique de la génération des miracles.

Elle venait également de manquer de _respect_ à son propre capitaine.

Kuroko et Kise regard d'un œil nouveau la jeune fille, qui, malgré sa petite taille, venait de s'opposer ouvertement à l'empereur. Etait-elle inconsciente ?

Kagami, lui, observait surtout le petit capitaine aux cheveux de sang dont les yeux hétérochromes s'étaient plissés face à la remarque acerbe de sa joueuse. Une colère sourde s'empara de lui, chauffant tout son corps. Avait-elle seulement _osé_ le rabaisser ? Et ce, devant un public ?!

Sans même que personne ne le vit intervenir, Akashi sortit de la poche de son survêtement une paire de ciseaux qui vola sur la jeune fille, entaillant brusquement sa joue gauche sous ses yeux surpris. Les hoquets de surprise ne sortirent pas la jeune fille son hébétude.

« Cet enfoiré… » Pensa-t-elle brusquement.

Un silence tendu s'était installé, avant que Kagami ne réagisse et n'agrippe Akashi au col de son t-shirt pour le soulever de terre, jetant un regard féroce à l'empereur qui lui affichait des yeux qui suintaient le danger.

Kagami leva un poing, prêt à casser la gueule à ce dangereux psychopathe, mais il sentit soudainement une main frêle agripper son poing serré. Surpris, il en lâcha le plus petit qui recula en s'époussetant, nullement impressionné par la démonstration de force de l'américain. Il observa plutôt Elmyra qui avait rassuré d'un doux sourire son ami, ignorant superbement le sang qui coulait de sa joue ouverte.

-T'inquiète pas, Taïga. C'est rien. Murmura-t-elle doucement.

Et, lentement, elle se tourna vers le rouge. Ce dernier comprit soudainement qu'il venait de réveiller quelque chose de dangereux en elle. « Ce regard, le même que la dernière fois… » Pensa-t-il, amusé mais tout autant énervé.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre alors que des exclamations choquées se firent entendre, surtout de la part de Kise qui avait mis ses deux mains devant sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

Ses yeux dorés observaient Akashi, la tête sur le côté, une joue rougie, alors qu'Elmyra avait la main tendue et rougie également. Venait-il vraiment de voir _ça_ ?

La jeune fille avait giflé férocement son capitaine, ce dernier, surpris, ne l'avait pas vu venir. Et pourtant, avec la lueur dangereuse et colérique qui brillait dans ses yeux noisette, il aurait dû se douter que ce n'était pas normal.

Il releva la tête, dignement. Mais ses yeux vairons qui se noyaient dans le regard froid de la jeune fille promettaient milles souffrances pour celle qui avait osé _gifler_ l'empereur !

-Je ne suis pas ton jouet, Akashi. Tu m'as bien comprise ? Siffla-t-elle d'une voix mauvaise. Si tu veux maltraiter quelqu'un, prend une de ces filles qui tombe à tes pieds dès que tu passes, mais JAMAIS je ne serais ton souffre-douleur !

Une scène surréaliste était en train de se dérouler devant Kuroko, Kise et Kagami. Un règlement de compte des plus risqué entre le dangereux Akashi Seijuro et la joyeuse Veil Elmyra. Cette dernière ne se rendait pas compte du danger qui pesait sur elle, tant la colère s'emparait de son être, l'embrasant toute entière.

-Sais-tu donc à qui tu parles ?! Siffla le jeune héritier, se redressant et écrasant l'espace vital de la jeune fille qui ne recula pas.

Sans prévenir, il attrapa le poignet de la jeune fille et le compressa soudainement, désirant plus que tout la faire souffrir. Elle _osait_ le défier ! Elle allait voir qu'il ne faut pas mettre en colère le futur empereur de la firme Akashi sous peine de _représailles_ sévères !

-Je parle à un foutu bourge qui croit que tout lui est remis dans un plateau d'argent ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix suintante de mépris. J'en ai assez de subir tes caprices, ta bipolarité et ta soif de domination sur les autres ! Tu te crois tout permis, supérieur aux autres alors que tu n'es qu'un misérable humain qui crèvera comme tout le monde !

Elle se dégagea avec force de la poigne de son bourreau et déclara d'une voix colérique où l'on percevait une pointe de tristesse.

-C'est le dernier match que je fais, Akashi. Ensuite, je quitte le club de basket.

-Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! S'écria soudainement Kagami, surprenant tout le monde. Tu ne peux pas ! Tu n'en as pas le droit ! Tu dois gagner ! Tu l'as promis ! Tu dois gagner pour Mirai !

L'urgence et la détresse dans la voix de son vieil ami lui fit décocher un tendre sourire et elle s'approcha de lui, posant une frêle main sur le torse musclé de l'américain. Puis, elle l'enlaça avec une tendresse inouïe avant de déclarer d'une voix douce, mais sûre d'elle :

-Gagne pour elle, Taïga.

Et sur ces mots, elle s'en alla, laissant en plan tout ce beau monde qui venait d'assister à quelque chose d'hors du commun. Mais Kuroko fut le seul à voir l'œil doré de son ancien capitaine revenir subitement au rouge.

* * *

Le match allait commencer d'une minute à l'autre. Elmyra s'était installé dans un coin du vestiaire, réfléchissant seule dans son coin. Sa colère était enfin redescendue, mais la rancœur, elle, avait pris une place dans son cœur. Akashi ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis leur joute verbale et physique.

Hayama avait paniqué en voyant le sang qui avait séché sur la joue d'Elmyra. Mais cette dernière l'avait rassuré et avait mis un pansement sur sa plaie. Depuis, elle n'avait parlé à personne, restant seule, cherchant à calmer toutes ces émotions qui avaient envahis son cœur.

Mais il était temps d'aller jouer contre Kaijo, Elmyra se leva donc, suivant son capitaine qui restait obstinément silencieux. Nul doute qu'il agirait en vrai joueur lors du match, mais Elmyra ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer après ce match. Tenterait-il de la retenir ? Où resterait-il fidèle à lui-même et la laisserait partir avec son regard méprisant ?

Les deux équipes s'engouffrèrent dans le grand terrain de basket où une foule les acclamait, hurlant et soulevant des banderoles en leur honneur. Elmyra cligna des yeux, observant tout ce monde, perdu dans l'immensité du terrain et des hurlements du public.

« Ce ne sont que des lycéens… » Pensa-t-elle, perdue.

Elle vit le grand mannequin au loin avec son équipe. Rapidement, elle observa ses adversaires.

Yoshitaka Moriyama, jeune garçon brun dont une mèche tombait sur son front. Ses yeux étaient petits mais très sombre et calculateur. Il portait le numéro 5.

Mitsuhiro Hayakawa, grand adolescent énergique aux sourcils continuellement froncés qui clamait à quiconque l'entendait qu'il récupèrerait tous les rebonds. Il portait le numéro 10.

Shinya Nakamura, portant le numéro 9, était également une grande personne aux cheveux et sourcils gris. Il portait des lunettes et semblait analyser l'équipe adverse.

Une jeune fille se tenait parmi eux. Faisant la taille d'Elmyra, voir à peine plus grande, elle avait des cheveux noirs mi- longs qu'elle avait rattachée en une queue de cheval. Ses yeux, bleus électriques, semblait à la fois craintifs et admiratifs. Elle portait le numéro 7. C'était la petite sœur de l'ancien capitaine Kasamatsu Yukio, elle se nommait Sumi.

Enfin, venait le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Kaijo. Portant fièrement le numéro 4, Kise Ryôta observait l'équipe adverse avec un air sérieux qu'Elmyra ne lui reconnaissait pas.

L'équipe de Kaijo était au complet. C'était donc l'heure décisif.

Elmyra ne comprit pas l'étrange impression qu'elle eut. Elle frissonna, se sentait observée. Rapidement, elle leva ses yeux vers les gradins mais ne vit pas ce qui lui avait provoqué cette étrange sensation qu'elle avait déjà ressenti des semaines auparavant.

Elle secoua sa tête, faisant voler ses cheveux dans tous les sens. Elle devait se ressaisir et se concentrer sur le match, c'était le plus important !

Les deux équipes se saluèrent, se souhaitant mutuellement bonne chance. Quand Elmyra releva les yeux, elle croisa le regard déterminé de Kasamatsu Sumi. Elle cherchait également à prouver qu'elle avait sa place dans un monde d'homme. Elmyra la comprenait tellement !

Etrangement, Sumi lui adressa un sourire complice que l'occidentale lui rendit. Ça allait être un match de grande envergure, elle en était sûre !

Un coup de sifflet retentit, et tout s'accéléra brusquement.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à lâcher des reviews. Je suis ouverte à tout et je serais ravie d'en discuter avec vous !

A la prochaine ! :)


	23. Chapter 22

Hello All ! Voici donc la suite de I'm Not Your Toy ! :D

Comme toujours, je tiens à remercier tous ceux/celles qui suivent ma fanfiction. Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de vous savoir lire ma fanfiction et de l'apprécier ! :)

Je tiens à remercier **lys0212** , **emilie33110** , **memelyne** , **tidusvero2** ainsi que **Lindsay** pour vos reviews ! :D

Sans plus attendre, voici la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 22

L'entre deux fut d'une rapidité hors du commun. Nebuya avait frappé la balle de toutes ses forces et ce, malgré son adversaire de taille Moriyama. Déjà, Rakuzan imposait un rythme violent, Hayama ayant facilement récupéré la balle. Il se dirigeait à toute vitesse dans le camp adversaire quand il vit le capitaine de Kaijo foncer droit sur lui et donner un coup sec dans le ballon pour le récupérer.

« Rapide ! » Pensa le blondinet de Rakuzan.

Ce dernier vit alors Elmyra qui fonçait droit sur l'as de Kaijo qui esquivait avec facilité les attaques de l'équipe adverse. La jeune fille sauta brusquement, passant aisément au-dessus du plus grand et le bloqua, surprenant ce dernier.

Il plongea son regard dans ceux de biche de l'occidentale et se rendit compte qu'elle s'était déjà plongée dans les méandres de la _zone_.

« Incroyable ! » Songea-t-il, un sourire teinté de défi se dessinant sur son beau visage.

Elmyra donna un coup rapide dans le ballon pour le récupérer mais elle ne pouvait pas passer Kise. Elle vit Akashi à sa gauche et lui fit une passe rapidement, ce dernier fonçant déjà dans le camp adverse.

En peu de temps, la foule était tenu en haleine, les deux équipes refusant de céder des points. Ça allait être un match très intéressant.

La foule se mit à hurler : Rakuzan venait de marquer trois points.

Elmyra se sentit sourire en voyant le capitaine aux cheveux de sang rester aussi noble après avoir marqué les premiers points. C'était si naturel !

Ce dernier se sentit observée et se tourna vers la jeune fille qui détourna le regard, gêné. Akashi restait insondable.

Sumi eut soudainement le ballon, réussissant à esquiver les parades de Nebuya et Mibuchi. Elle était déjà dans le terrain adverse et, alors qu'Akashi la bloquait aisément, Sumi passa avec force le ballon à Kise qui était arrivé en sprintant, sentant le danger chez son ancien capitaine.

Il était temps pour lui de montrer de quoi il était capable.

Nebuya ne réussit pas à bloquer l'as de Kaijo qui, copiant son ancien capitaine utilisait l'emperor eyes et avait fait tombé le métis qui resta à terre, sidéré en voyant le blond marquer deux points avec facilité.

Kise eut un fin sourire, amusé par la surprise de son adversaire. Bien entendu qu'il était capable d'imiter son cher ex capitaine ! Il possédait le « perfect copy » après tout.

Les minutes s'accélérèrent alors que Rakuzan reprenait la balle, motivé à l'idée de marquer des points rapidement.

Elmyra courait, enfoncée dans les méandres de la zone, dribblant avec efficacité la plupart des joueurs. Seulement, elle fut interrompue par la joueuse adversaire qui lui jetait un regard de défi. Elmyra tenta de passer à gauche, mais Sumi réagit rapidement et para l'occidentale. Elle semblait très réactive à chacune de ses tentatives ce qui énerva rapidement l'occidentale.

Que faire ? Elmyra remarqua que chaque joueur de son équipe était bloqué par les joueurs adverses. Elle devait donc se débrouiller par elle-même. Elle observa rapidement le panier et remarqua qu'elle pouvait tirer à cette distance si elle n'était pas gênée par l'adversaire.

Brusquement, elle recula de deux pas et lança avec précision le ballon qui vola directement dans le panier, ce qui fit marquer trois points de plus à l'équipe. Son adversaire, n'ayant pas eu le temps de réagir, couina de déception.

-Je ne me laisserais pas faire. Déclara l'occidentale.

Elle eut droit à un regard brillant de rage de Kasamatsu Sumi, ce qui amusa l'occidentale. Tout était propice pour déstabiliser son adversaire ! Après tout, elle se doutait bien que le match serait serré.

Les deux adversaires reprirent leur place initiale, bien décidés à faire gagner leur équipe. Le public, et seulement après cinq minutes de jeu, était déjà tenu en haleine. Comment des lycéens pouvaient créer autant de tensions en l'espace de cinq minutes ?

Le 1er quart temps s'est vu rapidement écoulé. Les scores ne permettaient pas réellement de savoir qui avait réellement le dessus. En effet, Kaijo arborait le score de 22 pour Kaijo contre 20 pour Rakuzan.

Si cela rendait fou de rage le capitaine aux cheveux de sang, le reste de l'équipe restait relativement calme : deux points d'écart pouvait largement être rattrapés. Kaijo, de leur côté, savourait leur légère avance. Mais Kise, lui, se doutait que l'écart pouvait s'accentuer.

Elmyra se reposait durant les deux minutes de pause règlementaires. Elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite les directives de leur coach. Le match serrait vraiment serré. Elle avait dû se plonger très rapidement dans les méandres de la zone mais cela ne suffirait surement pas à battre l'as de Kaijo, le copieur de la génération miracle.

Que faire ? Son niveau, certes excellent, ne lui permettait de faire face efficacement au blondinet de Kaijo. Combien de temps Kise pouvait copier la génération miracle ?

Trop de questions et trop de doutes. Il fallait absolument qu'elle puisse contrer l'as. Elle devrait donc s'enfoncer au plus profond de la zone tout en gardant un sens de l'analyse plus élevé qu'elle ne pouvait faire.

Sa tête se mit à bourdonner à mesure que d'étranges couleurs s'affichaient dans son esprit. Elle fronça ses sourcils noirs, peu habitué à cette sensation. Chaque couleur, chaque flash, la rendait complètement perdue : elle _ressentait_ des choses qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des sentiments.

Et soudain, elle comprit.

Ces couleurs qui entouraient chaque personne semblaient liées à l'émotion actuelle de la personne. Si elle pouvait s'en servir correctement, peut-être pourrait –elle s'en servir pour contrer Kaijo…enfin, si sa tête n'explosait pas avant.

Néanmoins, elle voulait mettre cette théorie en pratique. Peut-être cela lui permettrait-il de mieux comprendre ce qui lui arrivait ?

Oui, elle allait tenter le coup. De toute façon, elle n'avait rien à perdre.

Sur cette pensée soudaine, elle se leva, vite suivi par les autres joueurs, une détermination nouvelle brillant dans ses yeux noisette. Akashi vit bien la force soudaine dans les yeux de son jouet, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le sentiment qui habitait la jeune fille : qu'avait-elle l'intention de faire ?

Tous se remirent en place sur le terrain, aucun n'avait adressé la parole à la jeune fille qui restait obstinément dans l'état second que lui procurait la zone. Pourtant, l'équipe comprit qu'Elmyra n'était pas dans son état normal. Cet éclat étrange dans ses yeux noisette l'attestait.

Un coup de sifflet retentit, ce qui tendit Elmyra, prête à attraper le ballon qui voltigeait déjà dans les airs. Sans même laisser le temps aux autres de réagir, elle attrapa avec rapidité le ballon et sprinta jusqu'à l'autre bout du terrain, esquivant avec beaucoup trop de facilité les joueurs adverses.

Ce n'était définitivement pas normal.

Kise se tenait devant elle, copiant le style de basket de rue d'Aomine pour tenter de l'arrêter. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle pare son attaque avec autant de rapidité. Il observa la jeune fille qui se tenait dans une posture ressemblant à la sienne, quoi que plus sauvage. En effet, elle était à moitié accroupie, se tenant presque comme un animal.

Il tenta d'amorcer un mouvement pour attraper le ballon, mais elle avait déjà reculé pour l'empêcher de toucher à ce dernier. Elle partit soudainement sur la droite, mais Kise amorçait déjà un mouvement.

Elle sourit, c'était soudainement si simple !

Elle était déjà partie sur la gauche alors que son adversaire n'avait pas fini son mouvement. Elle le passa sans qu'il ne puisse tenter autre chose et lança le ballon dans la zone extérieure, marquant donc trois points et permettant ainsi à Rakuzan de creuser un nouvel écart.

Akashi observa d'un œil méfiant l'occidentale dont les yeux habituellement noisette luisaient d'un éclat rougeoyant. Que lui arrivait-elle pour contrer aussi facilement l'ancien membre de la génération des miracles ?

Il s'approcha d'elle, et plongea rapidement ses yeux vairons dans les yeux de biches d'Elmyra qui brillaient de cet étrange éclat rougeoyant. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui provoquait cet état, et cherchait à comprendre. Elmyra comprenait facilement ce qui le perturbait.

-Je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer ce qui m'arrive. Déclara-t-elle soudainement. Ce que je sais, c'est que ça me permet de faire face à Kise, c'est le plus important.

« Enfin si j'arrive à tenir malgré mon mal de tête. » songea-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Le match reprit son cours alors que Kaijo avait le ballon. Shinya courait avec rapidité, tentant, non sans difficulté, de faire face au grand blondinet de Rakuzan qui souriait, prêt à parer son adversaire. Pour l'adolescent aux cheveux gris lui résista et entra dans le camp adverse dans l'intention évidente de marquer des points.

Mais quelque chose d'inattendu se passa et stoppa brutalement le match.

Elmyra était à terre, gémissant de douleur, se tenant avec force sa tête entre ses deux frêles mains. Elle n'avait pas su résister au mal de tête qui la tiraillait. La jeune fille avait dépassé la limite de cette étrange capacité.

Un coup de sifflet retentit, stoppant le match alors que tous les joueurs se dirigeaient vers la jeune fille à terre. Kise, qui était le plus près de la jeune fille à ce moment-là, tenait la tête de l'occidentale sur ses genoux, tentant de la rassurer alors qu'elle gémissait de plus en plus fort.

-Elmyra-chan ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe ! S'écria-t-il d'une voix paniquée.

Des infirmiers arrivèrent en courant alors que la jeune fille tentait de répondre d'une voix saccadée. Avec l'habitude qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à leur expérience, les deux hommes, beaucoup plus âgés, placèrent avec précaution Elmyra sur le brancard et l'évacuèrent rapidement jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Akashi, lui, comprit soudainement que cela avait un rapport avec sa dernière crise. S'il était en froid avec sa camarade de classe, il ne put empêcher la sourde inquiétude qui s'insinuait, perfide, jusque dans son cœur.

Il fronça ses sourcils, perturbé par tous les sentiments contradictoires qu'il ressentait. Il éprouvait de la _colère_ envers elle, ainsi que de l'inquiétude, et surtout, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait se _détacher_ aussi facilement d'Elmyra.

« Elle est en train de me changer complètement. » Pensa-t-il tout en la voyant s'éloigner de lui.

Néanmoins, ils se devaient de reprendre le jeu. Il regarda vaguement le remplaçant de la jeune fille qui semblait gêné d'avoir pris sa place. Ils allaient devoir faire avec, mais la victoire serait plus difficile à acquérir maintenant.

* * *

Elmyra avait vaguement compris qu'elle s'était retrouvée à l'infirmerie quand elle aperçut la salle d'un blanc immaculé.

« Super ! » Songea –t-elle, râleuse.

Certes, elle souffrait le martyr, mais elle détestait se montrer dans un état de faiblesse comme elle venait de le faire. Sa tête bourdonnait et elle devait fermer les yeux pour éviter de souffrir plus que nécessaire.

Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir et ouvrit lentement ses yeux noisette pour apercevoir sa mère et son tendre petit frère se diriger silencieusement vers elle. Avec difficulté, elle se redressa et fit un petit sourire à son blondinet de petit frère qui s'était agrippée pour monter sur le lit.

-Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda d'une voix douce la mère de la jeune fille.

-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'était passager. Répondit Elmyra d'une voix rassurante.

Un long silence s'installa alors que le jeune garçon restait dans les bras de l'adolescente qui caressait doucement ses cheveux bouclés. Ce fut l'adulte qui rompit ce silence alors qu'elle plongeait son regard dans celui de sa fille avec une lueur sérieuse.

-Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal durant le match, Elmyra.

Touchée. C'était étonnant à quel point sa mère pouvait remarquer des détails infimes venant de ses enfants !

-Il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange, ouais. Murmura la jeune fille, quelque peu perdue.

Un sourire rassurant, et Elmyra se sentit mieux. De sa mère se dégageait une douceur qui lui mettait un baume au cœur. C'était différent d'avec son père, mais cela lui faisait du bien, assurément.

-Tu peux m'en parler, Elmyra, je suis là pour toi. Sourit –elle.

L'adolescente se frotta l'arrière du crâne, réfléchissante aux mots qu'elle pourrait employer. C'était si difficile de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle avait ressenti ! Elle avait peur que sa mère ne lui jette un regard perturbé, peur que l'on ne croit pas ces paroles, peur d'être rejeté…

-Elmyra ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?!

Surprise, la jeune fille leva ses yeux sur ceux brillant d'inquiétude de sa mère. Lentement, elle toucha ses joues et se rendit compte qu'elle était ruisselante de larmes. Etrange, elle ne s'était même pas sentie pleurer.

-Je…je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte… murmura-t-elle.

Elle inspira brusquement et, dans un élan, expliqua tout ce qui venait de se passer sans omettre le moindre détail. Sa mère l'écoutait attentivement, enveloppant sa délinquante de fille dans une bulle de chaleur et d'amour qui faisait un bien fou à l'occidentale.

-C'est étrange en effet. Déclara l'adulte en se tenant le menton, plongeant dans une profonde réflexion.

Elle regarda sa fille chérie se lever hors du lit, alors que son jeune fils regardait avec des yeux brillants d'innocence sa grande sœur. Elle se demanda un instant si sa fille allait continuer à souffrir indéfiniment ou si cela allait se stopper un jour ?

-Où vas-tu comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne peux plus jouer, mais je peux toujours encourager mon équipe, non ? Fit l'adolescente avec un sourire lumineux.

-Il ne reste que peu de temps tu sais ?

-Je sais, il doit à peine rester cinq minutes, mais il est de mon devoir en tant que titulaire de l'équipe de Rakuzan, d'aller soutenir mon équipe ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Leila sourit, touchée par l'enthousiasme peu commun de sa fille.

-Je peux venir avec toi, sœurette ? Demanda Elias avec des yeux larmoyants.

Sans même lui répondre, elle attrapa la main de son jeune frère et ils coururent ensemble dans les dédales de couloirs pour arriver, très essoufflé du côté d'Elmyra, jusqu'au banc de l'équipe de Rakuzan.

Le coach la vit et fronça ses sourcils, mécontent qu'elle revienne alors qu'elle devrait se reposer. La jeune fille lâcha un sourire contrit et s'installa près de Shirogane, le petit blondinet sur ses genoux.

-Tu aurais dû rester à l'infirmerie. Déclara d'une voix froide son entraîneur.

-Je sais, coach, mais que je sois à l'infirmerie ou ici, ça ne change pas grand-chose puisque je ne peux pas jouer. Murmura-t-elle tristement.

Il n'ajouta rien, que dire après le désespoir évident qui se lisait sur son visage ? Shirogane observa la jeune fille, puis le petit garçon qui regardait la fin du match avec admiration. Il avait l'impression de voir Elmyra en plus jeune, c'était plutôt amusant. Soudainement, l'enfant regarda, curieux, le coach qui resta stupéfait de l'innocence qui brillait dans ses yeux gris-vert. Il lui sourit, ce que l'enfant fit également, très joyeux.

Elmyra, elle, vit les dernières secondes de match défiler. Il restait cinq secondes…cinq secondes où tout pouvait se jouer pour les deux équipes.

Ce fut avec étonnement, voir carrément un choc, qu'elle vit Kise passer à toute allure, jouant de son perfect copy pour marquer deux points.

Le sifflet sonna, c'était la fin du match. Elle vit le score et écarquilla les yeux. 122 à 122. Ils étaient en parfaite égalité.

Et c'est là qu'elle vit le sourire victorieux de Kise : il était heureux d'avoir pu égaliser, de montrer à son ancien capitaine qu'il l'égalisait. Ce dernier était en colère, mécontent de ne pas avoir pu écraser l'équipe adverse, perdu dans ce qu'il considérait comme un échec.

Elle vit alors une lueur de désespoir dans les yeux hétérochrome de son capitaine. Puis, alors qu'il plongeait ses yeux captivant dans ceux de la jeune fille au loin, elle se sentit mal, très mal.

Akashi était mal.

* * *

Tous étaient sortis, beaucoup parlaient, évacuaient leur besoin de parler, leur frustration pour certains, le bonheur pour d'autres. L'occidentale se sentit mise de côté, elle qui n'avait pu jouer jusqu'au bout.

Elle s'en voulait énormément de ne pas avoir été assez forte pour jouer ce match. Ne pas avoir été capable de supporter la douleur, elle qui connaissait pourtant la douleur, assez pour la vaincre, n'avait pas tenu le coup.

Alors que son équipe discutait dans un coin dehors, attendant leur bus pour rentrer chez eux, elle s'était isolée à l'autre bout du complexe sportif, fumant une cigarette pour évacuer sa frustration.

Trop de sentiments l'envahissait alors qu'elle était seule, accoudée contre un muret, la nuit commençait déjà à tomber et le froid avec, mais le froid mordant de l'hiver ne l'atteignait pas. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées qui évoluaient dans une dédalle de sentiments négatifs. Elle était _perdue_.

Elle entendit des pas se diriger vers elle, mais elle n'y fit pas attention, pensant croiser des passants qui sortaient du complexe. Elle resta les yeux baissés, prenant une bouffée de sa cigarette mentholée quand elle sentit une douleur aigue à la tête.

Le choc la fit tomber au sol, lâchant son sac et sa cigarette au sol. Elle se retourna avec vivacité malgré la douleur vive qui lui laminait le crâne et se retourna.

Elle se figea, terrifiée. _Il_ était là.

-Kashigayo…murmura-t-elle, tremblante.

Elle vit ce sourire lubrique et dangereux alors que son regard pervers examinait son corps de la tête au pied. Elle le savait, elle était dans la _merde_.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de détaler, l'homme gracile lui donna un coup de pied violent dans le ventre qui la mit à terre alors qu'elle crachait sous la violence du coup. Il se jeta alors sur elle, la plaquant au sol et mettant sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Elle comprit ses intentions, terrifiée par ce qui allait suivre.

Elle le mordit férocement alors que la respiration de l'adolescente s'accéléra, en proie à une détresse qui nouait son estomac. Si elle ne l'arrêtait pas, il allait abuser d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle agisse, et vite !

Il hurla, à la fois de colère et de douleur. Alors qu'elle se trainait, tentant d'éviter les mains dangereuses de son ancien professeur, elle reçut un coup dans le dos qui la stoppa. Elle hurla, pétrifiée par la douleur et la terreur qui s'emparait de tout son être. Elle allait être _violée_ !

-Fermes là, sale traînée ! S'énerva l'homme gras tout en la frappant de toutes ses forces.

Elle vit des étoiles, elle criait malgré tout, cherchant à attirer l'attention de gens qui pouvaient passer par ici, mais elle se doutait que personne ne l'entendrait, elle était trop loin !

Il la plaqua au sol, se servant de son corps comme appui, et tira tellement fort sur le gilet de la jeune fille que la fermeture éclair se brisa pour laisser voir un léger débardeur anthracite qui ne laissait aucun doute quant aux formes naissantes de la jeune fille.

Il sourit, un sourire lubrique qui retourna le cœur d'Elmyra. Et avec une force étonnante pour l'homme dégarni, il arracha à moitié le t-shirt de l'adolescente pour laisser voir un décolleté profond qui rendit _dur_ une certaine anatomie de l'adulte sur elle.

Elle continuait d'hurler, les larmes coulant à flots des joues basanées de la jeune fille. Non, elle ne voulait pas finir comme ça ! Elle ne voulait pas que sa première fois soit arrachée de force !

L'homme plongea son visage dans la poitrine de l'adolescente et inspira avec délice l'odeur de la jeune fille, se léchant les lèvres avec gourmandise. Puis il lécha lentement la poitrine d'Elmyra, se délectant du goût sucré de la jeune fille alors qu'elle hurlait de tout son saoul.

Elle avait peur, mais un sentiment de haine immense naquit dans son cœur. Elle ne pouvait décemment se laisser faire. Elle devait l'en empêcher, même si pour cela, elle devait lui faire du _mal_.

Ses yeux s'étrécirent, et elle frappa durement l'entrejambe de son vis à vis alors qu'il hurlait de douleur. Avec rapidité, elle inversa leur position et se place au-dessus de son ancien professeur et commença à le terrasser de coups plus puissants les uns que les autres.

Le visage de Kashigayo devenait progressivement bleu, puis rouge sang. Il ne pouvait plus se défendre et n'arriver pas à esquiver les poings rapides de la jeune fille qui hurlait de colère.

Des pas rapides se firent entendre, la génération des miracles en tête. Akashi avait reconnu la voix de la jeune fille mais resta figé devant le spectacle qui l'attendait.

Kashigayo commençait à sombrer dans l'inconscience, la gueule en sang, le nez certainement brisé vu l'angle étrange qu'il avait, alors qu'Elmyra, son t-shirt déchiré, le frappait encore et encore, sans interruption, pleurant et criant de tout son saoul. Elle était dans un état que n'avait jamais vu son capitaine qui vit la soif de sang qui brillait dans ses yeux noisette.

Kagami et Himuro étaient là, eux aussi. Ces derniers furent les plus prompts à réagir et attrapèrent chacun un bras de la jeune fille et la tirèrent loin du violeur. Elle hurlait et se débattait à tout va, perdue dans l'immensité des sentiments négatifs qui ne voulaient pas s'en aller.

Midorima, lui, avait appelé les agents de sécurité qui attrapèrent sans ménagement le blessé qui sombrait dans l'inconscience. Rapidement, ils appelèrent la police alors que Kagami et Himuro tentaient de mieux qu'ils pouvaient l'occidentale qui hurlait à la mort.

-Laissez-moi le buter ! Je vais le tuer ! Hurlait-elle.

Cette fois-ci, Akashi se décida à agir et se dirigea droit vers la jeune fille alors que les deux américains ne savaient plus quoi faire pour la retenir. Avec force, il l'enveloppa dans son étreinte auquel elle répondit immédiatement alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglots, posant sa tête contre le torse de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Aomine, présent avec toute la génération des miracles, jeta un regard mauvais à l'adulte et fut tenté de lui donner un coup, mais une main l'en empêcha : Kuroko le regardait, une expression indéchiffrable dans ces yeux cyans. Alors, doucement, il s'approcha de la jeune fille qui s'accrochait désespérément aux épaules de son capitaine, et posa doucement sa grande main basanée sur la tête de la jeune fille, caressant lentement sa chevelure bicolore.

Lentement, très lentement, elle se calma. La police arriva à ce moment-là et Akihito sortit d'une voiture de fonction, cherchant des yeux la jeune fille qui ne sanglotait plus, mais dont les yeux brillaient de larmes qui coulaient continuellement.

Ses yeux noisette, habituellement si brillants de vie, étaient vide. Il blêmit en voyant l'état de son t-shirt, il devint fou quand il vit qui lui avait fait ça. Mais il resta calme. Il le devait, pour _elle_.

Quand elle vit Akihito, Elmyra se sentait _honteuse_. Elle avait recommencé, elle avait voulu tuer quelqu'un ! Elle se sentait sale, perdue dans ses pensées. Mais elle vit approcher et, dans un geste purement instinctif, elle se détacha des bras de son capitaine pour courir dans ses bras, recommençant à pleurer.

-C'est fini, Elmyra. Je suis là, tout va s'arranger, d'accord ? Murmurait-il d'une voix douce contre son oreille alors qu'elle hochait la tête.

Akashi observa d'un œil mauvais ce qu'il restait de l'agresseur. Son visage était sanguinolent. Il était même probable qu'il ne survive pas à ces blessures. Il bouillait d'une rage intense : il aurait voulu l'achever, là, tout de suite, pour ne plus voir le visage terrifiée de son jouet.

Kise, de son coté, était vraiment mal il venait d'assister à quelque chose qui allait surement laisser une trace dans son esprit. Lui qui avait vu peu avant le visage souriant de cette fille, venait de voir un côté animal et bien plus dangereux que son ancien capitaine. Il avait peur, peur de ce mauvais côté, mais il se sentait mal et désolé pour l'occidentale.

Murasakibara rejoignit lentement Himuro qui se sentait mal. Lentement, il secoua ses cheveux ébène, puis il s'approcha de la jeune fille qui était blême. Sans un mot, il lui tendit un snickers et l'obligea à le manger, le tout sous l'œil attentif de Kagami, Akashi et Akihito. Il fallait qu'elle mange, et le chocolat avait des propriétés antidépressives. S'il avait gardé son air habituel, il venait d'être secoué par ce qu'il avait vu, tout comme les personnes autour de lui.

-Muro-chin ?

Himuro attrapa la grande main de son équipier et la serra à s'en blanchir les phalanges. La seule fois où il avait pu voir Elmyra depuis tout ce temps, c'était maintenant et il aurait aimé ne jamais la voir dans cet état.

Elmyra était plongée dans une dédale de sentiments négatifs. Elle se sentait mal, honteuse, sale, et avait envie de _mourir_. Elle aurait préféré mourir que de vivre ce qui venait de se passer. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Elle se détacha d'Akihito et marcha, tremblante, vers les autres garçons. Un coup d'œil lui suffit pour voir que sa famille était là, mais elle n'avait pas le courage de se diriger vers eux. Un autre coup d'œil et elle vit son agresseur inconscient qu'on tentait de soigner pour qu'il soit jugé plus tard.

Lentement, elle regarda ses mains tâchés de sang, elle fut parcouru d'un violent frisson et regarda autour d'elle, quelques larmes coulant encore de ses joues. Akashi observait le manège de la jeune fille et se dirigea vers elle. Lentement, il attrapa une de ses mains et il caressa tendrement la joue de l'occidentale.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de t'en vouloir, Elmyra. Ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire mérite la mort. Tu t'es défendu, c'est tout. Déclara –t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Elmyra plongea ses yeux noisette dans ceux d'Akashi, et ce qu'elle y lut dedans était loin de ce auquel elle s'attendait. Elle y lut de la douceur, et non du dégout.

Il était là pour elle, c'était tout ce qu'il comptait.

L'occidentale sourit faiblement, mais cela rassura la plupart des adolescents. Puis, lentement, elle se tourna vers sa famille, puis se dirigea vers eux. Malgré la douleur, la peur, le rejet et la honte, elle allait s'accrocher. Non pas parce qu'elle était forte, non pour sa famille, ni même pour Mirai, mais pour elle-même.

* * *

Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à me dire vos avis, vos impressions, je suis toute ouïe ! :D

A la prochaine !


	24. Chapter 23

Hello all ! Voici la suite de I'm Not Your Toy ! Qui sort assez rapidement pour une fois !

Je tiens à remercier **emilie33110** , **lys0212** , **olukkalp** , **Lindsay** , **memelyne** ainsi que le/la **Guest** pour vos reviews ! D'ailleurs je tiens à m'excuser car je n'ai pas pu répondre à certaines personnes du fait que les messages ont planté et impossible de pouvoir répondre :/

Aussi, pour répondre à **olukkalp** : Je sais que je n'ai pas géré pour le match, mais je n'y arrivais pas du tout ! De plus, ce n'était pas l'étape la plus importante de ce chapitre, si ce n'est l'étrange malaise d'Elmyra ! J'espère que je me serais rattrapé sur ce chapitre ;) Merci de me suivre et de dire ce que tu penses, ça m'aide à m'améliorer :) Quant au bruit qu'entend Elmyra...mystère ! xD Disons que c'est un élément qui va me servir dans la partie 2 de cette histoire, car celle ci est bientôt fini !

Voilà...je tiens à vous prévenir, d'ici un chapitre, un lemon sera présent ! Donc âme sensible s'abstenir ! :D

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 23

* * *

Pendant une semaine, la jeune fille avait refusé d'aller en cours. La seule chose qu'elle voulait, s'était s'isoler et ruminer dans son coin. C'était encore trop frais pour qu'elle puisse supporter les regards de ses amis.

Son père n'osait plus regarder sa fille en face. A chaque fois qu'il voyait sa fille, il ressentait de la colère, non pas contre elle, mais contre cet homme, cette pourriture… qui avait osé toucher sa fille ! Elmyra savait bien que son père était mal, elle n'osait plus regarder ses parents en face, elle voyait la douleur dans leurs yeux. Seul son jeune frère restait normal, après tout, il était encore jeune, il était encore innocent.

Akashi passait tous les jours la voir chez elle, même si elle se murait dans un mutisme qui trahissait sa souffrance, même si elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, il restait au moins une heure avec elle pour lui montrer que malgré tout, il était là.

Cela l'énervait plus que de raison qu'elle restait aussi obstinément silencieuse, mais ce qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était qu'elle n'ose même plus affronter son regard. Le rouge s'inquiétait vraiment du mental de la jeune fille. Allait-elle s'en remettre ?

Mais le lundi qui suivit, l'occidentale partait de chez elle pour se diriger d'un pas lourd jusque dans l'établissement. Elle ne voulait pas y aller, elle voulait juste partir, s'énerver sur quelqu'un et le frapper de toutes ses forces.

Trop de choses tournaient dans sa tête, trop de sentiments broyaient son cœur meurtri. Pourtant, elle devait retourner en cours, rester assise à écouter des cours ennuyeux, à confronter le regard des autres qui devaient forcément être au courant de ce qui s'était passé.

En s'allumant une cigarette, elle songea que les informations avaient transmises son histoire, c'était donc évident que tout le monde serait au courant. Elle recracha dans un soupir la fumée qu'elle avait aspirée, s'amusant du nuage de fumée autour d'elle. Qu'allait donc penser Akashi ?

Déjà, elle voyait le lycée et des adolescents la dévisageaient tout en murmurant des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Ça l'énervait d'être le centre de l'attention !

Elle jeta un regard mauvais à un groupe de filles qui l'observaient tout en murmurant. Ces dernières déguerpirent quand elles virent le regard dangereux d'Elmyra. Il valait mieux éviter de chercher l'occidentale.

C'est là qu'elle vit Mayuzumi. Accoudé contre le mur rouge de Rakuzan, il la vit alors et se dirigea droit vers elle, ce qui la surprit. Que lui voulait-il ?

Elle se tendit brusquement quand il l'enlaça avec douceur, ses grandes mains caressant son dos avec une tendresse qui lui retourna le cœur. Lui aussi savait donc ce qu'il s'était passé…

-Elmyra, je suis désolé, vraiment. Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle le repoussa brusquement, lui jetant un regard noir, ce qui le surprit plus que de raison. Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ?

-Ta pitié, je n'en veux pas, Chihiro ! Cracha-t-elle d'une voix mauvaise.

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié. Remarqua-t-il, non sans froncer ses sourcils gris.

Il sentait que la jeune fille s'était braqué quand il l'avait enlacé, n'aurait-elle pas gardé un traumatisme de ce qu'il s'était passé ? Aurait-elle peur de se faire toucher ? Ou étais-ce autre chose ?

-Je dois aller en cours, Chihiro. Dit-elle tout en finissant sa cigarette rapidement. Et j'aimerais qu'on ne parle pas de ce qui se dit à la télévision. Finit-elle d'une voix dure.

Il acquiesça, comprenant son point de vue. Cela devait être dur d'être le centre d'attention suite à un évènement aussi malsain.

Sans même attendre un signe du plus âgé, elle entra dans l'établissement sans un regard en arrière, la démarche sure et le regard froid. Dieu qu'elle aurait aimé ne pas être ici !

Sa vie devenait un foutoir pas possible ! Tout ce qui lui arrivait commençait sérieusement à la rendre mauvaise. Elle n'arrivait plus à gérer tous les évènements qui lui tombaient dessus sans interruption.

Putain, elle avait encore envie de fumer une cigarette ! Ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe !

Elle si dirigea rapidement vers les casiers et mit en quatrième vitesse ses chaussures de lycéennes puis elle se dirigea en salle de classe.

« Encore ces foutu ragots ! » Ragea-t-elle en entendant les murmures autour d'elle.

Elle serra les poings, prête à frapper quelqu'un. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Son masque venait de tomber. Elle en avait assez de jouer la fille heureuse ! Elmyra ne voulait plus se cacher, elle n'arrivait plus à sourire. Pourquoi faire de toute façon ? Chaque fois qu'elle pensait que tout irait pour le mieux, quelque chose de grave lui tombait dessus, brisant un peu plus son espoir de vivre heureuse. Elle en avait assez, assez de jouer les filles heureuses, assez de jouer la gentille. Maintenant, elle allait tout régler à sa façon, quitte à devenir dangereuse, quitte à faire peur aux autres !

Elle se tourna donc vers les lycéens qui la fixaient et s'approcha d'un pas lent et sur, tel un prédateur, sur ses proies qui comprirent qu'elle suintait le danger. Ils reculèrent, inquiet pour leur vie alors qu'elle entrait dans leur espace vital, le regard luisant de promesses malsaines.

-Vous avez un problème ? Déclara-t-elle d'une voix méprisante.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans le couloir alors le groupe de lycéens reculait, intimidés par l'aura noire qui entourait la jeune fille.

-Non non…murmura un garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Puis ils déguerpirent, prenant leurs jambes à leur cou alors que la jeune fille partait dans sa classe, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

Quand elle entra dans la classe, la première personne qu'elle vit fut l'adolescent aux cheveux de sang qui s'approcha de la jeune fille, plongeant son regard hétérochrome dans ceux noisette de l'occidentale.

-Bonjour, Elmyra. Comment vas-tu ?

Elle lui jeta un regard surpris, puis se retint de lui rire au nez. Vraiment ? Il lui demandait _réellement_ comment elle allait ?

-A ton avis, Akashi-kun, j'ai l'air d'aller bien ?

Ce dernier fronça ses sourcils, n'appréciant pas le ton glacial de la jeune fille. Qu'avait-elle pour lui parler sur ce ton ? Voulait-elle vraiment créer des problèmes si tôt le matin ?

Dans un mouvement rapide, trop rapide pour la jeune fille, il pénétra dans l'espace vital de la jeune, et ce, aux yeux de tous les camarades de classe. D'un mouvement sec, il attrapa le poignet de l'occidentale, l'enserrant si fort qu'elle vit le visage de la française se crisper.

-Souviens-toi à qui tu parles, Elmyra. Déclara-t-il d'un ton mauvais, chuchotant dans l'oreille d'Elmyra.

-Souviens-toi de ce que tu as vu il y'a une semaine, Akashi. Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix cynique. Veux-tu vraiment me rendre dans ce même état ?

Il recula, surpris qu'elle lui tienne tête, alors que l'occidentale souriait d'un air suffisant. Il n'aimait pas ça. Sa semaine de mutisme l'avait tant changé ! Comment cela pouvait la changer à ce point ?

Il comprit alors que c'était un tout qui avait brisé la joie d'Elmyra. Tout ce qu'elle avait appris dans les semaines qui suivaient l'avait tout doucement changé. Il venait enfin de comprendre.

-Le cours va commencer, tu devrais aller t'asseoir. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix calme alors qu'elle se dirigeait à sa place.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de lui jeter un regard lourd de reproche. Elmyra s'en fichait comme de sa première cigarette. Et la journée débuta dans une ambiance lourde.

La pause du midi retentit rapidement, Elmyra fut la première à quitter la classe pour se diriger au self. Elle crevait de faim, et ce, depuis quelques jours déjà.

Durant sa semaine de pause, elle avait refusé de s'alimenter, se contentant de picorer de temps en temps. Et maintenant qu'elle avait au moins retrouvé un peu de moral, elle se devait de s'alimenter correctement. C'était sur ses pensées qu'elle se dirigea dans le self où peu de monde s'y dirigeait.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué que le capitaine la suivait, l'observant tel un prédateur observait sa délicieuse proie. Le fait qu'elle lui résistait de plus en plus commençait à le rendre dingue, mais au fond, il aimait beaucoup la résistance de la jeune fille.

La rendre docile, offerte à lui. C'était tout ce dont il rêvait depuis ce matin, depuis qu'elle le défiait. C'était une belle adolescente, ça il le savait. Le nombre de regard tendre sur elle le confortait dans l'idée qu'elle était charmante. Il la voulait, il voulait la _posséder_.

Elmyra se sentit observée et se retourna, observant de ces yeux de biches Akashi la reluquer sans gêne. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer devant le regard de prédateur qu'il lui lançait.

-Tu apprécies la vue ? Demanda-t-elle malgré tout, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

-Oh que oui. Répliqua-t-il.

Elle se sentit rougir alors qu'elle détournait le regard, gênée. Akashi avait le don de la rendre toute chose, elle sentait qu'il avait envie d'elle, tout comme elle savait qu'elle avait envie de son capitaine.

Il la rejoignit rapidement alors qu'elle n'avait pas bougé, observant avec méfiance le jeune garçon qui attrapa sa main. Sans comprendre, elle se sentit entrainé par la poigne du rouge qui l'emmenait bien loin du self.

« Qu'a-t-il en tête ? » Se demanda-t-elle en observant le dos d'Akashi.

Rapidement, le rouge ouvrit une porte et poussa Elmyra à l'intérieur, avant de fermer la porte et de s'appuyer dessus, regardant Elmyra qui compris ce dont le rouge avait en tête.

Il sourit de la gêne de la jeune fille : elle n'avait jamais été aussi désirable.

-A quoi tu joues, Akashi ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

Il sourit, un sourire un coin et mutin qui affola le cœur d'Elmyra. Il s'amusait de la situation, c'était certain !

-Tu ne le devines pas, Elmyra ? Dit-il d'une voix beaucoup trop _sensuelle_.

Il s'avança lentement vers elle d'une démarche de prédateur, lentement, mais surement, alors qu'Elmyra reculait au fur et à mesure elle se retrouva accolée au mur, observant d'un œil méfiant le comportement déroutant de son cher capitaine.

C'était assez facile de deviner ce qu'il voulait d'elle, mais le voulait-elle vraiment ?

Elle observa de haut en bas le corps de l'empereur, zieutant sans gêne le corps fin mais bien bâti du jeune adolescent. Oui, elle avouait volontiers qu'il avait un corps de rêve, sans compte ce visage certes impérial, mais charmeur.

Oui, elle avait envie de lui, de son corps, de l'embrasser…mais certainement pas dans un local !

-Je sais très bien à quoi tu penses…

Sur cette phrase murmurée avec un ton sensuel que le rouge ne lui connaissait pas, elle s'approcha soudainement d'Akashi, approchant ses lèvres de l'oreille de son tortionnaire aux cheveux de sang.

-Mais il est hors de question que ça se passe ici.

Elle recula légèrement, les joues rouges et observant Akashi qui lui adressait un sourire en coin, terriblement amusé par l'assurance mêlé de gêne de l'occidentale.

« Tellement désirable… » Pensa-t-il tout en plongeant son regard hétérochrome dans les yeux noisette d'Elmyra. Il aimait le fait qu'Elmyra était prête à s'offrir à lui, tout comme il appréciait la gêne et l'innocence de cette fille peu commune.

-Ça se passera dans un endroit plus intime. Dit-il avec un air narquois qui énerva légèrement la jeune fille.

Elle fronça ses sourcils, n'aimant pas spécialement le ton narquois qu'avait employé son camarade. Elmyra s'avança donc, sortant du local et se dirigea en silence jusqu'au self alors qu'Akashi la suivait, zieutant sans gêne aucune le corps svelte mais divin de l'adolescente.

Akashi plongea un instant dans ses réflexions, réfléchissant au comportement de la jeune fille qui paraissait bien plus sauvage qu'à l'accoutumée. Devait-il lui dire les nouvelles qui s'annonçaient mauvaises ?

Il fronça ses sourcils, réfléchissant profondément. Il sentait qu'il y avait une tension autant sexuelle que malsaine, tout comme il sentait qu'Elmyra était perdue, son comportement l'attestait. Qu'allait-il faire ? D'ailleurs, était-elle sérieuse en déclarant quitter le club de basket, ou étais-ce juste par colère ?

Il la suivit dans le self et s'installèrent silencieusement à une table, commençant à manger dans un silence qui rendait mal-à-l'aise la jeune fille. Elle sentait le regard hétérochrome de son vis-à-vis lorgner son corps, et, étrangement, une chaleur intense l'envahissait et que son cœur s'accélérait. Une pointe d'excitation…non, une grande excitation s'emparait de son corps. Tout devenait compliqué, elle _voulait_ Akashi, mais sa raison lui soufflait que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Akashi, lui, observait d'un œil amusé le manège de la jeune fille. Il l'avait vu rougir alors qu'elle faisait tout pour éviter de croiser son regard. Elle s'agitait et il avait entendu son souffle s'accélérer. C'était évident : elle était _excitée_. Il était grandement fier de l'avoir rendu ainsi.

Cette tension était évidente entre eux, mais qui allait céder le premier ?

Néanmoins, il était tant de lancer le sujet qui fâche. Il attendit qu'Elmyra finisse de manger et l'entraîna à l'extérieur, sachant à l'avance qu'elle avait besoin de fumer une cigarette.

Une fois dehors, il observa la jeune fille allumer sa cigarette mentholée et aspirer une première bouffée toxique. Quand il vit ses épaules se détendre, il se décida à parler alors qu'Elmyra lui jetait un regard en coin, cherchant à comprendre cette soudaine douceur dans le comportement de son camarade.

-Elmyra, il y a pas mal d'informations que tu as ratées durant la semaine. Commença-t-il d'une voix prudente.

Elle leva un sourcil, jetant un regard interrogateur à l'adolescent qui restait énigmatique. Tout en prenant une autre bouffée toxique, elle interrogea Akashi, sa curiosité étant réveillée.

\- Quelles genres d'informations ?

Un silence pesant s'abattit alors entre les deux lycéens. Elmyra n'aima pas cette ambiance lourde de sens qui s'était installée entre eux. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Tout d'abord, parlons de Kashigayo…

A peine eut-il prononcé le nom de son agresseur qu'il sentit Elmyra se tendre alors que ses yeux se faisaient plus mauvais, plus _dangereux_.

-Je ne veux pas parler de ce connard.

Sa voix, froide, était mauvaise, dangereuse, et cynique. Que de dangers pour un seul bout de phrase ! Elmyra allait-elle l'agresser ou juste s'énerver verbalement ? Il s'attendait à tout venant d'elle, c'était encore un sujet sensible.

-Il est mort, Elmyra.

L'information venait de tomber. Elmyra leva ses yeux sur Akashi qui resta stupéfait : aucune réaction n'émanait de la jeune fille ! Ni joie, ni remords, ni soulagement…rien, seulement un vide infini dans ses yeux noisette.

Ce n'était définitivement pas normal. Elle se devait de réagir ! Akashi savait qu'Elmyra était une fille qui ressentait une multitude d'émotions en quelques secondes, alors pourquoi cette absence de réaction ? Pourquoi semblait-elle indifférente à cette nouvelle ?

Ce n'était pas _elle_ !

-Tu l'as tué. Assena-t-il d'une voix froide.

C'est alors qu'Elmyra réagit, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, avant de se reprendre.

Elmyra avait éclaté de rire. Un rire amusé et cynique à la fois. C'était quelque chose d'étrange, de mauvais. Elle riait de la mort de quelqu'un !

Ses yeux se firent mauvais alors qu'il serrait les poings, n'appréciant pas le comportement de la jeune fille. Comment avait-elle pu changer au point de rire de la mort de quelqu'un ? Et ce, en une semaine à peine ?

Il plaqua brusquement la jeune fille contre le muret, coupant sa crise de fou rire et la surprenant au plus haut point. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, un sourire en coin amusé qui donna des frissons à Akashi.

-Sais-tu qu'à cause de cette histoire, la Winter Cup a été annulé ? Sais-tu que le fait d'avoir tué quelqu'un, même par légitime défense, peut t'expulser du lycée ?! Te rends-tu compte de tout ça, Elmyra ?!

En colère, c'était une colère sourde et forte qui avait envahi tout son être. Il ne concevait pas que l'adolescente ne se rende pas compte des conséquences de son acte. Il ne concevait pas qu'elle puisse quitter le lycée, qu'elle puisse disparaitre sans laisser aucune trace.

Mais elle souriait, et ce n'était pas ce sourire doux et chaleureux, mais un sourire cynique et peu concernée, qui la rendait diablement sexy, mais qui l'énervait. Elle jouait avec ses nerfs, elle jouait avec lui. Elle ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement !

-Je sais tout ça, Akashi-kun. Je me fiche bien d'être virée du lycée, ce mec méritait de mourir.

Elle se stoppa un instant, puis leva un regard blessé et colérique sur Akashi qui continuait de la fixer, tentant de comprendre ce qu'Elmyra cherchait à faire.

-Puis, tu sais, j'ai failli me faire violer, Akashi. Ce n'est pas toi qui avais ces mains de pervers, ce corps immonde, qui t'a touché, léché…Non, c'est moi qui avais cette horreur sur moi. Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ?

Il se raidit. Il était probable qu'il aurait fait autant, voire pire encore que la jeune fille. Elle avait raison sur ce point.

-Je comprends ceci, Elmyra, mais c'est ta réaction qui m'inquiète.

-Je sais que tu t'inquiètes…

Elle posa un regard doux, changeant une fois de plus de comportement. C'était…déroutant. Tellement déroutant qu'Akashi céda soudainement à ses pulsions.

Avec force, il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles d'Elmyra, entamant un baiser passionnel auquel Elmyra répondait avec plaisir. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se goûtèrent, alors qu'Elmyra s'était agrippée aux épaules du rouge, ce dernier attrapant la taille de la jeune fille pour la coller contre lui. Elle avait le gout de mentholée, elle était incompréhensive et cela le rendait fou. Fou d'elle.

Il sentait une chaleur intense envahir son corps, tout comme son corps céder à ses pulsions. C'était difficile de contrôler l'envie de la goûter, mais Elmyra n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Elle n'était plus que sensations, appréciant sans retenue ce baiser passionné et dominateur, appréciant le goût et l'odeur particulière d'Akashi, appréciant sans aucune honte une chaleur familière dans son corps et l'excitation pointer le bout de son nez.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, haletant et se regardant avec une lueur nouvelle dans leurs yeux. Ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre, maintenant.

-Chez moi.

C'était un ordre auquel Elmyra prendrait plaisir à exécuter.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Qu'avez-vous donc pensé de ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, histoire que je prenne en compte vos impressions, vos remarques... :3

A la prochaine ! :D


	25. Chapter 24

Hello All ! Voici donc un des derniers chapitres de cette fanfiction ! Et oui, la fin est proche mais une suite sera envisagée...

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux/celles qui suivent ma fanfiction et qui me laisse leur avis, leurs impressions...vos avis et vos messages me touchent et me permettent d'avancer pour continuer à écrire, je l'espère, une fanfiction de qualité. Aussi, je vous dis un grand **Merci** !

Ayant eu un léger bug avec le site, je vais répondre à certains reviews ici même. Merci à **Lindsay** , **lys0212** , **emilie33110** , et **YuyuNoFiction** pour vos reviews !

 **lys0212** : J'avoue que j'ai un petit penchant de sadique pour m'arrêter si près du lemon ! xD Je suis ravie si j'ai réussi mon jeu de sensualité ! Le lemon arrive dans ce chapitre alors n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en as pensé !:D Kissous :3

 **emilie33110** : Elmyra est casse-cou et mérite plus d'une paire de baffe, et ça va empirer avec le temps...xD Mais peut être qu'un jour, elle redeviendra toute gentille, toute meugnonne, qui sait ? Le lemon arrive ! Eh eh ! (Et merci, même si je n'ai pas eu de vacances...snif...) x)

 **Lindsay** : Croise les doigts...parce qu'au plus ça va, au moins Elmyra sera gentille...d'où la suite envisagée pour beaucoup plus tard...nyé hé hé ! Et oui, le lemon arrive à grand pas, mais même après ce qu'elle à vécu, elle sait qu'Akashi ne lui fera pas de mal...du moins pas comme ça. Merci ! :D

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Attention **/!\ Présence d'un lemon /!\**

* * *

Chapitre 24

Ils étaient rapidement arrivés dans la demeure familiale des Akashi. Le chef de famille n'était pas là, et ce avant un bon moment, ce qui arrangeait le futur empereur de la firme. Il avait poussé la jeune fille dans sa chambre, refermant derrière lui et jetant un regard lubrique sur la jeune fille qui se débarrassa avec rapidité de son blazer, le jetant au sol.

Elle se jeta sur Akashi, s'emparant avec fébrilité de ses lèvres tentatrices, l'embrassant avec une passion et une excitation nouvelle, alors que ce dernier se débarrassait de sa veste de gakuran noir. Un fois cela fait, il attrapa la nuque de l'occidentale pour approfondir le baiser tout en la poussant sur le grand lit d'Akashi.

Avec force, il la poussa sur le lit alors qu'elle lui jetait un regard lubrique. Il sourit, amusé de la voir si offerte à lui, et se positionna au-dessus d'elle, embrassant le cou mate de la jeune fille avec avidité, se délectant des doux soupirs qu'Elmyra poussait. Il allait chérir ce moment.

Elmyra, de son côté, avait passé ses mains en dessous du t-shirt blanc du rouge, caressant lentement le torse qu'elle devinait fin mais musclé de Akashi. Elle était impatiente et commençait déjà à aider le rouge à se débarrasser de ce t-shirt qui l'embêtait dans l'exploration du corps du rouge. Elle voulait goûter la peau de son tortionnaire, elle voulait voir la peau laiteuse de l'adolescente, et ce, au plus vite.

Elle sentit les mains expertes d'Akashi déboutonner avec une rapidité peu commune sa chemise, dévoilant au fur et à mesure le soutien-gorge rouge passion de l'occidentale. La couleur le fit sourire, et il déclara, amusé :

-Pensais-tu à moi en enfilant cette couleur ?

Elle sourit, alors que ses joues se colorèrent de rouge, et répondit d'un ton provocateur :

-Qui te dit que cette couleur me rappelle tes cheveux ?

Cela ne le fit pas départir de son sourire, au contraire. Elle voulait jouer, elle allait être servie.

-Alors laisses-moi te montrer à quel point tu penseras à moi en portant cette couleur.

Et sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, il plongea sa tête dans le décolleté avantageux et commença à lécher avec une sensualité nouvelle les formes de la jeune fille tout en se débarrassant du soutien-gorge devenu gênant. Puis, il lui suçota laborieusement un téton durci de l'occidentale tout en malmenant l'autre entre le pouce et l'index. De surprise, Elmyra gémit, avant de pousser des sons qui appelaient à la débauche.

Il sourit, satisfait de l'effet qu'il provoquait sur la jeune fille. Elmyra voyait des étoiles, sentant des sensations nouvelles parcourir son corps. Elle sentait un plaisir nouveaux alors qu'une chaleur étouffante s'emparait d'elle.

« Alors c'est ça le plaisir ? » Réussit-elle à penser avant de se perdre dans le plaisir de la chair.

Elle attrapa les épaules d'Akashi, l'attirant à elle pour lui procurer un baiser rempli de luxure alors qu'elle caressait avec avidité son corps, et de plus en plus bas.

Il sourit contre sa bouche : c'est qu'elle était impatiente !

Néanmoins, il attrapa sa main un peu trop baladeuse pour l'attirer contre ses lèvres et déposer un doux baiser dessus, tout en lui jetant un regard langoureux qui fit rougir la jeune fille. Akashi avait une attitude bien trop sensuelle pour son propre bien !

-Sois patiente, tu vas aimer la suite…

Le ton qu'il avait employé était sensuel et provoquant, tout comme le regard coquin qu'il lui avait lancé. Allait-elle survivre à son coté sexy ?

Lentement, mais sûrement, les lèvres du rouge descendirent de plus en plus, tout en taquinant la peau basanée de la jeune fille, s'amusant à lui provoquer des frissons et des soupirs indécents. Arrivant au bord de la jupe, il entreprit de lui enlever rapidement, mais une main tremblante l'arrêta. Surpris, il leva ses yeux hétérochrome sur le visage de la jeune fille qui semblait légèrement inquiète malgré tout.

-Je te fais confiance, ne gâche pas ma première fois. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Je suis absolu, rappelles toi. Sourit-il avec douceur.

Elle le lui rendit et elle aida Akashi à se débarrasser sa jupe plissée ainsi que de ses bas, puis il s'occupa de faire pareil de son pantalon noir ainsi que de ses chaussettes. Ainsi, ils seraient sur un même pied d'égalité.

Il admira à sa juste valeur la lingerie rouge passion qu'elle arborait, toute de dentelle, et caressa avec lenteur les cuisses de la jeune fille, montant toujours plus haut, sans jamais toucher son point sensible.

Elle gémissait à la fois de plaisir et de frustration. Cette chaleur l'étouffait de plus en plus, elle voulait plus, elle voulait que cette sensation explose au fond d'elle. Elle comprenait soudainement mieux les adultes et leur plaisir de la chair ! C'était délectable, chaud, passionnel !

Elle rougit de gêne et de plaisir mêlés en sentant la main baladeuse de son amant caresser sa lingerie de dentelle. Un gémissement que le rouge qualifierait d'adorable franchit les lèvres de la jeune fille.

« Oh mon dieu ! » Pensa-t-elle.

Il venait de toucher son sexe, caressant avec une lenteur qui amusait au plus haut point Akashi. Elle était tellement réceptive ! C'était tellement bon de la voir se tordre de plaisir alors qu'elle faisait tout pour restreindre ses gémissements qui devenaient lascifs ! Il songea qu'il serait amusant de la gêner un peu, histoire qu'il admire à sa juste valeur son visage rougir.

-Tu mouilles tellement, Elmyra. Pressée ?

Elmyra lui jeta un regard en biais alors qu'elle sentait la chaleur monter à ses joues. Étais-ce un jeu pour lui de lui balancé des propos indécents ? Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas de la répartie après tout.

-A cause de qui suis-je aussi pressée ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix entrecoupée de soupirs.

Elle vit alors les yeux d'Akashi s'étrécir et un sourire en coin se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Oui, elle le provoquait, elle était impatiente de voir comment il allait répondre à sa pique.

-Vraiment, Elmyra, tu es bien trop téméraire…Dit-il d'un ton détaché.

D'un coup sec, il passa la barrière de la lingerie et introduisit un doigt en elle, la surprenant tellement qu'elle lâcha un léger cri, suivi d'un long gémissement alors qu'il bougeait en elle.

-Et toi…t-tu es définitivement trop cruel, Akashi-kun…Réussit-elle à murmurer sous l'onde de plaisir qui l'enveloppait d'une chaleur étouffante à souhait.

-Oh, vraiment ? Sourit-il, tout en effectuant de petits cercles à l'intérieur d'elle.

Puis, brusquement, il arrêta et enleva son doigt, arrachant un geignement à la jeune fille qui le regarda sans comprendre.

-Et là, suis-je cruel ? Dit-il tout en s'approchant de ses lèvres.

Sans crier gare, elle l'embrassa, mordillant avec taquinerie sa lèvre inférieure puis elle lui lâcha un sourire mutin, avant de mordiller le lobe de l'oreille du rouge qui retint de justesse un grognement. Puis, d'une voix qui suintait la luxure, elle lui dit doucement :

-Je sais me montrer cruelle, tu sais ?

Puis, en lui jetant un regard langoureux, elle posa brusquement sa main sur le caleçon de l'adolescent, et tout le regardant dans les yeux malgré la gêne évidente pour elle, elle caressa lentement le membre du rouge qui gardait un sourire insolent sur son visage.

« Comment lui retirer ce sourire ? »Songea-t-elle.

Puis, elle eut une idée. Lentement, tout en souriant, elle fit allonger Akashi sur le dos, puis, langoureusement, elle descendit jusqu'à l'entrejambe du rouge, observant avec intérêt le caleçon noir du rouge ou une bosse volumineuse déformait le sous-vêtement.

Fébrile, elle commença par retirer le caleçon avec l'aide de son amant, ce dernier se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire. Une fois ceci fait, elle observa le membre fièrement dressé de son tortionnaire et avala sa salive. C'était gros, et imposant.

Akashi n'avait définitivement pas à se plaindre, et il était absolu, dans tous les domaines. C'en était presque injuste.

Avec lenteur, elle commença à masturber le membre palpitant de son capitaine, lui arrachant un soupir hautement sensuel, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là. Avec un sourire suffisant, elle approcha ses lèvres du sexe de son partenaire, commençant à lécher le gland jusqu'à la base de son sexe. Elle entendit distinctement le souffle erratique d'Akashi, elle sourit, un sourire suffisant dont Akashi devinait.

Il retint soudainement son souffle, se mordant les joues pour éviter de lâcher un gémissement rauque : Elmyra venait de mettre son membre en bouche, commençant à faire des vas-et viens langoureux qui donnait des étoiles à Akashi.

-Tu te débrouilles bien...pour...hn...une débutante. Déclara difficilement le rouge, quoi qu'amusé.

Elle continuait, vraiment amusé et fière d'elle de la réaction de son amant, allant de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profond. Akashi n'arrivait plus à retenir ses soupirs. D'une main, il avait empoigné la chevelure bicolore pour guider Elmyra de plus en plus loin.

Il était proche, il devait l'arrêter autrement il allait finir dans sa bouche. Avec fermeté, il tira sur les cheveux de la jeune fille qui se stoppa, regardant d'un œil suspect le garçon qui dévora ses lèvres avec gourmandise.

Soudainement, il la retourna, se calant au dessus d'elle avec un sourire impérial, malaxant un sein d'une main alors que l'autre descendait toujours plus bas. Puis, il mordit soudainement un téton, arrachant un gémissement surpris de la jeune fille.

Avec une lenteur délibérée, son visage descendait sur le corps de la jeune fille, mordillant sa peau par endroit, jusqu'à arriver au sexe d'Elmyra qui se sentit rougir de gêne. c'était intimidant de voir Akashi observer avec attention cet endroit aussi intime.

Sans crier gare, il fourra sa langue taquine sur le bouton de chair de la jeune fille qui poussa un gémissement lascif, découvrant un plaisir incongru. Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits, il suçota le sexe de la jeune fille, dévorant avec gourmandise la peau sensible d'Elmyra qui n'arrivait plus à retenir ses gémissements et ses légers cris si sensuels !

Il profita que l'occidentale prenait son pied pour enfoncer deux doigts dans l'intimité de la jeune fille puis les bouger lentement, puis rapidement, alternant le rythme qui rendait Elmyra complètement folle de plaisir.

-Ah ! Aka...shi...Geignait-elle de plaisir.

-Dis mon nom.

Le ton autoritaire et si sensuel donna un coup de chaud à la jeune fille qui obéît sans rechigner à son ordre.

-Sei...hn...Seijuro…

Elle sentait au fond d'elle une chaleur qui montait, montait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression que cela allait exploser au fond d'elle.

-Je...je vais...venir...A...Arrêtes !

Il sourit, et continua avec plus d'ardeur sa besogne alors que la jeune fille se rendit compte que non, justement, il n'allait pas arrêter. Elle sentait ce plaisir monter toujours plus avant que cela n'explose au fond d'elle, une vague de plaisir intense, par vague, s'emparait de son corps entier. Elle vit des étoiles et ne pu contenir le gémissement d'extase sortir de ses lèvres.

Akashi sourit, observer Elmyra afficher un visage comblé par l'orgasme l'avait excité à un point qu'il n'aurait cru possible. Il était donc temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Rapidement, il attrapa dans sa table de chevet un préservatif qu'il enfila rapidement, démontrant qu'il semblait avoir l'habitude, et ce, sous les yeux d'Elmyra. Puis, il place son membre devant l'entrée de la jeune fille, et alors qu'il la regardait dans les yeux pour la rassurer, il murmura d'une voix autoritaire, mais douce :

-Ça va te faire mal, Elmyra, mais tu vas aimer la suite.

Et sans attendre un mot de la jeune fille, il s'enfonça d'un coup dans le corps de la jeune fille alors que cette dernière retint un cri de douleur, les yeux embués de larmes. Elle avait l'impression de se déchirer de l'intérieur, et le membre imposant d'Akashi n'aidait en rien.

Ce dernier retint un sifflement de bien-être, bordel qu'Elmyra était serré. Il se retenait avec force de commencer à bouger en elle, mais s'il devait attendre trop longtemps, cela allait s'avérer compliqué.

Elmyra sentait les vagues de douleur s'atténuer petit à petit. Elle souffla doucement, puis regarda Akashi qui n'attendait qu'un signe de sa part pour commencer. Elle ondula des hanches, ce qui rendit Akashi dans un état d'excitation qui le transforma en bête sauvage.

Après quelques coups de vas-et vient lents, il attrapa avec force les hanches de la jeune fille et continua son mouvement de plus en plus fort, faisant crier de plaisir la jeune fille qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Soudainement, il lui attrapa une jambe, la passant au dessus de son épaule afin d'avoir plus de sensations. Elmyra rougit de son audace alors qu'elle ressentait un plaisir qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Le rythme était soutenu alors que les coup de butoirs étaient assez violents, pourtant elle aimait ça. Les cris qu'elle ne pouvait retenir en témoignait.

Petit à petit, le plaisir montait. Elle sentait une boule de chaleur au fond d'elle qui grossissait, s'étalait. Akashi vit qu'Elmyra allait bientôt succomber à un orgasme dévastateur. Il eut un sourire de conquérant, alors que lui même n'en menait pas large. Il allait bientôt éjaculer, il le sentait. Et le visage d'Elmyra qui affichait son plaisir indécent ne l'aidait pas à se calmer.

Elmyra sentit soudainement un plaisir immense l'envelopper par vague, la faisant crier de plaisir. Elle venait de jouir bruyamment, à sa plus grande gêne. Akashi ne put s'empêcher de sourire, satisfait de la voir si expressive, puis brusquement, un plaisir brut l'envahit alors qu'il jouissait dans un grognement animal.

Repu, il s'écroula sur Elmyra, fatigué de cet échange brut entre eux. Elmyra tentait de reprendre sa respiration, exténuée de ce plaisir sauvage qu'elle avait éprouvée. Alors c'était donc ça le sexe ? Elle comprit mieux pourquoi personne n'arrivait à s'en passer.

Petit à petit, les deux adolescents s'endormirent, tombant chacun dans le sommeil du juste. Mais tous deux étaient satisfaits de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

Une sensation de bien-être entourait le jeune empereur qui commençait doucement à se réveiller de son sommeil post-orgasmique. Lentement, il s'étira, profitant encore un peu de la chaleur que lui procurait son lit. Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux vairons, mais resta surpris en remarquant qu'il n'y avait personne dans son lit.

Il se redressa, observant sa grande chambre au ton bordeaux avec des yeux vraiment surpris. Les vêtements d'Elmyra avaient disparu, tout comme la concernée.

« Vraiment, celle-là ! » Songea-t-il tout en soupirant.

Il fallait toujours qu'elle le surprenne, cette occidentale ! Néanmoins, il aurait aimé avoir une discussion avec elle, ce qu'elle avait cherché à éviter apparemment.

Tant pis, il discutera avec elle une autre fois. Pour le moment, il allait encore profiter de la douce chaleur de son lit.

Elmyra, de son côté, était en ville, aux cotés de trois gaillards qu'elle commençait à bien connaître. En effet, elle était aux cotés de Hiroki, Hiashi et Hiiromi, se dirigeant avec assurance dans des ruelles que peu de personnes s'amusaient à fréquenter.

Ils étaient dans le quartier d'Ikebukuro, dans un vieil entrepôt désaffecté où un silence de plomb semblait assourdissant au sens de la jeune fille. Pour elle, un silence de la sorte annonçait de mauvaises choses...comme une bagarre violente par exemple.

Elle s'était changée, portant un jean noir troué de part et d'autres, ainsi qu'un pull à l'effigie d'un groupe de rock qu'elle affectionnait beaucoup. Ses cheveux, toujours aussi ébouriffés, volaient suite à la légère brise fraîche de l'hiver qui la frigorifiait.

Elle avait accepté d'aider ses trois délinquants à détruire un gang ennemi. Elle entendit d'ailleurs les autres membres du gang d'Hiroki arriver, prêts à en découdre avec les adversaires qui commençait à arriver.

Elmyra souffla, ils étaient beaucoup, cela risquait d'être compliqué, mais elle n'avait pas peur. Elle avait fait bien pire après tout. Puis, si elle réussissait, elle arriverait toujours à récupérer des informations intéressantes…

D'un regard, elle intima les autres à avancer. Il était temps de se défouler.

Elle se mit à courir, sprintant soudainement pour se jeter sur le premier mec qui arrivait et lui donna un violent crochet du gauche dans la mâchoire. Elle entendit un « crac » sonore qui la fit sourire : il ne se relèverait pas de sitôt.

Sa violence fut le déclic pour les autres qui se jetèrent les uns sur les autres, un concert de coup retentissant alors que parfois, des hurlements s'entendaient.

Elmyra, elle, s'éclatait, dans tous les sens du termes. Elle donnait des coups, voltigeait pour surprendre mieux ses ennemis et riait de la souffrance des autres. Parfois, elle prenait un coup mais cela ne l'arrêtait aucunement, au contraire ! Sa rage de vaincre l'enflammait, son corps réclamait la soif de sang. Elle se sentait si heureuse de se défouler comme avant ! C'en était presque jouissif.

Elle repéra avec facilité le prétendu leader du gang. Avec un sourire sauvage, elle se dirigea vers l'adolescent, non sans casser la gueule à deux trois malheureux qui s'aventurait sur son chemin. Le meilleur moyen de gagner était de défoncer leur chef. Elle allait donc se faire un plaisir de mettre fin à ce combat.

Le chef comprit que la seule jeune fille du groupe adverse se dirigeait vers lui. Il évitait de la sous-estimer, car si Hiroki l'avait trouvée, ce n'était pas pour rien ! Mieux valait donc l'éviter. Elmyra fronça ses sourcils, n'appréciant pas la lâcheté évidente du leader adverse. Depuis quand on abandonnait son gang ?

Elle le suivit en courant, cherchant à le rattraper par tous les moyens. Elle courut avec force pour le rattraper, réussissant à le voir malgré les nombreux dédales de ruelles qu'elle traversait tout en haletant. Elle le vit alors, bloqué par la foule qui traversait un passage piéton. Il jeta alors un regard haineux à la jeune fille qui souriait narquoisement. Il était fait comme un rat.

Elle se jeta sur lui avec force, faisant un roulé boulé au sol avec le grand adolescent qui rageait. Des cris retentirent, les personnes qui passaient étaient effrayés mais Elmyra s'en fichait, seul le garçon comptait.

Elle réussit à l'immobiliser en se plaçant au dessus de lui, ses bras prenant de l'élan pour frapper toujours plus fort dans le visage de son adversaire qui criait de rage et de douleur. Il réussit alors à la faire tomber sur le coté, ce qui surprit la jeune fille. Avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de se relever, il lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes qui coupa la respiration d'Elmyra.

Elle se mit à ramper le plus rapidement possible pour être hors d'atteinte de son ennemi qui la suivait avec un sourire mauvais. Un sourire qui ne lui rappelait trop Kashigayo…

-C'toi la fille des infos, hein ? Pas étonnant qu'on ait essayer de te baiser.

Elle se retourna sur le dos alors que beaucoup partaient en courant, affolés de la tournure de la situation. C'est alors qu'elle reconnut quelqu'un dans la foule : Un grand gaillard aux cheveux bleus sombres. Ses yeux aussi sombres que ses cheveux étaient écarquillés de stupeur alors qu'il était aux cotés d'une jeune fille aux cheveux roses comme les cerisiers en fleurs bien plus petite que lui. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se demander ce qu'ils pouvaient faire là car l'autre adolescent se jeta sur elle.

Elmyra eut tout juste le temps de lui donner un coup de pied bien placé qui le fit gémir de douleur. Puis elle se releva rapidement malgré la douleur dans ses côtes. Avec agilité, elle se jeta sur lui, accrochant ses jambes autour de son cou et tenant sa tête entre ses petites mains pour le faire basculer au sol. Elle roula sur le coté puis se redressa, affrontant de toute sa hauteur le garçon qui saignait du nez et où des hématomes s'affichaient sur son visage, le regard effrayé.

Beaucoup d'émotions passa dans le cœur de la jeune fille. De la haine pour avoir voulu souillé son corps, de la pitié pour le garçon qui était prêt à se pisser dessus, puis surtout, une immense satisfaction de le voir aussi bas.

Lentement, elle s'avança, un mauvais sourire collé à ses lèvres. Elle allait le défoncer afin de lui montrer que c'était elle la plus forte, et qu'elle le resterait. Il était hors de question qu'elle soit encline à la pitié !

Elle sentit une grande main agripper son poignet, la retournant soudainement. Elle observa ainsi, à la fois surprise et colérique, le visage d'Aomine qui avait quelques gouttes de sueur et le regard inquiet. Avait-il donc si peur d'elle ?

Mais elle se dégagea sèchement de sa poigne pour se diriger vers son adversaire qui n'avait pas osé bouger. Avec force, elle empoigna les cheveux noirs du garçon qui affichait des yeux inquiets. Il ne s'attendait pas à telle rage venant d'elle.

-Tu as perdu petit con.

Elle relâcha ses cheveux brusquement, puis, alors que le garçon allait se relever, elle apposa son pied sur sa gorge, appuyant légèrement pour l'entendre tousser.

-Si tu tentes autre chose, je te ferai souffrir.

Puis elle recula, laissant son adversaire vaincu partir en courant, le tout avec un sourire terriblement satisfait sur son visage légèrement tuméfié.

Aomine ne comprenait pas. Il avait l'impression de voir Akashi alors que ce n'était que l'amie de Kagami. Pourquoi se sentait-il si oppressé, si terrifié à l'idée même de lui parler ? La violence dont avait fait preuve la jeune fille l'avait rendu bouche bée : comment pouvait-elle se montrer aussi violente alors qu'elle paraissait si frêle, si gentille ?

C'était donc cela sa vraie personnalité ?

* * *

Voici donc la fin de ce chapitre ! Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ? :3

A la prochaine !


	26. Chapter 25

Hello All ! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction !

Comme toujours, je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi jusque ici, votre soutien a été très important car j'ai pu avancer et continuer cet écrit alors que j'avais pas mal de panne d'inspirations !

Ayant eu encore un léger bug avec ce site, je répondrais aux reviews ici-même ! Merci à **emilie33110** , **lys0212** et **Lindsay** pour vos reviews !

 **emilie33110** : Malheureusement parce que cela fait partie d'elle. Crois moi j'ai envie de lui coller des baffes quant à son comportement, mais si je ne fais pas ça, l'histoire n'avance pas. Je comprends, les fanfictions sont mes drogues quotidiennes x) Tu le saura dans ce chapitre ;)

 **lys0212** : J'apprécie que tu ais aimé mon premier lemon x) J'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Lindsay** : Ah merci ! Si tu as aimé ça me rassure ! Et ouais, Elmyra est cruelle mais je trouvais ça marrant de la faire partir en toute discrétion x) Niveau réaction...tu verras bien xD Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite ! ;)

Petite note de rappel : Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Chapitre 25

-Tu es vraiment inconsciente ! Hurla une voix grave.

Elmyra baissa la tête, une sourde colère s'emparait de son corps, mais elle se retenait de toute ses forces de répondre à son père. Si elle lui répondait, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Après tout, elle avait dépassé les bornes, elle en était consciente.

-Je croyais que t'avais arrêté tes conneries et tu recommences ! Mais quand vas tu grandir Elmyra ?!

Son père gesticulait dans tous les sens, sa voix sourde de colère résonnait si fort qu'il semblait presque fou. Pas étonnant, elle l'avait poussé à bout, il fallait bien qu'elle prenne un savon mémorable.

-Regardes moi quand je te parles !

Elle releva ses yeux, fixant son père droit dans les yeux sans une once d'hésitation. Elle n'avait pas peur, loin de là. C'était son père, jamais il ne lui ferait de mal. De plus, elle se devait d'assumer ce qu'elle avait fait.

Chris regarda sa fille qui la fixait avec un regard déterminé et franc, et ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur l'hématome qui se colorait lentement de bleu sur le coté de gauche du visage d'Elmyra. Il devinait sous le pull de la jeune fille les hématomes presque noir sur ses côtes.

-Pourquoi ? Finit par murmurer, vaincu, l'adulte dont ses yeux affichaient une lueur de détresse.

Elmyra comprenait très bien de quoi il voulait parler.

-Papa, Mirai est morte par ma faute. L'accident n'en était pas un.

L'adulte écarquilla ses yeux bris-gris de stupeur. Mais que voulait-elle dire par là… ? La jeune fille devina le trouble de son père et décida qu'il était temps d'expliquer à son père ce qu'elle avait appris.

-L'accident était commandité par un membre de l'ancien gang dont je faisais partie. Le but était de m'éliminer, mais ils ont tué Mirai. C'est Akihito Satoshi qui m'a appris la nouvelle récemment.

La voix d'Elmyra était sans émotions alors que ses yeux ne reflétaient rien, ni colère, ni peine...rien, juste le vide. Cela mis la puce à l'oreille de Chris qui comprit qu'Elmyra sombrait petit à petit.

« Oh non... » Songea-t-il, terriblement inquiet quant à l'avenir de sa fille.

-Elmyra...qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Dis le moi franchement. Demanda-t-il d'un ton autoritaire qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

L'adolescente baissa un moment ses yeux, semblant réfléchir intensément à la situation actuelle. Concrètement, qu'avait-elle l'intention de faire ? Il était vrai que même si elle entrait de nouveau dans le monde des gang et de la violence, rien ne prouvait qu'elle réussirait efficacement à trouver des informations quant à son ancien gang. Pourtant, elle avait le sentiment qu'elle pouvait y arriver, et le fait que cet ancien gang dont elle avait fait partie avait des membres importants dans la pays du soleil levant l'aidait beaucoup dans sa réflexion.

-Je sais que cela ne va pas te plaire, papa, mais…

Elle se stoppa un instant et avala sa salive, se préparant d'avance à ce qu'elle allait annoncer à son père. Puis, elle leva ses yeux noisette pour affronter le regard sérieux et autoritaire de son père. Oh oui, elle savait à quelle point elle allait le décevoir, mais elle était résolu.

-J'ai décidé de m'affilier à un gang afin de trouver des informations sur le commanditaire de mon assassinat. Je vais peut être avoir recours à des informateurs pour m'aider dans la tâche et Akihito cherche de son coté.

De colère, elle sentit la grande main de son père s'abattre sur sa joue blessée. Elle grimaça mais ne dit rien, elle avait amplement mérité le courroux de son père. Néanmoins, elle se sentit blessée.

-Tu me déçois tellement… Affirma-t-il soudainement avec un air dédaigneux.

-Je sais. Répliqua-t-elle, sans émotions.

Elle ne voulait plus rien ressentir et s'en aller loin de son père. Elle souhaitait simplement prendre l'air, ce qu'elle fit sans même regarder son paternel. Elle partit en courant, blessée de l'attitude de son père, honteuse de son comportement. Pourtant, il était hors de question qu'elle abandonne.

* * *

 _Elle avait mal, tellement mal ! Pourquoi tant de souffrance ?_

 _Elle était seule dans les ténèbres, seul des sons indistincts se faisait entendre autour d'elle. Elle avait peur, non...elle était terrorisé !_

 _Une porte s'ouvrit soudainement en face d'elle, la lumière vive l'aveugla, ne laissant voir qu'une silhouette indubitablement féminine, mais elle voyait la lueur malsaine dans ces yeux noisettes…_

 _-Pardon ! Pardon ! Sanglotait-elle, terrifiée à l'idée de ce que cette femme pouvait lui faire. Je le ferais plus, promis !_

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, de la sueur collant ses cheveux contre son visage, des halètements réguliers alors qu'elle tremblait. Bordel, cela lui avait paru si réel !

Lentement, elle sortit de son lit et se prépara pour aller au lycée. Mais Elmyra semblait vide, fatiguée et complètement anéantie. Pourquoi avait-elle rêvé de _ça_?

Arrivant dans la salle à manger, elle croisa sa mère qui prenait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner. Quand elle leva ses yeux fatigués vers sa fille, elle comprit que quelque chose d'anormal venait de se passer.

-Maman...murmura l'adolescente.

Soudainement, la lycéenne se jeta dans les bras de sa mère qui s'était levé, puis enserra ses bras autour d'elle, enfouissant son visage contre le cou de l'adulte qui avait un regard infiniment triste. Cela _recommençait_.

-C'est un mauvais rêve, Elmyra, c'est fini...souffla-t-elle alors que la jeune fille éclatait en sanglots amers.

Après quelques minutes à enlacer sa fille qui commençait lentement à se calmer, elle la relâcha et regarda Elmyra dans les yeux : elle semblait apaisé.

* * *

La jeune fille se dirigeait sans envie aucune vers son lycée, jetant des regards dédaigneux autour d'elle. Il fallait dire qu'avec le magnifique coquard qu'elle arborait sur sa joue alimentait des rumeurs de plus en plus farfelus du coté des lycéens qui ne cessaient de la fixer.

Arrivant devant le lycée, elle ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil interrogateur en voyant Kise, Kagami et Kuroko devant le lycée aux cotés d'Akashi et d'Aomine. C'était quoi encore ce bordel ?

-Elmyra-chan ! Pailla soudainement le grand blondinet qui courait droit vers elle dans l'intention évidente de l'enlacer.

Elle l'esquiva de peu avec regard surpris, et elle retint un rire cynique en voyant l'air faussement boudeur du grand adolescent.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous tous ici ? Demanda-t-elle sans détour, méfiante quant au regard froid de son ancien capitaine.

-On est venu discuter avec toi. Déclara calmement le joueur fantôme qui ne cessait de fixer le visage tuméfiée de l'occidentale.

-Oh? En gros vous allez me faire un sermon. Répliqua-t-elle, amusée.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Elmyra. Gronda Kagami, les yeux assassins. Qu'est ce qui te prends?! Je croyais que tu en avais fini avec tout ça !

La jeune fille fronça ses fins sourcils, faisant clairement comprendre à son ami qu'elle n'appréciait pas sa remontrance.

-J'ai déjà donné, merci. Répliqua-t-elle froidement tout en attrapant une autre cigarette, se doutant qu'elle en aurait besoin.

-Daiki m'a expliqué ce que tu faisais hier, Elmyra. Déclara soudainement le meneur de la génération des miracles.

Il s'attira ainsi un regard méfiant de l'occidentale qui craignait soudainement la remontrance de son amant. Elle tira sur sa cigarette et se frotta l'arrière du crâne, montrant clairement qu'elle était quelque peu inquiète. Le rouge poursuivi d'une voix hautaine :

-Tu t'es donc enfui de ma demeure pour aller te battre avec des délinquants. Es tu stupide ou bien le fais-tu exprès ?

-Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait chez toi Akashicchi ? Demanda soudainement le grand blondinet, surpris.

-Cela ne te regarde pas. Répliqua-t-il froidement.

Le blond afficha une mine boudeuse. Il observa Elmyra qui avait légèrement rosi, et lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

-Pourquoi tu rougis, Elmyra-chan ? Demanda-t-il, vraiment suspicieux.

Ce qui accentua le rougissement de l'occidentale. Kagami leva un sourcil, vraiment suspicieux : Qu'avait donc fait Elmyra chez le démon rouge pour rougir de la sorte ? Et soudainement, il comprit.

Il jeta un regard peu amène au démon rouge qui rétorqua d'un sourire amusé.

-Je vois que tu comprends Taïga, tu as un cerveau tout compte fait.

Ce qui déclencha une colère brusque de l'Américain qui fut retenu de justesse par Aomine de se jeter sur le capitaine qui regarda d'un œil impérial la colère du rouge. Cependant, tous les regards fut tourné vers l'occidentale qui ne décolorait pas.

-Taïga...calmes toi s'il te plaît. Déclara t-elle en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Mais comment t'as pu coucher avec cet enflure ?! S'écria-t-il, visiblement en colère.

-Taïga ! S'exclama-t-elle durement. Je fais ce que je veux, tu n'es pas mon père que je saches !

Il baissa la tête, contrit. Il venait de se faire engueuler comme un enfant, cela ne lui plut pas, mais il n'osa rien dire, le regard froid de l'occidentale l'en dissuadait.

-Bref, vous me voulez quoi sérieusement ? Déclara-t-elle d'une voix mauvaise.

Elle était énervée comme jamais, déjà que son réveil n'avait pas été des plus joyeux, il fallait que ces adolescents en rajoutent !

-Je vais être très clair Elmyra. Répondit d'une voix glaciale le démon rouge. Arrêtes de te battre.

Elle leva ses yeux noisette pour concentrer son regard dans les yeux hétérochrome de son vis-à-vis, et lui lâcha un sourire cynique, amusée.

-Ma réponse sera donc aussi limpide que la tienne, Akashi ! Il en est hors de question.

L'empereur fusilla du regard l'adolescente qui lui tenait tête avec amusement. Elle cherchait vraiment à le mettre en colère, c'était d'une évidence !

Sur ces mots teintés de malice et de provocation, la jeune fille salua poliment les autres et se dirigea vers l'établissement mais fut retenu par une poigne forte. Elle se retourna vivement et jeta un regard peu amène au basané aux cheveux bleus sombres.

-Elmy', tu te rend compte de ce que tu fais ?

Sa voix nonchalante paraissait légèrement inquiète. Elmyra observa ses yeux bleus sombres et devina aisément que ce qu'il avait vu hier l'avait grandement choqué. Oh oui, son regard brillait de peur dû à la dangerosité de la jeune fille.

-T'inquiètes pas, Aomine-kun, je sais ce que je fais.

Et sur ces mots, elle se dégagea doucement de la poigne du basané pour repartir en cours. Mais elle fut une fois de plus interrompu par un des membres de la génération miracles. Kuroko s'était mise devant elle, la surprenant grâce à sa capacité de disparaître.

-Elmyra-chan, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu risques d'être expulsé du lycée, et Kagami-kun sera triste si tu dois t'en aller.

Elle lâcha un petit sourire qui révélait sa tristesse. Bien entendu qu'elle savait qu'elle allait le blesser, tout comme Akashi et sa famille ! Mais son choix était fait, elle devait venger Mirai. Sa conscience l'en obligeait, même si elle devait y passer sa vie, même si elle devait souffrir, elle était décidé.

-Savez vous pourquoi je fait tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Surpris, un silence curieux lui répondit. Elle lâcha un sourire triste, une fois de plus. Lentement, elle se retourna vers eux et sortit sa troisième cigarette de la matinée. Dieu qu'elle avait besoin de nicotine en ce moment !

Elle aspira avec bonheur sa première bouffée et ferma ses yeux : elle était prête à leur dire la vérité.

-Ma meilleure amie, Mirai, est morte par ma faute. L'accident de voiture que nous avons eu aux Etats-Unis a été provoqué par le gang dans lequel je faisais parti. La cible, c'était moi.

Un silence de mort accueilli sa déclaration. Elle observa rapidement les visages des adolescents : la plupart semblaient choqués, excepté Akashi et Kuroko qui gardaient leur masque impassible. Elle s'amusa intérieurement quant à leur ressemblance à ce moment-là, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Elle tira une grande bouffée sur sa cigarette mentholée, soufflant un nuage de fumée qui l'entourait alors qu'elle attendait une réaction des garçons. Les cours avaient déjà repris, ce qui voulait dire qu'Elmyra n'allait pas se présenter à la première de cours, elle s'en fichait.

-Mon but est de retrouver qui a voulu me tuer pour venger Mirai. Alors oui, je me mets à dos tout ceux qui me sont chers, mais c'est elle qui m'a aidé à me sortir des ténèbres, c'est elle qui m'a accepté comme je suis. Elle n'aurait jamais du mourir ! Alors imaginez mon état quand j'ai su que c'était de ma faute !

Elle avait crié ses derniers mot, tant la douleur était vive, tant sa conscience lui soufflait qu'elle ne méritait pas de l'avoir connu. Néanmoins, elle retint avec force ses larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler. La douleur ne partirait pas, sa cicatrice était encore trop ouverte pour qu'elle puisse en parler sans mal.

Elle haletait et tremblait, Elmyra semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle se dépêcha de tirer sur sa cigarette pour calmer ses nerfs, retenant au passage l'envie de frapper le muret derrière elle. Tout était parti en fumée, jamais elle ne pourrait se pardonner la mort de la jeune fille, et elle n'aurait jamais droit au bonheur. Pourtant, elle devait se montrer forte, au moins pour son petit frère. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine.

-Est ce que ça va ? Demanda d'une voix douce la voix du mannequin.

Elle releva, surprise, ses yeux noisettes dans ceux dorés du grand adolescent et lui adressa un sourire timide, bien que crispé. Non, plus rien n'allait, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre.

-Tout baigne, Kise-kun.

-Je ne pense pas, non. Remarqua le capitaine de la génération miracle d'une voix cynique. Sais tu que l'expulsion de ce lycée n'est pas une blague ? Que feras-tu une fois déscolarisée ? Tu vas compter sur tes chers parents ?

Étrangement, la remarque la fit sourire. Son père lui cachait quelque chose quant à son travail, aussi elle pourrait peut-être trouver un moyen de savoir ce qu'il cachait et lui demander ce qu'elle voudrait. Certes, c'était mesquin, mais elle n'avait plus que ça. Ce moyen de savoir, elle l'avait. Après tout, elle gardait toujours contact avec son ancien maître, ami de son père qui lui as appris à se battre. Elle se doutait, non, elle _savait_ qu'il connaissait le secret de son paternel. Alors lui tirer les vers du nez serait facile.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, j'ai déjà tout prévu, Akashi-kun. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix amusée.

Ce qui surprit ce dernier. Il y a quelques secondes elle était prête à pleurer, et maintenant elle souriait. Son état psychologique n'était pas stable, elle avait du être tellement chamboulée par ce qui lui tombait dessus.

-Sur ce, bye tout le monde ! Chantonna-t-elle d'une voix claire en se dirigeant à l'opposé du lycée.

-Et où comptes tu aller comme ça ? Gronda le rouge en la poignardant de ses yeux hétérochromes.

-J'ai autre chose à faire qu'aller en cours. Répondit-elle tout en disparaissant rapidement.

Un froid s'installa entre les adolescents. Discuter avec elle n'avait mené à rien. Elle partait mal et n'avait pas l'intention de régler ça. Mais qu'allait-elle donc devenir ?

* * *

Elmyra s'était éloigné du lycée, prenant la route pour rentrer chez elle. Elle attrapa rapidement son téléphone portable et composa un numéro. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que le décalage horaire ne le dérange pas plus que ça.

Un bip retentit signifiant que le détenteur du numéro avait décroché. Une voix bourrue retentit alors, parlant en français. Elle sourit, il était temps de mettre à exécution ce qu'elle avait préparé.

-Salut Gabriel, je ne te déranges pas ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faussement désolée qui ne trompa clairement pas le dénommé Gabriel.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, Elmyra ? Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix prudente.

Elle sourit, un sourire mauvais qui signifiait clairement qu'elle avait gagné.il était trop sur la prudence pour ne pas cacher quelque chose.

-Je _sais_ que tu sais ce que cache mon père. J'ai besoin de savoir quoi.

-Et pourquoi te le dirais-je ? Répliqua-t-il d'une voix toujours aussi prudente.

-Parce que j'ai déjà une petite idée sur la question, et que si mon intuition se trouve juste, j'ai l'intention de faire de même.

Un long soupir se fit à l'autre bout du téléphone. Cette gamine était trop maligne, son ami n'arriverait plus à cacher la vérité. Elmyra l'avait piégé, il le savait.

-Je prends le premier avion et je te rejoins. Nous allons avoir une discussion avec ton père.

Et il raccrocha, alors que le sourire victorieux de l'adolescente était toujours présent. Gabriel allait venir et elle allait enfin savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Son père n'avait pas un travail commun, non, c'était même un travail qu'il était obligé de cacher à ses enfants. N'importe qui aurait compris qu'il n'y avait rien de normal dans ces cachotteries. Et si son idée se révélait juste, elle n'aurait plus qu'une seule chose à faire : rejoindre l'organisation.

* * *

Voici la fin de ce chapitre. C'est l'avant dernier chapitre de la première partie de cette fanfiction. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ^^

Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews afin que je sache vos impressions, vos critique quant à ce chapitre. Je serais ravie d'en discuter avec vous !

A la prochaine pour le dernier chapitre ^^


	27. Chapter 26

Hey All ! Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction !

Je tiens à remercier vivement tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu dans ce défi ! Grâce à vous, je suis arrivée à bout de l'histoire, et ce malgré mes pannes d'inspirations ! Vous m'avez soutenu, motivé pour écrire ! Grâce à vous et vos critiques, j'ai pu m'améliorer, voir ce qui n'allait pas et continuer jusqu'au bout ! Merci, de tout cœur merci !

Je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi jusque là à vous captiver ! Merci spécialement à **Metsi** , qui m'a suivi dès le départ, merci à **Lindsay** , **emilie33110** , **lys0212** , **olukkalp** , **memelyne** , **tidusvero2** et tous les autres qui m'ont suivi jusqu'au bout, merci à ceux qui me suivent, merci à ceux qui me lisent ! Je vous aime ! :D

Voici sans plus tarder le chapitre final de cette fanfiction ! Bonne lecture !

EDIT

En réponse à la review de la guest **fan de manga:**

 **La suite est disponible. Elle se nomme "I Said I'm Not Your Toy!"**

* * *

Chapitre 26

Elle avait reçu une lettre du lycée Rakuzan, elle avait entendu son père exprimer sa fureur alors que sa mère ne disait rien, mais le teint blafard qu'elle arborait voulait tout dire.

Elle avait été expulsée définitivement du lycée. Pas étonnant.

Au fond, elle s'en fichait comme de sa première cigarette. Cela faisait depuis hier qu'elle n'allait plus en cours, mais elle se faisait presque harceler par les membres de la génération miracles et d'autres qui avaient eu son numéro de téléphone sans qu'elle ne sache comment. Une petite voix lui soufflait qu'Akashi n'y était pas pour rien, mais cela ne changeait pas grand-chose. Elle ne les voyait plus.

Hiroki lui avait envoyé un message en la remerciant de son aide pour la dernière fois. Elle eut un sourire amer : Elmyra n'avait obtenu aucune information susceptible de l'aider, son ancien gang se faisait discret, et cela ne l'arrangeait pas.

Mais elle revint à la réalité quand elle sentit la poigne de fer de son paternel agripper sauvagement l'épaule droit de la jeune fille qui retint une grimace de douleur. Elle observa son petit ange qui observait la scène avec crainte et lui fit un petit sourire rassurant que son père vit du mauvais œil.

-Tu es affligeante ! Non contente de te faire virer d'un lycée prestigieux, tu en souris devant nous ! Hurla son paternel.

Elle ne dit rien mais fit une œillade discrète à son paternel pour lui faire comprendre qu'Elias était terrorisé. L'adulte se radoucit alors et rassura d'une voix plus calme le petit garçon qui partit dans sa chambre. La jeune fille déglutit, ça allait être sa fête.

Mais alors que son père allait continuer son sermon peu agréable, un « Ding » sonore retentit dans la maisonnée. Leila, surprise, alla ouvrir et écarquilla les yeux en fixant la silhouette au pas de la porte.

-Bonjour Leila, je peux entrer ? Demanda une voix grave et bourrue.

Surprise, elle ne put que hocher la tête en laissant passer l'homme à la forte carrure. Elmyra ne put contenir un doux sourire en voyant son père faire une accolade virile à son vieil ami. Néanmoins, les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

-Salut, Gabriel. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix claire.

Elmyra observait d'un œil scrutateur son mentor : Grand, il l'était. Il dépassait largement son père de deux têtes. Sa peau, basanée comme la sienne, affichait de larges cicatrices plus claire sur ses bras qu'il n'avait pas caché. En effet, il était habillé d'un simple marcel noir qui moulait à la perfection ses muscles développés. Il portait un pantalon militaire kaki et des rangers noirs. Son visage était impressionnant : il avait des yeux noirs d'encre, dont le regard mauvais étaient accentués par des sourcils noirs. Son visage avait un coté carnassier accentué par les nombreux piercings qu'il avait sur son visage et ses oreilles. De plus, sa crinière noire, ébouriffés, lui donnait un coté prédateur qu'Elmyra connaissait bien. Gabriel au top de sa forme.

Après quelques banalités échangés, tous s'installèrent dans le salon. Leila jeta un regard entendu à son mari et rejoint son jeune fille au premier étage, ne voulant pas entendre ce qui allait être dévoilé. Bien entendu qu'elle était au courant quant au travail de son mari, mais elle ne voulait clairement pas s'en mêler. Qu'Elmyra cherche à savoir le pourquoi du comment l'inquiétait beaucoup.

-Je vais y aller clairement Chris : Elmyra veut savoir la vérité.

Chris écarquilla ses yeux bleus-gris, avant de se reprendre. Sa fille était trop maligne pour qu'il ne puisse cacher encore son secret. S'il ne lui avouait rien, elle trouverait un moyen peu orthodoxe de savoir la vérité. Il valait mieux pour elle qu'il lui dise la vérité.

-Pourquoi cherches tu à savoir, Elmyra ? Demanda-t-il tout de même, intrigué.

Il devait comprendre les raisons de sa fille à savoir la vérité. Gabriel lui jeta un regard en biais qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Elmyra déclara alors de sa voix claire :

-J'ai un doute quant à ton travail, papa. Si mes doutes s'avèrent vrais, ce que je pense être sure, je veux en faire parti.

Son regard brillait d'une flamme nouvelle, reflétant sa détermination et toute la dangerosité dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Chris avait toujours décelé en sa fille quelque chose de fort dangereux en elle, un coté prédateur, animal, qui parfois l'effrayait. Il savait que sa fille n'était pas comme tout le monde, et de voir ce qu'Elmyra vivait en ce moment même lui permettait de voir qu'elle avait un mental, certes affaibli, mais d'acier.

Elle avait réussi à ne pas s'effondrer, et même si son comportement devenait plus violent, elle restait malgré tout souriante, et ce pour son petit frère. Elle tenait tellement à lui qu'elle ne voulait pas lui montrer ce coté dangereux qu'elle arborait. Elle faisait tout pour que rien ne change entre elle et lui, c'était admirable.

-Très bien, il est temps que tu saches Elmyra. Mais saches que ces informations ne doivent pas être révélées, on est d'accord ?

Sous l'œil approbateur de son mentor, la jeune fille acquiesça et attendit la suite qui allait s'avérer très intéressante, mais qui allait également changer son mode de vie.

* * *

Akashi fulminait. À en voir par son visage qui pouvait terrifier n'importe et ses yeux qui auraient pu tuer, il était dans une colère noire. Elmyra l'avait défié et surtout, l'avait déçu. En l'espace de quelques jours, son caractère jovial avait complètement explosé pour devenir cette adolescente effrontée et violente, la délinquante de base. Il avait espéré qu'elle soit assez forte pour tenir le choc, qu'elle lui fasse confiance et s'appuie sur lui, mais cela avait été tout le contraire. Elle se débrouillait seule et le défiait plus qu'autre chose.

D'un coté, il comprenait son désir de vengeance. S'il aurait perdu quelqu'un de cher, comme elle, il aurait tout fait pour planifier une vengeance digne de ce nom. Mais il n'acceptait pas qu'elle gâche sa vie pour cette raison. Elle venait de se faire virer du lycée, ce qui lui faisait perdre la chance d'avoir un avenir professionnel sur. Elle avait déçu tout ceux qu'elle aimait, et venait donc de perdre tous ceux qui la soutiendrait.

Elle venait de son condamner seule, alors comment allait-elle rebondir ? Lui-même n'en avait pas la réponse, mais le doute qu'elle avait instauré quant à son avenir lui faisait penser qu'elle avait un plan, certes tortueux, mais qui allait lui permettre de peut-être retomber sur ses pieds. Néanmoins, il n'en restait pas en colère, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un message sur son téléphone. Il leva un sourcil, intrigué, avant de lire le SMS concis. En cet instant, on aurait presque pu voir une aura meurtrière autour de lui.

Il attrapa sa paire de ciseaux rouges qui trônait sur son bureau en bois de qualité, et se changea rapidement. Son ciseau allait voler, c'était _certain_.

* * *

Kagami se retenait de toutes ses forces d'exploser le mur de sa chambre. Il avait envie de hurler sa colère, sa haine face à ce qu'il avait appris. S'il n'avait pas réagi devant elle, c'est parce qu'il avait été sous le choc, mais maintenant…

C'était de la faute d'Elmyra si Mirai est morte ! Bordel, si seulement Mirai n'avait pas connu cette foutue délinquante… Comment avait-elle osé ?! Comment osait-elle vouloir la venger alors que c'était de sa faute !

Il avait toujours été proche de Mirai, et ce, depuis qu'elle avait débarqué aux États-Unis. Et quand il l'avait vu arriver avec Elmyra, il ne l'avait pas senti. Après tout, cette occidentale était une délinquante qui avait effrayé pas mal de ses potes. Mais il lui avait donné une chance, parce que Mirai lui faisait confiance.

Quand il apprit la mort de la japonaise et de l'état de l'occidentale, il s'était senti mal, mais n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à l'occidentale qui était entre la vie et la mort. Après, ce n'était pas sa faute, ce n'était qu'un accident. Il lui avait offert toute sa confiance en sachant que l'occidentale avait été terrassé de la mort de sa meilleure amie. Mais maintenant qu'il venait d'apprendre la vérité...il avait eu raison depuis le début.

Elmyra avait provoqué la mort de son amie, elle ne méritait pas son amitié, elle ne méritait même pas que l'on s'apitoie sur son sort. La seule chose qu'elle méritait, c'était qu'on l'oublie.

Son œil fut attiré par l'écran de son téléphone qui s'était illuminé. En voyant le destinataire du message et le contenu, il serra le poing. L'heure était à la confrontation.

* * *

Elmyra se rongeait les ongles du à l'angoisse qui s'emparait d'elle. Elle tournait en rond, serrait ses poings et n'arrêtait de fumer des cigarettes. Elle était tellement angoissée à l'idée de confronter Akihito, Akashi et Kagami ! Elle se doutait bien qu'ils n'accepteraient jamais ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur dire.

Elle vit une tête blonde arriver au loin et fronça ses sourcils, pourquoi Kise se dirigeait vers elle accompagné d'Aomine, de Kagami et de Kuroko ? Ils n'avaient pas été conviés, mais sûrement que l'américain avait besoin de les faire venir. Elle soupira, ça risquait réellement de partir en vrille.

Puis, elle vit arriver Akihito accompagné du géant Murasakibara et du discret Himuro. Sérieusement ! Allaient-ils tous se pointer ou c'était comment ?

Et enfin, elle vit arriver Midorima accompagné du tant redouté Akashi. Et au vu du regard assassin de son ex-capitaine, elle venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté alors qu'elle avait la bouche sèche. Comment réussirait-elle à leur annoncer cette nouvelle sans chanceler et provoquer de la colère ?

Non, elle ne pourrait jamais y arriver. Il suffisait de croiser le regard dangereux de l'empereur et de la colère qui suintait de Kagami pour le comprendre. Les autres semblaient calme, mais elle se doutait que certains allaient y ajouter leur grain de sel.

-Merci d'être venu...commença-t-elle d'une voix prudente.

Elle n'eut cependant le temps de dire autre chose que Kagami s'était jeté sur elle et lui avait administré un coup de poing mémorable dans le visage, l'envoyant à terre.

Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle avait les lèvres en sang et jetait un regard terriblement blessé à l'américain qui était retenu difficilement par Aomine et Kise.

-Salope ! Criait-il d'une voix haineuse. Comment peux tu te trouver devant nous alors que Mirai est morte par ta faute !

-Taïga, tais-toi.

La voix de l'empereur avait retenti, calmant instantanément la rage de l'impulsif qui jetait quand même un regard acerbe à la jeune fille qui restait obstinément silencieuse. Cependant, Elmyra comprit qu'il ne valait mieux pas froisser Akashi, il avait la tête à vouloir tuer quelqu'un.

Elle observa rapidement de ses yeux tous ceux qui étaient présent. Himuro restait calme et ne montrait aucune émotion, à l'identique de Kuroko qui se tenait aux cotés de Kagami. Midorima semblait sérieux, aux cotés d'Akashi qui avait son regard dangereux. Kise et Aomine restait près de Kagami, au cas où. Enfin, Akihito et Murasakibara restait étrangement calme.

Il était clair qu'elle avait toute leur attention, mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Tu te demandes pourquoi tout ce monde est venu ? Demanda doucement l'inspecteur avec un doux sourire. Ils s'inquiètent pour toi, tout simplement.

Akihito semblait avoir deviné ce qui la tourmentait, et elle lui adressa un sourire de remerciement. Maintenant, il fallait passer aux choses sérieuses.

Avec de légers tremblements, elle sortit une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma, tirant une bouffée. Signe qui voulait dire qu'elle cherchait ses mots. Puis, après avoir sentit son corps se détendre légèrement, elle commença d'une voix calme, beaucoup trop calme.

\- Si j'ai demandé à certains d'entre vous de nous réunir ici, dans ce parc, c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous annoncer.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et ferma ses yeux. C'était vraiment dur, elle avait devoir leur montrer un masque froid et sans émotions pour leur annoncer cette nouvelle. Les larmes virent au coin de ses yeux, mais elle les ravala bravement. Puis, avec une forte détermination, elle rouvrit ses yeux. Ils étaient glacials.

-Je vais quitter le Japon d'ici demain.

Des exclamations ébahis se firent entendre. Kise affichait une mine horrifiée, Aomine grognait, Murasakibara avait arrêté de manger un snack qu'il avait commencé à grignoter et Akihito avait affiché une mine inquiète. Même Kuroko semblait avoir brisé son masque d'impassibilité.

Kagami, lui, affichait un sourire mauvais qui voulait tout dire. Akashi avait croisé ses bras, il voulait des explications.

-Développes. Ordonna l'empereur d'un ton sec.

Il lui jetait un regard peu amène. Clairement, il était en colère et voulait lui faire la peau, néanmoins, il se retenait. C'était déjà ça de gagné.

-C'est ce que je comptais faire Akashi, pas besoin de me le dire. Rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton froid tout en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Oui, elle venait de répondre à l'empereur. Mais elle le faisait délibérément afin que le rouge puisse la détester. Ça lui faisait mal de faire ça, mais mieux valait pour le rouge qu'elle l'oublie. Et ce, même si elle l'aimait.

-Plaît-il ? Siffla-t-il.

Il s'avança d'un pas, elle ne recula pas. Au contraire, elle le défiait du regard. Il fallait avouer qu'elle ne le sentait pas trop, surtout connaissant le personnage. Mais elle se devait de le rendre hors de lui, quitte à être blessée.

Néanmoins, elle reprit son explication comme si de rien n'était, observant d'un œil détaché son auditoire. Elle cachait ses émotions, elle retenait sa peine, mais elle le devait pour ne pas les mêler plus que nécessaire à ses histoires. C'était bien trop dangereux pour eux, son père lui avait bien fait comprendre que jamais elle ne devait leur révéler ce qu'elle comptait faire.

-Plus rien ne me rattaches au Japon. J'me suis fait virer du lycée, et je n'ai pas envie de rester dans ce pays. La France me manque, j'ai des choses à faire là-bas. Continua-t-elle.

-Comme quoi?! Cracha d'une voix mauvaise Kagami. Comme taper la gueule de délinquants comme toi ?! Après avoir tué Mirai, tu vas recommencer ton œuvre ?!

La tirade de Kagami donna un coup au cœur de la jeune fille qui se serra. Elle resta un instant perturbée avant de se reprendre alors qu'elle serrait les poings. Akashi et Akihito virent le mouvement de la jeune fille qui fermait ses yeux noisette.

« Ne pleures pas...tu ne dois pas leur montrer ta faiblesse. » Se disait-elle.

Elle avait été blessé de la remarque de Kagami, bien qu'au fond, elle s'y attendait. Mais elle pensait vraiment que Kagami était son ami, et de le voir si haineux alors qu'elle s'en voulait déjà pour la mort de sa meilleur ami la rendait malheureuse. Mais elle devait jouer sur leur colère pour couper tout lien avec eux, et elle allait se servir de la douleur de son ami. Elle allait le _blesser_.

-Qui sait ? Déclara-t-elle d'une voix perfide.

C'en fut trop pour Kagami qui se jeta une fois de plus sur elle. Malheureusement pour lui, Elmyra réagit immédiatement : Jetant sa clope au sol, elle évita avec facilité le poing lancé de l'américain puis donna un high-kick mémorable sur le visage, l'envoyant au sol. Puis elle se positionna sur lui et lui enserra le coup lentement, coupant petit à petit sa respiration.

-Et si je commençais par toi ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse tout en lui adressant un sourire sadique.

-Elmyra ! Stop ! S'écria Akihito en l'attrapant derrière pour la tirer hors du rouge qui commençait à suffoquer, n'arrivant pas à se défaire de la poigne de la jeune fille.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas l'adolescente de donner un coup de pied dans l'estomac du rouge qui toussa à s'en arracher les poumons.

-Lâche moi ! S'écria-t-elle en se débattant.

Avec frénésie, elle réussit à se dégager hors de la prise de l'inspecteur et chercha à se jeter sur Kagami qui était encore à terre, commençant enfin à calmer sa quinte de toux.

Elle esquiva de justesse une paire de ciseaux qui avait visé sa main droite et lâcha un sourire suffisant au rouge qui bouillonnait de colère. Il s'avança droit vers elle, n'hésitant pas une seconde et l'attrapa par le col, la soulevant et jeta son regard hétérochrome promettant milles souffrances dans les yeux amusé de l'occidentale.

-Vas t'en Elmyra. Si frapper des gens t'amuse, si ruiner ta vie l'es également, ne t'attaques pas à eux. Ils valent bien mieux que toi.

Elle sourit encore plus, cherchant à montrer qu'elle s'en foutait plus qu'autre chose, mais au fond d'elle, elle avait envie de mourir.

Il la relâcha et elle décida d'en rajouter une couche, une dernière, pour que l'homme à qui elle avait donné sa première fois la déteste, la haïsse :

-Je me suis bien amusé avec toi, Akashi. J'espère que je retrouverai quelqu'un d'aussi crédule que toi.

Tous se figèrent à l'horreur de sa phrase. Avait-elle vraiment joué avec les sentiments du rouge ? Akihito n'en croyait pas, ce n'était clairement pas possible ! Elle cachait quelque chose, une chose qui l'obligeait à quitter le pays et à ce que ses amis ne cherchent pas à la contacter.

Il jeta un regard en coin à Himuro qui avait clairement compris le jeu d'Elmyra. Ils la connaissaient depuis trop longtemps pour savoir qu'elle cherchait à les protéger. Mais de quoi ?

Et alors qu'elle s'en allait de sa démarche féline, sans adresser un seul au revoir à ceux qu'elle aimait tellement, elle reprit une autre cigarette et l'alluma prestement. Elle ne devait pas craquer maintenant, autrement tous ses efforts auraient été vains.

Akashi l'observait d'un œil blessé. Bien qu'il n'en montrait rien, il n'avait rien su répondre. Cette fille n'était pas Elmyra, c'était un monstre. Où était donc passé la fille dont il était tombé amoureux ? Où était passé l'adolescente qui avait la douceur et la joie de vivre de sa mère ? Où était cette fille qui lui avait petit à petit rendu son humanité ? Où était-elle ?

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu assez tôt la détresse de la jeune fille qui avait changé au point de devenir aussi mauvaise et dangereuse que le poison ? Si seulement il l'avait vu plus tôt, peut-être aurait-il pu empêcher Elmyra de sombrer dans les ténèbres. Mais il semblait que cela soit trop tard.

Kagami n'oublierait jamais qu'Elmyra l'avait menacé, il n'oublierait jamais le regard fou de la jeune fille quand elle avait serré ses petites mains contre son cou, ni ce sourire presque dément. Cette fille était la cause de la mort de Mirai, elle était dangereuse et semblait apporter le malheur autour d'elle. Il eut une pensée pour le petit frère de la jeune fille. Était-elle comme ça avec lui ? C'était peu probable. Mais quand le petit blond verrait le vrai visage de la jeune fille, comment allait-il réagir ?

* * *

 _« L'avion à destination de France décollera dans 10 minutes. »_

Ses parents étaient déjà repartis dans leur maison au Japon. Elias avait pleuré, mais elle avait promis de l'appeler souvent et d'essayer de le voir aussi souvent que possible. Néanmoins, elle avait le cœur lourd à l'idée de quitter sa famille, une fois de plus. Elle n'avait passé que quelques mois au Japon, mais elle avait rencontré des gens formidable, elle avait vécu des choses fantastiques et était tombée amoureuse à nouveau. Mais des choses plus difficiles lui étaient arrivés. Néanmoins, elle ne regrettait rien.

Elle espérait que son petit cinéma d'hier avait fonctionné, car cela lui avait fait beaucoup de peine de faire du mal à Kagami, et surtout à Akashi. Elle savait qu'il était devenu plus doux grâce à elle, et de lui avait fait croire qu'elle l'avait utilisé lui faisait tellement de mal !

Mais il était temps pour elle de partir, de rejoindre son pays et de mettre en place son plan. Il était temps qu'elle devienne une adulte, qu'elle apprenne de ses erreurs et que sa vie serve à autre chose qu'à faire du mal. Tout son savoir en combat allait servir et s'améliorer, et peut être qu'elle réussirait à trouver le tueur de Mirai, qu'elle la vengerait en son nom et sa conscience s'allégerait peut-être…

Elle jeta un dernier regard en arrière, disant adieu à ce pays, et s'engouffra dans l'avion. L'heure était venu de mûrir, de devenir forte et de se prouver qu'elle n'était pas une malédiction. Elle pensa une dernière fois à Akashi, son cœur se serra alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. S'installant dans un siège, elle ferma ses yeux et laissa couler ses larmes avant d'afficher un regard déterminé.

Elle était une Veil, elle ne faiblirait pas

FIN

* * *

Voilà, cette histoire est maintenant terminé. Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fin !

J'ai prévue d'ici quelques semaines de commencer une autre **fanfiction** qui sera la suite de celle-ci. Pour ceux/celles qui veulent être au courant de sa sortie, envoyez un MP, je vous préviendrai de la sortie de celle-ci qui ne tardera pas !

Pour info, elle se nommera "I Said I'm Not Your Toy!" et sera la suite de cette fanfiction mais dans un environnement bien plus mature et plus sombre que celle-ci. J'espère d'avance que cette suite vous plaira. A la prochaine !


End file.
